The Hanyou
by OmegaFoxy
Summary: YKXOCHXOCYXKspoilersrevised when the gang meets an outcast hanyou in the human world, they get a load of things they didnt bargen for! lets see, an equine that doesnt neigh, ancient dragon spirit chambered in her soul, and connections to Shinobu Sensui
1. Chapter 1 Hanyou Deception

A/N- Hi ppl, this is T.fox and yeah…. Parts of this plot is mine and parts are not, but all the character bio's below are mine so no taking unless ask first please. This fic is rated M for later chapters and they will have warnings before the actual chapter so if u read something u no like- ur fault for not reading warnings. Also rated for some blood, violence and cursing form Urameshi (mostly at least) and also a bit of a hentai mind form Yoko. Thank you and enjoy .

The Hanyou Deception

A hanyou fox demon that has had life on the harsh side because of her blood encounters the Yu Yu gang. As she gets closer, they get more willing to protect her, but can they protect her from a spirit that she shares her body with by a curse? The only way to rid her of it is to find the body the spirit once had or wait till she dies! (just after DT)

Yumi Nadoriko

Age 16

Heigth 5' 4"

Hair shoulder blade length- multi shade brown

Eyes forest green

Type dark angel turned wolf demon (in other words, she's a wolf demon that can bend any available elements and fly with her dark angel wings)

Position Koenma's adopted daughter/ personal errand girl.

Weapon kitana, kunai, bow n arrow

Desota Ishtar

Age 17

Heights 5' 1"

Hair mid-back length- jet black with blood red tips

Eyes deep rich aqua blue that turns orange when dragon powers are used.

Type red and black fox hanyou with a dragon spirit locked inside her. Gets blue fire power from dragon spirit and lightning abilities from being a kitsune.

Position out cast turned into Yumi's partner

Weapon blade tip whip and staff that come from her Kryptonite bladed twin swords when the blades are combined.

Kyoma (Kyo)

Age since the dawn of time (doesn't act age)

Heights 1' in usual form, 5' 7" to shoulder in larger form

Hair/coat color Smokey black coat with white stripes running down his back and a matching blaze going form forehead to just below tail, all four legs from elbow down are white as well. Spiky silver-white mane that goes long at his shoulder and forelock and long tail.

Eyes blazing orange

Type heavenly being that's purpose is to keep large curses in check with his holy power. He is a size shifting zhorse (mix between a horse and zebra) once bonded to a curse; he won't lose loyalty to the person with it until they die.

Position Desota's life long companion.

Weapons his magic

Ryukuni Tasaki (Ryu)

Age since just before the barrier of maki was put up.

(In original body)

Height 5' 9"

Hair slightly long and messy, bangs stop just below chin and excess hair is pulled into a rat-tail at nape of neck- silver and midnight black streaks mixed together

Eyes blazing orange

Type greatest dragon ever to live, worked for Yakumo but was sentenced to be trapped in Desota's spirit until she died. Sensui forced his awakening in Desota's spirit and makes him revert back to blood lusting dragon.

Position (before punishment) solider/assassin/thief to a demon lord that lost in the Great War against spirit world.

Weapon was the kryptonite sword Desota now has, but later gains a larger sword with unicorn horn in black blade.

Chapter 1- Defend from Demon

It was raining harshly now. Few souls went out in the harsh weather. It was an ungodly hour anyways. The few that were out were anything but having a midnight stroll.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIRTY BLOODED WENCH!" roared a rouge demon as he and 2 other demons ran after a small figure ahead of them.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT YOU'RE NOT FIT TO LIVE AS YOU ARE! THNK OF THIS AS A HELPING HAND TO SPARE YOU!" another one shouted sarcastically.

The figure didn't slow down. Suddenly, the 3 demons lost sight of it when it rounded a corner and disappeared in the thick rainfall. The 3 demons smirked at one another, knowing their pray had no where to run now. It lead them to a dead end. With out a word, they started to rummage through the garbage and trash around the dead end ally way.

A sneeze made them all look at the dumpster rolled over on its side at the end of the ally. Knowing it was probably the wench; they slowly stalked it, sensing the fear from their prey increase.

"Pl-please," a small feminine voice pleaded, "I-I cant hold it back much-much longer," her voice sounded a little stained, but they took it the wrong way as just her terror trying to break free.

"Then let go of your fear, bitch, you should know how much demons love the taste of fear just before the kill" snickered the last demon as he smacked his lips salivating. Now that they knew it was indeed female, it guaranteed her blood and flesh tasting sweet and juicy.

"No….you don't under-," she said no more and they heard her yelp as if in pain, then a lower voice of an amused male was heard.

"So gentlemen," it chuckled, "out for a midnight snack on a rainy night? Or did you just follow me to piss me off!" now it hissed.

The demons stopped suddenly confused at the new voice. Were there two of them?

"Who are you and where's the girl?" the leader of the trio demanded.

The voice of the male chuckled again, "the girl and I are one of the same my friend." Then they saw the body of the female they persuited for the last few nights stand up and turn to them slowly with her bangs hiding her eyes, "Now, I'll ask you nimrods again, are you out walking about, or are you honestly trying to piss me off?"

"It wouldn't matter if we told you or not, pal, you're gonna die right here, right now!" one of the follower demons snarled as he charged.

The hanyou didn't move until the last second, then she side stepped the demon as he made a harsh jab at her and grabbed his arm in an iron vice grip. It was then that the demon looked up and nearly passed out when his black eyes met those rare, angry blazed orange eyes as they regarded him very annoyed at the moment.

"If this is the path you wish, then I'll show you why my counter part was so forbidding about me." He said coldly. Then, blue fire swirled around the demon and scorched him unforgiving slow and painfully. The demon's agonized howls in pain echoed for miles as he struggled to get away until his body became nothing but fresh ash. The hanyou shook off its hand and let the rain soak it clean again, then it turned its glowing orange eyes to the other 2.

"Hanyou I may be for now, but mark my words," his voice was still calm, but it had an edge to it that held more deadly of a promise then a rattlesnakes fangs, "If you so much as glace at this body the wrong way, I wont hesitate to hunt you down and torture you with your own testacies!" he warned. It wouldn't be pleasant either.

Not another word was needed. The other 2 demons hastily scampered off from the ally, leaving the hanyou alone. He sighed, "there now, little hanyou, they're gone, so stop pestering me to let you in control again! I'm giving up right now!" he hissed to the unseen person as his orange eyes slowly returned to the deep aqua again. The girl gasped for breath, having taken a lot out of her just trying to regain power over her own body from her little 'parasite' as she loved to infer to him as.

"Ryu! What was that about! You didn't have to take over like that and kill one of them, I was doing fine on my own!" she yelled aloud, not really expecting a response. When they were awake, it was rare for them to be able to communicate much to one another. Another side effect to the curse.

/Its not as though you'd have won against them. You were too busy cowering under that dumpster to do much. / Ryu surprisingly mumbled back.

Before she could hiss back, a small mewl came form inside one of the metallic trash cans, "Kyo?" she whispered hopefully as she walked over and opened the lid to find the zhorse in there with his big orange chibbi eyes looking up for her.

"Kyou!" he mewled as he launched up into her arms, snuggling to her chest for warmth.

She smiled, "I missed you too, Kyo, but I had to take care of those guys back there. I didn't want to get you hurt." She explained. The small zhorse chibbi animal nodded and mewled and yipped his apologies.

She tucked him under her drench coat to keep him warm and dry, "come on, lets get out of this rain."

"Yuusuke, you're missing the entire point I summoned you here." Koenma sighed as he flopped back into his office chair, "Its not that I want you to kill it, I want you to find the hanyou and watch it for anything suspicious. If anything happens, capture and bring it here to Makai."

"No killing?" Yuusuke seemed to deflate, not a week after the tournament and he gets stuck with a lame job as to baby-sit some half demon that was wandering the human world with out a leash.

"For the last time, No KILLING, Yuusuke," repeated the young wolf demoness known as Yumi who sat on the corner of Koenma's desk. She was also assigned to the Hanyou, and to check out what other demons might have crossed the barrier with the detectives, "it wont be so bad. You'll have you're team to split the job up, and when they cant, I'll be there to step in."

"That's what I'm afraid of as well," Yusuke, grumbled, "you NEVER obey orders! If I said OBSERVE it, you'd be best friends with the hanyou bastard before sundown!"

"The best people we know are our family and friends." She excused with a shrug.

"It wouldn't really matter what you said Yusuke, you know by now she hardly listens to any orders from us unless Hiei really tries to convince her." Kurama said nonchalantly.

Hiei sent him a glare while Yumi bristled, "I. DO. NOT!" she denied.

"Calm down and sit, Yumi, the whole spirit world doesn't need to be included on this." Hiei said with a slight command in it.

As if she were a robot, Yumi sat back on the desk again and her black wolf ears flopped down in a pout, as she kept quiet for now. Kurama just sent her a knowing smile as she huffed and turned away.

"You sure proved him wrong," Kuwabara said dryly.

"Shut up Kazuma." Yumi barked, making him jump.

"Right…" Koenma cleared his throat to speak up again, "well, you have you're assignment; watch over the Hanyou and see why she's in Human world. With that said, any questions?"

"So no killing? No kicking evil demon ass?" Yusuke asked as if he were a mournful puppy.

"Sigh, if you insist, when Yumi makes her rounds, you may accompany her." Koenma sighed.

"WHAT? BUT KOENMA!-," Yumi was cut off by her adoptive parent.

"Go Yumi, and behave while in the human world. I do not want another episode like the Dark Tournament! You deliberately disobeyed me going there and you even PARTICIPATED in it with out my O-K!"

"Oh hush, diaper king. And if I hadn't eliminated some of the competition, these boys would have died of exhaustion before they went up against Toguro in the last round." She brushed him off as she slid off the desk and walked pass the boys to the door, "If I find anything, Botan'll tell you."

It was broad daylight again. The Hanyou emerged form her hiding spot form the rain under the canopy of the top of the playground's slide. Her little companion safely tucked in her side school bag, sleeping like a rock. His small snores made her giggle as she walked on down the street to find something to eat…..too bad she wouldn't be able to pay this time. She winced at the slight injury she acquired form last night when she ran away from those demons.

/you're losing your touch, hanyou. / Ryu said with mockery /we both know you could take out those nimrods with the kryptonite swords, but no, you decided to run away like a coward. /

"Hey! Its not my fault that you went 17 years residing in me with out telling me I could control the stupid swords until just 4 weeks ago in MAKAI! I barely know how to kill with one and besides that there were three of them. So quit your whining! You're just mad because I had enough restraint to only let you kill one of them instead of slaughtering all three." She countered out loud.

/I still don't see why you insist on not killing at all cost even demons. They wouldn't and won't show you the same mercy. /

"If that's what you think I don't kill so much for, then you're an idiot." She said dryly as she entered the crowded market place.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Keiko walked down their usual way to school the next morning through the market place. Or so it was called. There were a lot of stall shops of food lined down the sidewalks.

Hiei and Yumi were already rounding the territory to search and destroy demons, as well as keeping an eye out for the hanyou.

"Do you think that Hanyou would actually hurt some one?" Keiko asked. As promised a while back, Yusuke had told her about the mission they were working on when they got home last night.

"All the criminal reports don't relate to a hanyou. So, so far so good." Kurama answered her with a shrug.

"Don't half demons tend to keep to themselves anyway?" Kuwabara asked, recalling the way Yumi described how the half demon might react to society if they spotted something that might be it. Trouble thing was, a hanyou was an expert at hiding, and to them it sometimes was the difference between life or death. All though the racism against such a combination wasn't as bad as before, most demons still felt bitter at the very mention of a halfling.

"Yes. They'll do anything to stay away from the lime light." Kurama agreed.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, THIEF! THAT'S NOT FREE!" a man called out from behind the group. They turned to look just as a girl with jet-black hair and red tips crashed through them, clutching a loaf of bread to her chest. She apologized over her shoulder to them and continued to dodge the man and the other few people who joined him to catch her. Her arm sleeve brushed Kuwabara's hand and he stiffened as if he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him…..which is exactly what he felt. The shopkeeper also barged through them to pursue her.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINKYOU'RE GOING BITCH?" he called after her.

After watching the man chase the teen around the corner, the others turned to look back at Kuwabara who was still frozen.

"Yo, Kuwabara!" Yusuke snapped his fingers in front of him to snap him out of it, "wake up man, you're acting as if she electrocuted you."

"Sh-she did!" Kuwabara suddenly said. Kurama and Yusuke started at that, "but not only that, the second I felt the shock, I felt 3 ki's in her aura; human, demon, and a strong mixed spirit energy that was way off balance, like it wasn't suppose to be there." He said shocked.

"Did you just say human AND demon?" Yusuke jumped on that info he just said. Kuwabara shook his head yes, still slightly shocked from the electricity, "Keiko! I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to school solo for now, if that's the Hanyou, we need to see what's up!" Yusuke said as he took off to run after direction the girl left, Kurama and Kuwabara not far behind. Keiko didn't even have time to protest before she was suddenly alone. She then glared at the boys' backs and huffed.

"Yusuke, you JERK! I'm really gonna hit you hard next time I see you today." She mumbled as she stomped the rest of the way to school.

"HEY! U THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP THEIF!" the man said out of breath as he slowed down out of breath panting as he fell to his knees gasping for air. She didn't hear him, she was dead set on escaping with her breakfast, "insolent little-huh" he looked up when 3 young men ran pass him. The black haired one called over his shoulder.

"WE'LL TAKE IT FROM HERE, OL'MAN!"

Like he could care now. Let her have it. It was only a small loaf of old bread. Not worth losing his breath over like this.

She looked over her shoulder and saw to her horror that the old man was gone and now 3 younger, faster men were catching up quickly. Her senses told her of their spiritual energy level and how high each was. That only scared her more. All three were exceptionally high. If she wanted to out run them, she'd have to use Kyo's speed.

She opened the flap and sweat dropped pitifully when she found him still asleep.

"Stupid striped pony! How can you sleep at a time like this?" she yelled at him as she closed it again and just pushed her self faster, but she was slowing down with her fatigue of no food since yesterday and she knew it. Thinking fast, she rounded a sharp corner and leapt up on a fire escape to throw them off her trail, holding her breath to see if it worked.

The three of them rushed pass her, then stopped, confused at not seeing her in the dead end.

"Where the hell-," the black haired one hissed.

"Up there!" the dark red head said, pointing at her.

She yelped when they took off, closer than before as she dashed up the flight of steps on the fire escape, only one fight ahead of them. She leapt up to the roof and ran to the other side, looking over her shoulder, then slamming to stop when she saw the drop off. No rooftop was close enough for her escape; she froze like a hunted rabbit when she turned around to see the three of them now on the roof as well. Now she panicked.

So she did the only thing she could think of, she fell to her knees and set the bread in front of her.

"I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT IT WOULDN'T MATTER MUCH IF THE BREAD WAS ALREADY OLD, AND I'LL PAY HIM BACK SOON AS I GET THE MONEY! I SWEAR I WILL! PLEASE DON'T PUNISH ME!" she begged.

"What is she talking about?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke who shrugged.

"How should I know? The guy already gave up on the bread."

"Is it true that you're a hanyou?" Kurama asked, as his companions got distracted.

The girl froze, and then said, "why-why?" if she sounded afraid before, she was terrified now. She barely kept form shaking.

"Just answer us." Yusuke evaded. What was he suppose to say? Because we're suppose to observe you, so go on and keep acting like you usually would even if you're killing humans so we know if we're suppose to let you go or kill you? No way in hell.

She flinched, "ye-yes…..I am Hanyou. I'm Desota Ishtar, the cursed fox hanyou," she introduced herself quietly. If she refused even that much information on her, she knew from experience that what ever these boys wanted would be worse when they found out she lied.

Yoko seemed to rouse at that name and title.

/Ishtar/

'You know her?'

/not HER but that name is nagging at me like I should know it. /

"Why are you shivering? Are you cold?" Kuwabara took a hesitant step toward the hanyou, acting as he would a cornered animal, which was what she was. Hanyou's instincts kicked in rather late in times of need, so although she seemed frightened now, if he made a threatening move, her demonic blood would take over to protect her.

"I-I'm not cold. Just please, stop staring at me and punish so that I can eat my breakfast." She was serious! Kuwabara was taken back as much as Yusuke and Kurama were! Even Yoko was surprised to hear her ask for a beating.

"You misunderstand, Desota, we're not here to harm you." Kurama said calmly, knowing that any other tone of voice would scare her.

She looked up at them confused, "then…..then what is it that you want form me?" she asked.

Suddenly her bag moved and she made to grab it, but the little zhorse plopped out and trotted over to the bread, only glancing at the three boys curiously before snatching the bread off the ground and mewling playfully as if to say, 'it's MINE now!', then he cantered back to Desota and nudged it to her lap.

"Wha-whats that?" Yusuke pointed as if Kyo was a rat.

"Its just my…..my pet, Kyo. He's a size shifter." She was slightly more at ease now. Kyo had an ability to know who was a threat and who was a friend by sensing their heart with only a glace. If he felt at ease, she could too.

"Size shifter?" Kurama said curiously as he felt her aura relax enough to approach safely.

As if to answer him, Kyo bursted into an angry orange flame and when it subsided, he was a tall, proud stallion version of his smaller self with more of an elegant look rather than his chibbi smaller form. He snorted and sniffed at Kurama's offered hand curiously looking for a treat. When he found none, he moaned and pulled away in favor for checking Desota for treats.

"See? But either way, he's still a big baby." Desota giggled when the zhorse nibbled at her neck for that comment. It warmed Kurama's heart some how to hear that noise from her and how close the 2 of them seemed. She defiantly wasn't here to kill anyone.

"I'm guessing you're not here to kill any humans. So why are you in human world?" Yusuke asked. Kurama wanted to hit him for saying it so bluntly.

Desota's eyes widened until they nearly took up her whole face, "is that why you guy's were chasing me? You thought I killed some humans?"

None of them looked her in the eyes and started to fidget, embarrassed now. She laughed at them.

"Usually I'm the one dodging death, not trying to give it out." She giggled, "It's odd to hear any other assumption."

"So then, why are you here?" Kurama asked.

Desota's laughter died down and she looked away almost ashamed, "'Cause I'm a coward. I thought if I came to the human world, I could live a life with out anyone criticizing my blood, but the barrier is weakening a bit. So yeah….now I just hide." She admitted.

"Don't you have a safe place to go to? A home? What about family?" Yusuke asked.

Her eyes hardened, "they were murdered in cold blood when the demons found out about my birth from a fox demon and human who fell in love." She said, "since I had Kyo with me, he escaped from them before they could kill use too, but no human or demon are my family anymore."

"You're alone with a race that hunts you for sport always on the prowl?" Kuwabara said sympathetically.

"Man and I thought cops were bad." Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you need a place to stay for a while?" Kurama asked.

/woo, look at you, Kurama. Hardly know the girl and already you want her to move in. I SO PROUD/ Yoko almost squealed.

'Shut up!'

"A-a place to stay?" she asked surprised. She looked up with those big hopeful aqua eyes at Kurama to see if it was a joke. It made his stomach knot over and over. It was just so cute!

/fall any faster, Kurama, and we're bound to get a speeding ticket. \ Yoko joked.

'I thought I told you to shut up! And I'm not the one that keeps looking over her torn shirt!'

/a demon can look cant he/ Yoko defended.

"Only if you're sure I'm not a burden to you." Desota conditioned, "I'll get a job and soon as I'm able, I'll move out. Deal?" she held out a hand to shake on it. Kurama did the same.

"Deal" he said as they shook. Yoko sent a small spark of his Youkai threw their hand to hers, she didn't flinch at the almost testing gesture, instead, she sent back her own which had an electrifying zap to it that made Yoko curious.

/she's already playing with us/

'Well she is kitsune.'

/but still, now that I know, I want to do THAT more often. It's been a while since some one actually played back. / Yoko was getting excited. This new female was starting to look more appealing by the minute!

Kurama ignored him for what it was worth and helped her stand up, only to have her wince after following him a few steps.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked. Now that they knew she wasn't a killer, he didn't want her hurt or to get her hurt, like he would treat Botan.

She grimaced and tried to shake it off, "stomach pains. I haven't eaten yet I guess." She excused.

Kyo hissed at her and started jabbering at her furiously until she closed his mouth with her hand and the zhorse glared his bright orange eyes at her. It almost seemed as it he were scolding her about something, or at least tattle taleing like a little brother. Her aqua orbs glared at him.

/she's a very bad liar…./ Yoko observed /even her aura belies it. She's in pain somewhere but since she's still hiding her scent I cant tell if it's a flesh wound or not./

"He doesn't seem to think so." Kurama pointed out as Kyo tried to get his muzzle out of her grasp to start his assault again. 'If only her clothes weren't already red.'

/maybe they weren't before. It could be blood as well. / The thought sent an unknown pang to both Yoko and Kurama.

"Who him? He just wants another treat." Desota covered up again with a sweat drop. Kyo jolted his head up and forced her arm to go with him. Her left side of her body strained and her wound from last night screamed at her in hot pain when it stretched. She bit her lip and flinched away, "you tattle tale!" she hissed. She could hear Ryu's mocking laughter insider her mind. He was oddly not interfering at all lately.

"She has a flesh wound on her left hip." Came another voice from behind Desota. She looked over her shoulder suddenly frightened when she sensed youkai and darted to the closest thing; Kurama.

"Yumi?" Kuwabara blinked, then jabbed a finger at her, "HEY! ARENT YOU SUPOSE TO BE PATROLING THE BARRIER? AND HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

Yumi gave him a dry look, "Hiei used his Jagan to find the ones we didn't kill and ended up finding a distrust hanyou. You know I'm able to sense wounds no matter how much anyone tries to hide them, I am a wolf you know." She almost sounded insulted that he'd forget one of her main abilities.

Hiei as usual was standing melancholy at her side with a bored look on his face, "the demons weren't even half the trouble. A human could take them out."

"HEY!" Yuusuke and Kuwabara both snapped.

Kyo turned around to the new comers curiously. He tentively walked up to them sniffing at them to see if they had any treats either. When he noticed the way Hiei's hair spiked up, he nibbled on it to see if it tasted good. Hiei's sword was drawn before anyone could blink eye and he slashed at the stupid animal.

"HIEI!" Yumi yelped, but to everyone's surprise, he missed. The zhorse had ducked in time to miss the blades single strike.

Kyo just glared at the blade, not Hiei, then he when back to nuzzling Hiei's hair, enjoying the way the spikes felt on his muzzle.

"What the hell is this thing doing?" Hiei almost snarled as he swung his kitana again, only to get the same results.

Everyone sweat dropped when it just turned out to be a one sided duel when Hiei ended up just slashing nonstop at the zhorse. Kyo, thinking this was all a game, kept dodging and when he had chance, he licked Hiei's cheek like a dog.

"I guess Kyo felt his heart was a little too cold around the goodness it has in it." Desota assumed.

"His heart?" Yousuke's bros knotted in confusion.

Desota glanced at him and nodded before watching amused at her pet and the fire demon go at it again, "I don't even know all his powers, but one of them is that he's able to sense what's inside a persons heart and spirit. Not necessarily mind read them, but he can see if a person is truly evil of good. Even if they are a threat or not." She smiled back at all of them now, " that's why I started to calm down when he came out in front of all you. If he could relax with you so close, then so can I."

"Is he a…..a good demon or something?" Kuwabara asked amazed at the animals' speed. Hiei couldn't even land one blow on it!

/Is he trying to sound stupid/ Yoko hissed /there's no youkai on it! It's a heavenly being! That's why it has all these unexplained powers. It must be here to hold off a curse. /

'What curse?'

/…../

'You don't know?"

/I'm a demon, not a god!…..except in bed./

'You're hopeless.'

"No he's a Heaven spirit." Desota said, "Although he's often confused with demons. So don't feel bad for assuming it."

Yumi nodded then stiffened, "I sense other hunters. They're probably after her. Kurama, if you're going to take her, get her out of here now! Hiei and I'll take on these Dumbnutts." She said.

"You're going NO WHERE kicking demon ass with out ME!" Yuusuke hollered after her when she turned to fend off the demons.

"If you're coming then haul some ass and hurry up!" Yumi snorted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" and with that, there went Yumi, Hiei, and Yuusuke.

Desota blinked, "you're human friend is very eager for a fight isn't he?"

"You could say he grew up like that." Kurama smiled, "lets get you out of the open and treat that wound."

Kuwabara nodded, "yeah! I can feel the youkai closing in even with those 3 on'em! There's others after her as well……GOD DAMN IT! I THOUGHT THEY WERENT SUPOSE TO BE ABLE TO GET HERE LIKE THAT!"

"They're not." Kurama glanced back at him then looked up in surprise when Desota stood up, "do you want help?"

"I'm grateful for you concern, but Kyo can carry me. He'll follow where ever you go." She said tearing off one of her sleeves and stuffed it between her pants line and her hip to help keep pressure on the reopened wound.

/stubborn girl….she knows it would be faster for us to carry her. The zhorse'll have to slow down to follow us through the city out of sight. / Yoko snorted.

"Suit yourself." Kurama said, shushing Yoko at the same time.

"Hey, human, you seem tired too from the run we had earlier, need a ride?" Desota offered as Kyo walked toward Kuwabara.

"Uh, sure yeah I guess." Kuwabara stuttered as she helped him on behind her on the zhorses back. Compared to his large frame, Desota was barely visible when he reached around her to grasp the long silvery mane to hold him in place.

/he better just be doing that to stay on/ Yoko growled.

'Jealous already?' Kurama had to stop the urge of rolling his eyes outwardly.

/you feel it too, so don't you dare try and hide behind me with that feeling, Kurama/ Yoko snapped as Kurama started to rush back to his place. Surely his mom wouldn't mind company…..he hoped at least….

77777788888888999999998(9

A/n- please review all authors love'em so pleas help and give'em.


	2. Chapter 2 how to make a fox squirm

A/n- well, I decided to kick off this story (which has become my fave story I'm writing right now) with 2 chapters. If and when I have the time to up load more during this week I will. Remember- I've got 16+ chapters of this and it only gets better and better (at least that's what the ppl that read it said. But u can be the judge of that.)

Anyways- I no own (except my characters) so u no sue please. Other wise u'd have to sue the sight called "fan-fiction". Not fair to sue me and no one- oh never mind.

On with the story.

Chapter 2- a few ways to make a fox squirm

"I can tend to my own wounds you know." Desota said as Kurama approached her with a swab and bandages.

"Really now?" He brushed her off. Yoko was right when he said she was stubborn. Yet she didn't protest as he lowered her pants line just enough to tend to the wound on her hip, 'how did she get that anyway?'

Kyo was back as his smaller form and he leapt up on to Desota's lap almost cat like. Although he was an equine, he behaved like a cat in his smaller form. He sniffed at the swab Kurama used to clean the wound.

"From this jagged tares, it seems a demon had a run in with you and its claw?" Kurama observed and tried to strike a conversation, sensing her discomfort to the silence.

"A jagged blade, actually. They took me by surprise." She replied, wincing when the anti-biotic brushed over the more sensitive and raw area of the wound, "They came at me while I was paying my respects."

"You were in a graveyard?" Kuwabara asked. He sat on the other side of the kitchen table Kurama had Desota sitting on so he could get to the wound easier.

"Yes." Desota nodded slowly, "you know how Kyo can sense heart motives? Well he can also sense what hurts us the most. That's why he picked on that Fire demon back there. He felt he needed to cheer up. It seems like when we die, we don't take our pain with us. It stays in the grave, and since Kyo is so sensitive to that, I left him in a hiding spot while I went to go talk with my mother."

"That's who was at the graveyard? What about your-,"

"My father took me away from mother when he found out that he had a half demon child and raised me in Makai to become stronger with him, but it only made the demons there outraged. Even his nine tales couldn't save us, so he sacrificed himself to send me back with Kyo's speed to my mother's temple, hoping the demons wouldn't be able to get pass the spirit wards….but they did." Her voice died off. Kurama paused in while dressing the wound now.

Now Yoko remembered the last name she bore /Ishtar….Dehora Ishtar. He was a black nine tale fox in Makai older than even me. He was a very admirable demon…. I never knew he had a child, but it doesn't surprise me that it was with a human. He was always fond of them and their stubbornness to never give up against odds. / He darted their eyes up to her face a moment before concentrating on the wound again /There's still a big part we're missing. She's not just fearful of demons and mourning over her parents' death. Dehora died at least a decade ago, she's had time to get over it….so what's wrong now/

'Dehora…..his sacrifice reminds me of what my mother did for use when she broke our fall…'

/Feh, don't get all warm and candy about it now, Kurama./ Yoko berated, but also felt a similar emotion of similarity of the 2 memories.

Kurama finished bandaging her hip and moved to let her stand, "you should probably stay off of it for a while. Even with your demon blood, you still need at least a day for it to heal over." He instructed.

"It'll be good to get a nap anyways." Desota yawned as she pushed Kyo off her lap and stretched her arms, the act made her illusion she kept to hide her demon traits flicker. For a second, even Kuwabara, who lost his spirit energy during the tournament, saw a flash of red and black fox ears and a matching tail.

/so she still takes after daddy…./ Yoko purred.

'down boy, give her room to breath until she settles down a bit.'

/fine, but after that, minemineminemineMINE/ Yoko snickered.

All four of them turned to look over Kurama's shoulder when they heard the front door open.

"Suichi, I just got a call that said you weren't at school today! You're in big- …..who's this?" She stopped her scolding cold when she saw the black haired girl with red tips sitting on her kitchen table with Kuwabara there as well and a small horse with strips beside her and her son standing by them……not your every day sight when you come home.

"um, Mother, this is Desota." Kurama offered knowing his mother was bewildered to see her, especially with how the hanyou girl looked in her torn and dirty cloths and her exposed bandaged hip, "Desota, this is my mother, Shiori….,"

'Mother? Isn't he demon though? She's a human…' Desota thought, although the woman was very pretty.

/You're sixth sense is probably on vacation, He's a human with strong sixth sense and a Demon sharing his soul. Just shy of being considered a Hanyou by spirit terms./ Ryu explained. /that demon was reborn in this woman./

Desota quickly slid off the table and bowed at the waist, ignoring the slight pulse of pain her hip hissed at her for moving so quickly as she did, "Hello there, Shiori." She bowed, "I apologies for this, but your son and his friends saved me from these…MUGGERS on their way to school. I'm an orphan on the streets now and Suichi offered me a place to stay until I can get a job and stand on my own again. I promise not to be a burden any more than I already am." She said.

Shiori's heart went out to her hearing her say her reasoning, "no, no, honey. Stay as long as you like. I could use something like a daughter after raising only a son." She winked with a giggle.

"Mother…," Kurama rolled his eyes playfully with a smile.

/well if you were worried your mother wouldn't like her, that's one down./ Yoko shrugged /she already called her DAUGHTER./

'You're getting a little ahead of yourself again, Yoko… it hasn't even been a day since you met her.'

/Demons don't even need that to get to know each other./

'yes so it would seem….'

/You're the one who doesn't bother with a ….what do you humans call it….GIRLFRIEND except maybe 3 or 4? And even then, we only made it to bed with 2 of them, and that's when you were drunk and I got to play./

'hush up already!'

Shiori batted at her son's arm in a playful gesture, "You know I don't mind! I just never get to have that girl time like we women love to do." She laughed, looking over her new houseguest, "ohhh dear, aren't you a mess? Come on and lets get you cleaned up and into some better cloths."

"uh, ok…." Desota really had no say so as Shiori lead her off to the washroom to clean her up with a bath.

"She doesn't seem to mind Desota here." Kuwabara blinked. Even Kyo had stood sock still to watch Kurama's mother practically ogle over her new 'daughter'.

"well that's a relief. She really did need another female around the house." Kurama agreed, then looked down at Kyo with a frown, "Its this little guy I'm worried about."

"Just call him a rare breed of horse or something. Mom's cant help but love cute pets like this." Kuwabara oddly gave good advice as Kyo made his way over to the human and nudged his hand that was resting on the table to pet him.

"we'll see." Kurama sighed.

99999990000000000999999999900000000000099999999999990000000000009999999990

"how about this one?" Shiori turned around from her closet holding a pink frilly dress, then frowned at her own decision, "no….its too big as well…..You're just so small, I don't think any of my dresses'll fit you, and we haven't done the wash this week, so we're very limited."

"Its ok, Ms. Minamino," Desota used her last name from hearing it from the other many things Shiori babbled to her while dunking her in the large bubble bath, taking the liberty in washing Desota herself and loved every minute of it, "I'm not a Dress girl anyway."

"oh! So you're a TOMBOY?" Shiori smiled turning to her, "oh then we'll just use some of Suichi's older clothes form when he was younger! They're in a box in his closet, come on, he's probably still with Kuwabara." She smiled leading Desota to Kurama's room.

"he likes to keep things tidy doesn't he?" She observed looking around her as she waited for Shiori to get the box out.

"yes, he doesn't use it as often as when he was younger. Now he just goes to school and hangs out with his friends a lot." Shiori said, "At least I know my little boy is growing up!" she sighed happily as she dug in the box taking out a pair of green cargo pants to look the over.

Desota was silent, but she smiled at the mother, 'I wander if mom ever did that when I was younger? Say something like that,'

/she did…/ Ryu said softly /I was there remember? She loved you very much and was devastated when your father took you away and said you were demon. Before you were able, I was the one hiding you're demon features. So she never knew, and you never went to doctors so there was no way for her to find out except when he came back./ Ryu said.

'….Ryu, Thank you.'

/for what/

'for telling me about her. I know you don't care much about humans, but she means a lot to me even if I barely remember her.'

/…..don't mention it…..I guess…/ he closed himself to the back of her mind again, either leaving her alone, or trying to get away from her, she wouldn't know. But it was nice to know he had a soft side.

"How about this Dessy?" Shiori asked as she held up those green old cargo pants and a white button up t-shirt.

Desota smiled, "I love it." She nodded.

Shiori tossed them over to her while she made her way to the door to let the girl have privacy, "I'm sorry we don't have any bra's or under ware for you, but I promise, soon as I get off tomorrow, we'll go shopping for your cloths." Shiori smiled devilishly.

"Its fine Ms. Minamino, You've already spoiled me so much-,"

"oh pish posh! For as long as you stay here, I'll spoil you at will as my daughter, got it?"

"yes ma'm."

"good girl." Shiori flashed her a smile, "now get out of that towel and into those cloths. I'll start dinner." With that she closed the door and nearly smirked. Her son was almost out of high school and had yet to take interest in any female yet! This one seemed like a keeper and she was so cute and humble that Shiori was practically bubbling, 'maybe the fact that he'll see her in his clothes like that might do some good…..oh SHIORI! You naughty mother!…..but just think about how he'll squirm if we take him with us tomorrow when we go langue shopping!' she thought giddily as she walked into the kitchen giggling to herself. She didn't notice Kurama and Kuwabara had left the room.

Kurama walked Kuwabara out and sighed when he smelt his mothers cooking. Since he had missed a day of school, he'd better get to work on some extra credit he wrote down yesterday to make up for today. He walked down the hall enjoying the smell of his mothers cooking so much that he didn't smell who was in his room as he opened the door and froze.

Desota looked around expecting to see Shiori there to babble more to her, but didn't expect to see Kurama! And by the looks of it, He didn't expect to see her either. She had just started getting dressed by putting on the still over sized buttoned down shirt that went pass her buttocks, but gave him a good view of her shapely legs. She instinctively pulled the shirt shut over her chest when she had turned to greet 'Shiori' but he could see right through that white shirt.

It was hell-keeping Yoko down at this sight.

/GO FOR IT KURAMA! SHE'S HERE, SHE'S NECKADE AND SHE'S IN SHOCK SO SHE WONT PUT UP A FIGHT/

'what? What the hell are you going on about! I cant do that to her!'

/…..so why are we still here staring/

Kurama tensed again, "uuh….excuse me….." was all he could manage before he closed the door. When it clicked, they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, 'why the hell did I freeze up like that!'

/that would be attraction. And it makes it that much easier to get you to seduce her/ Yoko said excited.

'you're no help. Go back to that little chamber in my mind and play your fantasies there!' Kurama grumbled when Yoko kept replaying that memory of her in their room in just that shirt over and over until it was lodged into memory, 'ALRIGHT I GET IT!' he snapped.

Desota trembled as she let out a breath, 'why did I just freeze like that! I should have screamed or did something!' she thought as she rummaged for a t-shirt to put on under this button shirt and found a forest green tank top, then pulled it on quickly then buttoned up the over shirt Shiori picked for her and the pants. They sagged so she looked in his closet to find a belt.

/oh great…. I was hoping I'd be out of this female body when it got attracted! This feels so wrong/ Ryu gripped.

'a-attracted?' Desota stuttered as she buckled her belt around her.

/oh god you're naïve! I am NOT going to explain this to you! Go get Shiori to do it/

'but she's his mother! I cant tell her I'm attracted to her son!'

/she'll probably love ya more and start calling you her daughter IN-LAW./ Ryu joked.

'that's not funny Ryu!'

/I can have a joke every now and then. Now get to the kitchen, you're stomachs annoying with its grumbling./

999999999999999990000000000000000000099999999999999999000000000000000099

Desota and Kurama sat across from one another with Shiori at the end of the small round table between them. Both snuck quick glances at one another nervously from time to time. It was too cute for Shiori not to smile at. 'so he has taken interest in this guest of ours?' she smiled knowingly at her son.

'what was that look for!' Kurama nearly choked on his chicken he was chewing when his mother gave him that pleased knowing motherly look.

/apparently she caught on to what happened in your room/ Yoko smirked /now she'll probably wants to get Desota to warm up to use. I just love allies like this/

'Yoko! I swear! You have been inhaling the wrong plant lately! You're too happy all of the sudden."

/that's because you wont let your feelings free like I do. So there for I'm taking up the slack you're leaving in this situation. Feeling for both of us if you will, until you let yourself go to feel it like I do./

'tell me which ones you inhaled, pleas, so I can destroy it and have some peace at mind again.' He sighed inwardly as he reached for the Sault. Desota's small fingers had already curled around it when he reached it and he had to fight down a blush when their hands met. She either didn't try or failed miserably at hiding her own blush. And he couldn't help but think how cute it looked.

/ha ha ha! See I'm not only one feeling this, Kurama! I felt that fight you put up./

'will you ever shut up!'

both were baffled into silence when Desota made sure Shiori wasn't watching and slipped piece of butter bread down her shirt so quick, he almost didn't catch it.

'now what was that for?'

/who cares, just use the excuse to retrieve it 'scolding'/

'not going there.'

/fine, I'll save that idea for later on in the relationship./

'you're moving too damn fast!'

Kurama noticed a small white furry tail hanging over the side of her lap that was concealed form Shiori, 'see? Its just Kyo.'

Kurama and Desota stiffened when Kyo mewled happily at the food as he chomped it down. Shiori looked down at Desota's stomach that was bigger than she remembered.

"oh dear, you're not bloating are you? Is it that time of the-,"

"MOM!" Kurama yelped reminding her that HE was still there.

"oh! Sorry, Suichi," she smiled.

"no, Ms. Minamino. I assure you it's not tha-,"

oh god! Kyo wasn't about to-

there was a distinct farting sound that was small but loud enough to call the whole room's attention to Desota who shrunk almost from the stares. 'he did…..'

/hahahahahaaaa! That little shit just blew his cover! Literally/ Ryu howled in laughter.

"umm….excuse me?" Desota blushed.

"Dessy, what's on you lap hiding in your shirt?" Shiori asked. Not scolding, but curiously. She nearly bursted with bubbling delight when a small equine head popped out of Desota's collar with bread crumbs on his lips, "awweee!"

Desota pulled him out from under her shirt and held him up for Shiori to see, "this is Kyo, he's my life long pet." She introduced.

"Kyo?" Shiori echoed when she held out her hands to hold him as if he was her 1st grandchild. When he licked the tip of her nose, she giggled and cuddled him, "he's adorable! I've never seen such a cute little horse."

Desota and Kurama sweat dropped, "that's because he was a runt from a rare breed of uhhhh…..pony." Kurama struggled to explain, "r-right, Dessy?" he started to use the nickname his mother gave her.

Desota nodded her head eagerly, "y-yes." She agreed forcing a smile. That was a close call. Apparently Shiori didn't know Suichi's Demon name or anything about the spirit world as such. So she'd have to be careful. Thankfully, Kyo never really used his power in this form. He'd have to stay like this around Shiori form now on. But from one look at the contentment on the zhorses' face as he cuddled to Kurama's mother told her he probably wouldn't mind one bit.

"well, we'll have to buy him some food more appropriate for him tomorrow when we go shopping," Shiori smiled.

"Mother, as FUN as that sounds, Desota here is recovering from an injury from when the….Muggers encountered her. So I don't think tomarrow'd be the best of times to go on a shopping spry." Kurama said.

"she's hurt? Where? OH YOU MEAN HER HIP? Oh I forgot about that!" Shiori gasped, "I'll go make up the extra bed room for you so you can rest right after you eat."

"thank you Shiori." Desota bowed her head.

"quit that formal bowing, there's no need." Shiori chuckled as she picked up her dishes and went to the extra room to remake it for Desota.

After about 10 minutes of pregnant silence, Desota was only picking at her chicken when she looked up at him, "You must really care for her to act so familiar with her like this."

"hum?" Kurama looked up from where he was spaced out looking out the window.

"Your mom?"

"oh, yes. You're wandering why a Demon would hang around her?" Desota nodded, "well, why not? She loves me enough to put her life in danger, and I almost gave up my own life on a wish to make her better, had Yusuke not been there," he recalled.

"Yusuke? You mean the Taller black haired one so eager to fight?"

" that's him."

She raised an eye bro as he took her plate along with his and put them in the sink, then she followed him to the living room on the couch, "I'm sorry, but from what I have seen, this Yusuke is hard to imagine doing that. He's so reckless."

Kurama nodded, "yes, but it comes from his heart and that is why he's such a good fighter. His human heart is too stubborn to give up."

Desota started to admire the said human. She was only half human herself and she knew she was a great fighter, but having relied on self preservation instincts made her a coward, and she found it hard now to fight back, even with the Kryptonite sword shift weapon in her possession on a chain around her neck where it looked like a simple necklace, her 1st instinct was to run. Something she and Ryu were trying to break out of her. Not much success there though.

"At least he knows…..what he has to do and does it." She said quietly.

"there comes a time when we all feel that." He pointed out, "For instance, when you begged us to get over your beating you knew that if you put up a fight it would provoke us more, but since you willingly asked for it, any other demon would have just done what they wanted to you and be gone and done with it."

Some how his own words burned him to think that would happen right now, "not that it would happen while I'm around." He added as an after thought.

She smiled at him gratefully, "of course, even while you were chasing me, the reason I ran so hard was because I sensed you weren't like other demons." She unknowingly commented him. All he could do was stare at her, "what? If you didn't think I knew there was more than one soul residing in that body of yours then you don't give me enough credit as a fox. We sense each other you know." She laughed lightly at his mild surprise.

/she knows about me? Ha ha ha haha! That means less problems when we-/

'get your head…..OUR HEAD out of the gutters!' Kurama nearly yelled out loud, but caught himself.

"actually, I understand internal dialogue you must have going on in there. I too have another spirit in me, but wasn't born with mine." She confessed, smiling when Kyo hopped on the couch between them lying on his side to sleep like a stretched out cat.

/that's what the fuzz ball's here for! That other persona she has! She said it wasn't there when she was born/ Yoko latched on to that lead soon as it left her lips.

"Desota, you're bed is ready." Shiori called, "Suichi, why don't you start on the dishes. I'll be there in a minute to help."

"coming"

"Yes Mother."

000000000000000999999999999000000000000099999999999000000000009999999090

it had been at least a week after the day Desota started to live with the Minamino's and it felt like that's the way it always had been. Once she stopped being so shy and formal, she relaxed a great deal more into the new life style. She was still very humble though. Always careful to make sure she wasn't a burden and tried not to cause trouble. When Kurama went to school and his mother went to work the day after her 1st night there, they came home to polished floors and a very clean home. Desota was in the living room on the couch with Kyo on her stomach, both fast asleep. It was odd…she seemed to love taking afternoon naps just about anywhere- under the table, on the window seal bed, next to the book shelf….other odd places that made Kurama and Shiori smile at her when they found her curled up fast asleep. Kyo was usually with her either sleeping as well or cuddling her.

Today however, Kurama had to stay a little later after school to finish up a lab he missed that day he found her. Much to the annoyance of Yoko. He was always prompting Kurama to at least stay with in the same room as the Hanyou Kitsune. But this time, even though Kurama himself felt obligated as well, he simply ignored his counter parts threats.

"please Suichi, we know you're the smartest in the school!" begged the head of the academic team of the school, "with you on the team, we can't lose!"

"and we'll get the respect we deserve from our classmates,"

"AND GIRLFRIENDS!"

"not to mention it'll look good on your transcript"

"and it'll help us all get GIRLFRIENDS!"

Kurama sighed as he put the vile down he was mixing to turn to the boys, "It's very flattering, really, but I'll have to decline."

"what! But you cant do that! We need you!" the leader wined, "Please Suichi! You're a genius! Surely it won't be too much trouble for you to lend us a hand!"

"yeah, and you're already really popular with the girls so please help us this one time and help us be the same way?"

"…..some one has a one track mind right now," one of the teammates said dryly to the boy that kept referring to getting a girl friend.

"I-WANT-A-,"

"KURAMA!" came the booming voice of Kuwabara down the halls. Kurama tensed up at his real name.

'doesn't he remember that here I'm called Suichi!' He kindly declined again and headed for the door when the leader cut him off.

"NO SUICHI MINAMINO! I WONT LET YOU GET AWAY FORM THIS TEAM WHEN I KNOW THAT YOUR JOINING WOULD BE ULTIMATE VICTORY!" he declared.

/this has got to be one of the idiots' here./ Yoko sighed. /to think I'd give a fuck about their little hancho club./

"KURAMA!" Kuwabara yelled again, this time closer.

Suddenly the door opened and closed really quick….well that wasn't expected.

There stood an out of breath Desota in his school uniform his mother bought for her when she'd start next semester. Her face was flushed apparently form running so hard and she panted harshly for breath. Her hair was pulled up into a low ponytail at her nape and she looked up to see Kurama, sighing in relief.

"you know how hard it is to find you in this school? Pretty damn hard." She heaved out in a big breath teasingly.

"sorry to be such a trouble," he replied bewildered that she even knew where the school was.

"and just who are you?" the leader turned around to all but bark at the intruder, but stopped dead soon as he saw just how cute the intruder was! She was dressed in their uniform, a fitting boys version even! Her composure was exhausted like she had run laps just now and her hair, although pulled back was messy and disheveled. He had to shake his head to not stare, which was more than what he could say for the looks his teammates were doing- oogaling over the poor girl. Her aqua eyes looked up at him form under her bangs when she regained her breath.

"who me? I'm-,"

"KURAMA! THERE YOU ARE!" Kuwabara roared as he kicked down the door, barely missing Desota and pinning the poor leader under it as he stood on top of it. Botan looked over his shoulder at Kurama and Desota.

"we've been looking all over for you!" she scolded.

"Suichi? Who's Kurama?" one of the teammates asked.

Kurama's breath hitched in his throat as he was about to reply, but Desota beat him to it.

"OH! THAT'S MY NAME!" she blurted. Every one looked at her rather in surprise or questioning to what she was thinking, "uhhhh, my COUSIN here, lost me in the crowd a while back and started chasing after me, but we have such an IMPORTANT message for Suichi here on family matters, that I had to keep going till I found him" she smiled innocently. That smile she used never seemed to fail her as the boys slowly all nodded with an 'oh' expression.

"cousin?" Kuwabara asked blinking down at her in confusion.

"oh you were that shocked when we got separated, Kuwabara? Its so good to know you care about your COUSIN!" she hinted him harshly to play along, elbowing him in the gut, "right?"

"oof! Da-uh- yeah!" he fumbled.

Botan and Kurama sweat dropped.

"well, Suichi, if it's that bad then you need to get a move on." Said one of his classmates.

"yeah, we'll take care of Hinotari." Said another one, nodding to the unconscious boy still under the fallen door under Kuwabara.

"oh, oops." Kuwabara hastily got off the door.

8888888888889999999999999990000000000+

Review please-


	3. Chapter 3 Physic Mansion challenge

A/n- I guess its only fair that I answer comment questions. Since there was only one question out of 4 reviews….wait- 2 questions, I'll answer them.

For-silent Dragster- what is Ryu u ask? Well, I can tell you that he is an ancient dragon and if not the last, then one of the few dragon blood creatures alive (will be more explained in later chaps-) and does Kyo have a humanoid form? Well, as of yet, no. I've been playing around with the idea about Kyo having a humanoid form, but so far, it just doesn't fitt with the plan of the story. Besides, I like having a small equine (for those of u who don't know, equine means animals of the horse family like k-9 is dog, feline is cat- ext.) that cant neigh, but can make cute little squals and talks like a pokemon at times. Lol.

If anyone else has questions, advice (please excuse the spelling mistakes, they are my worst enemy! Lol) or even ideas, please tell me.

Oh- disclaimer…….right.

Ahem-

I do not own Yu Yu Hakkusho or its characters, but I do own the revision of the plot im doing, and my characters.

So please no suing little me….. 

Enjoy story.

Chapter 3- Physic Mansion challenge

"it smells human, but this doesn't SOUND like any normal humans." Kurama said once Kuwabara handed him the note with the challenge on it.

"that's what Desota said when we went to your house to try and find you." Botan recalled.

"They used something to ward off tracking them, because Kyo couldn't pin point exactly where in the mansion their holding Yusuke and Yumi." Desota said. They left Kyo at home since Shiori would come home soon. They didn't want her to feel lonely.

"they want Kuwabara, Hiei and myself to be there at sundown, but openly invite anyone else we want to go with us?" Kurama murmured to himself as he read on.

"that means I'm going, how about you, Dessy?" Botan asked.

"Sure" Desota smiled back at her. The two of them had gotten somewhat closer in the last few days. Botan was usually the one to show the young hanyou the ropes when Yumi wasn't there.

"what about Hiei? Where's he?" Kuwabara asked.

"normally he wouldn't have let Yumi get abducted like this, but since she was summoned to the spirit world by Koenma recently…." Botan trailed off.

Kurama sighed, "He's impossible to find…."

"wait!" Botan said holding up a finger, "Yousuke's detective kit found him once, and it can do it again!" she smiled brightly.

"you have one of those!" Desota got excited.

"YES!"

"WHERE IS IT? LETS USE IT TO FIND FIREBALL AND GET TO THIS!" Desota bounced up and down like a puppy waiting for her master to through the fetch stick.

Suddenly Botan froze and was very quiet. Desota stopped, "Botan? What's wrong?"

"You don't have it with you do you?" Kurama said dryly and Botan nearly fell.

"No Kurama, I don't. It's with my kimono, and we all know I never wear that thing anymore." She sighed.

"well that's just great! Now what! We have to find Hiei before sundown!" Kuwabara said.

"Kyo had contact with him when they 1st met, if he's near by, he'd be able to show us the direction he's in at least." Desota offered.

"ok, you guys go find out from Kyo while I go retrieve the Detective kit!" Botan announced.

"we'll meet back here in half an hour." Kurama said as he turned to run, Desota and Kuwabara behind him.

"It's a date then!" Botan called over her shoulder.

99999999999990000000000000000999999999999999999900000000000000000009999

"Mou!" Kyo shook his head 'no' as Kurama tried to ask him where Hiei was. He sat stubbornly on top the bookcase and out of reach form them. Desota had gone to change into something better suited then just the uniform she used to be allowed in the school grounds earlier. She walked in the living room to see Kuwabara and Kurama trying to coax Kyo into pin pointing the fire demon that gave him a bruise on the head last time they met. Kyo was still a little bitter and didn't want to help find the demon. She rolled her eyes. She had changed into something she knew she could fight in. a pair of stretchy fitting dark jeans that were hip huggers and a black and green tank top. Her hair was pulled up into a low ponytail again.

"Kyo, what are you doing?" Desota scolded. Soon as Kyo noticed he was caught, he lowered his head and ears apologetically with a pitiful whimper, "we need to find Hiei to help us get back our friends." Desota said, "you're not going to turn out like that meanie, Ryu, are you, and refuse to help?"

/ that hurt, Dessy/ Ryu protested.

'Ryu? Didn't she mentioned that was her counter parts name?' Kurama thought, remembering back to when she told them about her cursed Counter part, Ryu, ' he hasn't made an appearance yet.'

/ he's either really arrogant, or really weak./ Yoko suggested, but from the sound of the name, he was sure it was more of the arrogance. Desota referred to him always in an annoyed tone.

Kyo squealed in retaliation and leaped down from his perch and landed on Kuwabaras head, seeing as it was the next highest thing besides the bookshelf. His eyes glowed and Kuwabara felt his head move so he was looking to his right. He didn't have any control as his hand pointed that way as well.

"Kay kyo shoma," Kyo mewled.

"That's west, he's by the barrier!" Kurama said.

Desota took Kyo into her arms and ruffled his forelock, "that's a good boy." She smiled gently as she took off a small chain around his neck. On it was a bright green jewel charm in the shape of a cross. It pulsed for a split second when it came into contact with skin as she latched it around her neck.

"what's that? A magic luck charm?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not really, Its my weapon." She vaguely explained when all she got was confused looks she sighed, "the time's almost up! Lets get back to the park to Botan and find fireball and get this over with." She said and hurried out the door.

'wasn't that Kryptonite?' Kurama thought.

/it was a composition of that and other things combined with it. It had its own youkai around it, so it must be one of those demon weapons, like our rose whip. Maybe stone is her power/

'we'll find out soon I guess, if she bothered to bring it with her.'

99999999999990000000000000000099999999999999999900000000000000099999999

"so this is what Yusuke uses?" Desota curiously looked over the case's contents when Botan proudly opened it.

"Well….he USE to use it." Botan corrected, "Now'a days, there isn't a point in using it."

"Why's that?" Desota asked as she brought a telescope-looking thing up to her eye to peer in it. Kurama and Kuwabara watched her in amusement as she curiously looked at the tools as if they were the most fascinating things in the world.

'she really is curious.'

/she IS a fox demon./ Yoko chimed.

"well, since we have the help of Kurama and Hiei now, Yusuke doesn't need it much. Plus there was the whole dark tournament thing, and we didn't t need it there. So,"

"Dark Tournament?" Desota almost dropped the Telescope in her hands and Botan dove to catch it just before it fell to the ground with an 'EEP!', "You guys were at the Dark Tournament?"

"Heck, yeah! We WON the damn thing!" Kuwabara boasted proudly.

Desota blinked in awe, "you mean you 2 and Hiei and this Yusuke we're saving?"

"Yumi had a hand in our victory as well." Kurama admitted, "but Koenma withdrew her soon as he found out her participation in the tournament."

"well that's not fair! Who is HE? Her dad?" Desota huffed in disgust.

"adopted father," all three of her new friends corrected her. Desota suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"oh…."

"hey, I know! Lets use the compass! It'll tell us exactly were the little demon is!" Botan suggested holding up a watch-looking compass.

"can't he just evade the signal if he doesn't want to be found right now?" Kurama reminded her.

"uhhhh…right. HA! HOW ABOUT NOW?" she smiled brightly flipping the top off, "we can find him no matter what kind of evasive things he does. All we need is a hair."

Every one looked at Kurama expectantly, "unfortunately I don't carry a locket of hair from him on me….nor do I have one." He said with a sweat drop.

Botan deflated, "well there goes that Idea." She sighed rummaging through the case again.

"AWE, COME ON! THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING THAT AT LEAST CALLS HIM TO US!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Will you keep it down?" Desota's image flicked a moment. Her fox ears were plastered to her head as if the sound hurt her ears, "I can hear you just fine right beside you….,"

"oh…..sorry," he apologized.

"no wait! I think you have the right idea Kuwabara!" Botan said excitedly digging through the case again, "Ha-HA! Here it is." She gave a triumph jab in the air holding a whistle in her fist.

"a….dog whistle? Is Hiei part dog demon?" Desota asked.

Everyone sweat dropped at her innocent question, however, knowing the fire demon's temper, they were thankful he wasn't there just yet.

"no, Dessy, Hiei's just a fire demon." Kurama reassured with a smile, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Alright then, everyone hold your ears, it makes a loud annoying sound. So be ready." Botan warned as she stood up.

Kurama, Desota, and Kuwabara all held their hands over their ears. Botan took a deep breath then blew in the whistle loudly! Desota cringed and her knees started to feel weak as the piercing noise cut to her eardrums.

/BLOODY HELLS/ Ryu roared in her head as he too heard it.

Suddenly it stopped.

"now all we can do is wait for him to show up." Botan said.

"you sure he heard it? I didn't hear nothing." Kuwabara asked in disbelieve.

"it felt like something was scratching my ears out!" Kurama shook his head to get the dizziness out. Desota was swirly eyed and on her knees.

"look at all the pretty lights…..Oi…." she mumbled out of it.

Suddenly, Hiei fell out of a near by tree.

"Hiei?" Botan called.

Hiei stood up with some trouble and glared at her, "what the hell was that? I came here when I heard that annoying sound so I could kill what ever was making it."

Botan shrugged holding up the whistle innocently. Hiei rolled his eyes at her.

"what's wrong with the hanyou?" he asked.

"the sound got to her." Kurama sighed as he knelt down by Desota and shook her shoulder to see if she would rouse.

"Hiei, we called you here because Yusuke was abducted, and there's a challenge with you included if we want to get him back." Botan said handing him the note Kuwabara received.

Hiei read over it and 'Feh-ed', "If Yusuke was weak enough to get caught, he deserves to die there. Only the strong can live in this world." He said coldly.

That snapped Desota to attention. She was up on her feet and up in Hiei's face angrily with a clenched fist aimed for him if need be, "HOW THE HELL CAN YOU BE SO COLD! YOUSUKE WOULD PROBABLY GO FOR YOU, YOU SLEFLESS BASTARD!" She snapped, surprising everyone tremendously. She barely cursed or uttered a fowl word about any one, yet here she was confronting Hiei angrily.

Hiei noticed her eyes flash Orange for only a moment before returning to blazing blue and glaring at him.

"Since you obviously have no idea of what you're talking about or who you're talking to, hanyou, I'll let you're words slip with out punishment, however, if you don't back down, I wont hold back." He was taller than her by only an inch, but it was enough to make a difference as he stared her down, but she just glared right back, refusing to be pushed aside.

"You'd do it if YUMI was the one that they had, WOULDN'T you?" she hissed low enough to where she knew that anyone not demon wouldn't hear her, but Kurama caught it.

'she's……blackmailing him! Our little Dessy it BLACK MAILING Hiei!' Kurama thought surprised.

/She's not stupid. She wants to help us save our comrade and is doing what she thinks she must to get to it. However, she's still a little reckless in just going at Hiei with an assumption that he'd think differently if it was indeed that wolf instead of Yusuke./ Yoko observed as Desota still refused to back down form her gutsy battle of wills with Hiei.

If the fire demon was glaring at her before, he was practically snarling at her for daring to try and Blackmail him to do what she wanted. He almost hissed when Botan interrupted their silent battle.

"It's true, Hiei. Yumi's with Yusuke being held captive as well. I'm sure saving both Koenma's best detective and adopted child will get you sentence to this city lifted."

Hiei's eyes narrowed. Well either way, if he helped, it would guarantee the wolf's safety that has been haunting his thoughts and he'd be free….

"Very well. I'll go." He said giving one last glare down at Desota before moving pass her.

Desota sighed in heavy relief and …..started giggling?

"You've got some will power, Hiei," she laughed. Everyone turned to her again bewildered, "not many people can take on Ryu's steel-like will, but you sure showed him! He's pouting now you know?"

"Ryu?" Hiei glanced back at her curiously for just a moment, then looked back at Kurama for verification.

"if you had bothered to show up when the rest of us got to know each other better, You'd have learnt that she has a counter part that was cursed to reside in her until he can find his body again and defeat the spirit that is inside it, or until she dies." Kurama explained.

"interestingly familiar, ne Fox?" Hiei raised an eye bro.

/Is it against our restraints to kill him/ Yoko asked irritated.

'calm down, Yoko, he's trying to get on your nerves because he's worried about Yumi.'

/how touching./ Yoko scowled in sarcasm.

999999999999999990000000000000000099999999999999999999990000000000009999

The five of them stopped at the mansion's gate, a little earlier than the appointed time. Desota was fidgeting madly, not feeling quite right about this place.

/Coward. Its just a human's lair./ Ryu berated her with an up turn nose and a huff.

'do you have to call a simple house a 'Human-Lair'?' she almost snapped at him still high strung about this.

/Lair is the equal to home in a dragon's perspective./

"well, this is it." Botan said checking the address.

No one said anything, they all were taking in the sight of the large gates that opened to the cobble-stoned path up to the haunting-looking house. The way the sun had gone down gave its usual shadows an accent that made it all the more mysterious.

"Botan, Dessy, You two should stay here. It might get messy inside." Kuwabara told the girls with out turning to them.

"The letter said 'bring any guest as pleased', Kuwabara." Botan pointed out, "Dessy and I can hold our own if something happens. Plus, with you're spirit energy gone, I'm the only one able to activate the detective gear."

"we wont be dead weights. Just make sure you get in and out okay yourself and we'll do the same." Desota reassured.

Kuwabara and Kurama glanced back at them, while Hiei just snorted with a 'Feh'.

"some how that seems a little far fetched to me, but do as you will. So long as you stay out of my way, I don't care what you do." Hiei said snippily.

"Then prepare to be amazed, firefly, cause I'll be willing to bet you're the one to lose your cool in this." Desota smiled innocently as they started up the path.

Hiei sent a glare back at her, "And just what do you mean by FIREFLY, hanyou!"

"what? You don't like it? Fine, I'll think of another." She shrugged indifferently to his seething.

Kurama and the others couldn't help but snicker, although they all tried their best to hide it when Hiei sent them his infamous death glare.

When they reached the door, they spotted a warning letter tacked to the door.

"it's warning us not to say 'hot' if we value our souls." Kuwabara read.

"….what, are we facing another spell caster?" Hiei muttered.

"It could be that, but if they had time to put up a warning, then they'd have to pre-set the spell to know the word taboo." Desota said, "And Ryu's not feeling any spells.

"he can do that?" Kuwabara asked amused.

"He's no demon. He's an ancient Dragon, there for he has senses different from you and some things that can hold down a demon don't always work on him if his spirit is stronger than the opposer's. It's a dragons pride to boast about such things…..or so that's what he says." She explained.

"great, another ego-maniac. We've got plenty of those already. I'm just glad that one cant be seen on a daily basis." Botan sighed.

Kuwabara wrapped a hand around the door handle pensively, "alright guys, remember," he opened the door, "don't say 'hot'"

"you idiot." Hiei sighed as they all walked in. there was a sudden zap that went through Desota's veins a they walked in. she faltered in her step when Ryu hissed at her.

/Damn it! I KNEW there was a catch to the calm aura's in this place/ Ryu hissed.

'You know, I'm going to start taxing you for spitting out things that never make sense!'

/We just walked into a territory. Its Human and I don't know about the rules. Its like a separate world that goes by the wielders rules with in their own power. If I took over, it wouldn't effect me, but I'd rather see what he's playing at before putting our ace into play./ with that, Ryu settled into the back of her mind where he could hide his thoughts and presence to simply observe what she saw.

'damn! Just when I actually need that Komodo dragon, he leaves me in the dark like this!' she thought.

"ah, I see you made it?" came a voice at the far end of the dark room. The group stopped and got ready to fight if need be, "so eager of violence is not necessary right now. You might as well sit back and enjoy a relaxing nap for all I care. You wont be leaving anytime soon, I assure you."

"Where are the hostages?" Hiei demanded coolly. His granite eyes narrowing dangerously as he saw the faint out line of his enemy in the dark. His hand hovered over his sword.

"Calm down Hiei, There's something not right here." Kurama said putting a yielding hand on the Highbred's shoulder, "If there's no need of violence, show yourself and stop hiding in the dark." Kurama smiled, but it wasn't pleasant, "Isn't it rude not to present one's self to one's guests?"

"Right as always, Suichi Minamino." The voice practically hissed with a hint of distaste when he said Kurama's human name. A light lit the room and a small hallway at the back corner. A young man about their age sat calmly just at the back of the room on a fancy plush antique chair. He had some freckles across his nose under the reading glasses that helped him see with his slit eyes that were dark and calculative. He had black curly hair in much the same fashion as Kuwabaras own orange curled hair. He wore a uniform that Desota recognized as the same version as Kurama's school Uniform.

"You know him, Kurama?" She whispered taking a step back uncertain. Ryu said they were in his territory, but didn't know what power held them down….other than not to say hot. Her past run-ins with Demons and demon hunters with a similar power that wasn't seen until it was too late to react made her not want to jump into anything.

"I am Uey Kaitou. And this is my territory you have stumbled in. so what I say, goes. Its simple as that." The said Kaitou explained rather vaguely.

Botan started fanning her face, "dear god, its like an oven in here its so ho- ump?" Kurama and Desota both slapped a hand over the air-headed blue haired girl quickly.

"Weren't you paying attention, Botan?" Desota said with a sigh of relief that they caught her.

"you can't say that word!" Kurama reminded her. Both of them let go when Botan's eyes widened in understanding.

"that was close." Botan sighed.

"apparently you don't get what I asked before," Hiei threatened getting annoyed at Kaitou, "I don't give a fuck what we're in or if you're the king of the world! Where's Urameshi and Nadoriko?"

"Nadoriko? Oh! You mean the girl that followed us when we abducted Yusuke? Their busy up stairs, no harm has or will come to them yet, so long as you behave."

"Boy are you stupid!" Kuwabara snickered as he walked confidently pass Kaitou to the hall to see two doors, "you just told us where they are! All we have to do is walk through this door and- heh! It's locked!" He stopped yammering when he tried again to pull the door open, but it didn't budge.

"You're not too bright are you?" came a new voice form the other door as it opened. Well, they found the bathroom, "everyone knows you have to have a key to get in almost all doors." This guy was even taller than Kuwabara! He had gray two-toned broom-head-style like hair that only added to his tall stature. He wore a different school uniform that looked like a business black suit with the jacket open and the under shirt un-tucked. Even his tie was loose.

"what did you say, PUNK?" Kuwabara hissed getting face to face with the taller teen.

"dull and bad breathe. Are you sure you know which one of us is the punk here?" the boy taunted again with an easy smile.

"WHY YOU!" Kuwabara pulled back his fist to right hook the easy going, cocky teen that was taunting him, "I'll knock your brains out!" his fist came into contact with a flickering forcefeild. It blocked the strongly admission punch solidly, making it hurt Kuwabara rather than the other teen, "GAWWW!" Kuwabara cried out cradling his injured fist.

"Kuwabara!" Desota called, "You have to be more careful! We don't even know this guy's territory rules yet and here you go off trying to wreck havoc!"

"would have…..-been nice to know….-before I tried hitting HIM!" Kuwabara hissed through his clenched teeth.

The other teens snickered at them.

"I'm afraid you can't get upstairs with out this key." The one who taunted Kuwabara held out a golden key and put it in his shirts pocket, "and to get it from me, you must defeat Kaitou in his game by his territory rules."

"SAY WHAT! BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW HIS RU-,"

"If you'd come back in here, Kuwabara, I'll tell you the rest." Kaitou said dryly.

"I've had enough of this," Hiei said quietly, "I will not roll over just because of some territory shit we're in!" with that he drew his sword and took off for Kaitou before anyone could react, "maybe fists wont work, but try and block this!" he roared as he slashed at Kaitou.

There was the sound of something -like glass almost -breaking and Hiei's blade shattered upon contact with Kaitou's barrier. Kaitou only smiled at the shocked look on Hiei's face as he landed and looked down at his blade in disbelief. Well that wasn't expected.

"Hiei's blade…..It-it shattered on contact!" Botan gasped in disbelief.

"you misunderstand me, Hiei. In my world, violence and strength have no effect to anything. Here, the only weapon we have is words. Seeing as you're strength relies in you're fighting ability, you're practically useless to your team, aren't you." Kaitou laughed menacingly.

"you're just a cowardly bastard that hides behind his empty threats!" Hiei seethed thinking he had a lead.

"oh no….," Kurama realized where Hiei was going with this, "Hiei!" he called out sternly to stop him.

"I bet all you're territory does is deflect barriers to violence. I bet if I carefully slit your throat you couldn't do much to stop me! What about this taboo? Does it really work, or is it a hoax to scare us into obeying you like lap dogs! Well I'm not afraid to say it!" Hiei stood up cockily.

"Hiei!" Kurama called to him again, but the fire demon ignored him.

"hot." Hiei smirked when he said it.

Not a second later was he engulfed in raging spiritual flames. He cried out in pain and fell limp, paler than a ghost!

"Hiei!" Botan rushed to him and put a hand to his forehead, "He's frozen cold!"

"of course he is, but look at this way. At least you got to see what happens when you try to defy the taboo. You're soul becomes mine to do as I please with." Kaitou said indifferently as a small flaming orb appeared beside his shoulder. It burned brightly in its black flames.

"so, are you up for the challenge?"


	4. Chapter 4 dragon returns in the game

A/n- well, since I already have most of the chapters typed up, I'm giving you 3 chapters today. I was really surprised I got 4 reviews for 2 chapters the 1st week. Honestly. My other storys took like a month just to get 2 reviews. So I'm happy to know that there are ppl out there who like this story as much as I do. . I know most ppl like HieiXKurama story's, and that's fine, but lately, you don't see too much OC storys. Thanks for giving me a chance 

Disclaimer- This one doent own.

Chapter 4- dragon returns in the game

It had almost been thirty long, tense minutes since Hiei's soul was stolen from his body. Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, and Desota sat in 4 chairs across form Kaitou, not saying anything. Kuwabara was nervously twitching about while Botan tried her best to sit still and quiet, but sweat was forming on her forehead form the heat of the room and the tension. Kurama sat with one leg resting over the other in a calculating stance, while Desota kept poking at Ryu to get some answers.

'He didn't KILL Hiei just now did he?'

/You worry too much, Dessy. Hiei's not dead if that little black firefly thing is still lit, okay! Quit bothering me/

'What else is there to do! I don't want to start talking or I might say IT!'

/he said it takes A soul. That means that if you say it, I'll return to my form as a guy like I was before I was sealed in here. I'll take over after that and get us out of here, and we might just have to say hot for that reason if it comes to it./ Ryu explained impatiently to her.

'IF is a big word and IF it happens, you cant kill him! He's human remember?' Desota warned.

/Like I'd dirty my claws or blade with that? The Kryptonite in our blade combines other things, and one of them allows it to cut through barriers to a certain extent. If he keeps the borderline of the barrier as close as he's been doing so far, our blade should at least knick him! That'll scare this book worm into giving up/

'I hope you're right. My soul could be on the line and Hiei's already is!'

/Don't worry about your soul! Nothing'll happen to it. Now, Hiei's is another story. I might just accidentally slash the blade and serve his-/

'RYU!'

/you're no fun…./

Kuwabara finally gave up on trying to be quiet, "damn it! We just can't say one word. It doesn't mean we can't talk!"

"Well, you ARE smart." Kaitou taunted. Enjoying how easily the over-zealous teen reacted to his taunts.

"YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR BOOK, BOOK WORM!" Kuwabara growled, "I've heard enough of you already!"

"Hum, what ever." Kaitou said as he flipped the page of his book and returned to it.

Kuwabara made a sound of discomfort form the heat, "hey Kurama, you're the one he says went to school with him, what's so special about him anyway?"

"Indeed, he is my classmate, and has the highest test scores in school almost. They say it's beyond genius level and that he holds the record since the schools institution." Kurama replied, not taking his eyes off Kaitou.

Kaitou chuckled, "well, Suichi, isn't that rather on the bragging side since we all know that YOUR test scores far exceed my own?"

"Yes, Technically, my grades are superior, but in a certain concentrated subject –Literature- you're grade far surpasses mine. You've even published popular scholar Essays in 5 different languages." When Kurama said that, Desota's eyes widened. She glanced over at Kurama at her left.

'So that's it!' she thought then looked over at Kaitou, 'that's why Uey Kaitou is using this kind of taboo on words!'

/he's an expert in literature and must know a lot about twisting and tricking people with them, thinking that the task he gave them was easier than it really is/ Ryu finished her thought then grinned widely /NOW I cant wait to shove it in this humans face of why dragons are so hard to beat, even with out the aid of my strength./

Ryu turned their eyes over to Kurama /that boyfriend of yours isn't a push over at this type of game either. He could help us drag this shrimp human down to his own territory's hell/

'Ryu, don't get too carried away.' Desota warned.

"So my guess that he was a book worm went right on the spot?" Kuwabara slumped in the chair he sat backwards in, "ha! I bet we're more interesting than anything you've ever read in a stupid book." He mumbled.

"To some scale, Kazuma Kuwabara, yes. You're group is entertaining, but I have read books with better plots than you have to offer me." Kaitou shrugged, closing his book that he had already finished.

"Damn its warm in here! What is it 100 degrees!" Kuwabara hissed, "You know I'm starting to think that you keep it so warm and toasty in here just so we'll sweat this out!"

"could be, Kuwabara. It could be," Kaitou sighed, "but no, this assumption you've cooked up is merely half true. While I did raise the heat up like this, it's more for the tropical plants I keep in commemoration to Suichi, here." Kaitou smiled nodding to Kurama, who narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, "besides, its only 80 degrees in here with 80 humidity."

/Humidity/ Ryu repeated with a mocking note /Oh it's so funny how I always get put up against people who aren't aware of our talents with weather that requires humidity to boost its power./

'its not like I use it much anymore, if I did, I'd draw attention to myself' Desota excused.

/well, then its time to show our new friends what were capable of. Soon as I find a way to do it calmly, I'll fry this son of a bitch. The way he likes to trap us at a stand still until we get heat stroke is starting to piss me off! And IM HUNGERY/

'Must you think of food at a time like this?' Desota sweat dropped.

"If you're thirsty, there's some refreshments in the little fridge over there, and glasses too, even." Kaitou chuckled again.

Kuwabara looked up at it. He was thirsty. The back of his throat and tongue were almost dry! As he got up and passed by Kaitou, he stopped suspiciously, making Kaitou's smile even bigger.

"I bet they're all just poisoned! Maybe you should have a drink first!" He accused.

"why would I waste my time and effort to poison YOU?" Kaitou smirked.

"why wouldn't you!"

"he-he, you know, you're a smart guy." Kaitou said teasingly.

"what ever." Kuwabara hissed as he once again made his way over to the fridge.

"Kuwabara, wait!" Botan called as she jogged in front of him, "Let me do it." She crouched down and opened the fridge, "I want to keep my hands busy…..humm, lets see how about some sports drink? Its better for you than soda."

"sure just put some ice it and we can share it with eac**_h ot_**her if we have separate straws." Kuwabara shrugged.

"your faith in my health flatters me…" Botan said dryly.

Suddenly, Kuwabara tensed and cried out as his own soul was taken from him in a combustion of spiritual power much like Hiei. Its yellow light shined over to Kaitou's hand.

"KUWABARA!" Desota stood up from her seat.

"how can that be!" Kurama jerked up straight, surprised.

"that's not fair! Kuwabara never came close to saying HOT!-oh…" Botan covered her mouth.

Desota and Kurama shot their attention back to her, "Botan!"

"I-I guess I goofed?" she blinked just before she also stiffened when the combustion engulfed her and sent her light blue colored soul to Kaitou's waiting hand.

"well then, that makes three." Kaitou said nonchalantly, "That wasn't so hard."

"But HOW!" Desota demanded, stomping her foot. Something sparked in her fist as she clenched them at her sides, and Kurama just barely noticed it with surprise.

'her power?'

/she seems to be getting rubbed the wrong way with this guy./ Yoko said as they made sure she was in their line of sight incase her power revealed itself.

"forgive me for not going into more of a depth in my explanation of my rules," Kaitou smiled, "if you so much as utter the letters 'H, O, and T' in order in a row, then that counts for the taboo."

"how courteous of you to say that NOW." She growled. The sparks at her fist going off again, "THAT was the trick you had! You used a simple small word as you're taboo to make us relax and think it was easy! You sneaky bastard!"

"My, my, Suichi….," Kaitou almost purred as he looked over the angry girl, "you're little friend here has quite a mouth on her. She must be fun to play with."

Kurama narrowed his eyes warningly, "You shouldn't have pushed her." He simply replied coldly.

/If he starts with this kind of attack on us –using our pet as a target- he won't get far. I'll find some way to kill him before he harms her/ Yoko promised seething. Kurama glanced over at Desota to see her whole fist she had hidden behind her out of Kaitou's view was covered with electricity static.

'that's her power then! ELECTRICITY!' he realized.

/Hang on, hang on. Don't go all victory yet, she may have others./

'she'll hurt herself though! Its almost impossible for electricity to be gentle when it attacks!'

/yes, but LIGHTNING belies its strike until there's no escaping it./ Yoko counter pointed.

"You're not fooling anyone, little girl, by hiding your sparks behind you." Kaitou said, throwing Kurama and Desota off guard.

Desota quickly replaced her surprise with a dark scowl, "then it saves me the trouble of announcing it!" she hissed as she ripped her fist away form behind her and out stretched her arm and hand in front of her, releasing a bolt of lightning form her hand. It surged to Kaitou, but the barrier deflected it. This time how ever, it quivered under strain from her attack, but then it started to draw in her power, "what the!-," her eyes widened when she was having to fight to call off her own power. She gritted her teeth and started to try and force her palm closed to cut off the bolt.

"DESOTA!" Kurama yelled. His heart nearly stopped when he realized what Kaitou's barrier was doing. He rushed to her almost helpless.

/YOU IDIOT! HELP HER RETRACT HER ARM! IT'LL CUT OFF THE CONECTION TO THE BARRIER/ Yoko screamed at Kurama.

Not knowing how to do that, Kurama wrapped his arms around her, wincing when her electric currents waved into him. He grasped the back of her open hand that was being held open and started to pull. It didn't move. This time, Yoko put some influence in it as well, and it closed a little, weakening the connection.

"KAITOU! YOUR GRUDGE IS WITH ME! CUT OFF THE CONNECTION!" Kurama yelled to the stunned boy in the barrier.

"I CANT! IT'S NEVER DONE THAT BEFORE!" Kaitou called back, panicked when he saw how his barrier thickened.

'that helps!' Kurama thought sarcastically.

Yoko put a great portion of his influence in Kurama now. Silver ears and gold eyes appeared as he tried another yank. The hand closed and their momentum sent both Kurama and Desota flying back to the ground.

Once Kurama recovered after a few seconds he looked down at the girl who was looked really scared, in his arms, "Desota! Desota are you ok? Do you know what just happened?"

She looked up at him with wide eyes, her pupil's only tinny specks in her aqua irises. Her image flickered, but this time, she stayed in her hanyou form.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry…" she whispered, "Th-the barrier….it-it too-took me off-f-f-f-f-f guard!" she stuttered frightened.

"are you hurt?" Kurama asked, relived that it wasn't her demon blood over reacting, and just the unexplained reaction on the barriers part.

She closed her eyes tightly as her other hand gripped her wrist.

"my the barrier burned me a little, because it was so hot." Her eyes opened quickly as she realized her mistake, "oh, god…." She whispered before –like the others- she became a combustion of spirit fire and a red soul flashed over to Kaitou's hand. Kaitou himself was still shocked, looking at his barrier with a wild look in his eye. He'd never felt that much power radiate from it. Desota's attack fed it a little, because it was constructed of some type of electric current energy.

Kurama gritted his teeth, "why did that…..happen, KAITOU!" his voice was dangerously calm, but it sharpened its edge at the boy's name.

"I didn't know that the fact that this barrier is based on electric currents would react to that. Nor did I know she had that kind of power, so don't blame me. She's the one who took the chance and attacked, and now her soul is mine." Kaitou retorted as he looked over his collection of different colored spirit orbs, "to tell you the truth, hers burns more than the other three. Apparently she's a true fighting spirit. Its strange, she acted so pensive and unsure when she came in here. Now look at her, even after separated form her body, she still shows that fighting edge she recklessly tossed at the barrier."

Kurama set her body down and started to walk back to his chair. His eyes burned at Kaitou, "if any harm comes to ANY of them while in your hands, death wont give you freedom to your pain I'll give you." He hissed at him.

"awe, Kurama, don't tell me you want all the fun." Came a sarcastic voice behind him. Both Kaitou and Kurama were shocked to see Desota's body stand up. In a flash of white light, were once stood a small hanyou, now stood a proud Dragon in his humanoid form. He had long bangs but short hair with a small rat-tail at the nape of his neck. His hair was a mixture of deep black and bright silvery white thick stripes. He was dressed in black robes and a yellow sash around his waist. He oddly still retained Dessy's fox ears and Tail though. When his orange eyes caught their startled looks he laughed, "hey, you took HER soul, but since I'm cursed in her, my own soul is separate. Which is why when hers was taken from this body, I could refer back to my own form. It was a set up. I gave that power to your barrier, Uey Kaitou, so don't look so smug, or try to use that taboo hocus-pocus on me. I'm not demon or human. So it wont work unless you're power exceeds mine." Ryu clutched his hand in front of him, "and doubt a physic human even capable of making his own territory could do that to me."

"Ryukuni? You're the dragon I was warned about?" Kaitou assumed, he was oddly relaxed.

Ryu grinned predatory-like and flexed his claws, "well then its good that you know me. It saves me the trouble of bothering to tell it to you before I rip your scrawny ass out of you!" he raised a sparking clawed hand, but Kaitou raise a finger to stop him.

"If I die, then all these souls that I have dies too. Including that girls' soul you were cursed to." Kaitou said, hoping to god that the dragon would be stopped by that information. He sighed in relief when the claw came inches form his barrier just before stopping dead.

"is that a rule to you're territory?" the dragon growled.

"its one I cant change. You'll have to beat me at my rules to get her back." His fore head was sweating although he hid the fact that he was afraid.

Kurama was also taken aback! Ryu stopped killing a human just because Kaitou said it would kill the others as well! Not that that was a bad thing, but Dragons weren't prone to show any kind of mercy even to comrades. Yoko was stumped as well at his choice.

Ryu retracted his claws and sat down, "what are your terms?"

"you play accordingly to my territory's rules with out fault or question."

Ryu grumbled, "she better not piss at me for this." Then he nodded, "I wont interfere with your rules and I'll let the territory affect me." He agreed, letting down his protective barrier around him and felt the full impact of losing Desota's soul. His chest burned from the brutal rip it had done to him when she was taken. He gritted his teeth, but otherwise, showed no other signs in pain, "so we just cant say your little taboo, huh?"

"in any shape or way." Kaitou reminded.

Silence……

"so…you planning on keeping us here until the hostages die of old age?" Ryu asked dryly.

"I honestly didn't think you'd still be here by now." Kaitou defended, "You know, I've never felt this kind of power over anyone, and theses souls are very unique in their own way. They even BURN differently." Kaitou fiddled with the four souls that were levitating just above his palm.

Ryu gritted his teeth, holding back the urge to do anything that would endanger the Hanyou's soul.

"You know, souls are the only thing we can't train to make stronger. They can only become darker with influence of actions." Kaitou said, still marveling the souls.

Kurama's eyes narrowed dangerously when Kaitou let the other souls simply float to his side while he cradled Desota's in his palm. The red soul's flame bit at his fingers when they hovered curiously over it, "I bet you two know exactly what I'm talking about. This feeling of temptation to do what you know could harm another." That made both Ryu and Kurama tense. Both ready and willing to do something drastic if Kaitou threatened the soul he held any longer, "what do you say? Should I give in to this yearning I feel and darken my own soul? Maybe a little scratch….," Kaitou was trying to tempt them into doing something drastic. If it worked on the girl, then one of these two might fall for it as well if he threatened one of the souls.

Ryu growled lowly, "you don't want to know what I have planned for you when this taboo lets up, human." He snarled with a hiss.

"I'm warning you only once," Kurama said, deathly calm compared to Ryu, " keep everyone of those souls in meant-condition, Uey Kaitou. For if one should come to harm in anyway, death will not hide you from my wrath. You'll know the meaning of pain as if it were your lover." Ryu noticed a spark in his aura and even the dragon was almost glad that threat wasn't appointed to himself. The fox's hands were clasped together in front of him on his knees, his knuckles white from gripping so hard as a vintage of his slowly increasing anger.

'One has to wander,' Ryu thought as he looked down at the fox's white knuckles, 'Is it because this human has taken all his friends, or is it because he threatened Desota's soul? Don't tell me this …..Avatar demon is starting to care for Desota?' The dragon rolled his orange eyes, 'it wouldn't be surprising- with all the blushing and stuttering those two have done when put into an awkward situation.' He shuttered as some of the more intimate of those situations came to mind that have happened more as of lately, 'damn, I need to get back in my own body and loose these ears and tail.'

Kaitou smirked, "Hit a nerve have I?" he chuckled, "you'll have to teach me how to intimidate some one like that after I beat you."

"how long are you going to try and pull us through this, Uey?" Kurama closed his eyes in a 'I know something you don't, stupid' manner. He held up one hand and a golden key flashed in the light.

Kaitou and Ryu weren't expecting that, "you! But how did you get that?" Kaitou said as he turned to look over his shoulder down the hall, then got up to confront his gray broom haired friend, "Yana!"

"he's bluffing U-man." Yana chuckled, "I've got the key right here- huh?" Yana looked down in his pocket as he held it open wide, "I-its GONE!-bu- But he didn't even come in the hall!—Oi?" He looked up to see a tropical vine plant stretched out over the ceiling of the hall and ended dropping down just above him.

"the fact that violence is not permitted here didn't stop me. I simply borrowed the key gently." Kurama explained opening one emerald eye to watch Kaitou fume, "It seems we're already half way done with this game, all we need now is the souls you have."

"you'll still have to beat me in this taboo to get them, or you could just leave and go rescue your friends up stairs- hoping that these down here will still be in tacked once you return." Kaitou said rather arrogantly.

"We're not leaving until those souls are back in their proper bodies," Ryu snorted, "Don't confuse us with such Humanly traits- to leave a comrade alone like that is only a human action."

"Funny, if I'm not mistaken, in almost every accurate book, it says that a dragon would even kill a comrade if they got in the way of their prize,"

"you confuse me with those fairy tale monsters again, and I'll gently up the heat in here to roast you." Ryu hissed lowly.

"Ryu," Kurama said finally to remind the dragon he was letting the human get to him. Ryu glanced back to him and snorted, looking away pointedly.

"Kaitou, is there anyway to change the taboo word?" Kurama asked once he was sure the dragon would remain quiet.

"I can change the rules anyway I please,"

"then how about we up the challenge here?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Suichi. I didn't want to beat my academic rival in just a simple word gag. I want a true battle of wits."

"very well, then let me decide the rules, and I assure you that with in 45 minutes I will have forced you to say the taboo, and you WILL return those souls."

"45 minutes? This is interesting. What's you're game plan then, Suichi?" Kaitou leaned forward interested.

"It starts as one letter, but as time progresses, more add on to it, limiting the use of any word with any letter tabooed."

"ah, I see. And since there are 25 letters in the alphabet, then it will take us only 25 minutes until we cant even speak? I must say that is a pleasant challenge Suichi, but what do I gain if you lose?" Kaitou's eyes narrowed.

Kurama was silent for a minute, he glanced over to Ryu, who nodded, "then you may add our souls to your collection." He said looking back at Kaitou.

"so what do you say?" Ryu asked with an arrogant tilt of his head.

"I get you souls if you lose? ….humm tempting, Suichi, very TEMPTING." Kaitou contemplated.

"will you accept the challenge? Or will you cower from a game clearly in your favor?" Kurama tempted even more.

"very well but where does Ryu play in this? He seems like a third wheel if you ask me. How about since you made the base rules, I make a side rule?"

"fair enough." Kurama nodded.

"Regardless of the taboo, Ryu is forbidden to speak, or you loose both your souls." Kaitou smirked. Kurama and Ryu's eyes widened surprised. That wasn't fair!

'especially with that temper he has! Kaitou will use that against him!'

/easy, Kurama, Ryu may be arrogant, but he's also as old as time. He's just been locked away for too long. He wont fall to a human, its dragon pride now./ Yoko reassured.

"Why do I get the feeling you only said that to shut me up!" Ryu hissed.

"we accept the rule, now are we going to play or not?" Kurama said harshly at first so Ryu would get the hint and calm down. Mumbling curses, Ryu plopped down in his chair and glared at the wall.

"Very well, I accept." Kaitou smiled slyly.

Suddenly the room changed and shift- not physically, but the feel of it did as the taboo was being changed. A scroll of the alphabet materialized on a table in front of Kurama and Kaitou.

"there, Suichi, your game is set."

"Its 10 till 1 a.m. How about we start on the hour for a clean count?"

"suit yourself- Ryu, if you're wanting to get some arrogant remarks out of you, I suggest you do it now." Kaitou smirked.

Ryu huffed at him- hating the fact that he had to submit to a human, "actually, I'm dry to the bone. Mind if I get something from the fridge?"

"go ahead." Kaitou shrugged as he picked up another book to read while he waited for the hour.

Ryu got up and walked behind Kurama to go get a soda from the fridge. On his way back though, Kurama felt a hair pulled form his scalp.

'what was that for!' Kurama glanced at the dragon as he sat down, but Ryu's silver and black bangs hid his eyes from sight.

/to HELL if I know. It probably was a way for him to get back at us for agreeing to the no talking rule./ Yoko shrugged.

Ryu glanced down at the hair, then at the soda, gulping down when he realized what he had to do, 'this is so wrong!' he thought gloomily as he put the plucked hair into the soda and downed the whole can, grimacing when he felt the hair tickle his throat. It took all his will power not to gag, 'at least its better than tasting his blood! I needed some DNA from him if I want to make that connection.' With that, he tried to see if his plan had worked as he let a small portion of his aura swerve closer to Kurama's.

hey, fox boy, answer me before I feel too stupid trying this.

'Ryu?' Kurama glanced at him in the corner of his eye under the protection of his bangs so Kaitou wouldn't be alarmed, 'how the hell can you do this? Are you a telepath like Hiei?'

No. I'm just using one of the dragon hunt tricks. You know, the one where we take a sample of their DNA and use it to use telekinesis to mentally throw them off?- that's fun by the way.

/charming. We're his prey now./ Yoko said dryly as he glared at the small light in their minds eye that represented Ryu.

'So you're the one who's responsible for the avatar?- Ryu seemed amused when he saw the mind image of the great silver fox and thought he looked familiar- AH! So this is where the great Yoko has been hiding? Interesting…..I thought you actually died when that hunter took you out.

/I escaped, he didn't take me out! What's your purpose for invading our mind anyway/ Now Yoko was rather annoyed with the arrogant dragon.

What the hell are you planning to do with this taboo idea of yours?

/that's for us to know and you to find out/

'Yoko, you're being childish.'

Its fine, Kurama, he's just mad that I know little Dessy's thoughts and he doesn't.

/soon as you get your own body, dragon, I'll cut you threw with very thin blades until you're little bitty pieces of flesh./

awe, for me? You shouldn't have, Yoko. Really. And here I thought you were after Dessy, not me.

/WHY YOU LITTLE-/

"Its time." Kaitou said.

Silence filled the room.

"what? Have nothing to say, Suichi?" Kaitou raised an eyebrow, "better get those 'Z' words out of your system- Zealous Zebras Zigzag in the Zoo."

Kurama didn't move. Not finding his joke at all amusing.

/it was rather pathetic if anything./ Yoko scoffed.

I'll agree with white tail on this one.- Ryu smirked in their connection.

/Pray tell, what is wrong with a white tail? I'm probably more attractive than you are with the white tail/

Are you willing to take me up on that challenge once I get out of this female body and return to my former one?-

'I think my bran will fry before this little taboo with Kaitou ever ends at this rate….,' Kurama sighed inwardly.

'He started it' both Yoko and Ryu accused.

Time dragged on to where over half the alphabet was gone. Neither player had said a word and Ryu appeared to have dozed off a while ago. Kaitou was sweating in concentration, but Kurama seemed as if he were just reading an interesting book. He never let his sight wander too far from the souls, especially the one Kaitou still juggled between his fingers and palms- Desota's.

"this is getting harder." Kaitou admitted.

"Imagine- it'll get harder soon as 'S-T-and-U' are gone." Kurama said casually.

Kaitou allowed a few more minutes to pass, then stood up, "got to take a dump." He said simply, neglecting his usual more intellect wording of the inference, but due to the taboo he was limited, "Keep an eye on them." He told Yana as he passed him.

Yana nodded and was about to reply before he caught himself so he didn't say a word he'd regret, 'I don't even trust myself with this kind of ward.' He thought, 'best keep quiet.'

'Ryu,'

Ryu snorted awake- Hum? Wha? I'm up!-

'I'm going to use a lot of my aura to release a good part of my power. Be ready for a jolt.'

-I wasn't born yesterday, fox, just do what you want, I'll pretend to sleep again.- and with that, the dragon nodded off in his 'pretend' sleep while Yoko put more of his aura's influence in Kurama's to speed the plant growth. Soon the entire place was covered in plants, besides the hall.

When Kaitou came back out, he saw Yana on the ground out cold, 'another soul….,' he thought. When he looked up he stared in awe- the plant life had covered the room so much that he had to push a good amount of strength against them so he could get back to the bored. He got pensive when he saw everything was as he left it besides the fact that only 3 letters remained 'A-B-C'.

'I just won't talk then.' He thought clamping his mouth shut and looking around for his classmate, 'Suichi has to be here somewhere…,'

up above him on a chandelier, Kurama observed him as the teen looked around for him in his created forest.

/It's in the bag now. Desota's soul and the others will be returned with in 5 minutes. Imagine how grateful she'll be when we tell her it was us who rescued her AGAIN instead of that lizard parasite/ Yoko's tail started to wag as he went through all the possibilities of an award form the fox hanyou after this.

'Your hopeless…'

/If I hadn't have said anything, you'd be thinking the same thing/ Yoko defended.

Kurama neither agreed nor refused that assumption- he simply didn't reply as he used the aid of his ceiling vines to lower him upside down soon as Kaitou's back was turned. He could tell the boys nerves were on end already. He took in a deep breath and cupped his hands to his mouth.

"BAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed rather loudly, spooking Kaitou into jumping in surprise, but when the boy turned around, he was holding down his lip with his teeth determined not to cry out…..so Kurama went to plan 'B'

"S-Suichi?BWAAAAHAHAHAHHAHA-EEEEEEYOOOOOOWWW! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Kaitou bursted out laughing as he rolled over and over on the floor.

Ryu opened one eye and almost died at the face Kurama was making. He exhales harshly through his nose to try and stave off the laughter bubbling in the back of his throat.

The taboo scroll burst into flames and the five souls shot back to their owners. When Desota's hit Ryu, his face contorted in pain as he doubled over. In a flash of bright light, he was once again the small hanyou girl. She slumped over and almost out of her chair, had Kurama not caught her.

"Dessy? Dessy are you alright?" He asked softly. His green eyes flashed in concern.

She let out a slow breath and slowly lifted her head to him, "Kur-Kurama?….what happened? Did I pass out in the heat?"

"WHOA! IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK IN MY BODY!" Kuwabara cheered in the background.

"ahhh," Botan sighed as she stretched her arms above her head, "yes it really does, huh, Hiei?"

Hiei just snorted looking away when a slow smirk appeared as the plants just registered to him, "He ticked you off that much, ne, Fox?"

"I did what was necessary." Kurama stated with a sigh. She didn't even remember her attack….but wouldn't Ryu have told her by now?

"Why isn't he responding to me? Ryu keeps giggling….," Desota held her head in the palm of her hand, gratefully leaning on Kurama for support.

"He's just amused at this whole ordeal I guess…" Kurama said slyly giving her a knowing smile as she looked up at him with half lidded confused aqua eyes.

9999999999000000000

RXR please and thank you


	5. Chapter 5 Up the stairs to Shadows

A/n- I think since I've updated 3 chapters today that I said everything I needed to say…..so….

Disclaimer-

Me no own so u no sue. Thank yous.

Request:

Please feed me reviews

Chapter 5- Up the stairs to Shadows

Yana groaned as someone shook him awake. He looked up to see the hanyou bent down to him- now back looking like a human again- with her companions standing over her glaring down at him, "we're all back? So I take it you beat my old friend Kaitou?"

"We've already checked 2 of the possible doors that would lead us up stairs." Kurama stated holding up a gold and silver key.

"nice job, but why did you wake me up then?"

"Because we found a warning that said we needed you're approval before we open the correct door the silver key opens, or our friends'll die." Desota said holding the note they found in his face as she started to stand up.

"oh, well that IS a good reason."

"you better give us your approval, or I'll find a new use of my broken blades shards." Hiei threatened.

"You should know that kind of stuff don't work here, Short stuff." Yana glanced at him.

"You mean….the barrier wasn't Kaitou's?" Botan asked surprised as everyone else was.

"to some degree, his power does have its own barrier, but it only combined with the mansion's rule against violence. It was stated under by the owner." Yana explained opening the door to lead them to a room with a wall that was lined with staircases.

"MAN! THIS PLACE IS HUGE IF IT HAS ALL THOSE!" Kuwabara gasped in awe.

Desota picked at her ear, "You're shouting again, Kazuma."

"Oh- Sorry,"

"This part is simple- each of you are to take a different stair case up to the next room." Yana said simply as he nodded to the wall of different stair cases.

"You're intending to split us up? But why?" Kurama asked, only half expecting an honest answer.

"well as the old saying goes- that's for me to know and you to find out." Yana shrugged.

Kuwabara was fuming, "man this is starting to really piss me off! I can't stand having to do what ever these Dumbnutts say like a trained lap dog!"

"Kuwabara!" Kurama put a hand on the taller boys shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash, "I know it's infuriating, but if we want to help Yumi and Yusuke, we'll have to do as he says."

Kuwabara deflated, "yeah, I know…,"

"OH! I almost forgot!" Botan snapped her fingers as she crouched down and opened the case to start digging in it, "Lets see, I know it's in here some where…..,"

Desota was instantly curious about the case again and she crouched down on her knees beside Botan to look over her shoulder.

"AAAAH-HAAAA! HERE IT IS!" Botan suddenly sat straight up holding a sticker pendant in the air. The sudden movement startled Desota who had darted behind Hiei and Kurama and peeked out from behind them.

"Coward," Hiei snorted. Desota stuck her tongue out at him.

"it's the ever stylish- Magera ceil!" Botan announced.

"oh boy, here we go….," Kuwabara sighed as he stood right beside Botan as if they were in a televised commercial, "But Botan, what does it do?"

"I'll tell you what it does!" Botan said in a sing-song voice, "You put your name on it like so and then attach it to the person you want to know you're alright when you're separated form them. Their health is determined by the color the pendant turns to!" Botan revised as if it were a line as she stuck her pendant on Kuwabaras uniform.

"HEY! IT WON'T COME OFF! JUST LIKE GLUE!" Kuwabara gasped cheeseily.

"they don't come off unless the person that put them on takes them off. See? Let me try," Botan peeled it off.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S AMAZING!"

Kurama, Desota, Hiei, and Yana all had a big sweat drop by now.

"that's……nice, Botan. It seems really handy for this type of thing." Kurama said.

/are you kidding? That's the most stupid thing she's shown us yet/ Yoko protested when Kurama took a few to mark his name on like the others- besides Hiei, who just scoffed.

'It'll be a good way to keep an eye on Dessy while we're separated.'

/……very well, I'll allow this thing to touch me then./

"well its good to know everyone's ok" Botan remarked as she looked down at the pendants on her uniform, then she pointedly gave a dry look at Hiei, "Besides Hiei." She waved a sticker at him.

"Touch me and die," Hiei glared.

"awe, Hiei's not being a team player!" Desota feigned a whine, "don't ya wanna know if we're all ok?"

"in honest truth I couldn't care less." Hiei's eyes widened when Kurama stuck his sticker on his chest.

"Perhaps he has already forgotten that it was HIS soul that was taken first?"

"ooo, he told you." Kuwabara laughed as he stuck his on next.

"so there, rebel," Botan chimed in while putting on hers.

"look at it this way," Desota said as she put hers on as well, "at least if one of us dies, you'll know right away and it'll give you a reason to go off killing like you seem to enjoy doing so much." She smiled with an innocent tilt of her head that reminded him of his sister, Yukina.

"Feh," He snorted infamously as he looked away.

They all picked a stair case, "umm, Dessy, why is your pendant flashing red?" Botan asked looking down at her chest to see Desota's pendant color flickering.

Desota shook her head, "Ryu's playing tricks on me, and I don't know why. He's trying to make my legs buckle."

With a glance down, everyone could tell she was having trouble standing. Her knees were bent dangerously.

-You so owe me fox, she's putting up a hell of a fight, and if this doesn't work with the rules, I'm frying your scrawny ass soon as I'm able for putting me threw this!- Ryu hissed privately through his weakening connection to Kurama.

/At least if we're allowed to carry her, nothing'll happen to her./ pointed out Yoko.

-nothing of what kind of harm, pervert! Don't think I can't read those vibes you're letting in the connection!-

'saves use the trouble of explanation then.'

Desota finally collapsed and glared at the floor as if it were Ryu, "WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR! ITS JUST STAIRS!" She hissed aloud at Ryu.

"has she lost it?" Yana asked bewildered.

"no, She just has an odd excuse of an alter ego thing cursed in her." Kuwabara informed.

"well, can you walk?" Yana asked. Even if he was suppose to trick them with this, it didn't mean he meant to hurt them- at least not one of the girls, they were just guests, right?

"I can't even FEEL my legs- that bastard!" the last part she growled to herself. She blinked in surprise when Kurama knelt down to scoop her up.

"If it's not against your rules, I'll carry her the rest of the way up. We wont leave her here alone." Kurama turned to Yana with Desota in his arms bridal style and almost red a tomato.

"If you insist." Yana nodded and the group once again approached their chosen stairways. Kurama had shifted Desota to his back in a more comfortable position while he held fast to her by gripping her under her thighs. Yoko was revealing in this.

/YOU GOT HER LEGS WRAPPED AROUND US SOONER THAN I THOUGHT/ he cheered /YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PROUD AND HAPPY I AM NOW/

'would you shut up! She probably doesn't think anything of it like we are.' Kurama defended as they started up the stair well.

/ask lizard boy. Our connection is still up for a few minutes, use it to our advantage./

-I will not help in this in any other way than I am forced to. That spell I put on her muscles'll last all night since she resisted so well.- Ryu interrupted.

/I'll tell her you're having fantasies of her when you retreat back to her mind./ Yoko threatened playfully.

-I'll just say that what you really meant to say was that YOU were having fantasies of her.-

/I cannot tell a lie/ Yoko admitted with a quirky smile.

'that's a new one….,' Kurama rolled his eyes, glad that Desota couldn't hear the discussion they were having with her alter ego.

/white lies don't count/ Yoko said dryly as he deflated.

Kurama was jolted out of his inner brawl with Yoko and Ryu when Desota's head fell to his shoulder heavily, "Desota?"

"hmm?" she sounded very tiered, then she stiffened and her head shot back up, "oh, I'm sorry, Kurama. O guess I didn't realize how tiered I was getting until now." She excused quietly.

Kurama smiled, "go ahead and rest while you can. Who knows what's at the top of the stairs."

"You sure you don't mind? I already feel bad for you having to carry me. Yana didn't seem like he'd have hurt me if I just waited down stairs for you."

That made a pang of guilt shoot through all Kurama, Yoko, and Ryu.

"I don't mind at all," Kurama said swallowing the feeling before she sensed it, "and I'd rather have you close than leave you down there. I'm sure the others would too- I just acted on it."

/nice cover up./ Yoko praised with a sigh of relief.

-pleas! Like she'd believe a load like that—

Desota cut Ryu's comment off short when she lay her head down once more on his shoulder with a content sigh and started to half doze off.

-of all the fucking cheesiest things I've ever seen!- Ryu started to curse.

/she's just relaxing when she knows she cant be harmed- and that would be when she's with US/ Yoko stated proudly.

-get a bigger ego there, fox, and you'll be too big for Kurama's body to hold all of it in.- Ryu taunted.

'honestly, you're not much better about your power.' Kurama defended.

-I've got the power to back it up. There's a difference in power and seduction….and I have to leave you two half-wits now. The bond is weakening.-

/If you so much as put one doubting thought in her mind about us, lizard guts, I'll-/

'he's gone Yoko'

/I KNOW THAT! BUT I WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF A SENTENCE/

something caught their eye a head of them. Kurama stopped and looked up sharply to see doors seemingly hanging in space all around him.

'the hell?'

/you wanted a door? There's your door./ Yoko said dryly.

'its an illusion. There has to be some trick-,' before he could finish that thought, the stairs ahead of him dissipated and a new stairway appeared going up on the left. Not having much of a choice, Kurama shifted Desota's now limp form higher on his back again and started off in the new direction.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When they finally did reach the door and open it, it seemed like everyone else had reached it at the same time. Yusuke was in the middle of the room. He was standing very still, but looked like he was under strain. A bright light shined behind him. Not very far in front of him was another boy about his height. He had a carefree hairstyle with the color of bright yellow blond and dark eyes that were slit. He wore the same uniform as Yana, only his jacket was a crop top.

"Hello boys and girls." He greeted with a tone that only a guy with a cocky attitude towards life could muster, "so nice of yous to join us."

"Yusuke!" Botan called as she started to run for him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE AND DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Yusuke called back.

Botan stopped dead, now fully aware and on guard. The other three stopped just behind her- Desota still asleep on Kurama's back, "Yusuke?"

"He can make you practically a statue if he steps on your shadow, so stay back!" Yusuke warned loudly. His out burst was enough to rouse Desota awake.

She yawed and tried to stretch best as she could in Kurama's hold on his back, "Yusuke, keep it down we can hear you just- EEP!" She snapped fully awake, "YOUSUKE!"

"Where's Yumi!" Hiei demanded, prepared to slice the Human standing on Yousuke's shadow if need be.

"You're wolf friend is very well and fine, but she got too protestant and be had to put the animal on a chain." The boy shrugged as he nodded behind them on their left flank. Sure enough, a large black wolf was laying down seeming asleep. A thick stake and chain held her firmly to a small area just beyond their reach.

Glancing over at the blond boy, Hiei used his speed and tried to slash the chain away with what little was left of his kitana, but the broken blade only produced a 'clinging' sound that woke the wolf up with a start. She wagged her tail at the sight of him, unable to speak human tongue in that form.

Once Hiei was sure no harm was on her he turned annoyed eyes on the boy again, "why is she in her wolf form?"

"It's a condition that type of chain does once it's latched on to a captive. It turns beast-demons into their animal forms and holds them down accordingly to their strength. Believe me, she only just now started to doze off." The boy replied, "but if you try freeing her again or any of that quick kill stuff- any of yous, and this here detective boy gets it, you know what I means?"

Hiei rejoined the group scoffing, "Feh, I could have you laying in your own blood before you even thought about how to harm the detective."

"that may be so, but I'm not the one to be so afraid of. You sees, there's an imposter in your little group."

The room got suddenly very quiet.

"what?" Botan finally said.

"WHAT KIND OF SHIT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT NOW!" Kuwabara lashed out.

"exactly what I said. You have an imposter in you group, and Mr. Urameshi here is going to play his part and pick out just who that imposter is."

Desota whimpered and nudged Kurama to get his attention before whispering in Kurama's ear, "you can put me down now. I can see we'll be here for a while."

"If you insist." Kurama sighed as he gently let her slide off his back and helped her over to one of the pillars they were standing next to so she could lean on it. She nodded her thanks to him and tried to pry Ryu to the surface again to see if he could help in finding the imposter.

'any thoughts? Surly you have some type of dragon power you boast about that can help.'

-I'm a Dragon, not a miracle worker. Even I have limits. Shape shifters are a threat to use- that's why most humans who acquire such a trait tend to have be come dragon slayers back when they hunted our hide for sport.-

'some help you are.'

-I get us out of most of the trouble you get us into-

'you mean that YOU get us into when YOU decide it's YOUR turn to take over and then leave ME in charge when you piss someone off too much.'

-I could defend us from any demon if half my power wasn't still attached to whoever's IN my body now! I SWEAR- once we find that Human with great spiritual powers, I WILL MAKE him tell me where he hid it and how controls it now.-

'you'd think we'd be able to remember at least something about him.' Desota said seriously.

-He wiped our memory, and that doesn't come back unless something jogs our memory that leads straight to him- like the sound of his voice.- Ryu growled lowly in mid-sentence when he realized Kurama wasn't going to leave Desota's side.

'I side with him ONE time to get out of a tussle and he thinks I accept him coming on to her!' he thought privately.

"YOU MEAN I HAVE LIKE 10 MINUTES TO FIND OUT WHO THE FAKE IS!" Yusuke gripped.

"yes, and they cant speak until YOU ask a question to them. If you should happen to fail, or don't cooperate in this little game, the REAL one is just a speed dial away from being killed on the spot. It doesn't matter if you kill me before I even speak to them, the ring gives off the signal, so don't even think about it short stuff."

Hiei gave him a glare that said, 'keep that up and soon as I'm able you'll be dead in the 7 hells fire.'

"and look at this, only 9 minutes left. You better get going, Yusuke." The blond said checking his watch, "I'll let you go now and soon as the minutes are up, you have to hit and knock out who ever you suspect is the fake."

"what!" Everyone visibly tensed.

"It's the only way to knock Yana out of his power- to knock him unconscious." He stepped back from Yousuke's shadow.

Yusuke grimaced, "Fine, lets cut to the chase then- Kuwabara, tell me what your birth day is and your blood type!"

Kuwabara bristled, "IT FIGURES THAT YOU'D SUSPECT ME FIRST, YOU BASTARD!"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER YOUSELF AND ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!"

"humph," Kuwabara huffed crossing his arms over his chest, "Do you even KNOW my blood type and birth date?"

"uuuuuh…….no." Yusuke admitted.

Desota sweat dropped with a dry look, "You display as a detective is most amusing." She mumbled lowly to herself. Had it been any other situation, Kurama would have laughed at her sarcasm.

"okaaaay then, moving along," Yusuke wasted no time, "Kurama, tell me your mothers name and how old she is."

Kurama smiled relaxed, "Her name is Shiori and she's 40 years old. She'll be remarried in the fall."

Yusuke brightened up, "Hey, that's GREAT! Am I invited?"

"you're not the one in a pink flower girl dress," Desota snuffed, but the smile on her face said she was happy about it if it meant a lot to Shiori.

"Dessy in a dress! WOO! NOW I'M REALLY GOING!"

"7 minutes," the blond reminded them.

"oh right!- uhhhh, Botan!" Yusuke pointed slyly.

"me?" Botan eeped.

"prove to me that your not the fake by telling me your sizes,"

"YOU POMPUS WINDBAG! I NEVER TOLD YOU ANY SUCH THING!" She shouted angrily.

Everyone else sweat dropped except Desota who turned into a tomato embarised as she diverted her eyes away form the scene, not liking the 'explinations' Ryu was sending her that might be the reason Yousuke knew that.

"sure ya did. Remember? On the roof top that one time? Just you and me?" Yousuke proded.

Botan actually had to think about it a moment, then bursted like a volcano, "YOU DID NOT! THAT NEVER HAPPENED YOU DISGRACEFUL PERVERT!"

"this is going form stupid to beyond that and more." Hiei hissed coolly.

"alright then, what about YOU!" Yousuke pointed at the small demon who only exceeded in hight over Dessy, "tell me your little sisters name!"

there was a pause as Hiei gave him a silent promise of pain, "you know her well enough, and I refuse to play such a ridiculous game." Hiei snorted.

Yousuke deflated.

"SISTER! I DIDN'T KNOW HIEI HAD A SISTER!" Kuwabara was suddenly at Hiei's side ready and willing to bug the hell out of the demon, "hmm I bet she looks and acts just like you….,"

"remind me to slit your throat" Hiei gritted out.

"Oh, I forgot Kuwabara didn't know the relation…" Botan murmured to herself.

"WHAT! YOU KNOW HER, BOTAN!" Kuwabara quickly turned to her, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's kind of complicated, Kuwabara, so please calm down…," Kurama said with a sigh.

"HUH? YOU KNOW ABOUT HER TOO? WHAT AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW!"

"well, if it helps, Kazuma, I have no idea who they're talking about either?" Desota offered. There was a silence that followed that comment.

"BUT STILL, COME ON KURAMA, HAVE A HEART! TELL ME WHO SHE IS!" Kuwabara pressed on. Desota's reassurance forgotten.

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER, BUT NOW OBVIOUSLY ISNT THE TIME!" Kurama retorted

"I'll hold you to it, Kurama." Kuwabara huffed in a pout.

"If you're done…," Yusuke sighed, "alright, then that just leaves Dessy." Yousuke turned to her.

Desota jerked from where she was on the ground in surprise and sudden nervousness, "m-m-m-m-me? But I've been asleep since we went up the stairs!" she stopped herself and looked horrified, "ahh! What if it really IS me and I don't even know it!" she started panicking and saying she was sorry over and over. (imagine Tahrou form fruits basket if you know the series and you'll get her image. Lol)

Kurama smiled with a sweat drop, "I don't think that's possible, Desota" He reassured.

"well that rules her out….I guess."

"Feh, how do we know it's not just a ploy to make us think its her?" Hiei countered.

"that can go two ways MISTER!" Desota leapt suddenly to the defense form her panic attack.

'it never ceases to amaze me how quickly she can change attitude like that.' Kurama sighed.

/she is a hanyou/

'that's no excuse and you know it'

/yeah, but you have to admit, its kind of cute watching her butt heads with Hiei like this./

'no arguing there, but I swear if this is a trap to catch me off guard with a fantasy again, Yoko and I'll find some way to skin you alive!'

"huh, looky here, you have less than five minute." The blond said.

"URAMESHI! HURRY UP ALREADY!" Kuwabara almost yelped.

"I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, SO GET OF MY FUCKING BACK- huh?" Yousuke looked closer at his friends, "uh, guys? What's with the stickers?"

Botan bristled, "If a certain SOMEONE had been listening while I was explaining their tools to them then YOU'D KNOW THESES WERE YOUR MAGERIA CEALS!" she hissed at him.

"oh yeah, I forgot." Yousuke sweat dropped with a goofy smile.

"argh! You know, sometimes I think YOU'RE the imposter."

"wait isn't that the ones that cant be taken off except for the person who put it on?"

"Exactly- because both humans and demons have a special spirit print- Oi?"

"THAT'S IT THEN!"

The five of them looked at each other's ceils.

"I see, so if we remove the seals-," Kurama started, but Desota cut him off in realization.

"THEN WE'LL KNOW WHO THE IMPOSTER IT! THEY DON'T HAVE THE SAME PRINT AS THE REAL ONE!" she would have leaped up to try the assumption, but her legs didn't move. She looked up at Kurama pleadingly, "Kurama? A little helps please?"

Kurama chuckled and helped her stand, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her to him to keep her from falling down again.

"well it's worth a shot." Kuwabara admitted. Everyone reached for one another in a circle and grasped on to their ceil, "on there- 1,……2…….3!"

everyone was successful in getting theirs off- shocker.

"WHAT?" Botan eeped as she looked at her ceil suspiciously, "but that shouldn't have happened."

"that means that there WAS NO imposter, it was just a trick to keep us on a leash!" Hiei seethed as he glared back at their foe.

"wrong again- you see, the reason your little stickers didn't work is because Yana's power is copy. He copies everything about you- attitude, voice, appearance, even that little spirit print." The boy said.

Desota flinched, "that much?"

"he could copy your own mother and you'd never know the difference." He checked his watch, "by the way, its choose'n time, Urameshi." He held up the phone ready to push the button. When Yousuke hesitated, he tilted his head, "unless you want me to save you the trouble and just push the button."

"fine- here it goes!" Yousuke charged, thinking fast about who to hit- Kuwabara.

"oh SHIT!" Kuwabara cursed when he realized he was chosen. Not a second later did Yousuke's fist connect with his jaw and sent him flying back to the wall and over Yumi's head. Yana's illusion dissipated and he returned to himself, but dressed in Kuwabaras clothes.

"wow, I must say I am impressed. How did you know it was Kuwabara?"

"1st of all, Kurama and Hiei are too smart to just walk into one of your traps. It take to long to get them in one." Yousuke started as he stood up again form his attack.

"Well that's a relief" Kurama joked, "and we certainly don't scream the word 'hot'." He winked at Hiei who glared at him.

"secondly- it couldn't be Botan or Desota. Botan isn't a fighter and if you made me hit her then it doesn't matter if I'm dead, I'll still come back form hell and put you in my place. Desota is still new to this whole thing, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a shocker to who ever is behind all this to see her here." Yousuke continued walking over to Yumi and undoing the collar to the chain.

"my hero," Botan sighed.

"did he really think of this AS he was about to hit Yana? Or is he making it up as he goes?" Desota asked innocently looking at the others. Her only reply was the awkward sweat drops.

"I hit Kuwabara because I knew that even if it wasn't him, I've bashed him enough to know he can take a hit from me." Yousuke finished professional like as he released the wolf.

Yumi stretched and morphed back to her humanoid form, "hmmm that's better," she sighed popping her neck and shoulders, "what took you guys so long? We were waiting so long I think we missed dinner."

"Yumi, its almost Breakfast." Botan smiled.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! YOUR SLACKING AGAIN HIEI!" she accused the demon that was almost eye-to-eye with her. She was the taller one though.

"Don't go blaming your stupidity for getting caught on me, wolf!" Hiei retorted, "YOU'RE the one who took a detour instead of going to Koenma when he called for you!"

"HE TOLD ME TO CHECK UP ON EVERYONE! So naturally when it came to Yousuke following off with those 3 teens, I followed. IT WAS MY JOB!"

"NO ONE EVER SAID FOR YOU TO GET CAUGHT!"

"WHO ASKED YOU, PINCUSHION HAIR? AND WHY ARE YOU GETTING ALL UPSET JUST BECAUSE I WAS THE ONE CAUGHT! I'M NOT YUK- YOUR LITTLE SISTER!"

"well as you said ITS MY JOB TO WATCH YOU! AND TRUST ME, IT'S NOT SOMETHING I VOLEENTARILY WOULD DO!"

"FINE BY ME! YOUR JUST AN ANNOYING LITTLE STICK IN THE MUDD THAT IS ANTI-EVERYTHING AND A PAIN IN THE ASS!"

"YEAH, WELL YOU'RE A HYPED UP PUPPY THAT NEEDS A DOG WALKER BECAUSE DADDYS TO BUISY TO WATCH YOU HIMSELF!"

"WHY YOU-,"

the two of them were nose to nose in the heated argument, roaring back and forth at one another.

Botan sighed from beside Kurama and Desota, who Kurama had yet to put back down, "They really do make a good couple…"

"THEY WHA?" Desota eeped, "ARE YOU BLIND? IF THEY HAD SWORDS THEY'D HAVE KILLED EACHOTHER BY NOW!"

"true, they are very competitive," Kurama sighed.

"that's just the way they show one another affection, I guess." Botan shrugged.

"seems like…," Yousuke said dryly. Then he turned to the other guy, "Yo, we did your little game, now give us back our friend."

"I'll return him to you soon enough, but first, I'd like you to meet the mastermind of this whole operation." The doors opened up behind him, but no light came through so they had to wait until who ever it was to step out. A small foot stepped into the light. Followed by the form of a very small woman with gray shoulder length hair and bored brown eyes. She wore a battle kimono of orange, blue and beige.

"I- I don't believe it!" Botan stutter.

"master…..GENKAI!" Yousuke blinked.


	6. Chapter 6 Tunnels Rebels and Insights

A/N- ok…… that took longer than expected to update, but its not because I was slow at typing or anthing (lord no, im actually pretty fast at typing really.) but the fact that I didn't get around to transporting it from my laptop-that doesn't have internet- to my pc- that does have internet. What with all these reports and such going on at school. My apologies for those of you who waited. (bows)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakkusho so please don't sue my ass. Thank you is very apprieted.

Also, if there are error in story (not the plot, if it doesn't go with the series, most likely that's like that for a reason) mainly spelling errors, or original character misterys that you need some help clearing up, please ask.

Chapter 6- Tunnels, Rebels, and insight.

"I thought you might be the one behind all this." Kurama greeted her.

"What! This doesn't make any since at all! You're supposed to be dead, old hag!" Yousuke whined, "wait…YOU'RE THE ONE THAT PUT ALL THIS TOGETHER! YOU OLD CRANKY BITCH!"

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE! And you're lucky I did set this little test up. If it were real, I doubt many of you would survive." Genkai snorted as she approached the group.

"MASTER!" the blond cried out as he fell to his knees, "I'm sorry I failed you-,"

"Cut the dramatics, Kito. In all honesty, you were suppose to fail, it was to test them, like I said." Genkai brushed him off.

"A test?" Botan and Yousuke said in unison.

"As I suspected." Kurama sighed, when his friends gave him a look, he went on to explain, "The three we went up against did have a motive- to please Genkai's wishes, but they didn't want us really hurt. Yana and Kaitou showed that much to us when Desota got hurt-,"

"You make it sound like I keep getting hurt, Kurama." Desota said with a vein popping on her forehead.

"Well, so far, that's true. You're the only one who's shown a sign of weakness." Hiei pointed out when Yumi and he stopped squabbling.

"Hey Hiei, were you trying out a singing voice when you said hot and 'let' them have your soul, or was that a fluke?" Desota retorted raising an eyebrow at him.

"They got your soul! Haha! Hiei, show some class, man!" Yusuke laughed.

"Oh and I suppose you were just fine and dandy when Kito trapped you! Hum?" Genkai barked.

Yousuke stiffened, then put on a resentful face, "yeah, well if I had known what kind of lame power he had I wouldn't have let that happen."

"You think your opponent is just going to tell you their power!" Genkai scolded, "you idiot! This was a test for this very reason! - Do you even know what kind of power your little friend Kurama over there is holding? What if her power is so great it could wipe out your puny little finger gun! Huh?"

Yusuke seemed to consider this, and then he slammed a fist in his palm, "right then." He turned to Desota, "Dessy, what's your power? I mean, we know you have Ryu stuck to your spirit, but what's your natural power?"

Desota blinked, "I never told you guys?" she looked up in thought, "huh, guess I didn't, must have slipped my mind." She smiled, "I never used it very often before, and I'm just starting to master it."

'Just starting?'

/imagine what kind of attack she could make once she concurs it. Ryu seems to be the one to control their power. Once he leaves, she'll have to master it on her own. /

"So you DO have power?" Botan asked.

"I don't know if I short circuited it when I lost my temper with Kaitou down stairs…." Desota held out her hand and concentrated. A weak spark flickered, then a small ball of electricity formed in her palm, "I can control electricity in any way, shape or form. I usually try to practice during a storm, so if it gets to be to much, I can release how ever much I need to in the storm with out hurting anyone," she explained.

"Bet your electric bill is really low. You're your own generator!" Yusuke joked.

Desota smiled with a sweat drop, "I guess…,"

"That wasn't the point, Yousuke." Genkai sighed, "Something's coming that will be the greatest threat to us all. Some one is digging a tunnel to the demon world."

Silence.

"D-demon world tunnel?" Desota repeated. Ryu was fussing at her that they should know this. Something about it was so familiar that he was having a tantrum in her head. Can you say headache?

Beee-beeep----Beee-beep!

Everyone looked curiously to Botan's case as it beeped. She blushed as if her cell phone had gone off in a library.

"Uh, I guess that's Koenma." She shrugged.

"Koenma?" Desota knew who it was, but had never had to mingle in anything with him involved as of yet. Kurama hadn't had to leave for spirit world much, and if he did, he was only there for a quick while with out even telling her.

Ryu smirked- and the hailed baby prince of spirit world arrives. - He sarcastically remarked, idly thinking of the brats' reaction when he saw just who was with his little detective group now.

"Botan, Is Yousuke with you yet?" Koenma asked over the screen.

"We're all here, Koenma, so why don't you tell us something about this little tunnel a physic is making over in Mushiori city." Genkai cut in.

"Oh, GENKAI! I forgot I brought you back to life!" the infant exclaimed.

"She's not the only one here, Diaper prince." Yumi said dryly.

"Yumi Nadoriko! When will you learn that that tone is NO way to speak to your adopted father AND prince!" Koenma scolded.

"When I feel the need to let the lesson sink in." Yumi tossed her long ponytail back smugly, "don't get all mad just yet, sir, don't you wanna hear which mission we accomplished?"

"Mission?" Koenma sounded surprised- the dreaded news about the tunnel could hold off for a few minutes.

"Remember? You sent us to observe a hanyou a while back?" Yousuke put in.

"Yes, why, did you find it?"

"Her." Kurama corrected as he stepped aside to let Koenma see the small girl sitting behind him, "Her name Is Desota Ishtar, and she's been staying at my place for a few weeks-,"

"YOU!" Koenma pointed shocked as he flipped out on the screen. Everyone was surprised, but Desota's head tilted down to hide her eyes which were now glowing Orange as Ryu decided to allow the prince to know his assumptions was correct.

"Surprised to see me?" instead of Dessy's feminine alto voice, it was a purred masculine timbre.

"She's doing 'it' again…," Yousuke gulped. It was just creepy how Desota sometimes gained a male voice.

"RYU! SO IT WAS YOU THAT PASSED THROUGHT THE BARRIER! WHAT'D YOU DO? HIDE BEHIND HER SO YOU COULD GET PASS THE GAKAI BARRIER?" Koenma hissed.

Ryu snorted, not bothering to revert to his own form and stayed just a voice while still in Dessys' form, "You have nothing against me that demands my explanation, half wit. You should have known it was me when you heard that it was a hanyou that had gotten through- and its not like I did anything unless attacked." He lifted his Orange eyes coldly to the infant, "and don't even think about trying to get what you want out of me- the girl's memory is whipped form it, so even if you provoke her weak hearted soul, she cant tell you either. You'll have to find out about that fucking bastard on your own."

Koenma glared at the Hanyous' other self pensively, "If only you weren't an 'S' class, Ryu, oh if only…..,"

"S class?" nearly everyone asked.

Koenma sighed, "well….."

---------666666666666000000000666666666600000000000000000000000066666666666

(Going right along because we've all heard this boring discussion about the tunnel and dooms day what not about S and A class demons coming through one Gakai barrier is broken. Ok? -Now onward!)

Hiei scoffed, "You sound as if we'll just up and help this pathetic realm just because you're telling us this."

"Hiei, that's exactly WHY I'm telling you this, so you'll help!" Koenma sounded exhausted for explaining a lot.

"Feh, my dept to you is repaid- I got back the detective on one condition- I got my freedom. And since your little puppy and your detective are all right, I'm going. I have no interest in helping cause or stop this tunnel you're so worked up over- personally, I'd like to see some havoc and confusion happen here to cause an uproar in this boring world." Hiei said as he turned to leave.

Everyone stared in shock.

Yumi's forest green eyes dilated in denial. Her anger suddenly boiled- he couldn't just up and leave her like this! Not after all they've been through! She knew the hybrid since before he met Kurama even, and she wasn't letting him leave her behind once again.

Suddenly, she was in front of him determined to cut off his escape as she drew her kitana.

"So you're a coward then? SURE, you'll help them when you have to and when you know the opponent isn't all that hard to beat- Even Toguro wasn't a big faze to you until it was too late to back out! Now that you KNOW what a big threat this is, you just walk out on us as if none of the things what we've done- I'VE DONE to help you happened at all?" she couldn't think straight as her own words bit at her as well as what little conscience Hiei had. Though he hid his emotion better than her. Tears brimmed her eyes and quite honestly, if it were someone else causing them for her, he'd have slaughtered them by now. He stared as indifferently as he could in her eyes. He had his own thoughts to sort out right now, no saving the world was going to tie him down.

"Fine, I'll admit that I only helped previously because I was forced to. Happy? I only watched you because Koenma couldn't keep a tighter leash on you- it was my job- like I said before, but now that I'm free, I don't feel any need to continue mingling in this nonsense any longer." He told her plainly and made himself sound very resentful to her so she'd buy it.

Her eyes hardened on him- so that's what he thought? That she was 'just a job?' fuck that! She had evidence that they had felt more! And HE was the one who acted on those feelings first!

With out another word she hissed through her teeth at him. Her black ears plastered to her scull and her black tail bristled. She sheathed her sword and stood aside, glaring at him, but non-the less allowed him to 'pass'. When his shoulder came level with her, Yumi's eyes glowed as she made a sweeping motion under him to bend the wind and lift him off the ground.

Everyone including Hiei was taken off guard at her attack as she stirred the air around her as she bent it around Hiei to do a minni indoor tornado, "HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME AND JUST EXPECT ME TO LET YOU WALK AWAY!" she roared over the wind in furry

"YUMI! IS THIS REALLY NESSISARY!" Desota called, as she had to brace herself to the pillar she was still leaning against. Ryu had retreated and allowed her control again soon as Koenma had stopped talking about the tunnel and sarcastically informed the group about classifying levels of demons the spirit world used- Hiei had seemed to get upset when he learned he was only a low B class while Ryu, if considered a demon, was considered an S class- the strongest of all types.

Yumi wasn't listening as she pulled her arm up and clenched her fist. The whirlwind responded as it tightened its circulation around Hiei and crushed him harshly with its currents.

He grimaced at the pain it was doing as it was just short of crushing a few bones, but he smirked down at her, "You really haven't changed at all since I met you- your still Koenma's little spoiled brat that hates to see things not go her way! Is this your way at getting back at me? Did you sheath you sword because you know I'd win at a FAIR fight?" he taunted over the rushing wind.

Yumi gritted her teeth to where she was snarling at him. She violently threw her arm to the side of her to call off the whirl wind, but before Hiei could even start to fall, she thrashed her fist down in a slice in front over her and the wind bended to slam him back on the ground- knocking his own air form his lungs.

Everyone started in awe at the wolf demon. She always fought with the hybrid, but she was never THIS hard on him! They could even feel her angered aura lightly brush their own even form the distance she was from them. Yana and Kito were disturbed by the feeling and showed it more than the others. Kuwabara could even feel its natural tension in the air even with the lack of spirit power anymore.

Yumi glared down at the demon that she thought was closest to her heart, "You want to leave? Fine, leave. But come back and face all four elements just as harsh if not worse than that. If you didn't feel anything in the time we were together, then let that be a warning not to mess with people's emotions like that. If you come back, I don't want to see you unless there's no strings attached- are we clear!" her whole cold-stone-hearted act was almost found out when a small crack creaked in her throat at the end of her warning.

Hiei seemed to catch it though. He couldn't even look at her as he stood up, "don't bother holding your breath then. If your done trying to prove your ridiculous point, I'll go now." Then he actually left. Yumi didn't move. Her bangs covered her eyes. After about 10 minutes, the others started to get concerned- even Genkai was a little sympathetic for the heart broken wolf demoness.

Yousuke sighed as Yumi finaly walked back to join them again.

"Sheesh, Yumi, remind me not to piss you off too bad any more." He joked lightly, hoping to lighten her mood. She just snorted at him, but kept her eyes out of sight under her bangs.

"Yumi….," Desota's heart ached to see her like this. Even if she didn't know her for really all that long, Yumi was happy to tell her about how Hiei and she had met when Koenma had her on a mission to track down an item he had- an Ice maidens tear, but when she found out what the fire demon had went through, why he killed, and why he had such a trinket with him, she refused to aid her adopted father's request. After that, when she wasn't busy in demon world, she'd often follow him around curiously. When He had committed a crime that affected the Human world how ever, Yumi couldn't do much to help his sentencing to spirit world. Koenma sent him to watch the barrier with Yumi, secretly telling the fire demon to watch out for her in the human world and that was how they were bound together. Over time, he had become more active in protecting her and moody when she was friendly to other males besides the ones he deemed 'worthy' of listening to her motor mouth. He never failed to both insult and compliment her in the same sentence often. When they were alone, he'd warm up to her every now and then. If something was bugging him, she knew about it and helped him cope over it. He even let her hug him during those times and seemed to enjoy it. It really seemed like he cared for her. They had even kissed once or twice in the heat of a moment or two.

But form what Botan and Keiko kept telling her- EVERYONE saw that he had obviously probably fallen for her, 'what a load of shit that is- if he cared, why's he leaving me!' she thought and clenched her fists.

"We'll start the search tomorrow morning, but tonight, make yourselves comfortable here. We can't afford to split up amongst ourselves, but we will go into two different groups tomorrow to cover more ground in Mushiori." Genkai said as she left.

Once she was gone- probably to her own room- Yousuke, Botan, and Kuwabara turned to Yumi, while Kurama settled down next to Desota.

"Awe, come on Yumi, its probably for the best if Hiei left." Botan tried, debating if she should reach out to the wolf and risk getting her arm served back to her.

"Yeah, he is a pint sized jerk, you know," Kuwabara leaned in closer to her as if he was telling her a secret, "he's probably afraid of commitment as well."

"Yeah, you know him, he'll go all rebel macho-guy on us and the next thing you know he comes around and saves our Asses in the end." Yousuke waved her off.

"Hiei's complicated like that, you know that." Kurama tried to help.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has a good reason. He almost seemed obligated to leave when you stopped him." Desota tried to help.

Yumi stiffened. It was really sweet- they were all worried about her. They knew she was hurting because Hiei left. They actually cared? She glanced at them quickly before her eyes softened at their worried expressions.

"Hey are you crying, Yumi?" Yousuke accused.

Yumi jerked away her head to hide again, glaring at the opposite wall stubbornly, "no" she whispered.

Kuwabara and Yousuke exchanged mischievous glances- got her.

Botan laughed nervously as she backed up form them- not wanting to get caught in the cross fire Yumi was sure to give them.

"I think she IS crying." Kuwabara agreed with a grin.

"Why'd she do a thing like that for a jerk like him?" Yousuke tisked.

"I'm not crying for HIEI, in fact, I'm not even CRYING!" She sniveled.

"Oh really?" Yousuke raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, both boys were crouched down in front of her so they could look up at her face, "then what's all that wet stuff coming form your eyes?" he taunted with a smile.

"Looks like tears to me." Kuwabara answered him.

Yumi started to bristle at their nerve for even EMPLYING that she was crying- let alone for HIEI.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OFF MY BACK!" She yelled as she stomped her foot on the ground as her eyes glowed green slightly and she used her earth bending power to make the wooden boards wave form the impact and whiplash at the boys. They were sent flying back into the wall behind them screaming.

She stomped up to the now groaning in pain, boys, "Still think I'm crying?" she threatened.

"Well you were..," Kuwabara slapped a hand over his mouth with an 'oh shit' expression.

"KUWABARA! DO YOU WANT TO GET OUR ASSES HANDED TO US!" Yusuke hissed at his friend, before gulping when Yumi's shadow casted over them.

"Why YOU!" now she was angry.

Botan flinched when she turned away from the sad scene. Yumi had started thrashing on the boys violently cursing at them, "they can be so dense sometimes about what and what not to say to Yumi when she's emotional." She sighed.

Desota smiled good-naturedly, "yes, but at least they got her mind off Hiei for now."

Kurama smiled as well and looked at the wolf who took a breather from wailing on the dimwits he called friends, "yes, but I think they could have gone about it in a less reckless way." He admitted.

Botan yawed and stretched, making Dessy yawn as well, "its Yusuke and Kuwabara we're talking about. They ARE reckless."

"True…," Kurama shrugged, his smile grew smugger when he noticed Desota laying down and using his lap as a pillow. He rested a hand on her side comfortably.

"Well I'm off to the couch before Yousuke or Kuwabara decide to use it as their bed." Botan got up to leave.

"You should get some sleep too…..," Kurama trailed off when he looked down at the hanyou in his lap. She was already sleeping soundly. He smiled warmly and ran a hand through her long silky black hair.

'She must be exhausted now.' He thought.

/she's had a rough night from what Ryu pulled earlier with Kaitou to throw the guy off guard./ Yoko remarked.

Kurama's brows knotted at the mention of Ryu, 'Ryu….. He said her memories were whipped form the information about the 'bastard' earlier when Koenma realized he was among us.'

/His spirit is too strong to allow them to fall prey to something as idle as that. HE'S the one probably suppressing those memories. He's already controlling her power so she doesn't over do herself./ Yoko recalled.

'So if he were to ever get his body back, and left her alone to these….. She'll probably go through hell just trying to cope with them when they suddenly all come back to her, not to mention her power.'

/that's what I'm worried about./

-----6666666666666666666969696999999999999999666666666666699999999996666

9 people were in the dark cave. One with green hair and golden relaxed eyes looked up from where he appeared to be meditating, "a barrier- I'll need someone who's able to break them if we want to complete the tunnel. All I can do now is widen it."

"Do what you can then, I'll find who we need. It'll give me sometime to examine these threats I'm hearing of. Soukou." A taller man called over his shoulder. He had black shiny hair sleeked back- save for one curly strand that stubbornly hung in front of his face. He had cold dark eyes that looked over at his underling, "Do you sense HIM near?"

The man called Soukou was leaning casually on the cave wall apart form the others. He shoulder length silver and black hair pulled into a thick rat-tail at his nape with his wild bags flaring down to his chin. He had pointed animal ears of a K-9 rather than human looking ears and he had icy blue eyes that glowed in the shadow as he looked up at his master, "that traitor seems to be mingling with a new crowd now. He's on the right path to cross us soon, since he's hanging around that Urameshi team that works for the spirit world." Soukou replied with a high timbre.

"Is the hanyou still harboring him?"

"Do I still have this body and half HIS power?" Soukou countered, "relax, those demons I made to chase her with were only to keep Ryu form getting lazy and pushing her towards them. No doubt they'll want to protect her when her world comes crashing down like her mothers did- just like you wanted, sir."

"Good, sometimes I wander if you really are a human mage and not a demon." His master complimented as he walked on to the others.

"I'm just a damn good mage I guess," the Human teen that looked identical to Ryu's true form, laughed arrogantly, "you want me to say hello?"

"No. Not just yet. Lets see where this plays out. If any of the others happen to come in contact and use their territories on them, I want you to go and assist in any way you see fit, but don't get carried away."

"Do I ever?"

"There have been a few masques unexplained."

"So I got carried away a FEW times." He snorted, "Just as long as our deal stands, I get Ryu and the Hanyou. He twisted this spell to where he HIDES in a little girl while I only have half his power and he kept the rest- storing it in her for when he 'leaves' so I cant get it."

"Don't worry Soukou." The taller man put a hand on the youths shoulder, "You're rematch with the Hanyou possessed will come probably sooner than you think."

7987987987

T.Fox5-

Did this one seem short? It looks short on word micorsoft, but then again-every thing does on that.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7 breakaway to regain thy soul

A/N- I updated again (3 chapters this time) how'd you ppl like the way I did Ryu's character? If your wandering when he'll be free, no have to wait much longer (grins evily) what u ask? Why am I grinning? Read and find out.

Disclaimer:

Ryu: she doesn't own this stupid show so don't sue the bitch okay?

Me: RYU!!!

Ryu: what? A female fox is like a female dog! Therefore, you're a bitch in more ways than one.

Me: just because you don't have a sexy scene doesn't mean I'm a bitch!

Ryu: I'm too damn sexy to be wasted like this!!!

Chapter 7- Break away to regain thy soul

Genkai lead the teens she had with her out of Mushiori city bus stop looking rather annoyed that she was stuck with all of them, but what could she do? She nodded to her group to follow her as they split off. Yousuke, Yana, Kito, and herself were on one group- Kurama, Botan, Kuwabara, Kaitou, and Desota where on another. Yumi was gone from the mansion before anyone had awakened at dawn. She left a note that said she had something to do and she'd catch up later.

Botan walked very close to her group, "there's so many of them," she whispered. And by that, she meant the demon insects. They were harmlessly flocking the human city, not seen by anyone who didn't know of their existence.

Kurama glanced back at her, "Lets be thankful that they haven't attacked just yet. They seem harmless right now."

"That doesn't mean that they wont just NOT attack though." Kaitou said.

Kuwabara blinked at them as if they'd lost it, "If that happens, I'm buying extra powerful bug spray. No demon mosquito is going to suck MY blood!"

Desota sweat dropped with a good-natured sigh, "This type is harmless until something stirs them up or commands them." She informed.

"We're almost to where Genkai's map leads. So be ready." Kaitou warned them.

Only thing was….when the got there, they were only standing on an abandoned field.

"What? Where's the tunnel?!" Kuwabara started searching more animatedly.

"Apparently, its not above ground," Kurama said looking at the grass.

"But underground?" Desota finished looking down at her feet as well.

"Seems like." Kaitou agreed.

Suddenly, Desota felt a zap go through her! Her eyes glazed over for a moment as she went completely still. At the same time, Kurama also sensed something and made a dart for it behind a near by shed.

"Kurama?"

"What'd you find something?"

The others followed him, leaving Desota to her thoughts as she stayed as she was.

'There you are,' a voice whispered, 'you didn't think you could run away from me when you had already sworn yourself to me, did you, hanyou? Shame, shame.'

A silhouette of a tall man towered over her in her mind's eye. Dark blue cold eyes gazed at her almost in a comforting way, but her instincts told her that it was far from that! 'S-Sensui?' she thought panic stricken.

Another image passed her. Blood. Human blood caused by another human's hands in torture and greed. Women and children screaming their terror and begging for mercy, only to be defiled countless times before death. Men were cut ruthlessly by untold of ways. Then it all flashed and she saw dark, warm brown eyes on a woman she once knew. Her black hair swayed in the sakura blossom pedals as she stood proudly in a white formal kimono, like a gentle angel.

"M-Mommy?" she whispered out loud slowly.

About now, the others noticed that she wasn't following them. They looked back at her and saw her vacant expression. Kurama started to growl when he smelt another demon approaching her, but he couldn't see it.

'It must have invisibility powers!' he thought as he started for Desota.

Desota was caught up in a nightmare while Ryu fought to break through it and get her to come out of it.

Suddenly, Desota jerked as if she'd been burnt, outwardly. In her minds eye, the peaceful vision of her mother was replaced by one in the eye prospective she had at that time. Her mother's Kimono was soaked in her own fresh blood, as she lay dead on top of Desota. A demon claw was embedded in her back while many other gashes were on her sides and stomach from fighting to keep Desota free and out of harm when those demons came to take Desota away to kill her for being a hanyou. The girl had already fled from her now dead father- thinking the demons couldn't find her in human world, but she was terribly wrong. And because of that, her mother laid down her life to save her.

The demon laughed and torn the dead woman away from her child, still in her death grip, and held Desota by her raven black hair level with him. She was only a child of 6 at the time and she was frightened. Ryu hadn't awakened just yet, but right now, he was just starting to.

"So YOU'RE the bastard child form this whore, ne?" the demon laughed, spitting her mothers' blood on her face form his mouth. He smiled devilishly as the child cried out in fear.

"Let me go! PLEASE! What did you do to my mommy!?" the child demanded.

"Human women are a delicatsy to the demon tongue, what do you think I intend to do with your pretty little mother? She was that old bastard, Dehoras' bitch. To catch a demon's eye, she must have been something to play with." The demon licked his fangs as he looked over the dead women's body, "I'll fuck'er while I eat her. Satisfy more than one part of me."

Desota didn't know what the Demon meant, but her Daddy said that F word when he was really angry or when something really bad happened, so it couldn't be good! the demon dropped the young girl down. When she scrambled to protect her mother, he roughly kicked her aside and bent over the body.

Desota strained herself, willing her small body to stand tall as she saw the demon assault her mother. Her aqua eyes bled orange in anger as they glowed dangerously. Her hands sparked and she instinctively thrusted them forward and unleashed a powerful electric blast that both degenerated her mother's body and the demons. Panting, the young Desota fell to her knees- shocked at what she had done. She had destroyed her own mothers body…. Tears weld up in her big eyes as she choked back a sob. Kyo bursted through the shoji door, looking disgruntled like he had just escaped hell. (He was in his larger form)

He wasted no time in snatching the girl by the scruff of her neck and dodging the demons that had chased him through the house- escaping with the little cargo.

Another flash and she saw Sensui's 'caring' face as he knelt down and hugged the little

11-year-old girl, "Everything will be alright," he whispered to her, "I'll take care of you."

-DESOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Suddenly, Desota snapped out of it when she finally responded to Ryu's disparate screams at her.

"Huh?" she gasped when she felt something nick at her thigh. She looked around for what might have caused it and sensed a demon she knew all too well. When she saw her friends rushing for her- lead by Kurama- she held a desperate hand out to stop them, "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" She called, making them all stop in surprise.

"What's going on!"? Kurama called back.

"I don't know, but something tells me that you need to stay back!" she answered.

"You know what, I'm getting tiered of hearing that voice of justice you always seem to use." A cocky voice snapped loud enough that they all could hear. Desota's feet were knocked form under her as she fell to the ground she yelped, "why don't you just sit back and wait awhile, while I decide how best to take back what is now mine!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Soukou! But I don't get it….how did I know that?" she grabbed her head, "who the hell are you!" she screamed.

Soukou appeared in front of her as he rested on of his boot-clad feet on her fallen body as if she were his kill, "why don't we ask your old friend, ne?"

Kurama's eyes widened and Yoko started to slightly panic, "Ryu?" he whispered.

//NO YOU IDIOT! SHE CALLED HIM SOUKOU! HE'S THE ONE WHO HAS RYU'S BODY!// Yoko corrected irritated. She was in danger and he couldn't help her until he knew what this Soukou did to make her warn them of approach.

"Ah, I know," Soukou sneered as he pushed her with his foot to where she lay on her back looking up at him afraid, "how about I use old lizard guts in there's own power against you?" he smirked as his ice blue eyes glowed, "master said to keep it on a low key when I finally found you, but watching you get so close and knowing you have the rest of this unbinding power, I just cant fucking help myself. So I'll take what you have now and KILL that little sarcastic old bastard hiding in you!"

-He's going to morph into my dragon form! IS HE ISAINE! ONLY A DRAGON BLOOD CAN HANDLE THE FORMATION! - Ryu gasped.

'So he-he'll die?'

-He should-

It started to get harder to breath when Soukou pressed his heel into her throat, crushing it lightly, "what's the matter girly? You haven't lashed back at me ever since I found you, have you gone speechless?"

She growled lowly at him, 'I can't use my power back on him, he has YOUR absorption power!' she hissed.

-Well its not like it's my fault! I didn't know what he'd have and what you'd have! He just happened to get the tricky stuff! -

The boy started to transform when a rose whip snapped at his foot to back him off Desota.

"Kurama?" Desota whispered, then bristled, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIGHT HIM!"

"Doesn't mean I have to sit back and WATCH you die!"

"I was doing fine!" she huffed.

"Really now?" Soukou chuckled, "you really are a human spawn." He swiped his claws in the air and beam like blades struck were Desota would be is she hadn't moved. He moved to do it again when she leapt into the air at him to attack him, but Kurama's rose whip latched on to him and restrained him. Instead, he knocked the female hanyou away with a powerful blow form his other hand, "you make this so easy!" he laughed at her, "even with the help of this other son of a bitch! You're barely matching up to me, and I don't even have Ryu himself!"

"THERE'S A REASON FOR THAT! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MIXED UP HIS SPELLS!"

"Hey! Have a heart. I was young and still relatively new at the whole soul spell thing." He joked.

"OH THAT MAKES EVERYTHING SO MUCH BETTER!" Desota hissed as she bolted at him to strike him down, "Why not prove you're better than me? I'm holding back right now, dimwit. Change into my dragon form and maybe you'll match me even as a hanyou." She taunted when she was close enough for him to feel her say it almost. Not a second later did she use a burst of her aura to send him flying further back then he had ever sent her. Kurama snapped back his whip to avoid being dragged with him. He cautiously moved to her side.

"What was that about?"

"If he tries to revert to Ryu's dragon form, he'll die because his original Aura's to weak to handle it. He never attempted to change because he never felt like he had to, but since he needs my half of Ryu's power to complete his transformation, he wants to test out his new power." She explained.

Suddenly a burst of light erupted form the debris Soukou kicked up when he fell back. The dust cloud parted and revealed a wing-less Japanese dragon. He was 20 stories tall with the head of a fox, gazelle horns, snake like-black and blue colored fur body with dark blue fur running form his forehead to the tip of his tail, and four k-9 like legs and feet. His tail lashed back and forth behind him as he roared his arrival.

"I thought you said he'd be dead…..," Kurama deadpanned.

"He's never tried this before, and maybe it takes a while." Desota defended, "BOTAN!! YOU AND TH E OTHERS GO TAKE COVER!" she called.

Botan, Kuwabara, and Kaitou were in shock! There was a feak'n DRAGON right here in front of them! But they didn't need to be told twice to take cover when the dragon released a flaming blue breath of fire in the air.

"I bet if we wear him out, Soukou won't be able to go on." She said to Kurama as she pinched her necklace between her fingers. The jewel morphed into twin kitana blades and she spun them around as if to test them.

"So that's your weapon?"

"One of many actually," she smiled goofily, "WATCH OUT!" held up her swords to block the fire blast and Kurama leaped away.

"DESSY?!"

"I'M FINE! HE CANT HURT ME LIKE THAT!" She called back when the blue flames parted. She glared up at the dragon, "you wanna be a dragon, huh? Well either way, you're still male, and no matter if you're in that form or some other form," she let that linger as she charged into attack. She faked one for his front leg and dodged under him, using her Kitana blade, she slashed dangerously close and high up on his thigh, "you still have all your HUMAN weaknesses!" she hissed as she leaped a good distance away again.

The dragon's eyes bulged in surprise as he fumbled in his stance, caught way off guard.

Kurama took the advantage and started attacking furiously at the dragon's head with his rose whip, distracting it. Desota got a good distance away and staked her swords in the ground. She concentrated her Ki in her hands and blasted it at the dragon, knocking it over. Kurama leaped back to her side, both never took their eyes off the dust cloud to see if the dragon had been over whelmed.

-Dessy…. do you feel that? -

'I don't know, but if you mean I'm seeing things that I don't think I ever did, then yes.' She replied as memories she never knew she had flushed into her.

-HE'S GONE! THAT QUICK?? MY GOD! WHAT A WEAKLING! I CANT BELIEVE THEY LET HIM USE MY BODY AS HIS OWN! - Ryu was cut off when Desota's breath was caught in her throat. That was the only outer sign that the spirit fusion had commenced as Ryu's spirit was kicked form Desota and rammed right back to his own body where Soukou had died.

She sighed and the Kryptonite swords returned to their jewel-like state on her necklace. So many things where opening themselves to her now that Ryu was gone form her head. So many doors he seemed to have kept locked and closed tightly were loosened in her mind. She mentally pushed it aside for later.

"He's gone." She said relived.

"Then that means Ryu has gone back to his body?" Kurama asked turning to her curiously.

She nodded with a smile, "I'm free."

"OW! OWOWOWOWOW! OF ALL THE LOUSY- DESSY!! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO HIT ME THERE!!" came Ryu's pained and angered voice form the dust clouds. Suddenly, the boy shot out and grabbed her by the arm, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT HURT!? AND YOU MR. FOX BOY NEED TO LEARN HOW TO NOT HIT SOMEONES EYE WHEN YOU'RE SLAPPING THAT THING AROUND! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? KILL ME!!"

Kurama and Desota glanced at each other, "should we answer that?" Kurama arched an eyebrow.

Desota shrugged, "he won't stop till we do."

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!!"

Botan peeked over at them, "is it safe?"

"Yeah, Botan, its safe." Desota called back.

"But that guy is still there!" Kuwabara protested.

"This guy is in his right mind now." Kurama reassured, then turned to Ryu seriously, "when you talked to Koenma at the mansion, you said you wouldn't tell him anything about our adversary-,"

"Oh! HIM?!" Ryu looked like he was about to spill when he remembered the threat Koenma had given him before when Desota was sleeping.

'I know you mean well in wanting to tell them about Sensui, but as of right now, its only a strong suspicion that he's behind this TRULY. Therefore, you WILL let THEM find out about him on their own. Otherwise, I know a cell that should be strong enough to hold at least ONE 'S' class demon such as yourself, soon as you return to your original body.' The young princes voice echoed in the dragon lord's head. His eye twitched.

'Soon as I can find a way to get back at him…..,' he let the thought linger. True- he was a powerful being, but he was one against many if he traveled that road, and he didn't want to be cursed off for almost 18 years again.

He feigned pondering over the question, "you know, I don't really know the name, but I do know his face- I'm bad at names- so if we ever see him, I'll let you know. How's that?"

The hard part Ryu had to face was convincing Kurama and Yoko to believe him on this. Surely they'd understand….. Or they'd take him aside later and force it out. Now that he couldn't hide behind the hanyou's innocence, he had to be careful- power wasn't everything now days. Plus, it wasn't wise to ruffle a demon as old as Yoko too much. In truth, the silver fox was only about 400 years younger than Ryu himself. And he had to regain all his battle Ki to a comfortable level again before he put his neck on the line.

Kurama's eyes narrowed on him as if he was trying to read him, but Ryu held his ground.

'Sound convincing?' Kurama asked Yoko.

//not on his life.// Yoko said dryly //Get it out of him later. I want to know where Dessy learned to fight like that//

As if Kuwabara hear that thought, he jumped a the question, "Hey Dessy! How'd you do that back there with those green Kitana? You had that Dragon going crazy with those attacks!" he exclaimed.

Desota blushed at his praise, "My father was a demon lord. Most of it I learned early with him, and the rest…..I guess I just…. uh- picked it up from here and there. Ryu also taught me how to use that weapon to defend us while he was in my head." She admitted, glancing at the Dragon.

"What are you talking about? Most of that was probably muscle memory- since half the time we were still in your form when I fought off the enemy which was ……80 of the time." He shrugged.

"WHAT! ERRR!!!" She bristled, "you just CAN'T let it go, CAN YOU?! FINE I ADMITT I HAD A COWARDLY FAZE, BUT LOOK- I JUST KICKED YOUR DRAGON FORMS SCALY ASS!!" She defended.

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT BITCH I WASN'T ACTUALY THE ONE IN CONTROL! SO YOUR STILL WEAK!" He barked back.

"As fascinating as this conversation is going, we should go find Yusuke's team and tell them about what we found." Kaitou interrupted.

"That's the hard part- finding them." Botan sighed.

"They could be on the other side of town for all we know." Kuwabara agreed, "and they don't have any demons on their team so we can't use Botan's tracking gadget thinggys to find them."

"No, but we do have a tracker." Desota was suddenly smiling brightly, "Kyo should have been around Yusuke enough to recognize his aura waves. If he tries hard enough, he'll find him in this city."

"But he's in the next town, how can we get him?" Botan said.

Desota smiled slyly and Ryu groaned, "that little shit is the lamest animal to cross my path, and that's saying a lot." He mumbled.

"I just have to call him, but I'll have to go back to the edge of town, by the station. Once he's with me, we'll catch up with you. He's really fast so I wont be gone long. Ok?" she asked.

Everyone else seemed to think it was a good idea. Kurama didn't like the fact that she'd leave his sight though, but it couldn't be helped. She probably wouldn't allow him to follow her for safety much anymore since her battle Ki seemed to kick in again. He watched her with an impassive look as she turned on her heel to run for Kyo. Yoko was already procrastinating him for letting her do that, but Kurama simply did what he always did when Yoko seemed to get hot headed like this- he tuned him out.

------66666666666660000000000000000000000666666666666666666660000000000666

"Master Sensui," a boy with slender violet eyes, black short hair, and biker-punk style clothes approached the tall man in charge of the now seven of them, "Soukou has lost and Ryu is back in his body again."

Sensui smiled, "How unfortunate for Soukou, and he was so bent on killing that dragon too." His smile turned into an easy smirk, "He'll revert to his own form soon enough and return to use." He stretched out and lazily relaxed his position, "so Ryu and Desota are separated?"

The boy nodded.

His master chuckled with a light purr almost, "perfect."

555555555555555555588888888888888888888888555555555555555555588888888885

Desota waited under the train bridge for Kyo to arrive. She had used her bond with him to do so- all it took was a small meditation session to call out to him. She even asked him to bring something for her to fight better in. jeans and a tank top weren't doing it for her. The jeans were too confiding of her movement and the tank top was just unnecessary. Plus she smelled.

As expected, Kyo was suddenly sliding to a stop in front over her in his larger form with a bundle of black and light blue clothing in his mouth. He took a little longer than she thought, but brushed that off on the fact that he actually had to find her some clothes.

"Hey boy," She greeted warmly rubbing her palm on his forehead soothingly, "did you make sure Shiori was alright?" Kyo Mewled lowly like a large cat. Even in this form he couldn't neigh like a regular horse or bawl like a zebra. He mewled and made other sounds that no animal would be able to muster….except maybe a pokemon…..

'He does mewl his own name some times…,' she thought with a sigh- loving the fact that there was no sarcastic remark from her previous mind-buddy, Ryu, "I feel so refreshed."

Kyo nudged her with the clothing in his mouth, knowing that the others were waiting, "I know I know." Desota said taking the clothes and she was shocked when she saw what they were, "these were my mom's old battle uniform she said dad gave her!" she looked suspiciously at the heavenly being, "how'd you get these? Is that why you were here 3 minutes behind your usual?"

Kyo gave her the, 'I'm too cute to question' look with his big orange eyes that almost matched Ryu's, but his were bigger, brighter, and more animated.

"Come on then," she sighed as Kyo morphed to his small chibbi form, "lets go find a restroom so I can change."

999999999999999999000000000000000000000999999999999999999999999000000000

Desota came out with a blush- she forgot that her father was a slight pervert and her mother had a wild side. Her uniform that was previously her mothers had a small, thick material top that stopped short at her mid-drift and was sleeveless. She had tight black shorts that were covered by the long sash that looked like a skirt that didn't connect on the sides, but was attached to another smaller sash used for a tie round her waist. She put her hair in a low ponytail and pulled on the flat soul mid-calf high black boots. She did a once over and frowned at her reflection. Kyo leaped up on the sink to stare at the mirror as well.

"I stand out don't I?" She asked him.

"Kyoouuu," he sighed as he slumped a little with a sweat drop.

"Here, I'll give you a 50 and you go get me something to cover up with from the clothing store we're in…."

0000000000009999999999999999999900000000000000000000000000009999999999

Now Desota was astride Kyo's back as he ran across the rooftops of Mushiori city. She had a brown light leather drench coat now that covered her up and had deep enough pockets for Kyo's chibbi form to hide in. it whipped in the wind as Kyo sped fast in the direction he felt Kurama and the others were in.

"Are we getting closer to them?" She called over the wind.

A high-pitched squeal was her positive answer. Usually anything low meant no.

Suddenly, Kyo slid to a stop on one of the rooftops and Desota and he stared at the large explosion over to their right a little, "I'm guessing that's Yousuke?" Kyo nodded with a whine, "how about the others? Are they heading that way?" Kyo repeated his positive answer. Desota looked determined, "then that's where we go. We'll meet them there."

Kyo was about to take off for their new destination when he sensed a cold twisted heart. It spooked him that he only felt a shimmer of light in the heart, it was consumed in darkness and hate. He shot his head up high and looked around nervously.

"Kyo? What's wrong, buddy?" Desota asked. Apparently she didn't sense it. Kyo's eyes flashed as he pinpointed the threat, but when he turned to it, it was gone. He stared at the spot for a while, almost debating whether to move or not. He had felt that heart before- Kyo never forgot how a heart felt, but he couldn't put a face on that particular heart.

"Kyo?" now Desota was concerned. Kyo was acting so strange- he never was cautiously checking their surroundings.

Kyo's ears flicked around and he shook the feeling literally away. Desota eeped in surprise when he fluffed out his fur under her as if shaking off a feeling.

"Kay Kyou shaka," he purred as he took off again toward the feel he knew Yousuke and the others were at. That feeling was weighing heavily on his conscious. He'd felt DEMON hearts that weren't so twisted and complicated as that one that he knew he'd felt before. Even Hiei seemed like an angel compared to that… deep down at least.

789098709870987

Kyo: kaysa shaka pleaplea (read and review please)


	8. Chapter 8 an apple a day keeps doc away?

Ryu: do you really need a disclaimer?

Me: that's the rules…..

Ryu: its obvious you don't own it, you've only said that ….. all the chapters?

Me: pretty much. But rules are rules.

Ryu: Screw the rules. That's why ppl make'em up. So you can screw'em up.

Kyo: Kyo kay shoma chi chi (T,fox5 doesn't own so be nicey nice to her)

Ryu: why does HE get to say the disclaimer? No one understands him!

Me: ppl like cute and cudily over tough and manly sometimes.

Ryu: (jaw drops) that THING is better than me?

Me: well, your not exactly cute and cudily……

Ryu: (smirks) hey-ya! I'm simply dead sexy!

Chapter 8- an apple a day keeps the Doc away?

Hiei leaned on the branch in the secluded area he had resigned to. His newly repaired kitana was tucked in his arms and rested on his shoulder as he relaxed his neck to almost appear sleeping. However, he was far form it- his mind was heavy with thoughts.

'Help the human race? Feh! After I strove so hard to see its destruction?….,' his thoughts trailed off there, 'that was before I actually had to come to this miserable place. Before I saw how hard other demon filth had tried to justify killing this pathetic race. Before I found out how stubborn they can be and how they seem to have a knack for pulling through tight spots- like Yousuke and Kuwabara did at the tournament.' He was in a dilemma. He both hated and almost admired the human race. They had guts; he'd give'em that much. But was it worth his bother to help them? Why should he care if they died out? They were going to drive themselves to extinction, why not just help it along?…….even for Hiei, he couldn't decide. His pride as a demon refused to go back and help them. He'd already made it clear that he didn't want any part in this fight- to go back wouldn't be his style. It would seem like he cared. Heaven forbid, he cared for very few things. Yukina as always was the 1st. she was his sister, then there was that wolf demo-

'Oh hell no.' he thought, 'don't even go there.'

A flash of her betrayed-looking eyes flashed in his mind when she tried to stop him. The way she used her air bending power on him to take out her frustration and even slammed him in the floor when he accused her of hiding behind her power because she wasn't confidant enough to take him on with a sword. His lower back tinged in slight pain when he leaned too much on the sore spot she made. That little bitch even gave him a wind scrape when she sent him down the floor! Those don't heal as fast as regular wounds! They burnt whenever pushed or strained, and Hiei rolled his eyes to the heavens.

He probably deserved that.

He had hurt her pretty deeply. It almost looked like she was going to cry. Surprisingly, the fire demon felt his anger boil at that… then he remembered that HE was the reason if she DID cry. And that just stabbed at him like a blade he couldn't avoid.

'Damn' he cursed. Hating the way the female demon had affected him like this when he actually thought about it…..or at least this is the only time he actually noticed or caught himself feeling this way for her.

Hiei's granite eyes shot open when he sensed an intruder. Two Kunai knives were embedded on either side of his face, just barely missing him. He could hear the way the blades dug into the wood of the tree. He glanced at them with a glare then looked for their owner, but they were hiding their scent and aura traces somehow. Hiei's hand rested on his sword, ready at will to draw quickly and end the sorry life that dared threat him.

"Can't find me, Hiei?" mocked a familiar voice. Hiei's eyes widened.

'Yumi?' she had followed him? Koenma wouldn't like that. He always got ancey when the demoness followed Hiei around with out his consent, 'screw him.' Hiei snorted.

"Using more tricks, wolf?" he called out to the trees. Searching to catch a hint on her. Her earth bending was using the scent of the forest to cover her own. He used that to his advantage when she actually helped him on a few raids in demon world when he was retreating. They never found him. Now he knew just how they felt.

Frustrated.

He knew she was there- probably really close to mock him- but couldn't catch sight of her.

Another set of Kunai shot out at him. Hiei knocked them away with his sword and glared at the direction. Yumi's laughter echoed around him.

"You should know form teaching me how to be evasive, Hiei, I won't stay in the same spot long enough for you to find me until I want to be found." Her head suddenly popped down upside down form the leaves just above him, startling him, "isn't that right? SENSAI Hiei?" she smiled coldly at him. He swung at her, but she retreated back behind the leaves, giggling once again, "awe, does little Hiei feel too old when I call him SENSAI?"

"Yumi! Cut this out! What do you want!" he hissed getting tired of this game very quickly.

"That's right, sensai, what DO I want?" she repeated coyly, "I thought we had a good view of what WE wanted, but since you left, I guess my LEASH got too slack and this little puppy is confused at the new found freedom." She referred to his comment to her when he left.

"Yumi, I don't have to explain myself to you." He said sternly as he saw right through her little 'beat around the bush' game she so loved to torture him with. Before, he actually enjoyed taunting her right back, but right now it aggravated him.

"Then why must I explain myself to you why I'm here?" She countered as she flipped down form the higher branches and gracefully landed a few paces on the thick branch he was on. She wore her outfit she wore as a demon in Makai to blend in when she wasn't working. It was a dark green torn off tunic top that she used rope to tie off just under her breast so it didn't flap and flash during a battle- it had once been a full tunic, but Hiei had 'accidentally' slashed half of it off during on of their more 'playful' duels. She had on black pants much like his own that were also tied off with a rope that also served to hold her Kitana sheath to her hip. Her calves were bandaged off and she wore soft shoes that allowed her to feel the earth beneath her. Her wild brunette hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her green eyes regarded him with determination as her black wolf ears set at the side of her head lowered dangerously, but Hiei also saw a hint of hurt that she tried to hide- he knew her too well for her to hide like that.

She drew her kitana, "tell you what. You like making deals right?" she tossed her kitana from one hand then back to the other and then held it in a stance, "we both want to know something. How about I tell you what you want to know, since I could careless, and if I beat you I get one request and you tell me why your being so stupid to run away. If you win you get a request that I will do with out question."

A part of Hiei smirked at that, 'any request?' Hiei held his sword ready, "what's the reason then?" he was really close to hitting his head on the tree to knock that stupid voice out of his mind at what he ha just thought. That was just as bad as YOKO!

That and he didn't want a distraction.

"I'm here to challenge you. Since you don't know if you want me to stay or go lately, if I beat you, I don't care what my duty is, you'll allow me to stay by your side. Since you said I hide behind my own power and am too afraid to take you on in a sword fight, I intend to shove it back in your face." She gritted her teeth and held her Kitana in both hands to the side. With out warning she sprinted into attack

Hiei's speed didn't let him have the upper hand- Yumi was almost just as fast as him. To dodge her he had to take it seriously or get hit denying it. He blocked her sword with is own and pushed her back far enough to swing at her. Yumi leaped away, flipping in the air. She made sure her black tail slapped him when she did.

He glared at her, "fighting dirty now?

"Give me a rule book that rules out a simple brush of a tail, and I'll stop." She countered.

This time both Hiei and Yumi charged at one another and met half way. Their Kitanas 'clinged and clanged' as they met twice this time, then started pressing against each other as Yumi and Hiei locked them. Both trying to over throw the other.

"Is this what you want to do now Hiei? Lounge around in trees all day while you're friends are battling the demons form demon world in only a week-if not less? Who knew you were lazy." She hissed at him.

Hiei growled at her and shoved her off balance, then swiped a leg under her. She fell to on her back, but knocked away his blade with her own when he made to pin her there. She copied him- swiping the dull side of her sword under him and knocking him down as well.

Both glared at one another before they darted away from one another.

"Quit trying to justify yourself at me! I get enough of that as it is!" Hiei roared as he charged.

"Well maybe you need it! You're always so hung up on something and pissed at the world because of your past! I know you were angry with you mother and the ice maidens for what they did to you. The way they put labels on you! You were angry at first when we went there and you found out that your mother had died before you could sink your blade into her flesh! I watched you almost do the same to Yukina! I know your hurt and I know life is crappy, but if you keep letting it eat at you, every time I pull you out will get harder and harder! Pretty soon, I wont be able to find you in that darkness you always seem to run to cause its so much easier!" she cried out. Hiei stopped just paces from his attack. He was shocked to hear her say that- but it was true in a way. She did always seem to follow him no matter where he went and she drew him back to a place he had started to like more and more.

"Even then though Hiei," her voice was cracking now, "I wont give up to find you there. Even if I myself am lost. I don't give a fucking CARE! So long as I find you there and at least TRY to help, I won't stop!"

"Why?" he asked quietly. He didn't want her as corrupt as him. He didn't want his Yumi feeling the kind of pain he did, "why would you do something like that? Something so……. human?"

She looked up at him with a gentle smile a she lowered her sword, "because….. Hiei, I don't care that you refuse to let yourself feel happy feelings. I'm not afraid that I've probably fallen in love with the devil's son himself. As long as I'm allowed to stay with you, I could care less if you ran me threw with that sword" 'well I would but that's not the point!' she thought on the side, "maybe I feel it because I heard so much about it while I was here in the human world, even before Koenma took me in. it would almost be impossible not to envy them. The way humans can feel these things without seeing it first hand. Its natural to them, but I see why they crave it so much." She looked him in the eye with the softest look he's ever seen in those forest green pools he had memorized to permanent memory, "I'm here because I love you."

There she said it. Now he knew why she went through great lengths to stay by his side.

Hiei was shocked. She sheathed her sword and walked up to him with a bow, "I admit my defeat, Hiei." She forfeited.

Now Hiei was really shocked and let it show. She loved him. HIM! OF ALL PEOPLE! She even admitted that she didn't care how dark he was- she went as far as to call him Satins child. - So long as she was allowed to stay with him.

Strange thing that even added on the bewildered scene was that he felt warm. Not in a lusting way, but in a ……good way? Was that what love felt like? Or at least the beginning of it?

"What do you want in return?" she asked suddenly. Throwing him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" he replied intelligently. (Give him a break, its Hiei vs. happy feelings.)

"Your request? You win." She reminded him.

"Oh……," he looked away. He was risking a lot by showing so much emotion like this, or even THINKING like this. Was she worth it?……

He smiled. HIEI actually smiled warmly at her as he pulled her into a hug. Now it was Yumi's turn to blink in confusion.

"My request…" he thought about it then smirked, "my COMAND to you is not to leave my side even if I try to push you away from now on. Got it? Where I go- you go."

Yes. She was worth it. He would fight for her just as he would Yukina. She was his now.

Yumi was silent for a moment, shocked that he actually wanted her to promise that and he didn't seem willing to let her go anytime soon. Her eyes softened again as she returned his embrace, "but what if I wanna go somewhere you don't? You know it'll happen." She joked playfully.

Hiei sighed over exaderated as he held her closer, "if you're not annoying me, and I'm in a good mood, we might compromise."

9999999999999999999900000000000000000000009999999999999999999900000000

(Awwwwe! Hiei fluff! See? He does have it in him. Loll)

"Kurama?" Desota called as she and Kyo burst into the hospital doors. Kyo squealed in surprise when a horde of demon insects similar to the ones outside swarmed at them. He instinctively put up his barrier, but it was weak since they had crossed into a human territory. Desota grabbed her Kryptonite necklace and ripped it off her neck. In her fisted hand, it stretched into a long, blade-tipped, green sparking bullwhip and she snapped it across a line of insects to clear a small passageway for them to squish through.

"Damn! I hate bugs!" she whined as she slashed her way through the horde. She tripped over something that caught her foot and looked back when she tumbled down in fright to see a green-skinned human lying unconscious on the ground, "ACK!" she leapt up startled and pressed her back against Kyo's side. Kyo grunted lowly in his throat to warn her his barrier was weakening form the insistent horde of insects. They were surrounded now. The bullwhip only served to back the insects off for a small period of time, but then they returned with full force.

"DRAGONS WRATH!" Ryu bellowed suddenly form outside the surrounding the insects had pinned on Kyo and Desota. Cool, blue fire licked at the edges of Kyo's barrier as the flames burned the bugs to ash on the floor, "Dessy? You and Kyo ok?" Ryu called as he jogged to approach them. His bright orange eyes scanned around as if he was expecting something more before they did a once over her to check her.

"I'm fine, but what are they?" she asked when he reached her.

"Big bugs with a big nasty bite." He said vaguely.

"In other words, you don't know….," Desota dead panned with a cocked eyebrow.

Ryu slumped comically, "no I DON'T know. Ok? I was separated form the rest to clear out this floor while everyone else took on the up stairs." He mumbled.

"So do you at least know anything about them?" Desota asked. Her pitch rising when she saw another wave of insects charging at them. She snapped her whip in anticipation.

"Yeah," Ryu snarled as he extended his claws dangerously and blue fire flared around his wrists and hands, "don't get stung or die." With that wise comment, he darted for the horde- slicing anything around him to little pieces with his fiery claws.

The few that got pass him shot for Desota and Kyo, "well, I'll be sure and do that then." Desota gulped then turned to Kyo who was panting in exhaustion form keeping up the barrier he rarely used anymore, "at least they cant sting us with this barrier, right boy?" her small laugh died when the clear yellow lighted barrier flickered before completely giving out and dissipating as Kyo shrunk to his chibbi form- dog tired and heaving breathes as if he was dieing.

Desota's nervousness spiked in sudden fear, "WELL YOU'RE NO HELP! YOU LAZZY JACKASS!"

Kyo simply gave her one of his goofy equine smiles and shrugged his shoulders with a whimper of an apology.

Desota frantically lashed her whip about- not allowing one insect to get near her or her fallen Kyo. It got to a point where she hauled Kyo on to her shoulder and started to retreat out of the horde to gain better ground before taking a dead run up the stairs and slamming the door to the stair well closed behind her.

"There." She huffed out of breath, "they're all down on the 1st floor……….now…." she trailed off when her ears picked up the beating of the insect wings from down the hall way and she bristled taking off at a dead flight for life, "NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!" She screamed as she ran away. Ryu could handle himself- he was the one who had done most of their fighting anyway. She- on the other hand- had very little training except for the basics her father had taught're when he was alive and well still. The 1st lesson he had taught her was when in doubt in a situation like this- RUN!

So,

She ran. (Lol)

She ran up another flight of stairs and into a janitor's closet to cut them off- closing the door tightly behind her. She sighed in relief when all she heard was the faint trickles of wings fling pass the door and slumped down to the floor. Kyo slid off her shoulder and onto the ground with a yelp at the sudden impact.

"That should buy us some time until you can locate the others." She breathed.

Two orange eyes looked up guiltily at her, "Kyoma ka kyoo houshinda." She squeaked pitifully.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'TOO TIERED'! YOU NEVER WERE BEFORE!" Desota yelled at him in her sudden fear, "that doesn't mean that….the bugs got them right?"

Kyo shook his head no frantically, "Kay kyou kassa kyo." He mewled.

"You're……….just exhausted?"

"Kou." He nodded in agreement as the hanyou gave him a skeptical glare.

"No more poky for you." She mumbled.

Kyo slumped and whimpered depressed that she took away his most favorite food.

The buzz of wings clattered in the air vents above them and Kyo and Dessy looked horrified at the vent just to their right, then back at each other.

"That's not good."

"Kay-Kou!" Kyo agreed panicking now as she gathered him into her arms to shield him if need be like a child she never had.

The vent started to give away and Desota ducked her head, waiting for the attack.

The door burst open form a powerful kick that Kurama had sent to it. He lashed out his rose whip to slaughter the wave that descended upon Kyo and Desota first, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE IN A CLOSET!" He yelled over the buzzing noise of wings as he quickly protected her and Kyo with his own body while Ryu inflamed the room and the vent with his ice-cold blue fire. It had no effect on Kurama, thanks to his own flame-resistance pant aroma that he extracted form a seed from his blood red locks.

When the flames subsided Ryu snarled as another wave started to come down the hall and he heard shouting, "Genkai's found some survivors! I'm going to assister her. Kurama, I'm sure I can trust you to watch these two?" it wasn't really a question, since the dragon lord dashed off before Kurama would ever think to reply.

"Kyo's barrier was weakened drastically when he held off Ryu's Dragon Wrath attack. He wasn't prepared for it and I didn't want to risk being stung by something I know nothing abou-," Kyo's small groan of pain cut her off and both demons shot quickly to Kyo. He was starting to turn green and his orange eyes, usually bright, were turning dull as he broke into a fevered sweat, "KYO!"

"He's been stung!" Kurama hissed as he slashed the bug that had caused the chibbi zhorses pain, "we have to find Yusuke! The doctor is the one who's running this territory and therefore is the only one with the proper antidote."

Desota gathered up Kyo, "and if…. we don't get there?"

Kurama hesitated, "Kyo will return to Heaven." He hinted. Not wanting to say it so bluntly to her when she was already worked up.

Blue fire spit into her aqua orbs, as she looked determined to the door then glanced back at him, "I trust you with my life, Kurama, so prove to me that I'm not wrong and don't let a single insect near me. I'm not going to pay them any heed so I can run at my full potential, but I need you to defend me." She looked at him pleading that he'd agree.

Kurama smiled and put an arm over her shoulders. If not for the situation, he would have felt great pleasure in seeing that dark blush rise on her cheeks at the contact, but fear not. Yoko was taking it as a note for later, "I will never let anything happen to you so long as I breathe life in flesh and spirit." He promised.

After an awkward pause (she had no idea where that came from or what to say) she nodded, "alright. …Th-thank you," she stuttered embarised. She got up and stood just behind the door, "ready?"

He nodded and clutched his rose whip eagerly. She glanced out then hissed, "meet you there if I lose you!" then she shot out at a speed that would have Hiei blinking even.

Yokos smirk appeared on Kurama's face as his eyes flashed gold, "Don't worry about ME keeping up." He said under his breath as he flew after her.

9999999999999000000000000000000000000000099999999999999999999999000000

Desota pushed herself harder when she felt Kyo's sickness getting worse. He gave out a wheezing small squeal in pain.

"Hold on, buddy, I've got'cha." She said to him as she sped up, "Urameshi's probably confronting whoever's doing this by now. He'll know what to do." She then looked over her shoulder worried, "HOWS IT GOING BACK THERE, KURAMA?"

"I'm doing just fine! They seem to be thinning out, just keep going!" he called back.

Desota rounded another corner and stopped dead before running into Keiko and Shizieru, Kuwabaras sister. The others seemed to be there as well. The glass window was broken next to Yousuke.

"What…. what happened?" Desota asked out of breath. Kurama had caught up to her side now- he barely was breathing hard.

"Yousuke just beat the Doctor and Genkai had to revive him form death. The doctor had to die in order to cure his disease form the people here." Yana explained form where he was on the floor in a. …………(Sweat drop) nurse out fit?

Ryu was standing next to Shizieru's side when he saw Kyo's state, "what's wrong with him?"

"He was stung by one of those insects." Kurama informed. His brows knotted in confusion. All the others were ok, but the illness was still in Kyo and it was steadily getting worse.

"But the doc's gone now," Kuwabara said getting worried over the little guy, "he shouldn't be sick form those bugs now, right?"

"If he were a human, yes, he'd be fine, but Kyoma isn't human or demon. So the doctor's poison is affecting him differently. He'll need herbs to help him heal." Genkai said as she looked over her shoulder at the sirens that started to whine their arrival, "this is a crime scene we don't want to be found at now. Let us leave for now until we know more about these 7 physics."

"I'll stay here and make sure Kito gets the best of care." Kaitou said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Let hope he can walk again." Yousuke said grimly as he followed the others out the door.

Desota's aqua eyes didn't leave Kyo's form in her arms as Kurama put an arm around her shoulders to lead her. She fought back the tears enough to not let on that she was about to cry as she looked up at him, "do you think your plants can help him?" she asked. The quake in her voice was barely noticeable, but Kurama caught it and his heart sank to know she was hurting inside probably as much as little Kyo was.

"I know I do. Soon as we get back, I'll prepare the antidote, all right? Kyo will be fine." He gave her shoulders a squeeze for reassurance and she sighed gratefully. She then surprised him when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you….. Kurama," she whispered, looking back down to the little zhorse in her arms.

Kurama smiled warmly down at her and let his arm slide lower to her waist as he held her closer to his side, "you're welcome," he whispered back in her ear. His smile grew when she stiffened from his closeness, but relaxed quickly into him, accepting it.

Yousuke glanced back at the group behind him and saw Kurama walking Desota in the back. He arched a black bro when he saw just how close the kitsune kept her to him and the look in his eye, 'oh great, another love story.' He thought with a huff as he turned around, 'no wander Hiei left! Kurama's chasing after Dessy!….. Well she has been living with the guy for almost a month now….and she ISNT that bad of a looker either….' And so Yousuke's mind traveled on to the possibilities of Kurama and Desota getting together while she was staying at the Minamino household….

And the Hentaious thoughts began………

"Hey Kurama!" Yousuke called over his shoulder with a sly grin on his face, "I think you should give Dessy a full BODY exam when we get back! You never know what she could have gotten into while we were gone!" his sly grin turned cheesy as everyone caught his double meaning.

Keiko slapped him so hard he didn't expect it and went flying into the building they were walking pass, "HONESTLY YOU PERVERT! YOU CANT GO ONE DAY WITH OUT SAYING SOMETHING DIRTY FROM THAT DIRTY MOUTH OF YOURS CAN YOU!" She snapped at him.

"At least I didn't say anything about that skirt you're wearing…. or that what color your panties are- which I have a nice view form down here." He smiled apologetically.

Keiko bristled even more, "YOU-YOU'RE……….YOU'RE DISPICABLE!" she roared at him as she turned her heel and marched on. Everyone just kind of stared in amusement at the scene while Desota tried to hide a blush that was deepening on her cheeks now that such a thought was in her mind.

'Bad Dessy, bad, bad, bad!' she scolded her self mentally. Part of her didn't mind it so much if Kurama did do such a thing. He was the only one she had become so close to to be willing to be in that situation, but another side- her modesty side which was over ruling at times like theses, protested at the very thought, 'what would mother say!' her mind got very quiet, 'she'd probably ask if he was good looking and how he was when he- ack! Bad example!'

Kurama smirked inwardly as he hid his face behind his bangs. Yousuke had no idea what pleasure that little suggestive thought gave him. Yoko didn't help at all since he played off yet another sexual fantasy of the whole ordeal. Lately however, Kurama seemed less forceful to get those images out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but wander what she'd do if he……

'Yoko……….now is not the time nor the place and you know it.' Kurama chastised his other half.

/that was all you that time. / Yoko shot back slyly /really, Kurama, you have the worst timing- I mean, she's already caught up with that fur ball in her hands/

'He's sick! And don't call him fur ball, its KYO.'

/all right, alright- Kydoe. There, happy/

'Kyo'

/what ever. Lets just get home and make the antidote. I don't like her mind on other things besides us. /

'Selfish brat'

/you're no better, I know you're just as jealous as I am that her attention is waylaid somewhere else. /

'Will you just shut up!'

798098709870987098709870987

RXR! The review box is just below on the left corner. It'll say "submit review" so please go on and put one


	9. Chapter 9 Stormy Weather

A/N- honestly, that was a close one! My lap top that I saved all of this story on was going hay wire on me so I saved all of the chapters I had finished on to a floppy disk and guess what the little bastard did when I booted it up the next time? IT WON'T LET ME GET PASS THE START UP PAGE!!! GRRRR!!

So, now that my lap top is doing this, I'm going to have to deal with only 15 ½ chapters finished in this story. Until my lap top is fixed-or I buy a new one to save stuff on, I'll be updating further apart and not so many at a time, this time however, I'll at least update 2 chapters to hold you guys over.

Special thanks:

Kitten001- thanks for the encouraging review, and I'm sorry I didn't update that day like I said I would TT the lap top started hissing and pissing at me when I tried to get my work done on it.

Yumi- Thanks for telling me to update everyday (if not on the reviews or xanga- then at school as well. Lol)

So far that's all I've got for thanks, but these 2 are like really nice and so far they seem to be loyal to this fic.

Ryu: the little bitch doesn't own noth'n so don't go sue'n no one. It'd be a waste of your time and mine.

T.Fox5- why would it waste ur time??

Ryu: hear'n you bitch about it- that's what.

098098098098098098098

Chapter 9- Stormy weather

They had retreated back to their hometown after that to examine what they had learnt. Kuwabara and Yousuke went to school the next day and Kurama transferred over to the same school as them, wanting to stay close. Shiori gladly let him transfer, happy to see that he wanted to go to a school with his friends in it (that was the excuse he gave her)

True to Kurama's word, he gave Kyo his best antidote for the poison, but even with its help, Kyo was having a hard time recovering. It had been a day and he was only just now breaking out of the fever. Desota hovered over him constantly, afraid to leave him. Shiori made a pallet for Kyo beside Desota's bed so Desota could sleep in her own bed rather than on the floor in the living room like last night.

Kurama came home to find his little hanyou curled around a contently sleeping Kyo that had snuggled against her stomach under her shirt. At first glance it looked like she was with child, and that made him smile a bit. The thought of her heavy with his pup warmed him inside with a male-sort of satisfaction. Kurama didn't feel any need to hide it from himself any more. He loved Desota more than just a friend or a romantic partner- although he would have loved to do what lovers do with Desota. It was deeper kind of love than that. Yoko had even started to call her his 'Mate'- which both unnerved and delighted Kurama.

He quietly walked into the room and knelt by the bedside to brush her raven black hair out of her face. She moaned in her sleep and rolled on her back, letting her mouth lazily lag open. Kyo squeaked as he was shifted to laying on her stomach form her roll. Kurama watched as the zhorse shifted under her shirt to a better position before he nodded off again in sleep once more.

/just imagine, Kurama./ Yoko purred /our mate filled with OUR pups. We'd only have to wait 5 months for it to be born- demons grow faster than humans./

'That's probably the last thing on her mind right now. Especially with us. Not with all that's going on with a tunnel to demon world and everything.' Kurama doubted.

Desota brought her hand to rest on the lump on her stomach Kyo had made and she smiled in her sleep sighing quietly, "Kurama…"

That got him to stiffen. 1- for her to whisper his name like that was arousing to him…and 2- she was whispering his name in her sleep with a smile and a hand resting on her stomach as if… Kurama's eyes widened.

/don't look so surprised. All females want to settle down and have pups eventually. Our mate senses that she has found her mate- us- and her instincts want her to breed with US. Is that so surprising/ Yoko snorted after saying this.

'She's never hinted anything like that before….'

/she's shy, and really- is that such a bad thing? You don't see her whispering Kuwabara's name in her sleep do you/ Yoko bristled at his own remark /I'd kill him if I found out she was dreaming about him/

'You're such a jealous pervert.' Kurama chastised, but in the back of his mind, he also snarled at that thought.

Kyo started to rouse form sleep under Desota's shirt and he wiggled out sluggishly looking up at Kurama with clear, healthy orange orbs once more. When Kyo recognized him, the little zhorse mewled softly in delight- trying not to wake Desota- as he tottered over the sheets to Kurama, who stroke the light soft forelock on Kyo's head. Kyo purred his thanks at the pleasing contact and leaned more into Kurama's hand, silently asking for more like a cat. It still amused Kurama how a small equine like Kyo couldn't neigh, but acted like a cat in a pony's body.

The smell of Dinner coming from the kitchen where Shiori was, awoke Desota from her slumber as she rolled over facing Kurama and Kyo now. She stretched out her arms and legs with a small groan and collapsed. Then she sleepily opened one deep aqua eye at Kyo and Kurama.

"Evening, sleepy head." Kurama smiled.

Desota moaned and reached for her stomach- probably to check on Kyo. Her eye's shot open wide and she looked around frantically as she shot up and sat straight in panic.

"WHERE'S KYO!" she yelped.

"Kayo?" Kyo mewled while he now sat on Kurama's head. Kurama looked up almost cross-eyed at him before rolling his eyes.

"I hope this doesn't become a habit Kyo. It's quite an annoyance." He sighed.

Kyo giggled in his own little way and fondly rubbed his cheek in Kurama's hair.

Desota relaxed upon seeing Kyo well once again, "how ya feeling little guy?" she smiled warmly at him.

Kyo's head perked up at her and he snorted sarcastically to tell her he was more than fine as his fluffy silver white tail wagged back and forth with a slight lash to it, making Desota giggle.

"Really now?" she teased and got a small grunt in response, "well what if I hugged Kurama instead of you? Would you just fall ill again?" Kyo yipped at her and snorted as if he didn't care, "Fine then. No 'get well' hug for you then. Kurama gets it." She threatened as she wrapped her arms around Kurama and hugged him close. Kurama automatically returned her hug and pulled her closer to where she was off the bed and in his lap with his nose buried in her hair. She didn't seem to mind, But Kyo did. He bristled up and started to yapp at them angrily form Kurama's head.

"Oh hush up, up there. You said you didn't care. So what are you getting all worked up over?" Desota teased as Kurama let her pull away to look at Kyo still on Kurama's head.

"Kase horra. Kay Kyou." Kyo snorted turning away with a huff.

"Fine then. You wont mind if I…..," she trailed off when she looked back to Kurama's eyes playfully and moved in to gently brush her lips against his. Yoko was instantly urging Kurama to take that small, sweet, innocent kiss to the next step, but Kurama bit back the urge…barely.

They were separated when Kyo climbed down from Kurama's head and balanced on their shoulders, hissing and snapping at them jealously. Kurama chuckled and Desota giggled at the little animal's raged expression as he threw fit.

"What, you want some lovin as well now?" Desota taunted.

"Kyo!" Kyo demanded with a sharp nod.

"You spoiled brat." She laughed at him and pulled him into a gentle hug and kissed his temple lovingly as a mother would to her child, "there, happy?"

Kyo nodded with a triumphed smile and leaped down form them to strut out the door to Shiori where he knew his dinner awaited. Desota giggled at him and Kurama's expression softened at the delightful sound. He dipped his head to her ear and whispered, "what about my lovin?" he teased as he purposefully breathed on her ear and was rewarded with a shiver going down her spine.

"Y-your lov-lovin?" she stuttered, caught off guard. When his heated look didn't waver she swallowed nervously, "uh…I didn't know you WANTED that kind of..Attention." she darted her eyes away form his to escape his heated gaze that was sparking with gold in his green irises.

He smirked at her answer and nuzzled her neck before letting his tongue quickly slide over the shell of her ear, "I'm always ready and waiting for lovin form you, Dessy. Quite honestly, if you don't come to me, I'll just come to you." He smiled when she stiffened. He rubbed his cheek affectionately against her own, "that's not a problem is it?" he only let a hint of uncertainty in that question. Just incase his assumption- ……or rather 'their' assumption was incorrect.

"NO!" she said very quickly and almost snapped, before she looked away to hide a dark blush and further explained herself, "I-I mean… I don't mind if you want….well…" she didn't know how to say what he wanted. He smiled at her and kissed her lips much like she did before, but his kiss was more of a promise.

"You don't mind if I start or pursue your affections? As a mate?" his eyes flashed gold when he said the 'm' word and Desota gawked at him.

He wanted to what!?

Not that she minded. He was GORGIOUS and she could easily picture herself falling for a heartthrob like him- if she hadn't already. But he had just announced what he intended to make her in his life. She hadn't had much experience with this kind of thing, but from what she heard, most people don't just come out and ask others if its ok to pursue them for marriage or… mating….same thing- or so she thought…..

'Need to talk to Yumi about that…,' she mentally put on her to do list. When she looked back at his green-gold rimmed eyes, she realized he was still waiting for her to answer him.

"I…" she took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "I don't mind, but I'll tell you now," she glared at him, "If it's an easy lay you're looking for, don't bother." She warned. She really didn't think he'd do that to her, but one cant be too sure in the game of love.

He chuckled and stole another kiss. This time he let his tongue slowly slide across her bottom lip as he asked for entrance. Desota's eyes widened, but she hesitantly opened her mouth for him and he didn't waste time to dive in. his tongue traced her teeth, especially her barely hidden k-9s. When he started to stroke her own tongue to respond with a deep-throated growl, her tongue jerked to life and curiously rubbed back at his. When she started to get bolder, he pulled back with a smirk as she let out a disappointed whimper.

"The thought never crossed my mind, mate." He smiled and she glared.

"Don't call me mate." She protested.

"Why not? You'll be my mate sooner or later. So why cant I?" he asked- or rather Yoko asked as Kurama's eyes bled completely gold now. Yoko took the kiss as an advantage to get the upper hand on Kurama while his restraint weakened.

Desota almost hissed at him, "one kiss doesn't mean I'm head over heels for you. It simply means I'm…" she tried to think of something before she remembered something she over heard one time at Kurama's old high school, "It simply means I'm trying you out. You know, like….car shopping. You don't know, maybe I'm interested in…Ryu or Kuwabara!" she taunted him defiantly. Then eeped when he tightened his hold on her waist and let a low growl rumble in his chest enough to where she could feel the vibration.

"You said so yourself that Ryu and you are only in a brother and sister relation and Kuwabara couldn't hope to win over you with me as competition. Besides, he's got his eye on an ice maiden that's Hiei's twin sister, Yukina."

"Is that who you were referring to the other night? When we were at that old mansion?" she changed subject quickly.

"Yes, and don't say anything to him about her relativery with Hiei or Hiei will try to kill you. He wont get far though." He smirked and nuzzled her nose with his own, "now stop changing subject."

"You mentioned her," Desota mumbled in her defense.

"Suichi, Desota!" called Shiori, "Dinner's ready, and that Urameshi boy called asking for Kuwabara."

"Kuwabara?" Desota repeated and looked worried back to Kurama. His expression wasn't far off form hers as his eyes now were once again their normal deep green.

Kurama helped her off as they stood up, "Mother, if you don't mind, we'll be eating at Urameshi's tonight. Something's just came up." He called back.

Shiori came to the doorway worried, "well, ok, Suichi. If something's wrong over there, I'm sure they need you." She nodded.

"Thank you for understanding," he nodded to her respectfully then turned to Desota, "get dressed."

99999999999000000000000000009999999999999999990000000000000000999999

It had started raining when Kurama and Desota had arrived at the apartment Yusuke was using. Kurama held an umbrella for them to keep dry under and Desota had a newspaper bag where Kyo was snug and warm in, along with her battle uniform just in case. She wore a blue boat neck mid-sleeved shirt that was a few shades darker than her eyes and stopped short a few inches form her pants line, and dirt-brown cargo pants with a black belt to hold them up. Her hair was loose around her shoulders.

Kurama wore a white t-shirt with a green over shirt unbuttoned and fitting blue jeans with dark brown leather boots. His own dark red hair was left down as well- as always.

Shizieru opened the door when Desota knocked on it. She looked like she was slightly disappointed that it was them, "oh, good. You made it." She smiled lightly and stepped aside, "come on in and wait with the rest of us." She told them.

Keiko looked up and leaped up to welcome them and give Dessy a hug, "I'm so glad you made it in this weather!"

"Even if we had a bit of trouble, I could ward off the storm with my powers. I'm sure Ryu's trying to surpass the major bolts of lightning from hitting close to here right now." Desota reassured as she nodded over to the dragon, who was lounging on the window seat looking out at the storm with a concentrated expression. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye with his orange eyes dryly.

"What ever, midget bitch." He grumbled and looked back at the storm, "who says I'm SURPASING it? I could be ENCOURAGING it."

"You'd be out side using more power to encourage it." Desota pointed out without a second thought. Ryu glared at her.

"Feh, believe what you will. See if I care." He flipped her off before returning his attention to the storm.

"That wasn't very nice, Ryu," Botan scolded as she walked in the room with a hot cup of coffee he had requested. She glared at him and stopped in front of him, but didn't give him his coffee. He glared up at her.

"I'll do and say what I want when I want to her. Its what I always have done and always will be doing." He snapped back, snatching his beloved coffee from her and once again ignoring all going on in favor of watching the storm again as Botan bristled at him.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his back, but Desota put a hand on his arm to stop him form challenging the dragon, "he's venting." She said with out malice even as the dragon grumbled insults at her.

"Kuwabara has been gone for a long time and Genkai said that the physics might have got him." Yusuke said.

"Its dragon nature to get ancey and worried like this when one of their pack is in trouble and they cant help." Desota shrugged and took a seat on the couch. Kurama opted to stand at her side.

Ryu snarled at her as he turned a glare at her over his shoulder, "you know what bitch, you're really getting on my fucking nerves and its not welcoming!"

"Awwwe," Botan cooed at him as she hugged his neck, "you think of us as your FAMILY! That's why you're so worried about Kuwabara!"

"Shut up and get off me bitch! I cant breathe!" Ryu gasped for breath when she let up on her grip, but didn't let go. Desota noted with a grin that even the great dragon lord could blush when put into a situation like this, "and I DON'T think of you as my family. A pack and a family are different."

"Not by much in standards," Kurama happily chimed.

Ryu glared over at him, "Ooooh, I'll make you pay so bad." He growled at the smirking fox as Botan started to choke him again. Everyone laughed as Ryu started to try getting away.

"Botan, let him go, I don't think he's breathing anymore." Shizieru said in her almost monotone way.

Botan's bubble gum colored eyes widened in surprise and she let him go suddenly. The lack of support sent the dragon to the floor surprised with a loud 'thunk' and 'oomph'

"OH! IM SOOO SORRY RYU," she gasped and helped him sit up, "you're not hurt are you?"

"No just get away from me!!" he barked backing away from her.

Desota giggled, "is the great dragon lord afraid of Botan?"

"I aint afraid of nuthin! I just aint in the mood to choke to death!" he protested.

Yusuke's head shot up and he turned all attention to the door, "Kuwabara?" He got up from the chair he was sitting in and ran out the door.

"Did he just say Kuwabara?" Keiko asked.

"He's been focusing his spirit energy to search for Kuwabara's life force to track him down, but the storm's been messing it up. I'm guessing Kuwabara has returned," Genkai explained as she calmly sipped on her coffee.

Shizieru shot up and followed Yusuke out the door, only to stop just outside of it and turn around, "hey, these two could use some help out here! We've got injured!"

Ryu feigned reluctance as he sat up and stood up from the window seat and walked unrushed out the door to help. Kurama followed with Desota close behind to help. Ryu bent down to pull one of the boys Kuwabara had dragged back over his shoulder and when he glanced at the boy his eyes widened then narrowed with hate. He slung him off his shoulder to the wet sidewalk, not caring if the blond boy got hurt in the fall. No sound came from the unconscious form he had just thrown down so heartlessly as Ryu snarled.

"Leave him out here to die." He said in a deadly cold voice as he stiffly turned to walk back inside. Desota and the others were shocked, and Desota tried to confront him.

"Ryu! He's hurt! We can't just leave him to-,"

"I SAID LEAVE HIM TO DIE OUT HERE OR I'LL HELP HIM ALONG THE WAY!" Ryu snapped lashingly as he whiled on her. His Orange eyes filled with blazing hate for the boy before them. Desota took a step back in alarm. Ryu realized how harsh he sounded and growled to himself in frustration as he looked away, clenching his fist.

"R-Ryu?" Desota hesitated to reach out to him. Kurama was tense- ready to defend his mate at all times.

Ryu gritted his teeth as he tuned his back to hide his rage, "its…. nothing. Just keep that….that THING out of my way, until he's awake- then he leaves or I wont be held responsible for my actions," he whispered dangerously then started to walk away in the rain.

"RYU!" Desota called out, but he ignored her and kept walking, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU…YOU DAMN BASTARD!" She yelled at him, venting her frustration and confusion. She started to follow him, but Kurama held her back, "Let me go, Kurama!"

"Leave him be. He needs to console on his own for now." Kurama said softly.

"But-,"

"Besides, we could use your help with these guys here." Kurama cut her off.

Desota looked down at the five unconscious boys that the others had started to heave inside out of the rain. Her aqua eyes down casted to her feet, fighting herself not to chase after her only family-figure she had and to help these humans. She sighed and bent down to the blond boy Ryu had thrown down earlier to heave his arm over her shoulders, "I'll do what I can to help."

999999999999999900000000000000000009999999999999999000000000000000999999

Ryu leapt over the tops of the buildings to a higher point on a skyscraper where he felt the fresh wind blow his wild hair away from his face. His orange eyes were still narrowed in angered thought as he settled himself in the pouring rain near a gargoyle on the edge of a tall building.

'Sensui….' He thought with hate, 'so you've started your attack now huh? Using human's now to do your dirty work as you poison their minds with that tape?' Ryu gritted his teeth as his fangs enlarged and over lapped his bottom lip a little. His pupils started to slit dangerously like a predators eyes.

"That low life bastard! He's trying to justify something his own mind THINKS he understands….No one understands it though. So no one has a right to decide the fate of a race like this." Ryu thought aloud. His orange eyes softened a little and his eyes and fangs went normal again as he calmed himself down. The memories that he was still trying to keep from Desota were haunting him just from a visit form a former comrade.

----Memory----

It wasn't long ago- Sensui had taken in Desota from the streets and had –at first- treated her kindly. But then, he started to treat her as his property- inch-by-inch terrorizing her with frightful sights, especially from the tape he had copied form spirit world that showed the true horrors of mankind. He provoked Ryu's spirit to forcefully reawaken in her and once Ryu had, he locked away Desota's spirit to the safety of their spirits inner souls to hide her form Sensui's torture- leaving Ryu to defend them.

Sensui made a deal with the dragon- work for him with out questioning his wishes or deal with the knowing that Soukou could separate him and the hanyou at any time and Torture her even more. Ryu made a promise to himself that he would protect what her parents laid their lives down to save- the life of the hanyou child. He would do anything to see to it that she lived a life of peace- or at least what she could get close enough of it.

For 4 years, Ryu had worked under the insane man with out question- committing sins that he could never forget, and slowly, Desota's die hard spirit regained enough power to over take control again of the body they were forced to share. When she had become conscious enough to talk to him in their mind, Ryu had escaped to the dark tournament's crowds- hoping to throw Sensui off. He let Desota's spirit take over so that Sensui couldn't track him using his spirit pattern. The dragon worked hard to use all his strength to restrain those memories form Desota. He didn't want their past to break her fighting spirit, and was surprised that the restraining spell still held up after their spirits separated.

--------End of memory mode---

Ryu was worried now. With this kid now so close to Desota, Ryu wasn't sure that his spell would be enough to hold back her memories of… chapter black.

Although it wasn't his race that had committed such unthinkable crimes against both their kind and others, when Ryu saw the horrifying sights the tape held of pain and torture, even the great dragon lord fell to his knees terrified. It was the trick Sensui used on his human underlings to get them to aid him in his quest to destroy humanity. And for a while, the trick had worked on Ryu. For a while, he had believed all humans should die…

But that was then, and this was now. Ryu knew what mankind was capable of in darkness, but he had gotten a glimpse of what it was like in the light of mankind. He saw the love of a family. When he was slumbering in Desota's soul in her childhood years. Occasionally, he would wake up when Desota's emotions ran haywire, and there- what he would always see and feel calm them down was her- Eve. She was the human mother that gave birth to Desota -and Ryu to some extent- since he was casted to her childs growing spirit while she was still in her mother's womb. Ryu didn't remember his real mother, but he imagined that if he had one, she probably was something like Eve. The woman knew her child was half demon and that her powers would eventually awaken in her and change her baby forever to a hanyou- an out cast to both the human and demon worlds. Yet….

Yet the woman didn't care. She loved her baby deeply and when her father and Eve's mate had come to take the child away to train as a demon, Eve let her go. Knowing it was for the best. Ryu had never seen such love as that woman gave to the child Desota once loved and felt guilty for having to keep such memories form the hanyou, but it couldn't be helped. The spell had to restrain all memories after a certain point.

Ryu let his headrest on his knees with a sigh. How was he going to wiggle out of this one? It was infuriating that his great power he possessed wasn't enough to stop the inevitable form happening. He knew that sooner or later the damn he put up for her protection would break and she would probably turn on him. He didn't think that even Yoko Kurama could catch the pieces of her shattered heart when that time came. It put a stab in his soul to think about it.

Suddenly, Ryu's eyes flashed and a bolt of lightning clashed close by as his temper slipped a little.

"What do you think your trying to do- approaching me like this?" he growled lowly. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

A tall man stepped out of the shadows. His black short hair was slicked back besides one strand of his bangs that curled in front. His dark cold blue eyes were relaxed as they regarded the Dragon's Humanoid form brooding by the gargoyle in the storm. Beside him was the same biker teen that always followed him that had sunglasses on. Why he needed to wear dark shades in a thunderstorm was of no concern of Ryu's. All he felt was deep wounding heat of rage for either of them.

"I have come to see if you were well, pet." The man said almost mockingly, "word on the playground is that you're separated form that little hanyou girl we use to play with. How is she?"

"Go fuck one of your lap dogs!" Ryu snapped at him as he glanced over his shoulder before looking back over the city to try and ignore them. More burst of lightning and thunder rolled over the dark stormy sky as a reflection of his temper that was slipping quickly.

Sensui merely laughed as if the dragon had said a joke that amused him, "come now Ryu, you're killing me! I have so missed your sense of humor."

"Oh to joy. I should take up comedy and become a comedian." Ryu mumbled darkly, "why are you here? And don't fuck around with me. If you beat around the bush you wont see me for a while and what ever you planed on using me with wont work."

"Ever the business man," Sensui chuckled, "perhaps we could step out of the rain and discuss this as two gentlemen should?"

"I'm fine out here. I like the idea of an open sky. If I get too pissed off, I have free access to the clouds to call a lightning bolt to fry you and your little boy-toy's scrawny ass." Ryu replied.

"Very well, suit yourself." Sensui nodded to the boy next to him, "you may wait inside. This wont take long." With that silent command, the boy left Sensui and Ryu alone in the stormy weather out on a skyscraper's roof top edge, "enjoying your freedom, Ryukunai?"

"We're on a full name basis now?" Ryu said rhetorically and dryly, "I thought I said get to the fucking point and get the fuck away from me."

"Very well," Sensui's voice deepened as he started to get serious, "I have a use for you back under my command."

"You already know my answer so get your ass moving and go back to your boy toys and away from my life. You can't touch me while I have full rein on my powers. Soukou died trying to conquer them."

"You're mistaken, Ryukunai." Sensui smiled when Ryu twisted to look him in the eye, "Soukou, like the rest of your comrades are waiting for your return to us. He isn't even the least bit vengeful from your little duel over your power the other day."

"So it was all a set up? You WANTED that to happen!? YOU WANTED DESOTA AND I TO SPLIT!!" Ryu's voice rose with vengeance, "NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING BACK! YOU'VE GOT NOTHING ON ME! EVEN WITH ONE OF YOUR BOY TOYS BACK AT URAMESHI'S! THEY WONT FALL FOR THAT!"

"Fall for what? Sea Man has already worn out his use. What happens to him now is of no concern of mine. He found the 'one' and he led our suspicions to be true. Soukou's return was the final confirmation that you indeed were back to your original body."

"You- YOU'RE USING A KID!!" Ryu roared, "YOU'RE SUCH A SICK BASTARD! YOU JUST THROW AWAY A LIFE WHEN THEIR USE IS WORN OUT HUH!? IS THAT IT!"

"That's the way this world works. We things are useful and we use them. When they have worn out and are of no use, there is no point in keeping it around." Sensui shamelessly admitted.

"So there must be something you want with my power then. Since you've gone through all this trouble just to get me back." Ryu smirked at him, "too bad you fucking bastard! There's no way in hell I'll-,"

"Tomorrow, we'll check in on Urameshi's team." Sensui said out of the blue.

"You what?"

"Our reasoning is to dispose of a loose end and to obtain what Black Angel needs to finish the barrier." Sensui's eyes softened, but they held a deadly tone to them, "things could get confusing I wont have any control over our comrades if their lustful eyes fall on you're little hanyou you've sworn to protect. While she was with us, I could protect her form her torture going THAT far, but since I'll have my hands tied……..," he let that threat hang for a while.

A bold of lightning flashed and just missed Sensui. He didn't flinch in the least of even blink an eye. He knew he got him now.

"You will not hurt or touch her." Ryu warned darkly. His orange eyes flashed angrily, "if one grubby hand falls on HER, I'll kill every one of you- and I'll enjoy it. Oh yes, I will take great pleasure in ripping you all from limb to limb while keeping you alive so you can feel it all. You can try and use your destruction power on me, but it'll take a lot to bring me down in my true form. Dragon hide can only be easily penetrated by unicorn horn and you know it- from what I've heard, those twig-headed pansies all died out when the demon's masque them."

"No harm will happen to your little bitch, so long as you behave like a good pet." Sensui blew off the threat easily, "now come." With out another word, the tall man turned and left.

Ryu looked back over the rainstorm. An image of Desota crying out in pain form torture flashed in his mind. Ryu clenched his eyes closed and when they opened they were in that predatory state once more as he let out a blood-churning roar from his dragon throat. Hundreds of lightning bolts streaked across the sky as his lightning powers surged threw the storm wildly as he let out his frustrated, angered, and regretful cry.

9999999999999999000000000000000000000000999999999999999999990000000

Kyo was resting on the window bed in Yusukes bedroom where they had relocated the blond boy and Kuwabara to treat their wounds. Desota was leaning on the wall as she sat down just below Kyo- next to the bed watching over the nameless boy. They knew he was one of the 7 but not much else. Kuwabara didn't say much before he was out cold from exhaustion. Some how, she felt she knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't decipher it. She had pushed that thought away long ago- determined to do what ever she could to help the nameless boy heal better. Kurama had used his mixed herbs to help the wounds heal properly and already they were starting to do much better.

The said Kurama was –once again- sitting closely at Desota's side. His arm was wrapped around her waist reassuringly. Every time he felt her tense up, his hand would gently rub her abdomen where he could reach to soothe her nerves. Oddly –from her prospective- it worked. She calmed down quickly soon as he started that. The others thought that little tidbit of information was interesting- since when did Kurama start showing a PUBLIC display of affection for Desota?

Suddenly, Kyos' ears perked up and he mewled curiously at the window.

"What's wrong Ky-," a loud BOOM of thunder made the lights cut off for a few minutes before they flickered back on. The window's filled with blinding light of hundreds of lightning bolts close by.

Keiko scooted closer to Yousuke and he unconsciously put an arm around her shoulders, "s-some storm, ne?" she whispered with a quivering voice.

Desota and Kyo didn't take their eyes off the window. They were on full alert.

"Desota?" Kurama nudged her.

"Hum?" she shook her head to looked back to see everyone looking at her curiously, "oh nothing, It's probably just Ryu venting some of his anger in the storm before he returns." She waved them off.

"He can influence thunder storms?" Botan awed.

"Yes. I can too, but he can control and create them with his power. We're both electricity/lightning based in our power, but there's a difference between the peer and the teacher. No matter how good I get at my power, Ryu will be the stronger one since he taught me how to control my power." Desota explained.

There was a bit of silence after that.

"When do you think he'll come back?" Keiko asked- even if it was the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Probably by dawn." Desota reassured, "by then the rain should stop." She smiled, trying to ease any worry form her.

Kurama stood up, "I'll return in a little while, but I have something I must do." He said simply and started for the door. Everyone blinked at him in confusion and Desota cocked her head to the side curiously. Kurama smiled when he caught the gesture as he looked over his shoulder, "he should be fine with the herbs now. Don't wait up." He said, referring to the nameless blond boy, and with that he left.

"Wander where he's going," Yusuke pouted when his friend got to leave but he was stuck, as a watchdog for sick people although having Keiko so closely snuggled to him was a perk to the idea. So he found that he didn't mind TOO much.

"Probably to go back home and check on Shiori. It is a pretty bad storm right now," Botan mused.

Desota didn't say anything. She was busy practically staring at the young man that lay in bandages on Yusuke's bed. Her thoughts tugged at her- nagging that she knew this boy, but when she tried to remember, all she got was a black sheet. Zip-Notta-Nothing. She sighed frustrated at her lack of remembrance as Kyo carefully made his way to the bed. He sniffed at the boy curiously before squealing at Desota. At least KYO seemed to remember him. He never forgot a heart he felt before. So they had to have met somewhere somehow…


	10. Chapter 10 Chapter Black Assault

A/N- I pretty much covered it in the last chap so yeah- pray for a new laptop or something along those lines to come through by Christmas! Please!!!

Lol

Kyo: Kay kyo yo shinata hige Kyoma!! (T.fox5 doesn't own so please no sue for me!!)

Chapter 10- chapter black assault

Light started to filter in the apartment, announcing that the storm had passed and made way for morning and a beautiful new start to a new day. Kurama had returned just before dawn and said nothing of where he went or why, and no one asked. They all had awoken earlier this morning to help tend to the still nameless man and Kuwabara. All except Desota- she had stayed up all night watching over her patients. Her Aqua eyes were weary and tiered with the lack of sleep.

"You pull an all nighter last night, Dessy?" Yusuke sounded surprised as can be in his half asleep voice.

Desota jerked as if she came out of a trance, "huh? Oh, yes. I did, Yusuke."

"Damn, you're sure persistent." He mumbled as he sat in a backwards chair near her and watched over the boy with her. Glancing every now and then at the snoring Kuwabara in the corner, "has he been talking all night?"

Desota sighed exasperated, "yes. From what I picked up- he said something about; Yukina, chicken wings, rabid toilets, and ….oh Hiei in a tutu."

"That's something I never want to hear again." Yusuke shuddered at the thought of the small fire demon doing such a thing.

"It is quite revolting." Kurama agreed, letting his presence be known.

Desota twisted around to look at him in the door way and smiled the best she could when she was as tiered as she was, "there you are Kurama, I was wandering where you went off to." She greeted as he approached them. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his school uniform he wore.

"How are they?" he asked looking over the two boys before letting his gaze rest on Desota.

"Bro'll be fine. He's just talking a little too much info while sleeping." Shizieru snorted as she, Keiko, and Botan arrived. Genkai awoke form the opposite corner from where Kuwabara lay.

"Might as well get up since you all woke me up." She grumbled crankily.

"Sorry, Genkai," Desota apologized.

"Oh shove it granny, you woke me up plenty earlier than this when I was training." Yusuke snorted indignantly.

"Was? You STILL ARE training, you worthless lazy dimwit." Genkai shot back coolly.

"You know what, you're really starting to piss me off, granny!" Yusuke cursed.

"Shush! I think he's coming to." Desota hissed at him.

The blond boy suddenly shot up as if he had awoken from a nightmare. He let out a yelp of surprise, which Kyo echoed, since he was previously leaning over the boy curiously when he sensed him coming to. The boy huffed out a breath trying to calm himself down. When he noticed Kyo, his deep blue eyes widened in recognition.

"Y-you!" he stuttered pointing at Kyo. Then he looked around, "what h-happened? Whe-where am I?"

"Good morning to you too goldy." Yusuke replied dryly.

"You fell unconscious after your fight with Kuwabara last night. So he brought you here to help you." Desota explained at least one of his questions.

"You say it as if this is some party!" Yusuke whined, "HE'S OUR PRISONER NOW!"

"No he isn't." Desota glared at him, "he's hurt. There for, he's not a prisoner. He's our patient."

"WHAT IS THIS? A FUCKING HOSPITAL!"

"If things keep up as they are, Yusuke, then I don't think we have much a choice!" Desota replied sternly.

Yusuke huffed and looked away stubbornly to Kuwabara, "its that big oafs fault anyways. He brought the enemy here."

"Kuwa…. Kuwabara?" the boy repeated.

Yusuke nodded over to the prone body in the corner, "the guy that you fought and nearly killed you last night. He brought you back here because you were hurt. I even asked him why he did last night when he came to, and guess what he said; he said it was the right thing to do. You know, if it were me you fought against, you wouldn't be conscious even right now. So you at least owe him the reason why you're siding against your own kind."

The boy was silent.

"Those other three that were with him last night," Kurama started, "they told us everything you did to them before they had passed out. We had to erase their memories to lift the burden of knowing their own kind is turning against them….. How could you do that?"

"Why, you ask?" the boy repeated, "because, we don't deserve to live."

"When you say 'we' what do you mean? The 7 psychics?" Yusuke tried to narrow it down.

"No, I mean all of use. All the HUMANS."

There was an awkward silence just then. Desota's memory was starting to permit her to remember the boy's name, but it was on the tip of her tongue now, and not the right time to mention. So she waited a bit….. Until she heard him accuse the humans of needing the death penalty.

"All of them?" she blinked, "but…. why? What did we do?"

"Everything." He replied quietly. His facial expression started to twist in fear of memories.

"But they never-,"

"I TOLD YOU! WE DESERVE TO DIE!" he snapped at her, but Desota paid no heed- or at least not too much. She was stunned to silence though. Kurama fought the urge to growl warningly at the boy for raising his voice at her, but he surpassed it to a soft enough one to where probably only Desota could hear it with her enhanced hearing.

"You don't believe me because you were born and raised in a better time, but I know what we're capable of! I know what humans have done to each other that is so sinful that I don't know how God can bare to make any more souls for use to live in! I've seen it! Chapter Black- every minute of it! I know the horrors that repeat time and time again in our history as we fucking repeat them blinded by our own greed in nature!" now he was traumatized.

That jogged a few memories. For starters, Desota got very still and very quiet. Gone away was that frustrating 'wall' that kept her from remembering his name. She knew it …..And many other things that was hidden from her….. Including this 'chapter black' video he spoke of. Boy! did she remember what he was talking about.

"Chapter Black?" Kurama gasped.

"You know about it?" Yusuke turned to him expectantly.

"It's a document that has recorded the horrors of man kind through out its history. Its one of many chapters the human nature- Hiei's been after it since I can remember." Kurama explained in short.

"Must have been a good flick." Yusuke mused.

"Its no laughing matter!" the boy on the bed protested, "have you ever seen what we've done? What we're capable of? How soldiers have raided unnecessarily on villages that weren't part of the wars? Horsemen who burn small towns to the ground and dance on their victims' bodies? What about a mother who was slain mercilessly in front of her children after being raped in the civil wars? Or vice versa with the child being raped and slain instead?! Huh?" he spouted.

Keiko sniveled in the background and Shizieru had to walk her out of the room. The poor girl had reached her sympathy level. Desota watched her with sympathetic eyes, but her own heart was crumbling at the sudden weight of all theses memories she knew Ryu had to have surpassed.

"Have you ever seen a tall cloud made form a weapon of mass destruction take the lives of people who have never held or seen a weapon in their entire lives? Blood melding into the river system orphans form the wars used as their only water source- did you see how slowly they died off one by one until the last few tried to eat each other to survive? The list goes on and on! I bet you can't even imagine half the stuff I've seen on that tape! But I can and I have seen it! You wouldn't want to save our dieing race either if you had seen it!" he challenged.

Yusuke let him catch his breath and was about to confront him when Desota put a gentle hand on the boys' knee, "Kiyoshi Mitarai." She whispered just barely enough to be heard as she fought to speak before her pain was too great to handle. The boy looked startled when she knew his name, and Kyo cocked his head to the side worried at her dead tone, "I know you've seen the hurt that the humans can cause. I know form personal assault how hard it is not to hate a race you've seen such violence in." she admitted. A single tear fell from her cheek, as she looked down ashamed.

"You- You've seen chapter black?" he was shocked, "wh- who are you?"

She smiled up at him, but it was only a friendly smile to ease his nerves, not a true one that Kurama had seen and loved to watch spread across her entire face, "I am Desota Ishtar. I remember you when Dark Angel told me to recruit you. It was I he ordered to show you the tape." She didn't look at anyone but started at the floor.

His eyes widened, "so you're the one who lead me there?" his voice suddenly started to harden, "you're the one who told me everything would be alright, when you KNEW how badly I'd take it from your own experience with that fucking tape!" he would have continued his verbal assault if Kurama hadn't suddenly gripped his shoulder warningly to stop. Kiyoshi looked up at him furious, but Kurama simply glared back then looked down at Desota, silently willing him to do the same.

Desota was in silent tears. On her lips she uttered two words over and over, "I'm sorry"

Half the time, not even Kurama could hear her. Yoko was dieing inside in realization he had hoped would come later……much, much later.

/the memories have come back. She remembers everything now. Ryu's spell has worn off with out his constant presence there./ he actually sounded pained to admit it.

'She was the one who recruited him. Then that means she recruited the others maybe as well.'

/when she calms down, we'll see if she's up to sharing. If not, I know a few ways to get her mind off of it./ Yoko hinted.

'How can you say such a thing at a time like this you pervert!'

/she's our mate. It comes so natural, it's hard to control it./

'She's not ours yet. A few kisses doesn't mean anything like that.'

/well, then. All the more reason to get going ne?/

Kiyoshi sighed and bit back his own tears desperately trying not to let them fall, "I still have those nightmares. About what those people did to each other, except I'm the assailant. I'M the one causing their pain….," he admitted as his voice tailed off, "I cant help it. I don't know what to do anymore."

Desota shifted to sit on the bed and gave him a comforting hug that he gratefully accepted as she let him cry with her. Yusuke felt his heart sink, but when he noticed how close the two looked, he glanced over at Kurama, "why are you just standing there like that?" he whispered light enough that only Kurama could hear.

Kurama ignored him, "perhaps we should leave him be for now. He has to confront his own demons before he's ready for us." He excused, motioning for Yusuke to follow him to the balcony.

9999999999999999000000000000000000009999999999999999999999990000000

"DAMN!" Yusuke hissed as he slammed his fist on the balcony rail, "I get pissed off at what some crazy idiots do just by listening to the 6:00 news! But here those two are saying they actually saw a TAPE with Human horrors recorded on it!"

"Indeed, it is a well renown piece of information that many have pursued. I admit I myself had wanted it for a while." Kurama honestly admitted.

/now, seeing the very mention of it give my mate that kind of reaction, I only see the piece of shit as revolting./ Yoko snorted.

Yusuke gave his friend a suspicious look and Kurama quickly moved to explain, "I said 'for awhile,' meaning once a very long time ago." He reassured, "it's said that with in 5 minutes of watching it can turn one against his own kind."

"You're telling me, I nearly did just listening about it and seeing Desota admit to watching it…..which reminds me, how does she do that?"

"Do what?" Kurama arched an interested eyebrow.

"When SeaMan talked about the tape, he was freaking out about it. He could barely keep it together- but when she admitted to it, she only seemed to regret being the one to show it to him and sympathized with his pain." Yusuke pointed out.

"From the way she's lead us to believe, Ryu had surpassed her darker memories of her past to protect her form…. well who ever this Dark Angel is. If that's true then more than likely, he's the leader and she was involved working under him at some point after seeing the tape. It has to be an old scar on her since she seems to have come to terms with seeing such gruesome sights- even if it may haunt her still, which I'm sure who ever is behind this is wanting to use this as an advantage against us. With one of our fighters traumatize, we wont be able to defend or attack to our fullest, and Ryu is still absent form last night as well." Kurama explained his hypothesis.

"You think 'they' ran into him?"

"If so, we'll meet up with him later. He can hold his own- its Dessy I'm worried about. I don't want to talk about Ryu's possibilities for why he's absent. She's already having to fight her newfound memories and most, so far, are painful. Ryu's absence will only hurt her more and I refuse to allow such a thing."

"Sure, fox boy, I bet you're just wound up and high strung about leaving her alone with that Kiyoshi guy she seemed to know pretty well." Yusuke joked as he looked over his shoulder and nudged his friend teasingly, "They do make a good couple, ne?"

"If you wish to keep teasing me about this I hope you weren't intending on having children." Kurama's eyes flashed gold a moment as Yoko's sarcastic remark slipped through.

Yusuke backed off, "hey, hey, it was only a joke." He held up his hands forefittingly.

Kurama rolled his eyes, "ah yes. That reminds me. You never asked me where I went yesterday, Yusuke." Yusuke didn't say anything, but the look he gave the fox told him to continue, "I went to spirit world to confirm my suspicions," Kurama said as he turned around to lean his back on the rail and let his green gaze stray to the inside of the room where Desota and Botan were trying to calm down Kiyoshi, "He has informed me that he knows exactly who we're up against, and it wouldn't be a surprise if some part of Desota's regained memory also has similar information."

"HE WHAT!" Yusuke barked.

Kurama was about to ask the over zealous boy to calm his temper, but Yusuke was no longer at his side. Kurama stiffened unexpectedly when he heard, "HEY DIAPER BITCH! GET OVER HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!" Yusuke was already contacting Koenma from his brief case communicator.

Kurama nearly tripped off balance, 'not quite what I was expecting….,'

/Just what WERE you expecting then? It is Yusuke./ Yoko commented dryly.

"Hey, Kurama said that you said you KNEW who we're up against ALL ALONG!" Yusuke spat with venom of his rising temper.

Desota nodded to Botan to tell her she'd take care of Kiyoshi while Botan went over to Yusuke's side and watched Koenma curiously.

"It was only an assumption at first, but with the way things have been going and the reports I've just gotten, yes I knew." Koenma admitted.

"JUST WHEN DID YOU PLAN ON TELLING ME!?" Yusuke yelled at the screen.

"Please Yusuke, it was a hunch that was JUST NOW confirmed- besides you never asked."

"I DID TOO! I DID AT THE VERY BEGINNING OF THIS FUCKING CASE!"

"Anyways…..," Koenma ignored him, "your adversary is none other than the man who once was the spirit worlds spirit detective- Shinobu Sensui."

"In other words, Dark Angel." Desota said quietly from where she was on the bedside. She had just gotten Kiyoshi to calm down enough to stop shaking and both were listening intently to the conversation.

Kiyoshi nodded, "yes, he's the one who approached me first about all this before he sent Desota to lead me back to them and…..the tape."

"Correct. He is the only one with the copy of chapter black. Before he disappeared 10 years ago, he always asked me about it along with the question 'are we even worth protecting?'." Koenma confirmed, "After that, he and the Tape was gone form the vault. I had hoped he went on to live in seclusion- never to be bothered again. It was the way he always seemed to be." Koenma sighed.

"Instead, He started to search out souls that were lost and confused on Humanity- misfits and outcasts like Kiyoshi and I. He won our trust in ways he knew he could and used us for his benefits." Desota said icily.

Kiyoshi straightened up at that to retaliate, "YOU'RE WRONG! SENSUI IS JUST AS LOYAL TO US AS WE ARE TO HIM!"

"He KNEW you'd probably die fighting Kuwabara. You were just a pawn to test their –supposedly- weakest link. Since Sensui probably knew he was the one that was newer to all this than Yusuke and the others. I can imagine he did the same thing with Sniper to probably find Hiei." Desota snorted, "Its what he did to me to lure out Ryu, so why should it surprise me that he'd do the same to you."

"How can you say that! He gave you a second chance!"

"He gave RYU a second chance. I was only in the way of his goal- Ryu was cursed in my body as a chamber cell for the crimes against Spirit world he created. He was slumbering when Sensui found out and lured me to him- seemingly to take me under his wing like a lost puppy on the streets. He treated me like a daughter until Gate Keeper informed him that Ryu was strong enough to be provoked successfully…..," Desota's eyes hardened as the flash of memories passed her. No one spoke, too shocked that she would tell them this, "do you know how Ryu is provoked when he is slumbering?" she finally asked in a hushed voice.

Kyo whimpered and rubbed his cheek on her thigh form where he sat in her lap. He knew how painful it was- he was there. He suffered with her, but not to such an extent that Sensui put her through. Kiyoshi almost didn't want to know.

"He's brought out in the distress of pain in my blood." Desota told him as she looked him in the eye, "Sensui can and will use anyone to get the power he needs to complete his mission- to destroy all humans in atone for what crimes we have committed to one another."

"He's what!" Yusuke's eyes doubled in size as he looked back at Koenma for an explanation.

"Yumi was on the case at the time. Indeed, she had told me that Sensui was using a demon…. but we had no idea it was like that."

"NO IDEA!? HE TORCHERED HER TO GET LIZARD BREATH OUT OF HER TO BE HIS PERSONAL BODY GUARD PROBABLY!" Yusuke roared.

"Yusuke, please, those things happened all the time. From the way we saw it happening, it looked like he was just making a demon repay him for some crime it probably committed against him. We had no idea it was Desota or that she was the one who held Ryu at the time!"

"SOME INTELEGNCE YOU ARE!!" Yusuke hissed.

"This is getting us no where. It'll be easier not to be intercepted in our talk if I come there. I'll see you in about a day." And with that, Koenma let the screen black out.

"That son of a fucking-," Yusuke was cut off when Desota spoke in a cold stern voice.

"Its not Spirit world you should curse, Yusuke." She scolded him, "at least they tried to look into it, but Sensui usually has a plan to ward off people when he doesn't want any interference going on. If he didn't want them to know about my existence, then they wont, and they didn't."

Kiyoshi hesitated before looking up at her, "Do you hate him for what he's done?"

"Its hard to bring myself to hate anyone anymore, Kiyoshi. I learn my lessons and move on. If one thing I have learned with living with a heavenly companion, its that hate gets you now where and all evil in a soul is balanced with some amount of good- its just that evil can be over powering and covers up the goodness in a soul." She smiled when everyone stared blankly at her. It wasn't quite what they had expected as an answer, "Some times, I hate Sensui, but then…. when I see Kyo, and the way he acts around even the most corrupted souls, I can't bring myself to hate an enemy completely. It's what he wants- vengeance, and I refuse to give to him anymore than I already have. He's got what he wanted- Ryu and I are separated. If he continues to assault me directly or if he tries a fast one on my….," she trailed off and looked back at the people she had come to trust in the room- what DID she consider them?…. she smiled, "my family- if he hurts anyone I care about, I'll serve him what I believe he deserves. Even the most Humble must be violent if necessary."

"That was….. Beautiful," Sobbed the now awake Kuwabara as he over heard her little speech, "you'd do that?"

Desota smiled genuinely at all of them, "Sorry, but you've won my loyalty and trust- so now you're stuck with me." She stuck her tongue out playfully, "who and what you fight and for- count me in." she flashed a thumbs up.

"Good to know we have another fighter with us," Kurama smiled gently.

"Yeah, especially since Hiei and Yumi left….. Now that I think of it, where is that wolf demoness any who?" Yusuke looked up in thought.

Kuwabara grinned cheesily, "uuuuh-oh," he snickered, "last time those two disappeared at the same time left some pretty INTERESTING results when they came back."

"Interesting??" Desota repeated with a sweat drop.

"Yeah, It was one of the few times we saw that height-challenged rebel smile so big when he came back. He seemed REALLY happy about SOMETHING." Yusuke joined in with Kuwabara's snickering.

"Hiei actually can smile like that?" Desota didn't quite get it, but she had a slight idea…. and if that was true, then she didn't think she'd be able to look at the two demons again.

"Oh I remember!" Botan held up a finger in thought, "wasn't that the time Koenma was going crazy because he thought those two were officially …….mated……and that Yumi was PREGNATE?" Even Botan started to giggle, "I can still remember his shocked face! Ah-hahahahaha!"

Kurama covered his mouth with a hand as he snorted to try and surpass his own bubbling laughter at the memory, "officially then? From what I remember, that's the way its always been in Hiei's prospective. He acts as if she should have a leash on her for him to keep her near at all times."

Desota sweat dropped as her friends started bursting out laughing aloud now. Kiyoshi, Kyo and Desota shared a an odd look- all having thought that these people have lost their marbles since whatever they were laughing about didn't quite seem so funny to them. Perhaps it was an INSIDE joke? Although Kyo didn't get it, when he saw everyone else laughing, he started squealing in his own giggles to join in just cause he can.

Genkai looked at them all Dryly, "Koenma better get here soon or I'll find a new use for my spirit wave with these teenagers." She sipped her coffee and walked out of the room to find a more peaceful place to relax. Koenma wouldn't return until a day and the enemy probably didn't know where they were yet- so there wasn't any immediate danger right now. She would let the young adults relax a bit. It would soothe their nerves and therefore, better equip them to fight level headedly in the up coming battles she knew that they'd need it in.

9999999999999990000000000000000000099999999999999990000000000000000000


	11. Chapter 11 Remeber my Love

Warning: slight limey lime fluff going on in this chapter. So yeah.

Ryu: It's rated M for a reason is it not? You know; the basic make-out, blood, cursing, action, hot sex kind of M?

What??? Who the hell created you anyways??? I don't remember any of my characters getting to be so hentai and vein as you.

Ryu: I'm one dead sexy son of a dragon goddess one of a kind OC! …..That and you made me up.

Oh- yes. That was when I was drunk…

Ryu: you got drunk??

No! Never!

Ryu: but you just said-

HURRY UP AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!!

Ryu: ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT ALREADY!!! T.Fox5 doesn't own any of the characters (besides a select few) and please don't sue because she also don't own half the plot at least.- THERE!!! HAPPY?

(Pats dragon hair) good little dragy dragon!

Ryu: you little bitch.

A/N- Also thank you to all who bothered to Review! I love them I love them I love them!!! So keep sending them!

Thank you –

MangasFan- I'm so happy you liked the story! When I saw ur review, I was having a bad day, but it cheered me up to see I have a new review! Thanks this chapter updated is slightly a thank you gift.

Kitten001, Yumi, archerzanja, kilmemargurlz, silent Dragster- THANK YOU!!!!

Ahem- now on with the chapter

909090900000000000000000000009999999999999999999999999999999

Chapter 11- Remember my love

Desota sighed as she sat on the lonely swing in the deserted park in the dark night of a crescent moon lit sky. Her aqua eyes were dark in thought as she swayed back and forth lightly in the swing seat. She had snuck out of the apartment that night- she needed sometime to think… some time to cope with all these memories. Ryu had held back all the memories of her past that would cause her to mourn, and now- here they all were. Her heart was slowly taking in one tragedy at a time.

Each time she felt the pain.

The Hurt.

Even the ones of sorrow she had known before, but now it was on a whole new level. She saw a new part of the puzzle and it hurt even more.

'Is this why I helped Sensui?' She thought, 'was I too hurt to care what his idea's would do to humanity? I knew he wanted something with Ryu- I could have refused him at the very start and he would have let me go…..,'

With a heavy heart, Desota didn't know what to think anymore. She had always believed that she hadn't killed any thing on purpose, but these memories that came to her proved otherwise.

Sensui had sent her to masque people he believed weren't necessary and would interfere with his future plans about the Spirit Detective team. She could still feel the blood under her claws- even though Ryu was the one in control. She could feel his pain every time he struck down another soul that probably had nothing to do with the tunnel's interference, but was close to a person that was. Ryu and Desotas' body had killed many times with out understanding or knowing why. If Ryu had asked, Sensui wouldn't tell him. He'd just say that it was for the good of the future world.

Although Ryu had control at the time, when he was slumbering deeply or weakened in spirit- their eyes would return to her vivid Aqua and all the feelings he surpressed to hide form the outside world were washed into her half of the soul their spirits had created. He had done that before- assassinated. He had pillaged. He had committed crimes for a seemingly "greater purpose", But the dragon lord had been lied to. When King Yakumo had reined over the Nether World and waged a war to the Spirit world, Ryu was his right hand man. Yakumo had taught him to go for the new world they wanted to create for their own world that was rapidly becoming scum to the spirit world. To this day, the dragon held a slight grudge for prince Koenma, but that didn't mean he would want to slaughter to get back. (A/N- Not that his attitude showed it or anything- lol)

He had killed enough and felt the heavy guilt enough times even if he was a dragon- He wasn't a blood craver. Yet the way Sensui used him to do the bloody jobs of their plans made everyone believe just that. And it was that kind of thinking that led both Human and Demon hunters to target the "blood-lusting" Dragon race. Desota didn't doubt that Ryu was one of few dragon blood left in any of the worlds. All the more reason Ryu stayed under Sensui's command. He didn't want to be hunted down while still in Desota's body. If that happened she'd be hunted down because she was a hanyou AND she had harbored a Dragon soul in her. A traitor.

Desota wrapped her arms around her torso to warm herself for comfort, "Where is he? It's been two days already and Lord Koenma's going to be here tomorrow." She thought aloud.

Her swing suddenly stopped swaying when a pair of strong hands grasped on to its chains holding it up. Desota started- startled when she saw red hair sway in the wind close to her as the intruder leaned over her to look at her, "Thinking of Ryu again are we?"

She sighed- instantly relaxed more than she had all day, "oh its you, Kurama." She said grateful that he had found her. Which was odd ….. She **_did_** want to be alone, but with him there, she just felt better, "you startled me."

"I didn't exactly announce myself, but you should have sensed me coming." He seemed to scold her lightly, "what if one of Sensuis' men were there instead of me?"

//we don't let her have enough privacy to be alone that long. Half the time she doesn't even know we're there watching over her// Yoko protested. It seemed absurd to him that they'd ever let her be kidnapped that easily- or at all.

'That's not the point' Kurama brushed him off.

Desota let her eyes drift away from him to the moonlit forest around the secluded and probably forgotten park, "No…. Sensui got what he wanted form us for now. He's separated Ryu and me with the help of Soukou's death. He's probably searching for him now to recruit him again." She looked back at Kurama who was listening with all attention he could offer. It made her smile inside that he was so eager to please her all the time. Her heart fluttered at their closeness, but she tried to ignore it. She wasn't in the mood for those emotions he brought forth just by looking at her now, "It'll be a while before he tries another attack or assault. He wont go on until he has Ryu under his full control once more, and Ryu is stubborn tempered." She smiled a little when she mentioned Ryu. Kurama almost felt jealous of the dragon- if he hadn't already known how she felt for the Ryu, he wasn't sure Yoko would allow them to just sit here and listen to this. The fox would probably make a seductive move on her to distract that thought from her or –more than likely – do that to make her forget it.

//you have little faith in me// Yoko feigned hurt.

'With this current situation- no.' Kurama chastised.

"I'm sure that our dragon friend won't let you down on that," Kurama agreed and noticed her sigh, "but I don't think you're telling me everything."

"There's nothing to tell," she insisted looking away when he moved to lean more over her to look at her eye-to-eye.

"Is that so?" he raised a brow and smirked as he stood up again. He carefully eased his hands, still holding the swing chains, down to her.

"Listen, fox-boy, I know you and your little counter persona in that pretty red head of yours is up to something and I'm warning you not to- WAH!!" she eeped as he wrapped his arms around her stomach to lift her off the swing- sat down on the swing- and held her cradled in his lap quickly and swiftly. She barely had time to react, but glared up at the green-gold eyes that smirked victoriously down at her, "very funny." She mumbled as he chuckled.

"I assure you, my little hanyou, there is nothing you need to worry about concerning my intentions." His eyes flashed gold for a split second, but she was use to that by now so she barely noticed, "What I have planed for us will more than likely get you to **scream** your thanks to me." Oh yeah- that was the other one in that head of his. The more forward one Desota had come to see as both just as attractive as Kurama himself (or usual self at least) and more dangerous- being unpredictable.

She blushed darkly at his provocative wording, "Scr-scream?" she stuttered.

"Or moan. Either one, I have every intention to be the one you do it for." He shrugged. Desota still didn't get how he could say such things so casually!

"You're such a pervert." She huffed looking away with a slight growl- meant to discourage his line of thinking. She nearly jumped out of his lap when she felt his warm breath on her neck and his hot soft tongue slowly stroke once over the sensitive skin there- she probably would have too, if his gentle hold around her wasn't also iron-like.

"Is that little growl suppose to warn me off or entice me more?" he purred in a deep octave to her ear. When she shifted in his lap, he bit back a groan at the friction she was making in her nervous state, "in truth everything you do just makes me want more."

"How lucky I must be." She almost whimpered. She tried to sound indifferent. She did like this- in-fact; she'd love to just let him lead her where he was trying to coax her to. She wanted to ride this wave of emotion he was showing her. It was the best feeling she'd ever felt- but it was new and she didn't understand just WHAT he was wanting from her.

He let his nose burry into her thick black silk locks and took a deep breath and sighed, "I know I am," he nuzzled her neck as his hands slowly started to rub her arms- trying to get her to relax more, "I know I'm very lucky to be here with you, mate."

"I thought we agreed no more of that name, Kurama." She said slightly annoyed and nervous. She knew what **mates** did. Was that what he wanted? A **mate**? Wouldn't he want a full-bred female that knew more about raising pups to breed with? Not a low classed Hanyou? When it came to his attentions, Desota was even more confused about what to think or do than her memories.

"I don't lie about this sort of thing, Dessy. I know you're my mate and you know you belong with me as well as my mate." He retorted as he kissed her neck just under her jaw. He could feel the way her body automatically reacted to him. He could smell her arousal getting stronger and felt his own needing to quench her need as well as his own. Only thing that was holding him back was the constant reminder that she probably didn't understand him yet. He knew her body did.

'Which is why we should stop this now before we cant.' Kurama tried to pull back.

//I'm making a point here and **won't** stop until I know she gets it. This is where her doubts on her thoughts to us stop. Not even these memories she's plagued with right now will cast her feelings we've stirred in her to grow sour! I refuse to allow our mate to get away!// Yoko declared as he took more dominant control. Their eyes now bled gold.

'YOU'LL SCARE HER!' Kurama protested trying to both calm down their body's reaction and rein in Yoko at the same time- not easy.

//I'll know the minute I've come close to crossing the line. I won't scare her, Kurama- trust me. Or better yet- trust yourself//

Kurama was taken aback at that, and although he lessened his struggle to regain control, he did keep trying to calm himself to make the backing out part easier.

Unconsciously, Desota's hands had made their way up to Kurama's red silk locks and her fingers gently treaded through them as she tested out the texture and feel of him. Yoko allowed a small groan for her. Seeing as he felt her resistance coming to an end when he kissed her open-mouthed on her lips. His tongue darted in soon as she parted for him. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and gently massaged it with his own. Her warning growl had turned into a pleasured moan and she leaned more into him wanting more of this new feeling he was prodding out of her. Her resolve had scattered to the back of her mind soon as he had started to kiss her. She was losing to her feelings and unfamiliar desires.

Kurama shifted her to where she startled his lap in the swing for better access. One arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and made her arch into him as she was flushed against him. Both of them groaned at the pleasing contact of that little act. His other hand fisted into her black locks to angle her head so he could deepen the kiss. She was losing her breath fast.

Her lungs burned in protest as she neglected to breath. She had never really needed to hold her breath this long or ever really. So as such she wasn't as good as most. However, Kurama's hand at the back of her head wasn't easy to back out of. She mewled pleadingly as she tired grounding her hips against him to push her torso away.

He suddenly went very still and she took the opportunity to back out of the heated kiss and gasped for breath as if she had breached water for air, "what was that all about?! I couldn't breath you JERK!" She swatted his shoulder, but he barely flinched as his eyes were tightly screwed shut and he was breathing deeply and slowly through his nostrils, "and you say I don't have to worry about your intens-," she stopped short when he rolled his hips up to her own. A bolt of lightning seemed to surge up from her toes to the tip of her ears and rush down to the pit of her stomach, "Wha-what did you just d-do?" she whispered looking at him surprised. His eyes once again held both green and gold in them as he looked down at her in their half-lidded state.

"That, little mate would be your desire for your mate speaking to me." He almost growled as he pulled her back to rest against him. He nipped at her neck and soothed his bites with a stroke of his tongue every now and then or a light kiss, "once a demon finds their mate, Hanyou, you can't deny either theirs or your own need to be **together**. And I can smell your desire as well as feel it in the way you react to me." He nuzzled her and nudged her shirt sleeve away from her shoulder as he kissed the newly exposed skin lovingly, "can you feel it to?" he ground his hips up at her again- loving the way her breath escaped her in her sharp gasp and return in her low moan he knew she was trying to hold off.

Warning bells were going off in her mind now. They couldn't do this- now was not the time nor place. She knew that her feelings for him ran deeper than she was willing to follow right now. And with Sensui still out and loose, she didn't want something like this to happen only to regret it later in a battle. She licked her slightly swollen lips as she attempted to speak, but her vocal chords weren't allowing it. It came out as a moan instead.

'What's wrong with me! Why cant I even move away or speak when he does this to me!?' she thought frustrated. She tried again.

"K-Kura…." She was getting better, but he had started unbuttoning her nightgown. She moaned as that hot mouth of his she was starting to long for was making its way down her chest and his soft tongue tasted her collar bone as his teeth scrapped playfully every now and then to get her to jump slightly.

Kurama sensed she was trying to speak, "yes? What is it you **desire**?"

Why did he have to use that word? DESIRE! She was going to kill him for playing with her like that. She tried to speak again, but now his mouth had traveled down to her cleavage that he was slowly uncovering as he eased the nightgown down lower and lower with each button his hands undid. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they instinctively pushed his head closer to her breast- not wanting him to stop.

She had one last chance- he wasn't going to like it one bit…. BUT he was the one who took it this far. She gathered up what little concentration she had left in her to start summoning a small shock of electricity to jolt him out of if, but before she had succeeded in making such a thing, Kurama pulled back from her cleavage slightly so he could speak, "admit it Desota. You want to be my mate as much as I crave to be yours. You want me to posses you. You want me to quench this new desire I've shown you." He left her even more speechless than before as he looked up into her aqua eyes, "you **want** me to love you as much as you **love** me." His eyes now flashed with a new emotion that the female hanyou had hardly seen ever.

She remembered her father's neon green eyes flash like that when she was a kit as he stared at the mural of her mother and his mate on the wall of the den. The way he was left speechless after he took the time to look it over. When the young kit half breed had asked him if he was sad- Dehora Ishtar had replied with a gentle smile, 'because I love her more than my life or this world god created itself. And that makes me unable to do anything but stare at her in awe.' He had replied. When his kit didn't understand, the great black fox laughed, 'It means I love your mother with all I am and I'll do anything to ….protect her. Even if it means to leave her.'

Desota stared up at him shocked as her heart did flip flops over and over, "You-You love me? You **love** a hanyou like me?" she couldn't believe it! How could he act so sure about this?!

"I love you more than life its self, Desota. You're stronger than most demons anyway- regardless of if you're a hanyou or not. Even if you weren't that much, I'd still love you. No matter what you do or say- I won't change the way I feel." His eyes searched hers for some kind of reaction other than shock.

She ducked her head to hide. Opting rather to nuzzle her head under his chin lovingly as she thought a moment, 'He loves me. He said what my father said about my mother. He's protected me and showed me love I've never had before and he could care less about my blood or Ryu. But…… do I love him enough to give up all I've done not to get into this situation?' she thought.

Yoko sensed her uncertainty and used his chin to press her head deeper into his neck as he embraced her tightly in his arms. Thoughts of desire faded as his only thought now ran in line with Kurama's as well- sooth their mate's uncertainty and pain. He let a low rumbling growl vibrate his chest in a purr like way and felt her tensing muscles relax almost instantly as he rubbed his cheek reassuringly in her hair.

Desota smiled and let out a small giggle as she turned her head up to him and nuzzled his neck in return with her own little lighter purr. His purr got louder as he showed his appreciation of her reaction. He hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear, "I love you Desota." Then he kissed the lobe of her ear gentle and smiled when she sighed and leaned even more to him.

"I….. I love you too." She admitted, "I love you Yoko Kurama," she used the one name she knew was his true name- although she still didn't know that Yoko still lived in him just as he was so long ago when he was taught how to fight by her own father. He'd show her that form soon enough.

He sighed, "good. That's a good mate," he kissed her lips gently then pulled back, "now say it again." He smirked. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to live this down for a while and she knew it.

"I love you mate." She repeated.

999999999999999999000000000000000000000000000000000000099999999999999999

"For the 12,234,459,000th TIME-," Hiei growled annoyed, "**NO"**

"And why not?" Yumi pouted as she slouched her in her cross-legged sitting position in his lap. The two of them had been taking a break from their 'usual' activities to go out and fish for their food in the river to relax.

"Because I said so. That's why." Hiei replied as if that were final.

Yumi's hand twitched as she held back the urge to strangle her newly pronounced mate. He just HAD to be difficult ALL the time- didn't he?!

"That's not the answer I'm looking for and you know it."

"It's the only answer I'm giving you and 'you know it'." He almost mocked her. Somehow, even though they hadn't actually 'joined' together as mates, Hiei had seemed more laid back and open with her now. He wasn't as cold as he was before and not as negative, but at the moment, all Yumi could see was a spiky-haired jackass.

She was about to retort accordingly when he shushed her again, "there's something on the line," he excused- again. Every time she worked up enough guts to lash out at him, he made an excuse that 'something was on the line' and leave her side a few minutes- come back and kiss her sense-less then relax again as if nothing happened.

It was frustrating!!

'He's learned too many sly moves from being so close to Kurama and Yoko all the time.' She chastised inwardly as she seethed at his back when he left her to go to fishing line and 'check'………oddly- this time he wasn't lying. There really WAS a fish on the line- nice and juicy looking too-

'No, no, no Yumi!!' she mentally scolded herself, 'Stop thinking about food and think about a good come back for when he tries that little trick of his AGAIN!'

She nodded to herself at the boost of confidence- she wasn't going to lose this little 'scrimmage' with her soon to be mate. If he wanted a battle of wits then he's on! Has he forgotten whom it was that spied on him and Kurama undercover when they went to the human world's offence?

'Well, he'll remember,' she smirked.

"Yumi? What are you thinking??" Hiei asked his mate. The wolf demon had an evil-looking smirk on her face that never spelled good fortune when he saw it. Last time lead to an annoying consequence- she made him model dress robes for a demon lords son at a fancy banquet. Hiei wasn't about to let that one slide.

Yumi jumped at being caught scheming, "N-NOTHING!!!" she yelped.

"What's with the smirk?"

"Uhh, thought of something I wanted to tell Dessy about Kurama…..," she didn't lie completely. Anyone could see those two were probably going to end up together. If that was so, then Yumi wanted to tell Dessy some embarrassing stories about Kurama- who she had come to recognize as a brother she never had. Just like Yusuke and Kuwabara- since on a lot of the mission's they had, Yumi insisted on tagging along.

Hiei made it clear in his eyes that he didn't buy it but left her alone as he cooked their meal. Yumi sighed in relief, "oh really?" He said dryly, "Is that why you want to go back?"

"Yes!"

"Then the reason you said earlier about wanting to help them doesn't even come to mind?" he got her.

"NO!" she lied.

"You're a terrible liar." He wasted no breath telling her that every time. Yumi started to pout again as he walked over with her fish on a stick. She snatched it away moodily and turned her back on him to chomp away hungrily to one of her favorites- freshly caught fish. Hiei didn't take any offence at her cold jesters to him. Instead, he simply sat behind her against the tree trunk again and pulled her against him.

"You've got a lot of nerve to put me this close to you when I'm pissed at you." Yumi growled.

"If you were going to rip my head off, you'd have done it soon as I reached out for you. You're not the waiting type." Hiei shrugged.

Yumi huffed and scooted forward and away from his body then pointedly ignored him in favor of chomping away at her fish again. Her black wolf tale wrapped itself around her thigh as if she didn't even want that to touch him. However- the cold effect was washed away when Hiei noticed one black ear trained to him as her head only slightly tilted to him. He caught a glimpse of her forest green irises every now and then as they darted over her shoulder when she tossed her bangs back out of her face as a cover up. He had taught her well to cover up her spying tactics, but yet again there's a difference between student and teacher. As if that had clicked something in the back of his mind, Hiei almost stiffened when he realized his imagination had run off with that thought and showed him what else he could teach her.

'Damn fox and his damn thoughts rubbing off on everyone!' he cursed.

Yumi's shoulders slacked as she took a deep sigh when she finished her fish and threw the stick back to the forest. She slowly turned around to face Hiei again who was watching her almost indifferently. He knew she was going to try and convince him again.

"What is it now?" he sighed getting bored of this insistent game she brought on.

"Fine." She lowered her head submissively as she crawled closer to him Hiei was surprised when she didn't stop until they she was laying on him with his legs on either side of her, "I give, Hiei- You win. No more talk about going back. Its irrational to think that way."

Did he just hear her right? What the hell was she doing? He had to keep checking himself mentally to stop that burning blush from rising to his face at how close she was and the way she pressed herself comfortably against him. Hiei gritted his teeth tightly behind his closed mouth- not wanting to give any hint that she was having a big effect on him. 'So long as she doesn't move to mu-,'

Too late. In order to situate herself more comfortably, Yumi moved her hips constantly as she twisted to try and find a comfortable spot on him. She smirked when she heard him hiss, 'try and keep me from doing what I want huh? He'll regret that. He knows how hard headed wolf demons are.' She thought as an evil plan boiled in her mind, 'Yoko'd be proud.'

"Hiei," she said in an octave lower than normal. The husky note in it made Hiei alert suddenly- but it was hard for him to think about much else besides his 'un-mated mate' lying so intimately against him! And squirming no less!

'Damn her '……. "Damn you,"

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-not really… ," his voice was restrained only slightly, but she caught it.

"Why wont you let me go back huh? Its not nice to keep me from my pack you know." She whimpered as she nestled her head over his heart as she curled up against him.

He let out a possessive growl as his strong arms wrapped around her, "I'm the only pack you can handle right now."

"Oh really?"

"Shall I prove that point?" he hinted. Screw what he said earlier about not being like that pervert fox- his mate was in a position he was going to use to his advantage.

"Maybe after we find the others and see if we can help….," she raised her head to the crook of his neck and breathed in his fiery scent of a fire demon. Hiei rested his cheek on her head and sighed- not thinking what she said over.

"What ever- so long as-," huh?? One minute his little sexy mate was curling up to him readily- the next she was gathering their things as if they were……leaving, "Yumi-,"

"Well then, we should get going then if we want to catch up to them and check in on things." She smiled at him with a wink.

Realization of what he had just walked into hit him, "Yumi, We're not going anywhere. It wouldn't look very good if we came back after I said I wanted no part in this on either side."

"That's right- YOU don't want any part of it. But we are mates, so no one'll call ya on it if you're just there as my escort of sorts," she explained as she stood straight with her hands on her hips, "now where did I put that sword…..,"

Hiei snorted as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "That was a dirty trick you tried wolf." He whispered in her ear- enjoying they way she shivered as he caught her off guard.

"W-what trick" Yumi feigned innocents again. Hiei nuzzled her neck with a smirk as he let his head rest on her shoulder.

"Do that again and I wont let you go until I pay you back," He taunted. Yumi jerked as he let her go and started helping her pack, "They'll more than likely come across this forest or close to it. I'll use my Jagan to make sure and we'll start from there." He went on as if he hadn't just made a sexual threat at all.

Yumi just gawked at him, 'note to self- don't use that trick or any other trick you over hear Kurama berate Yoko for…..' she thought.

9999999900000000000000000000000099999999999999999000000000000000099999

Later that night, when Desota and Kurama arrived home Desota lazily walked to her room and shut the door- not noticing Kurama had followed her in. when she turned around she jumped back against the closed door in surprise, "Kurama!" she hissed in a whisper- not wanting to wake anyone up.

He looked at her as if he hadn't done anything wrong, "what?"

"What are you doing in here? Go to your room!" she ordered.

"This is your room right?"

"No shit-,"

"Then this is mine as well." He folded his arms in front of his chest with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What??!! No, no, no- Kurama, I'm not letting a guy sleep in this room with me." Desota insisted as she opened the door. Kurama shut it form behind her and one of his vines held it closed. Desota glared at him as he was now eye to eye with her and almost pinned her against he door.

"Good thing I'm not just a 'guy', then eh? I'm your **mate**." He smirked.

"I agreed to say it, not play it." Desota was blushing furiously. This had to be his other self's idea….. Then again his eyes were still that vibrant green with not a hint of gold in them. Ok….. She was screwed……oh crap.

"What's the difference?"

"I think you should know, smart ass. Now your going to call off your little vine plant friend and go to your room." She insisted as she glanced up at the green vine running down the crack of the door and held it tightly closed, "besides, we're not alone in this house. What if some one hears you?"

Yoko smirked in Kurama's mind so strongly that hints of it tugged at Kurama's lips as well //so that's what she thinks we want to do? I was going to just cuddle tonight until after this whole Sensui thing goes down, but since she's offering….//

'Hold that thought…' Kurama said dryly- meaning- not tonight.

"Hear what? We're just going to sleep." He said with innocents.

"Th-that's all?" did he just hear disappointment? That wouldn't do. Kurama hooked a finger under her chin to get her to look at him.

"If you wanted to do something more, we could always-,"

"No way buster!" she hissed, "I just can't believe its true!" she covered up her embarrassment as she went to her drawer, "and turn around, I need to change into a fresh night gown."

Kurama did as told but he used his connection with the plant in the door to watch her with a smirk- Yoko's doing.

'You pervert! She told us to turn around!'

// And we did, but she didn't tell us we couldn't watch through our plant.// Yoko justified as he sighed appreciatively when the plant sent them the image of Desota shrugging out of her night gown and letting it pool around her feet to reveal her black undergarments. Idly, Yoko wandered what texture they were- silk or cotton?

'Don't try and justify this!' Kurama hissed.

//don't try and tell me you aren't enjoying this lover boy. Now shut up and watch.//

'She'll kill us soon as she finds out what we can do with our plants you know?'

//what she doesn't know can't harm her.//

Desota slipped into a long royal blue silk night gown with spaghetti straps and it stopped at her ankles with a slit on each side going to her mid-thigh she let her long black hair fall over her right shoulder as she looked over at Kurama, "you can look now."

"I know-,"

//KURAMA!!! NO! BIG NO, NO!//

'Oh shit'

"What did you say?" Desota was suspicious now.

"That is I KNOW this will be a night to remember?" he tried.

She was too tiered to really call him on it. She'd do it later.

"Yeah, well don't get too excited. All we're doing is sleeping together-," she stopped short as his smirk grew into a smug grin, "NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!" she threw a pillow at him as he chuckled at her embarised blush.

"Fine, fine," he smiled at her as she pulled back the covers and looked at him as she waited for him to do the same.

He snorted as he pulled off his shirt, "wha- what are you doing??" Desota asked as she eyed the newly exposed skin.

He looked back at her as he climbed in the covers with her slightly surprised, "what do you mean??"

"You're shirt!"

Kurama smirked. She was so shy it was cute, "yeah, well I was hot. So it came off." He shrugged, "I wouldn't care if you wore only your underwear to bed to keep cool." He said slyly.

Gone away was the shyness, "Nice try," she swatted his shoulder as she turned away from him and settled down to sleep.

"Can't blame me for trying." Kurama shrugged.

"Oh really….," Desota yawned as she felt herself drift off.

Kurama chuckled as he carefully tucked her against him, "Really, really," he assured as he kissed her forehead.

Despite her annoyance, Desota shifted closer to him and used his shoulder as her pillow as she relaxed into him with a sigh before Kurama sensed her dosing off. He let his eyes close and soon followed after her- wanting to never let her go.


	12. Chapter 12 Sensui’s 1st assault

A/N- THANK YOU!!!!!!

I love all the kind reviews you guys have offered and I'm so happy to have over 400 hits on this story!!! Is it really that good?? Oh well who cares, the stats say it all and I couldn't be more happier that you guys love this as much as I do !! Oh, and about the lap top……….yeah, this story is going to be updated slower until after Christmas (when my parents promised a new one to work with) I have 15 ½ chapters done, but I don't like having to rush to get chapters done and causing the wait even longer for u guys, so I'm trying to space out the up dating chaps thing from here until Christmas (and hopefully find some time to finish chapter 16 b4 I get the much needed lap top…. ((Sweat drop)) )

Ryu: quit ur bablin!! They're probably bored stiff with this story and are just reviewing because they feel sorry for you!

……….aren't u one of the main characters in this "boring" story??

Ryu: yes, but the reason its boring is because you have yet to put in some sexy scenes of ME in it!

Your not paired up with any one………well I was thinking of Botan, but still, I cant see some jerk wad like you actually going for someone so hyper……

Ryu: …….. if that's the case…… I fly solo in this fic. (shudders) that woman gets on my nerves.

Suit ur self (sighs in relief) hit it Kyo

Kyo: (talks with a French accent) The author of zis story doesn't own any anime/manga characters or plots or whatever mentioned in zis story besides a selected few OCC's. (bows) sank you.

Ryu: (slack jawed) Oh………My-

GAWD!!!!!??? (also slack jawed)

Ryu: I know, since when does he know French??

………….that was English with a French accent…..

Ryu?? What's the difference?

Special thanks to all who reviewed the last updates and thank you for cheering me on! (Hugs) you guys are the best!!

Chapter 12- Sensui's 1st assault

The next morning Kurama woke soon as the dawns' rays seeped in the window. He smiled contently to see that through the night he had come to spoon against Desota. She was curled in his warmth with a light smile on her sleeping face. All worry and stress he saw when she was awake was gone. All he saw was the face of his shy innocent mate….. or at least soon to be mate.

She was so relaxed that her fox ears and tail were in his view as her concealing spell weakened from her lack of concentration. He never really did get a good look at them until now. Her fur coat was dark red with black at the tips of both ears and tail. They seemed bigger than Yoko's and her tail was slightly longer but they were just as soft to the touch.

Kurama's hand traveled up her body and took one of her ears in his fingers as he massaged it from tip to base slowly. A mewl came from the girl as the ear twitched a little, but as he tried again, he got a low purr out of her. It sounded more like a small kittens purr with the way it vibrated through her entire small form.

//well that's interesting.// Yoko smirked.

'Is it that all creatures purr when their ears are touched like this?'

//Not ALL creatures…..// Yoko coughed as he remembered that fact proving wrong in his previous life.

'What did you do to get that answer?'

//lets just say I met a demoness who nearly ripped my own ears off when I tried that.//

Kurama snorted out loud as he tried not to laugh, 'nice one,'

//she was a kitsune as well! So of course I thought she'd like it- but noooo, she just had to have a big dislike for that kind of thing. Just fuck and go.//

'You can stop now'

//you know- plug in, plug out and be done with it// Yoko went on.

'YOKO!'

//what? Getting hot just thinking about it?//

'I think you and I both know that's a no.'

Desota suddenly whimpered as if she was struck harshly. Kurama stilled- thinking he accidentally rubbed a sore spot, but she was still asleep and cold sweat started to roll off her brow. She instinctively curled tighter and tighter into a ball in her sleep as her teeth gritted and her breathing quickened sharply.

"A nightmare!" Kurama thought aloud. Suddenly- the hanyou went still and her ears flattened to her head.

She lashed out at him with her claws extended. Kurama just barely avoided them as he rolled over and off the bed. When he got up again, Desota was once again in that fatal position. She was whispering something as her hands fisted into her hair agonizingly. Kurama could hear it clear as day since it was a rather pained then soft whisper.

"I'm sorry, forgive me- don't make me do it again," she said over and over. Suddenly she went ridged, "n-no! Leave them alone!!" she hissed as her body twisted and straightened with lightning speed.

This had gone on long enough. Kurama once again crawled on the bed and carefully approached her as she twisted around- seemingly in torture. When he touched her, she once again lashed out at him with murderous, blind claws. This time, he was ready as he caught her wrist and pinned it down at her side. She struggled with a growl and slashed at him with her other hand, but he caught that one as well. She started to kick at him. So he used his larger, heavier form to restrain her to minimum movement. She snarled at him and struggled harder to get away.

When she seemed to be out of breath, she started to slow down to catch it once more. Kurama took it as a chance to get through to her, "Desota! Listen to me! You need to wake up-,"

"Let me go!" she hissed in her sleep as she used probably the last few ounces of her strength to head-butt him. He lifted his head, but was a second too late as she still hit his chin.

Now this was frustrating…… when she snarled at him Kurama just growled back. It seemed to stun her into shock. She didn't move.

"Listen to me," he said in such a low octave that he almost hit Yoko's voice dead on with out transforming, "what you see is only a dream. You need to wake up before you hurt you're self some how." His voice got more gentle when he felt her relax.

'Well, at least she's trying to obey.'

A heavy weight lifted off him when he saw her clench her eyes in attempt to wake up, "morning bed head." He smiled when his green orbs met confused aqua.

She opened her mouth to ask him why he was laying on her when she remembered last night, 'how can I be so stupid!' she berated herself, 'now he'll try this EVERY night.'

"You can get off me now," She told him in a dry voice finally.

Kurama chuckled, "and if I don't wanna?"

"I'll start training my electricity power now with you as the stunt dummy," she warned as she let a spark shoot lightly her hands he held still in his own. He raised his brow when he felt the small jolt from it almost gently wave in his body in her version of an unspoken light-hearted warning.

//what's there to train, her power's already adjusted to her state of mind instinctively now since Ryu's not there to use it//

'Yes, but being a stunt dummy doesn't appear on my to do list for the day,'

Reluctantly, Kurama sat up and let Desota up as well. She sat up and rested her hand on her head when she felt her fox ear, "huh?" she looked down and saw her red and black tail as well. As if to test and see if it was hers, she made it wage a bit, "what happened to my spell?"

"All spells wear off, Dessy." Kurama reminded her. He frowned when she started to renew the spell with her concentration and her ears and tail started to flicker away, "why do you insist on hiding them?"

Desota blinked up at him, "I've always done this in the human realm. I was told that if not then humans would hunt me down as a demon." She admitted, "of course, I only learnt from rumors I over heard from other demons and…. and… Sensui told me that if anyone- even demon saw what I truly looked like, they'd shame me- knowing instantly that I'm a hanyou."

"That's a lie." Kurama said sharply, "as long as your not a lower class mindless demon, you can roam here with out hiding you're self. Your aura hides in human characteristics instinctively form those with out a strong 6th sense. You don't have to constantly hide like this." Kurama's eyes hardened as he stared at the sheets as if he could see the one he was starting to hate more and more instead, "the only way a demon can tell you're hanyou is if they're specifically training their senses to follow you. Around us, there're too many strong auras to decipher your own form the rest of us. No one'll hunt you anymore so long as you're here with us…. with me."

Desota looked at him with wide eyes in shock. Then slowly, her eyes softened and she had a small smile on. She nodded and bowed her head to try and hide the tears welling

up, "is that really true? I don't have to hide? You would actually defend me if I was hunted again?"

"Dessy, 'not hiding anymore' **_only_** won't raise or lessen the amount of people after your blood, but no matter who comes, I wont let them harm you in any way."

"What about you? Why do you hide who you are?" she asked curiously as she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Why do you hide your demon characteristics?" she asked again.

"That's kind of complicated…..,"

"I have the time to learn. Koenma won't come here at early morning hours. He's not that lame." Desota smiled.

// She knows most of it…//

'But it would mean a lot to her if you told her yourself'

//Very well, move aside// Yoko said as he took over.

"Well, you see…. In my previous life I was a fox thief called Yoko Kurama. When a persistent bounty hunter pursued me, I was mortally wounded and I reverted to spirit form and escaped here to the human plane. Once here, I found a woman who lost her mate but was in her early stages of pregnancy, so I possessed the child that hadn't held a fully developed spirit yet. In doing so, I grew up again as a human- two personalities. One as a demon among humans- Suichi or Kurama, and the other as a feared demon thief- Yoko the fox demon."

Desota started, "so then…. when your eyes change color like that…. it means you're…Yoko?"

"As I am right now." Yoko admitted.

"What about-,"

"Kurama is still here, he just isn't the dominant one right now." Yoko explained before she could ask, "Surprised?"

"Well it sure as **hell** answers a lot." She admitted.

Yoko chuckled, "cursing more often now?"

"I've always cursed, I just don't do it around people I can't be myself around." She said matter-of-factly, "Dad used to slip curses a lot when I was younger. Every time he'd always make a big scene about it saying he was too lax around his daughters ears." She smiled fondly at her fathers' memory.

Yoko watched as the gentle emotions streaked across her face. Those blue eyes were a shadow of the demon he used to know as a kit, "He always had his own way of thinking….. Didn't he." He agreed.

Desota turned sharply to him, "you knew him?!" she gasped, "you knew my father?"

"A long time ago, yes." Yoko admitted as he glanced at her then out the window to see the sun peeking over the buildings, "He was the one who taught me how to fight with out the use of my powers. He said powers are good, but sometimes you can't rely on them to save you. I met him when I was just barely out of my kit years. Long before he met your mother or even thought of settling down. He was about in his mid 20's in human years then, while I was only about 10 or so." Yoko smirked, "that was only a few months after I left my family's den and went off on my own. Dehora was the first one I tried to steal from when he was guarding a fancy blabbering warlord's most precious gem. Honestly, it wasn't much."

"Well not now at least." Desota agreed giving him a judging look, "not after all the other gems you've stolen now. What did he teach you how to steal as well?"

"**That **talent, my mate, is all me. That's why it's so good." Yoko boasted with a smirk.

"Oh so it was the **ego** boost he gave you from the fighting techniques that helped you get better. I see now," she teased.

"ANY WAYS," Yoko pressed onward, "like I said, we met when I was trying to escape with the gem at hand. The guards were already on to me, but Dehora seemed to know which way I'd try to escape- the trees. He went a step ahead of me and- stupid as I was back then- I ran right into him."

"I don't think much of the stupidity has really worn off much. It just combined with puberty to perversion." Desota giggled.

Yoko aloud his white ears and tail to appear while still in Kurama's form, "you weren't complaining last night. Besides, I had women falling for me when I was only 9."

"How cute….," Desota remarked dryly. When he was about to retort- no doubt in a way she didn't feel like allowing right now- when she quickly added, "you were saying something about running into him?"

//Ooooh, she's gonna get it after this.// Yoko growled.

'At least she's seemed to have forgotten about that nasty nightmare now.' Kurama reasoned, 'hurry up and finish and let me back in my own body will you!'

//keep your pants on// Yoko was about to continue his story when he rethought what he just thought //on second thought…//

'Not now Yoko….' Kurama hissed.

"Yes I did run into him." Yoko finally continued, "later I discovered he used his shadow power to catch me off guard from hiding in the shadows. Anyways, I thought he would behead me right there with his black bladed sword since it was the penalty of thievery from a lord, but when his comrades caught up, Dehora merely took the treasure and slipped it into his robes before they saw it and told them that I had told him which way the 'real' thief had gone. Once they were off on a wild goose chase, he ruffled my hair and gave me the treasure. I almost felt insulted that a guard had just handed me what I had worked so hard to steal, but then he said to me, 'You'll probably use it for better use than this pig of a lord. Go by food with it,'"

"He had pity on you," Desota said.

"Yeah, and it pissed me off. At the time it seemed like he was teasing me and having a good laugh. So I followed him closely in the days after that. Most of the time, I knew he saw me, but he seemed to ignore me. I found out he was going into battle for the lord one day, but from the way he acted, it was against his will. He constantly tried to ask an appeal to stay in the palace, but in the end, he went."

"Did you follow him?" Desota asked curiously.

"Of course I did. During the battle, I lost him in the chaos so I tried to venture deeper in the confusion of battle and was mistaken for an enemy whelp. After the battle, the soldiers that bound me were going to decapitate me in front of their commander at the feast- Dehora. How ever," Yoko's eyes seemed lost in the memory as he told her. It made Desota see a whole new part of the man she had started to fall for. The fact that he knew her father was as mind blowing as it was enticing, "when they presented me and took off the mask to behead me, Dehora struck them down before the blade came near me. He was furious with his men for taking a child captive and took me under his wing almost as a son. Eventually the lord found out his betrayal when he struck down anyone who challenged him on the situation and ordered Dehora dead. Dehora and I hid from the constant armies for at least 5 years after that. During it, he trained me and showed me his own way of stealing from lords. When we were finally cornered, Dehora and I took out 20,000 of that pig headed warlords best men and brought the man to his knees. In the end, Dehora got him to sign over all his land and rights as a warlord to his family name and killed him. He became lord Ishtar. I left him a few years after that and we never heard of one another much after that. When he started courting a human- your mother, I was already on the run from a persistent bounty hunter." Yoko let that sink in.

Desota looked down in thought, "he never wanted to guard the warlord…. But why did he stay?"

"Who knows? Form what he said to me, it seemed like he was planning on over throwing the guy anyway and take his family name for himself- which he did anyway." He shrugged. Yoko's ears perked when he felt her lean against him.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"For what?" Yoko asked curious.

"For telling me about my late father and opening up to me."

"And that makes you happy?" she nodded and Yoko smiled gently as he tucked her against him with a content sigh, "remind me to do that more often."

Finally, Yoko allowed Kurama back in control. The ears and tail were gone, as his eyes returned to their vibrant green once more, "your father wouldn't want you to have to hide." He told her.

Desota nodded as she tried to relax the spell again. Kurama smile grew when he saw the big fox ears return, "I'll try not to use that spell so much." Desota said.

There was a banging at the door that spooked both of them out of their tender moment. Kurama gave the door an annoyed look.

"Yo, Dessy! Wake up girl, Koenma's here!…..why's your door locked? I didn't know it had a lock." Came Yusuke's voice.

"Uh…. I installed one last night." Desota lied as she glanced at the vine still holding the door tightly closed and glared at Kurama.

"Oh hey, do you know where Kurama went off to?"

"He's uhh…"

"I'm in here." Kurama interrupted.

Desota bristled at him, "You idiot!" she hissed under her breath.

"What? This is where I'll sleep form now on is it not? We've decided to be mates haven't we?" Kurama reasoned innocently, but Dessy saw right pass it when his eyes flashed gold.

"Oh hell no-,"

"Kurama?! Damn you Kurama! You can't fuck you girlfriend with every one else here!! Get out of there!" Yusuke barked through the door, "And here we all thought you were the most intelligent one of us. You barely have any Morals!"

"Intelligence doesn't mean Moral." Kurama replied sarcastically as he called off his plant holding the door closed. Soon as it was out of the way, the door burst open with Yusuke glaring at Kurama, then he blinked in confusion and stood straight as he scratched his head.

"Wow, you two sure dress fast. I thought you'd still be…well you know, naked." He smiled cheesily.

"That's because we DIDN'T do anything." Desota growled as she threw the covers off her, grabbed some fresh clothes from the closet and stomped toward the door, "Kurama followed me late last night and when we got home he followed me to bed. I was too tired to do anything about it- that's it- all that happened- end of story- GOOD BYE!! THE END." She hissed.

"Uh…where are you going?" Yusuke asked as she passed him to the hall.

"Shower." She said simply.

"Can I-," Desota cut Kurama off before he could finish.

"Follow me and die soon as you touch the bathroom floor." She threatened, "and we wont have a repeat of last night, am I clear?"

"Crystal." Both Kurama and Yusuke gulped.

Desota shut the door to the bathroom forcefully, "go on and meet with Lord Koenma, I have no need to hear him babble on about Sensui and Ryu."

"Sure," Yusuke called back as he popped his eye bro's suggestively at Kurama, "so did you really not do anything last night or is she just shy?"

"It was a bit late last night so no. But in the future, keep to you own love life." Kurama gritted his teeth annoyed as he tried to keep his voice from barking at his nosy friend.

"You cold case." Yusuke teased, "well get dressed. Everyone else is waiting for ya."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Desota stepped out of the bathroom in her bathrobe she had left in there the other day. She took a deep breath and sighed contently, "Now that feels much better. I feel so refreshed." She said as she stretched her arms, "I was so worked up when I walked out of the room, I forgot undergarments."

She walked back to her room and started changing. A low feeling kept riding on her conscious though. She knew it was her gut instincts warning her about today, "It's been long enough for Sensui to recover Ryukunai. He should be tracking us right now."

A mewl form her window made Desota look to see her little zhorse companion, Kyo. His big ears flopped down depressingly. Desota hadn't seen much of him lately. He seemed distant from the world lately, 'He probably misses Ryu,' Desota stopped drying herself off in realization.

"That's right! You're bonded to Ryu because you're his spirit guardian like Pu is for Yusuke!" Desota recalled. The only reason Kyo probably stayed with her was because Ryu told him never to leave her side. But the little guy was so depressing to look at now. She could tell it was killing him to be so apart from Ryu, "you know, staring at the window isn't going to do anything to help you."

Kyo sniveled as he looked at her over his shoulder with big watery eyes, "kyou kyou." He yipped sadly.

"He'll be back eventually." She reassured him.

Kyo glanced at the floor then back to the window longingly. Desota rolled her eyes as she pulled on her sports bra. She had just got some jeans and a belt on when Kyo went nuts at the window.

"Kyo for the last time, Ryu wont-," she heard an ear splitting sound that sounded like bullets going through glass in the next room. Kyo stood completely still, "that's Seaman's room!"

Half dressed, Desota ran out her room and the hall to the next door, "WHATS GOING ON!"

"Sensui's trying to attack Seaman since he's not on their side any more!" Kuwabara shouted back. Botan and Shizuru were both on either side of the room away from the window while Kuwabara was shielding Kyoshi as he tackled him to the ground. Desota looked out the window and stared.

There he was. Sensui. At his flank were Sniper and Ryukunai. Ryu wasn't even looking this way as if he'd rather avoid the whole scene.

Betrayal gripped at Desota. Ryu had sided with that monster again!! How dare he!

"Ryu!" she hissed.

"He's there too?" Botan gasped as she leaned over to look, but jerked back when they were being attacked again by sniper's dice.

"Stay out of range Botan!" Kuwabara barked. He snarled up at Sensui who was on the roof top across the street smirking, "how can he do that to one of his own! I'll show'em! I'll punch him so hard his fucking balls come off!" Kuwabara stood up.

"Kazuma!" Shizuru called to her brother.

"I'm going after them! Botan, look after him" he carefully eased Seaman over by Botan and ran out pass Desota.

"No! That's just what he wants!" Kyoshi called, but winced at his wounds.

Desota turned to him sharply, "what do you mean by that?! He's got Ryu doesn't he? What's he want Kuwabara for?"

"To cut through the makai barrier. Kuwabara has the ability to do it."

"Are you serious?!" Desota gasped. She looked over her shoulder at her room, "I'll try and stop him!" she dashed off to her room, "Kyo! Come on boy! We have to help Kazuma! He's in trouble!"

Kyo sighed still depressed as he stared up at Ryu.

"Kyo! This is no time to mope over Ryu! If he went back that's his problem! Right now Kuwabara needs us! If we don't go now we'll lose more friends to Sensui!"

Kyo whirled around to her surprised. He didn't think of that. Sadly, the zhorse looked one last time at Ryu, and then he leaped down and followed on Desota's heels out side where he transformed and Desota mounted. She saw the others down below, "there they are! Lets go-,"

When Kyo leaped down from the balcony, a blast of dark blue fire was hurdled at them. Kyo squealed as he just barely twisted enough to get out of the way. Desota looked up to see Ryu straddling a black crotch rocket motor cycle. He didn't even have a helmet on. He looked back at them with expressionless eyes.

"What are you doing!" She yelled at him.

"Get out of here, bitch, or you'll be dragged in as well." He said almost calmly.

"HA! YOU JUST WANT ME TO LEAVE SO YOU CAN ATTACK THE BUILDING WITH KYOSHI I IT!" Desota spat.

"No I was sent to kill you." Ryu admitted as he opened his palm at her and a flamethrower of blue fire roared at her.

Kyo dodged it again, but got nicked a bit form the flame's sparks he grunted at the slight pain.

"You will never kill me!" Desota roared as she took off after him. Urging Kyo with her heels to charge.

Ryu Doughnutted the Crotch Rocket and sped off in the other direction- away form the group and Kyoshi.

"Coward! Get back here! I've got a bone to pick with you! You Traitorous Back stabber!" Desota called after him. Kyo's speed easily got them to catch up to the speeding vehicle.

Desotas eyes glowed as she let a bolt of electricity escape her form her fingers and jammed the controls on the bike. The bike squealed out of control and just before it crashed Ryu leaped off and threw another blue fiery attack at her.

"Eat this Bitch!" he growled loudly, "there's no way you can hope to beat me! You've never fought for real in your life! It was all me!"

"Funny, I'm not the one RUNNING AWAY!" Desota roared back as she sent another blast of energy at him. He was ready for it, so all it did was knock him away.

"You should know about 'running away' the most, I guess," Ryu snapped, "especially since every time you got in to a fight that didn't require ME, you ran away with your tail between your legs!" suddenly he wasn't 5 inches away from her. He smirked at her surprise and pushed his inflamed hands on her abdomen to shoot her back into a building and off Kyo. Kyo screeched in surprise and reared on his hind legs as he lashed out at his counter soul partner. Ryu was gone before the deadly hard hooves came close. He stood balanced with elegance on the top of the lamppost just above them looking down on them with an unreadable expression. Desota groaned as she pushed some of the debris off her and tried to get up, only to fall back miserably. It had been a long time since she herself had taken a hit like that. She was out of practice since it really was HIM who did all the fighting when they were joined as one. Kyo was at her side soon as he saw her struggling and on her second try to stand, he grabbed the back of her shirt with his teeth and helped her up. She leaned heavily on him panting badly as she glared daggers up at her former comrade and friend. Her blue determined eyes met a void of orange that revealed nothing.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!" she rasped as her throat started to dry out, "Usually you love fighting! What's with the whole voided look?!"

"You idiot." Ryu said softly. It was as if he was saying an endearment. He rested his eyes to hide them for a moment, "you actually think I enjoy this? Attacking you and the others?"

"That was my first thought when you sent a fire ball at me!" Desota hissed.

Kyo lifted his head up to his partner. His own orange eyes glistening with overflowing hope that the fact of Ryu's betrayal to them was a big misunderstanding. Desota made a disgusted noise when she saw that look in the striped equines eyes

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIS CRAP!" she berated him.

"I'm sorry." Ryu finally said. It was so quiet that Desota wouldn't have heard it if she didn't have her big fox ears to enhance her hearing- which twitched in surprise.

Desota's attention snapped up to Ryu again who hadn't moved form his perch on the lamp post, "What'd you just say?" she whispered in shock.

Ryu looked down at her once more. This time, he allowed her to see the emotion in his eyes- regret and pain, "You need to go back now. Your female friends and Kyoshi will need you to activate Kyo's healing power."

"What do you mean? They never left the apartment. Besides, only you can bring out Kyo's powers." Desota said. Her anger was still there, but she couldn't bring herself to hate him when he looked so… so in pain.

"You still have a part of me in you, and Kyo wont refuse you now that I give him to you. Think of him as a gift for all the crap I brought to you. And your friends are in danger."

"Danger?"

"The apartment will-," he was cut off abruptly when Kyo's head shot up just before a –

BOOOOOOM!!!!

Desota looked over her shoulder and slowly turned to see Yusuke's apartment full of smoke, "BOTAN!! KYOSHI!! SHIZURU!!" She cried and started off back the way she came, but stopped short and looked back, "what about you?"

Ryu smiled gently, "Sensui may have me under his command, but I wont allow him to force me to kill anyone any more so easily. Go on. I'll be fine." He nodded to Kyo to follow her.

Kyo mewled sadly up at him and cantered to Dessy who mounted with out him stopping (very hard to do…ouch) after she was securely on, Kyo kicked it up to high gear to get home fast.

Ryu watched them leave until he had to use his dragon sight to watch them. He turned and looked at his wrecked bike and leapt down by it. He summoned a small dull gold flame to his palm and threw it at the bike. Instantly, it reformed back to its tip-top shape and shined as if it were just out of the shop.

Ryu mounted it and kick started the engine. He looked over his shoulder one last time and then sped off for the check point Sensui told him to wait for the rest of them at- an old parking garage.

"There's not much I can do for them now," he said sadly.

'But at least I know she doesn't hate me anymore….,'

999999999999900000000000000099999999999999999999900000000000000000000009

A/N- Review me for how well or bad this chap is or any questions. I love answering questions for this story so don't worry if it sounds stupid or not.

Thanks a bunch!!!

T.Fox5


	13. Chapter 13 Stolen Comrade

A/N- an update on the lap top dilemma!………..I will get a new one this Christmas! So don't worry too much about it. … …. Were any of u worried at all, or am I just flabbing unnecessarily here?

Ryu: You're flabbing again.

You are not qualified to answer that, Ryukunai…. ….

Ryu: to hell I aint!

Sigh--……….I do not own Yu Yu Hakkusho. There, happy?

Ryu: yes, now, put on a tutu and twirl around.

Why would I do that?

Ryu: (gets out camera) so I can blackmail you later (is hit with old laptop that died) OW!! DAMN IT WOMAN!-

There will be no tutus here, lizard breath.

Ryu: hey! Dragon- DRA-GON! Not lizard. I don't have a fork for a tongue, nor do I go around flick'n it at people.

Maybe not your tongue, but your attitude is another thing entirely I guess (sighs dejectedly) what possessed me to create such an ass like you?

Ryu: A deep dark, sexy image of a sex god that you were dieing to get out to the world? (Dramatic romantic pose)

………………………..No.

Ryu: (falls)

Chapter 13- stolen comrade

Kyo's diamond hard hooves struck the ground with such force as he galloped back that small sparks started to shoot off the concrete. His stride stretched as long as his legs would go. The smoke from the building was starting to subside as the debris started to settle.

"We're almost there, big guy, just hang in there." Desota encouraged.

Kyo's ears perked up when he spotted Keiko running out of the building with Pu in her arms. He let out a loud, deep squeal (wich is the only noise even close to sounding like a horse he can do) to catch her attention.

Keiko turned around, "Desota!!" she called out.

Kyo slid to a stop near Keiko. Both he and Desota were almost out of breath from the adrenaline rush, "wha- what happened?" Desota panted out.

"That guy back there that started fighting Yusuke and the others sent a spirit ball of some type at the building!" Keiko exclaimed, "I went in to see if everyone was alright, and met Shizuru at the stairs, but she said we have to get to Kuwabara before they do!"

"Kuwabara?" Desota remembered what Kyoshi had said, "Ahh! That's right! Where'd he go??"

"He and Kurama followed Yusuke and Sensui. I think they went down town,"

Desota gritted her teeth, "he's leading them to a place where he knows they won't fight openly!" she held out a hand to Keiko, "come on! Kyo can get us there faster than if we run!"

Keiko took her extended hand and Desota hoisted the girl on Kyo's back in front of her so Keiko wouldn't fall off. She fisted her hands in Kyo's short mane with her arms protectively around Keiko like a human seat belt, "grab on to Kyo's mane and hold tight. He's really fast, but not so smooth."

Keiko nodded and complied, "ready"

"Good," Desota narrowed her eyes a head, "Lets go Kyo! Search out their auras and follow Kuwabaras!"

"Kay Kyou!!" Kyo nodded. With in seconds, he surged forward- already almost at his top speed.

Although Keiko had been warned, it still took her by surprise at the alarming rate Kyo took off at and she let out a short scream of surprise. Pu squeaked when the girl's arm around him squeezed him with a jerk.

99999999999999000000000090000000000000000999999999999990000000000099900999909

Sensui ran into a building down town that seemed vacant. Of course, he knew the young spirit detective and his accomplishes would not be far behind. As such, he arrogantly stopped at the top of the elegant flight of stairs in the building's lobby and waited with a relaxed composure.

He smiled slightly when Yusuke and his friends bursted through the doors and did a quick look around before they spotted him.

"You're so predictably, Urameshi. It makes me wander just how you got the title Spirit Detective." Sensui said in a calm collected voice. This boy's temper was indeed easy to provoke so why not have fun with it until he had to kill him.

"Shut up!!" Urameshi roared as he darted up the flight of stairs. Sensui waited until he was almost up with him until he fled down the hallway to lead the impudent youth further away form his friends, "COWARD! WHY YA RUNNING IF UR SUPOSE TO BE REALLY STRONG! HUH?"

"You'd prefer if I fought? So be it." Sensui stopped suddenly and used the momentum the two of them worked up from running so hard. It worked perfectly- Sensui roundhouse kicked as he whirled around on Yusuke who was so close behind him, he ran right into it.

Yusuke yelped as the air left him form the powerful kick and he went slamming back into the wall. Sensui stood with an almost amused look, "well there, Detective. I fought." He said matter-of-factly, "Shall I run again? Or would you rather I play along with this 'fighting' you seem so interested to challenge me in."

"All high and mighty now huh?" Yusuke growled as he stood up. Kurama and Kuwabara just caught up with them. Yusuke gave them a glance real quick before all attention was focused on Sensui again, "looks like you're out numbered, but don't worry, they wont hurt ya too much." He started charging at him again- getting ready to attack again, "Cause' YOUR ASS IS MINE!!!"

Yusuke faked him on the left and made to attack him with his fist, but Sensui brushed it away almost easily and lashed out his long leg again. This time, Yusuke dodged…and dodged and dodged and dodged- he was kicking at him with a furry of speed that all Yusuke could do was DODGE or get hit…pretty hard too.

Kuwabara growled in annoyance, "HEY! QUIT PLAYING FOOTSY WITH HIM AND USE YOUR SPIRIT GUN TO BLAST HIS ASS TO THE AMERICAS!!"

"I'm afraid it's not so simple," Kurama said.

"What do you mean?!"

"All he can do IS dodge right now. Sensui's too fast and his legs are too long. If Yusuke even tries to back out, he'll get hit."

Kuwabara jumped a little- startled at that fact. Then he glared back at the fight, "yeah, well I cant just STAND here and LET this go on!" Kuwabara started to run for the fight to join in.

There was a loud sound of an accelerating engine that echoed in the hallways. Kuwabara stopped and looked around in anticipation, "great, not biker boy form the roof again!"

"LOOK OUT!" Kurama yelled.

Kuwabara looked behind him at the hallway window to see a silhouette of a motorcycle and rider as it crashed through the window.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Kuwabara dived out of the way as the bike landed where he just stood and skidded to a halt.

"I will not let you interfere until master Sensui allows it, Human." Kuwabara' eyes widened when he recognized that arrogant deep tenor voice.

"Ry- Ryu??" the boy sat up to get a better look. There he was- Ryu. He didn't have a helmet on but his unruly black and white hair was held back by a black bandanna to stay out of his face. Except for a few strands of bangs.

His orange eyes glared at them, but there wasn't any malice in it as he simply stood in their way to get to Yusuke and Sensui as he straddled his bike.

"What are you doing man! I thought you were on our side!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Take another step, and you'll regret it." Ryu warned again.

"Come on man, cut the crap!" Kuwabara started forward again, but Kurama stopped him.

"He's not joking, Kuwabara." The fox's green eyes flashed an angry gold for a moment as he studied the dragon straddling the black crotch rocket, "He works for Sensui now, and his aura's at its full power again. So we need to keep our distance if that's what he says."

"Very perceptive, fox boy. Did your little white friend in your demented brain tell you that?" Ryu taunted. Personally, he wanted an excuse to send a shock wave at Kurama for all the crap he put him through while he still resided in Desota's spirit.

// Its SILVER!!// Yoko snapped.

Sensui finally landed a blow on the slippery teen that he found an annoyance now. Yusuke grunted in pain when the blow hit him in his ribs but wrapped an arm around it to hold him still and started powering up his spirit gun with a smirk, "eat this you bastard!"

Sensui smirked and his other leg came up. He twisted and kicked the kid powerfully away and into the far wall, "good thing I have a spare, ne?" he looked back at Ryu and smirked, "now, now, Ryu. It's rude to keep others waiting. Go to the others while I take care of things here."

Kurama noticed the death glare the dragon threw at the man before he moved out of the way and did a doughnut on his bike before he sped at Kurama just to make the fox jump out of the way as he left down the stairs.

"HA! YOUR GONNA REGRET SENDING YOUR NEW LACKY AWAY!" Kuwabara roared as he took off, "FOR I, KAZUMA KUWABARA, PROTECTOR OF LOVE AND THE WEAK WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY-" he held out his hand to materialize his 'new sword and stopped when his jagged old one appeared "huh? This is my every day sword…. What happened to the one I beat Seaman with?"

//Idiot….// Yoko said dryly. For the moment- Kurama ignored him.

Forgetting the slight mix up, Kuwabara leapt into an attack with his sword anyways.

'This blade couldn't cut through butter, let alone a barrier.' Sensui thought dryly.

With out much trouble, Sensui deflected the blade away and kicked the surprised boy down to his feet, "if you're the protector of love, then I now know why love makes us weak. I only kicked you once in the back and already you're bowing down to me."

'He's defense is superb!' Kurama exclaimed.

//yes but they've all attacked head on. Not in different places at once.//

Kurama nodded and started to run at him, "Rose Whip!" he called out as he transformed his rose bud from his hair to a long thorny green whip and lashed it out at Sensui who leaped back to dodge.

Sensui smiled wickedly at Kurama before jumping out the window- making the glass shatter.

"THERE HE GOES AGAIN!" Yusuke roared as he hopped to his feet once more and the three of them followed him out.

Sensui stopped on a side walk bridge and waited for them to catch up. He smirked when Kurama gripped his rose whip in frustration.

"What's the matter, Kurama? Can't use that erratic weapon with all of THEM around? I'm hurt really. Isn't my life worth a few more of theirs? They'll die soon anyway." He taunted.

Yet another accelerating motorcycle sounded not far off. Sensui smiled, 'Good timing Sniper' he took off to run away as a Honda Ninja bike soared through the sky. Yusuke and Kuwabara were on Sensui's tail, but the bike stopped Kurama.

Sniper took off his helmet and rested it on the saddle behind him. Then he took out some small marbles and held them in his palm while his other hand held behind it, ready to flick them at Kurama with the speed of a bullet.

"You can't use that here with so many innocents!" Kurama warned.

"It doesn't bother me if anyone here dies. Really it's a gain for me- takes off my job for later." The young black haired man retorted easily.

'What are they trying to do?! Split us up?'

//that's what it looks like! They probably want to isolate Yusuke for something.//

'They leave me no choice then.' Kurama got ready to unleash his weapon.

Down below, many on lookers grumbled in annoyance.

"What's going on up there?"

"Are they shooting some action movie?"

"Beats me. With all these gawkers waiting for blood, I can't see a thing."

"EXCUSE ME! SORRY!" Desota called as she directed Kyo through the crowd. She and Keiko had just made it and many people turned to stare at Kyo's odd eyes and coat coloring-….. And the fact that there was a girl in only a sports bra and black sweat pants on his back with another girl holding a blue odd stuffed animal- wasn't helping at all.

"What kind of horse is that?"

"Its very strange sight indeed"

"Is that girl a stripper?"

"Didn't think it was THAT hot…"

Desota blushed, "uhh,…. he's from America- rare breed." She excused for Kyo.

"THERE!" Keiko pointed up at the bridge, "That's Kurama!" she slid off Kyo and started to run off to the stair way up the bridge.

"KEIKO! WAIT!" Desota called out. Kyo tried to follow, but the thick crowd of people made him almost immobile. He had to take it at a careful walk unless he wanted to run over them.

Keiko was giving it her all as she ran up the stairs, "KURAMA!"

Kurama looked over his shoulder and suddenly felt grim when he saw sniper's aim move toward the stairwell as well (lots of well's- oi).

"KURAMA! WE HAVE TO FIND KUWABARA AND WARN YUSUKE-,"

"STAY BACK!!" Kurama warned her over his shoulder.

Keiko stopped immediately- noticing just now the boy on the bike seemed to be the reason Kurama was so tense.

"What idiocy," Sniper whispered and flicked a single marble at Keiko.

"KEIKO!" Kurama gasped.

Pu sensed she was on danger and flapped his big ear like wings to get into the line of fire. The marble stuck him and knocked the poor guy down as he squeaked in pain.

"OH- PU!!" she knelt down to him worried.

Before Kurama could retaliate, Sniper sent another marble at her, "KEIKO WATCH OUT!"

Keiko was immobile as yet another assault came at her. She flinched away- but nothing came. A low grunt of pain was all she heard after a 'pwet' sound.

She looked up to see Desota dismounting Kyo. Soon as she was off his back, the zhorse fell to his knees- favoring his front left shoulder where the bullet-like attack had embedded in him.

"KYO!" Keiko gasped.

Desota checked it over, "it's in there deep, and the spirit energy is eating away at his tendons, but he can hold it off until we get back to Genkai and Botan." Even as she told her he was ok, her voice was worried.

Sniper chose this time to flee. His bike popped a wheelie and just missed the crack of Kurama's rose whip. He flew off the side of the walk bridge and sped off down the road.

'Damn it' Kurama cursed mentally. He then turned to check on Desota and Keiko.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Pu's fine, But Kyo's been shot through the shoulder." Keiko told him as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Keiko, Its not your fault, Kyo'll be fine. I promise." Desota reassured.

"Yes, Kyo can take a shot." Kurama quickly agreed- hating it when a girl cries.

"But Desota said that the energy that boy used is eating at Kyo's tendons and tissue." Keiko sobbed, "and we have to get to Kuwabara before they do or more people will be hurt!"

Kurama started, "Kuwabara?"

Kyo was too weak to stay in his larger form and he suddenly bursted into his big flame to shrink into his small cat-sized form. He mewled pitifully then groaned in pain.

"Easy, buddy." Desota hushed him as she tore of almost half of her pants leg and made a make shift bandage to stop the blood, then she glanced at Kurama before tending to Kyo's wound, "Kuwabara's the one they need to break through the Gakai barrier. He's developed a new power, just like the other physics and Sensui wants to use it like he's using Ryu."

"Ryu? Why does he want Ryu? Besides the obvious power I mean." Kurama asked- only slightly distracted by her now very bare leg. It wasn't long before he noticed that she was also only dressed in sweat pants and a spots bra, but decided to ignore it for the most part.

"I don't know that yet, but he wouldn't have lead me away form the building to save me from the crash if he truly went back to Sensui's side willingly. What ever he's doing over there, he was black mailed into." She said as she cradled Kyo in her arms as she stood up, "come on! We should go tell Yusuke and Kuwabara!"

99999999999990000000000000099999999999990000000000000999999999999000000

By the time the three of them got there how ever, a green truck swerved out of the parking garage with a tied up Kuwabara and the rest of the 7 physics…that were still alive at least.

"KUWABARA!!" Yusuke leaped down form the 2end story and started running after it.

"I think he already knew Keiko," Desota said dryly as they ran after him.

"YOU'RE SOO DEAD! SPRIRIT GUN!" Yusuke launched a huge blast of spirit energy at the car.

"YOU IMBISLE!!!" Desota screamed.

"Yusuke! How could you use such an attack with Kuwabara in the line of fire! You'll kill everyone on board!" Kurama scolded harshly.

"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS MAD!"

"Like THAT'S an excuse!" Desota snarled when she caught up and bonked him on the head.

Sensui smirked and sent his own smaller amount of spirit energy at it with a Kick. He combined his martial arts and spirit energy in his own custom attack. It blew up Yusuke's bigger one as if it were just a balloon.

They all gawked in shock as the car sped away and tuned.

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!!!" Yusuke gawked.

"Yes, well at least he's still alive now." Kurama reasoned.

"Can't complain against that, after what **genius** here did." Desota agreed.

"HE JUST POPPED MY SHOT GUN LIKE IT WAS A FUCKING BALLON AT A FUCKING LITTLE KIDS PARTY!!!" Yusuke yelled. He snarled to himself before spying a bike rack to the side of the road. He stomped over there and started looking over some of the bikes to see which was the fastest.

"Yusuke, what are you doing!" Keiko trotted after him with Pu.

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE! IM FUCKING GOING AFTER THEM!" Yusuke ripped his choice out form the rack and snagged off the lock.

"But that's not even yours!"

"WELL IT IS NOW!" Yusuke threw the bike lock out of the way, "stupid bike lock- AND DON'T TELL ME NOT TO GO!" Yusuke looked down as his voice softened a bit, "its what he'd do if it were me."

"Yusuke…."

"GO ON BACK AND TELL THE OTHERS! I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" with that, Yusuke sped off at an alarming speed after the truck's path.

Kurama and Desota watched on, "do you think he can catch up?" Desota asked Kurama.

"He will. He's stubborn enough to do it. So why not?" Kurama shrugged as he turned to her, "Come on, we've got to get Kyo help now."

999999999999999000000000000000000999999999999990000000000000000999999999

Sensui flipped his cell phone open and pressed #5 speed dial. He did so while watching amused in the back of the small pick up truck his underlings had stolen for him to transport their new little "package" as the new young spirit detective sped after them on a manual labored bike. The boy was becoming an amusing annoyance to him. While he did want him to find their lair, it was still too soon for the fun part. Plus the rest of his little friends weren't with him. They must have when back to aid the ones that were caught in the explosion. Sensui didn't really care if what they found back there was dead or alive. It was meant to get a point that Seaman was now an enemy.

"Ryu here," came Ryukunai's voice over the cell.

"Are you at your post?" Sensui asked. Even though he could tell the dragon was since he could feel his presence at the top of the cliff with Sniper.

"Do you have to ask? You're lap dog over here shoots at me if I get too far away from it with those marble things he's got. I aint stupid." Ryu bit out in sarcasm.

Sensui chuckled at the Dragon's never ending sarcastic remarks, regardless of what the situation was, "Tell Sniper that I want you two to get rid of the boy. Cut him off from us then let Sniper handle him. I want you at the lair soon. Is that clear, pet?"

Ryu's sharp fangs lengthened in that short moment as he bit the urge his blood called to him to rip Sensui in two for insinuating that he was some sort of SLAVE animal, but hissed out a low, "Crystal" then flipped his cell forcefully closed. He didn't care if Sensui wanted to tell him something more. He knew what the man wanted done- so nothing else was worth listening to until he returned to that pit they called a lair.

Part of the dragon was on edge. While he hated Sensui, the bastard did have Kazuma, who Ryu –oddly enough- had come to recognize as part of his 'pack'. He wanted to be there when they decided to use Kazuma Kuwabaras' power so he could protect the human if any of the others got any nasty ideas on what to do when they were done with him. That was when Ryu planed on escaping- right after they got what they wanted, he'd transform and get Kazuma and himself out of there and back to the others for the final assault……some how, this plan seemed to simple and was sure to fail…. But hey, he had to start somewhere, right?

Popping his chewing gum, Ryu turned to his current 'baby sitter', "He says he wants me to throw the kid off their trail then let ya take care of'em." He said rather obligated.

Sniper didn't show any reaction, but said in a meticulous tone, "then be sure to do your job so I can finish mine."

Ryu looked the human over as the lesser being threatened him- or at least that's what it sounded like to him. His orange eyes held a 'fuck off' look that he clearly let the younger, weaker boy know. Personally, he'd rather be locked up in Desota's spirit again while she was at that PMS time of the month. And THAT was saying a lot. He had learnt a new respect for females after experiencing what they had to go through.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll do my fucking job, you fucking idiot." Ryu dismissed with a mumble and started up his crotch rocket Honda bike with a roar, then sprayed the other boy with the dirt and dust his back wheel kicked up before roaring over the edge just as Urameshi and the speeding truck with Kazuma captive zoomed by.

Sniper rolled his eyes and pulled on his helmet as he too took off, but more at a slower approach as he waited for Yusuke to be thrown off guard by the arrogant dragon boy.

88888888888888888899999999999999999999999999999999999888888888888888889

"SHIT!" Yusuke cursed as he swerved out of the way when Ryu came down from above on his motorcycle. He had landed between him and the truck –cutting him off- and charged into a game of 'chicken' with him. Yusuke had to either get out of the way, or e totaled by the powerful engine the bike had, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING MAN!? THEY'VE GOT KUWABARA!" he roared at who he had thought was a friend gone mad.

"I know," Ryu shrugged as he Doughnutted around on his front wheel and charged at Yusuke again. This time Yusuke charged at him as well with his finger out stretched in his spirit gun form of attack.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE TO DO THIS TO YOU, BUT YOUR STARTING TO REALLY PISS ME OFF AT A REALLY BAD TIME!" Yusuke hissed as he gathered energy for the blast.

"Then let me eliminate the need to attack, or the option for that matter," Ryu was deadly calm when he addressed Yusuke. He held no malice for him, just like he hadn't when he lead Desota away from the building. He was simply doing this because of his own situation.

Out stretching his own hand he opened it wide and a bluish-green flamethrower surged out in a fiery beam of discolored flames. Yusuke's pupils got really small as he seemed to run right to his sure doom of the flames, but as they licked at him, no burning pain came- it was all for show! The flames didn't hurt him!

How ever, there was the fact that during the attack, he had let go of the handlebars to shield his face from the flames feebly- causing the now out of control bike to twist and turn as he started to crash.

Yusuke grabbed at the handlebars to steady it, but found that while the flames hadn't harmed him at all, they had melted his steering, chain, and tires to useless rubbery floppy goops.

"He-…. he…. WHY THAT BACK STABBING SON OF A FUCKING- AHH!" Yusuke dodged what appeared to be a bullet. He looked up to see Sniper speeding on his bike toward him- armed and ready, "awe fuck it!" Yusuke did a quick look around with his eyes and aura to detect anyone else. He felt his dragon 'friends' aura quickly weakening, meaning that he probably used his little metal melting trick on him to cover his escape- leaving him with the bastard with too many flinggy balls. (Lol, well that doesn't sound quite right, but it works I guess)

Soon as the motorcycle got with in range, Yusuke felt a chill run right through him as his spirit awareness was going haywire telling him he was in a new territory.

"Don't tell me this is yours." He said dryly at the boy who screeched to a halt not far off form him. He held up a hand and released a physic wave of sorts. Yusuke was unable to escape it, but it wasn't meant as an attack, but a marker.

Yusuke's eyes widened as he felt the wave of unseen force wash over him as some of it that touched him seemed to seep into his skin. He was even more freaked out when targets showed up on his arms, over his heart and on his gut- each over a spot that would probably gravely wound him should he be shot there.

"What gives? Why do I got tattoos all the sudden!" he demanded.

"You're in my territory now, idiot," Sniper smirked, "those targets allow all my attacks to hit with out fail should they not be blocked- regardless of distance. Although, to block the things I use against you, it have to be pretty thick to block. Otherwise, they'll just go through." Sniper actually chuckled in his own amusement, but his smile didn't meet his eyes cold gaze on his new 'query'.

"You're really stupid if you actually think you can get one on me! I've blocked worse than your puny little balls!" Yusuke barked.

"Now you're being over confidant. Much like that lizard friend of yours that betrayed you from getting to the other boy in time, ne? He also seems to use vulgar language" Sniper tried to pry at the boy's concentration.

"R-Ryu?" Yusuke was taken off guard.

"Since I feel like prolonging this game of hide and kill idiots, I'll let you run as far as you like, but remember" Sniper pinched a marble ready to fire, but not in Yusukes direction, "if it doesn't hit you, it wont stop for another life." To prove his point, he let his bullet like attack fly and both watched as it struck down an innocent raven flying by overhead. The bird screeched in surprised pain and fell to its doom as its life ended.

Yusuke got his point- he won't stop for anything and anyone. Probably even after –IF- he killed Yusuke. That meant no hiding near people. Staring at his hunter suspiciously like a proud Buck staring at a Huntsman that was merely observing his query, Yusuke jolted away into the cover of the forest. A few warning bullets followed him.

Once Sniper could no long detect his presence except for by his territories reaches, he smirked as he zoomed off on his blue motorcycle to the higher peak that over looked the forest valley.

999999999999999999000000000000000000000009999999999999999999999999999000

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next chapter will have lemon!

WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!! WARNING!!

(TEASER)- sorry, I love doing this to ppl!!!! (Bows) I ask forgiveness of the ppl!!!!!!

"If you honestly want **that**, mate" she purred in his ear sensually, enjoying the way she felt his muscles under his clothes flex in anxiety, "then…..," she trailed off as she let her hot breath trail down his skin as she grinded her hips lightly against him- knowing he'd lose it if she did that too much, but didn't care. Once he started to grind back, she bucked at him to push him away enough to escape from between him and the tree. Hiei's eyes snapped in surprise at his mate as she stood in a playfully provocative way only ten feet away form him. Her green irises flashing in mischief, "you'll have to catch me. After that, what you **desire** is yours to take, love." She added the endearment with a wink.

T.fox5 ok I'm done!

Review me and tell me if I should post the lemons on this site. It wont be till after Christmas or right before Christmas. So yeah… you have until then. The fact is, this is the only place I put this fan fic on so, it's all or nothing. Your choice.


	14. Chapter 14 Return of fire element

HAPPY HANAKWAZAXMAS!!!! I choose to update now and yes, there is an alert-

Kyo- (holds up alert sign; flashing) –ALERT, ALERT!!

There will be a lemon in this chapter, but its easy to skip by if you find that kind of thing offensive, so no worries.

Ryu- (is dressed in a Santa Claus outfit and has a dead panned look) Ho……. Ho…….Ho.

Awwwe, you look so cute!

Ryu- remind me why I don't kill you, woman?

Because it's virtually impossible?

Ryu- ah, that's it.

Lol!- I no own so you no sue, plz! And thank you to all that reviewed with the votes I asked for! You're the best!!!

Chapter 14- Return of fire element

Yumi walked the forest path bored stiff as she had her arms crossed over the back of her neck and leaned back in her walk a bit. Hiei had yet to return to her after his- now daily routine- check over the outskirts of their domain for their friends. She didn't think it'd take so long to find them honestly.

"Now if it were just Kurama and Dessy- THAT'D be a different story, but I cant see how they haven't cause such a ruckus yet and tumbled over here where all this negative energy's surging around with how Yusuke and Kuwabara handle things." She thought aloud.

Once again, the wolf demoness sniffed around to see if she could pick up anything form where she was…. what she did pick up made her blush deeply. A mated pair of wolves not far off was… ahem- creating new pups for their small pack right now. To a normal demon, this would be an annoyance, but when you could detect your own kind MATING it was hard NOT to get naughty thoughts in ones head. Even if they weren't wolf demons, Yumi's kind were still connected to them. They were part of her blood, her brethren.

She needed to get a good distance away from that pair before her own instincts INSIST she did the same with her own mate as well. Not that Hiei probably wouldn't mind- SHE was the reason they hadn't done anything. She always stopped them in their intimate foreplay before the actual mating occurred. It had come to be chalked up as 'virgin nervousness'.

But now, whatever reservation that stopped her from allowing her mate that privilege was beaten to death and tossed in the garbage disposal of her mind. If he was here with her while she was desperately trying to run away from this musky scent those two wolf mates were making, she was sure they'd be doing something along the same lines as the mates themselves.

And guess what today seemed to be? The fates 'lets screw around with Yumi's life' day. Yeah!

Yumi had stopped near a base of a tree panting to catch her breath; she was just out of her enhanced scent range of the mating couple- which was far to run even for her. She looked over he shoulder to look back at the path she had just taken to get away when a soft 'thump' of someone landing in front of her made her gasp and whirl around surprised to see her mate.

Hiei lifted an amused brow that he had caught her off guard. Even when he TRIED to do that, she seemed on top of the 'seeking up' games, but here she was acting like she was completely off guard….. Or maybe it wasn't an act and something was up she had yet to tell him. This simply would not do.

"Startled you did I?" he almost mocked.

Yumi's ears didn't focus on him completely like they usually do. Instead, they alternated from him to the path behind her as if she really wanted to get away form something.

"You? Startle me??" Yumi repeated in feign disbelief as she silently prayed he'd let her pass and follow her away form this agonizingly provocative sent those wolves were making that was heightening. Damn animal instincts and the instinct to want to rut when you see another one of your kind doing the same thing! It was infuriating and not welcome right now! If HIEI knew what was going on……

Uh-oh…. Yumi felt him try to use that telepathic trick to read her mind since she tried to ward him off. He was like that. If she didn't tell him, he'd simply look for himself- that way she could do nothing to protest his prying.

She bit her lip when she sensed rather than actually knew that he knew why she was so nervous. His granite eyes looked her over once to make sure she wasn't physically suffering any kind of rush cold. Once he was sure she was well, a spark in his eye suggested something else. Something that both made her blood both boil, and run cold in desire. Was now a good time?

'Screw that' he told her mentally- that also made her jerk in surprise. Usually he just came out and verbally said anything to her since they were alone, 'its not like I'd still be here if I thought they'd come here NOW.'

'You idiot, you know full and well they could come here anytime.' She protested back using the link he created form his mind to hers.

'Doesn't mean we have to run to their aid right away.' He hinted with a deeper mental voice that had her twitching- knowing what that meant.

Using his speed usually reserved for the heat of battle, Hiei was pinning her to the base of the tree with his body flushed against her so she knew exactly what he was insinuating- make no mistake, he intended not to let her slip away this time. The need to mate her before returning to the others had nagged and gagged at him, and it didn't help that most of their group was in fact male. His demon inside simply wouldn't be denied this time.

He ran his hands slowly up the sides of her as he gently gripped the cropped bottom of her shirt- intending on starting right there, when she grasped his wrist hard enough to stop him. Hiei growled in annoyance- she wasn't serious was she! He could smell the effect this was giving her and nothing in her body NOR thoughts told him she'd regret it if he pushed her over the edge.

"Move your hand, or your punishment will also become learning, little virgin." He warned in a low demonic rasp.

However, she herself wasn't intending on stopping. She just wanted to lead him to a more appropriate sight to continue this. Out in the open against a tree wasn't in her nature- that was more of a fox demon fetish, like Yoko and Kurama. They'd probably end up taking their little fox hanyou in the woods like this, in their element to have an advantage over her. But Hiei here didn't have a fetish of that kind bred into him. He would take what he wanted wherever it presented itself, whether it be a bed, pond, or …….cave. Which is exactly what Yumi was going for. He'd like the little cat-mouse game. Especially once he got his prize.

His threatening growl of a command halted once she leaned into him and flicked her soft tongue over the shell of his pointed ear. His jaw tightened as lightning bolted through him in only a small taste of what he was sure to come. She wasn't stopping either.

"If you honestly want **that**, mate" she purred in his ear sensually, enjoying the way she felt his muscles under his clothes flex in anxiety, "then…..," she trailed off as she let her hot breath trail down his skin as she grinded her hips lightly against him- knowing he'd lose it if she did that too much, but didn't care. Once he started to grind back, she bucked at him to push him away enough to escape from between him and the tree. Hiei's eyes snapped in surprise at his mate as she stood in a playfully provocative way only ten feet away form him. Her green irises flashing in mischief, "you'll have to catch me. After that, what you **desire** is yours to take, love." She added the endearment with a wink.

Before he could so much as breathe a protest or response, she was gone in a giggling flight. Hiei shook his head free of his hazy state and narrowed his eyes. She wasn't thinking straight- she had just challenged HIM to **catch** her at ransom for mating.

'Hey it was her goof if she thought she'd win this game.' He smirked.

Almost immediately, he caught on to her location and gave chase. He caught up with her at ease and leered at her with desire and a predatory look only a hunter gave to its hunted should the two see in each others eyes during the hunt. How ever, such a look was wasted on wolf herself, it gave her no shivers of fear, but rather shivers of excitement and pleasure that he seemed to partake in this game willingly- believing she had dug her own grave.

Kitsune weren't the only sly minded ones out there. Ookami were quite sharp themselves and Hiei'd learn his mate was no exception.

She lead him through tons of trees with winding braches that wove into one another and ancient vines that tangled among their masses to further on the never ending tangle. She sometimes squeezed through spots to force him to go around it and lose ground. This however didn't do much good since 1- he was fast enough to where not much ground would be lost anyway, and 2- most spots she could squeeze through- he could too. They were about the same height after all.

She spotted her destination with a pounding heart as she panted in her excitement and adrenaline rush. A snap of a branch close behind her signaled he was making his move to pounce since she took a 'breather'. Yumi dashed toward the cave that was at the foot of the cliff that surrounded the valley they had just been running around playing cat and mouse in. he smirked his sure win victory as he wasted no time to flash right in after her.

(**_If you don't like the lemony parts of story, please skip to when you see wall of #'s like 9's and 0's or something, 'cause this next part is the mating of Hiei and Yumi_**)

Yumi hid within the darkness of the caves blackened shadowed walls to further prolong the game and entice her already excited mate more. However, this little maneuver proved no use since her ragged breathing for air filled the small caves' cavern. She herself was slightly worn from effort to give the 'speed demon' a good chase. Her 5'4" form straightened to its full height when she undoubtedly heard the crunch of cave floor as Hiei entered the caver. While she held her raging breath, he seemed as if he had just came back from a luxury walk in the park.

'Durable bastard' she mentally cursed half-heartedly.

Hiei's ruby eyes flashed in her direction soon as the thought was finished; signaling to her that he was still connected to her mind. She scrunched her nose and snorted indignantly, "you're such a cheater at these games you idiot." She joked.

"If I remember correctly, YOU only stated I had to catch you for my prize. HOW I do it- you never set ruling about." He snidely reminded her. Knowing that in just a few more moments- she'd be his and no one else's' ever again. That thought alone made the fire apparitions well even more than the chase had.

"I guess I screwed up then. I'll remember that next time someone chases me." Her voice was getting harder to control as the scent of her mate filled her as he approached with that granite leer that made her melt.

When he was close enough to where their breath fluttered across to one another's face, he hooked his index finger under her chin to command her full attention on his eyes, "and who says I'll let anyone go chasing you like this again?" he raised an inquiring brow at her.

"Who says you have a choi-," he cut her off when his own desires restraint finally let go. He crushed his mouth over hers in a demanding kiss that she returned in full force.

With out even breaking apart form her mouth as she opened up for him to explore ever crevice in side and around her tongue, Hiei started to untie the rope that held her crop top secure. Once it came loose, she gasped as the warmth the fleece top had held in escaped from her and the chill ran through her. Hiei released her mouth to further explore her jaw line and neck. He quickly found where she was most sensitive and suckled on her pulse point lovingly.

Yumi didn't hold back on her account at all. Her slender clawed hands raked lightly across his back as he attacked her neck with tooth and tongue. She bent it to arch to him- allowing more access he craved while rewarding him with her moans of pleasure. Her primitive instinct was urging her to hurry up and get on with it. This was a needy joining- lovemaking could wait 'till next time- when they had more time. Hiei seemed to have the same idea as he quickly removed the rest of her clothing. He suckled and teased the peeks of her breasts as her hands snaked around to behind him and pulled his shirt over his head to toss the dark cloth away. The attentions Hiei gave her were driving her nerves on haywire! Her knees begged her to buckle them as they shook slightly. When his love bites returned to her neck, he nipped harder on her shoulder- the mating mark area for a wolf demon. He had known exactly what her kind does when mating- how he found out, he'd made that his little secrete to use against Yumi. Yumi yelped and her knees buckled on their own accord now. She almost collapsed, but Hiei held her fast and gently lowered her to the cave floor- quickly dusting away any rocks in the way so she had the soft sandy floor as a cushion. His pants were already loosened- that was what Yumi was doing when he bit her. They fell off his hips and he kicked them away as well as his shoes before settling comfortably between his wolf demoness' bent legs. Both seemed relieved when flesh came in contact with more flesh and their groans echoed on the caves walls.

Getting right to where he was going with this, Hiei propped himself up on his elbows and captured Yumi's lips again with his own- wanting to distract her form what his lower half was doing. She wasn't going to like this part….

Slowly, he pushed his erected manhood into her wet entrance and felt her yelp in his mouth as her inner walls started to stretch little by little as he entered her cautiously. When she whimpered, Hiei drew his head back to look at her face. He was going through hell himself- only able to open one eye to look at her, his other was clenched shut in concentration of not just pounding into her with out a care. She, on the other hand, couldn't even do that much. BOTH eyes were closed tightly as she squirmed in the slight, but uncomfortably insistent pain. When she felt him come to a stop at her hymen, she glared at him with vivid green eyes that were even darker than Kuramas' at the moment.

"DON'T you dare…..st-stop, you….you bastard," she managed to pant out. He was mildly taken back by the almost seething tone in her voice, "f-finish this….n-now…."

"You do know if I go any further, it'll hurt even more for a moment." He warned. He knew this was going to happen when he finally took her, but seeing it happen and knowing it would was two different things. He hated seeing his mate in any pain at all, especially caused by HIM.

"I know…..but….it has to….h-hurt some-…t-time or…," she hissed in a breath to try and speak to him with out having to stutter around the shaky feelings that were rocketing through her, "or we'll never be true mates. A little p-pain doesn't scare me away from you." She smiled best she could under the pressure.

Hiei gawked at her. Well there was no doubt she was all for this regardless of any pain. She LOVED him. Then, he did something usual Hiei attitude never allows- Hiei smiled very warmly at his mate under him. He hugged her to him as he drew himself out of her a little, then thrust harshly in as he broke her barrier. Yumi's pupils shrunk as the quick jab of pain surged through her and was gone. She let out a very wolf- like howl that started as a surprised pained on, but ended in a lower moan in the back of her throat as he started a rhythm older than time itself. He drew back each time and trust back in with a small roll of his hips to get her going.

She wrapped her slender long legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as she bucked up to meet him thrust for thrust. Her claws dug into his back and left shallow wounds, but he moaned in pleasure all the more as he picked up speed. She threw her head back instinctively and opened her self to him even more. Hiei ducked his head and attacked her left shoulder and neck side with his hungry mouth. Her inner walls started to clench around him more often- signaling her completion coming. His demon blood reared up and made his eyes glow bright red. His fangs lengthened and sharpened just shy of a vampire length as he sunk them into her left shoulder in time to her orgasm. Her own eyes glowed in a bright white light and she let out a wolf cry of pleasure before sinking her own teeth into his right shoulder. Her inner walls squeezing around him tighter and he exploded inside her- allowing her to milk the rest out. Soon as both red and white lights faded and the suspense of completion left them, Hiei had to catch himself before he collapsed on to his panting mate. He with drew from her and rolled on his back to her side. His breath coming in labored pants like never before in his life! She wasn't fairing any better. It took them a full 25 minutes before their breathing became somewhat normal to speak well enough.

"Damn….," he whispered amazed.

"Umm hmm." She moaned as she rolled over more comfortably on her side- exhausted.

"DAMN" he repeated.

"Is that all you can say now mate? Usually, I'm the one who does that." She chuckled at him with her back turned.

"Feh," he snorted.

"Oh, don't be that way, Hiei, it was a joke!" Yumi teased him.

"Who says I'm acting like YOU now?!" he almost whined. Yep…. he wasn't acting anything like usual. That was fast.

"It's normal. After the mating ritual, both mates tend to react like the other. It's a stage we go through in our bond. So you'll defiantly be a little more giddy in the next few hours or so."

"And you'll be….."

"Cold and heartless," she smirked.

"I am NOT-…..am I?" he almost sounded insecure and it made Yumi chuckle. Was she like that too?

"Another joke. I didn't know I took things so literally all the time…"

"That's for sure. Now you know what it feels like to have to deal with you." Hiei snorted. When he received no reply he poked her back, "hey! I'm still-"

Did she just snore?

He listened more closely- there it was again! She fell asleep!

"Why you-," he bristled. She rolled over to face him and cuddled to him for warmth as she continued to sleep. Hiei rolled his eyes as his sudden furry resided, "your constant change in emotion will kill me before this little 'stage' is over…." He mumbled as he yawned and settled down against her to sleep as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

888888889999999999999999900000000000000000009999999999999999999990000000&()(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)()&08970987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870978909878900000

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiei woke up with a start. Something was wrong. He glanced down at Yumi who slept obliviously beside him. He smiled when he saw and felt how content she was.

'No no no,' he shook his head to clear out of that thought. Something defiantly was wrong and it was dangerously too close to his slumbering mate for comfort.

Gritting his teeth, Hiei gently detangled himself form Yumi's body and started to dress himself. Sliding his swords' sheath back into his sash belt, he looked back at Yumi. She was still exhausted and with his speed, he could destroy what ever it was putting him on edge and return before she awoke. Resolve strong now, Hiei bounded out of the cave entrance and flashed through the forest. The smell of smoke was getting stronger- something had burned. Something like a truck- oil was in the air as well.

Then he felt it- a burst of uncontrolled spirit pattern he knew all too well.

'Yusuke.'

888888888888899999999999999999999988888888888888888889999999999999989898

Yusuke glared up at sniper. So far, the poor guy had dodged killer stalks of grass, birds, sticks, KNIVES, and A GAS TRUCK! This kid wasn't on his good list. Sniper had been playing with him like this for the past few hours and Yusuke didn't know how much longer he could hold out.

Sniper held another marble in his palm ready to 'flick' at Yusuke, "I hate tragic fairy tales. The young hero almost always dies, as such, you must die now."

"HOW CAN YOU GUYS KEEP DOING THIS!" Yusuke roared, "ITS NOT THE HUMANS FAULT OR THE DEMONS! IT'S THAT FUCKING WACK JOB YOU CALL BOSS! ITS HIS FAULT- HE USED YOUR MIND AGIANST YOU AFTER YOU SAW CHAPTER BLACK! HE-,"

"I know full and well it's his fault."

"Do WHA?!"

"I know full and well that it is master Sensui's fault I'm like this. I also know I'll die either way I go. Since we humans have such a repetitive history of violence, isn't it justice that we die out? We do it to other creatures. When a hunter race becomes to strong, like a great white shark or a tiger, do we not hunt them down to the last survivor to wipe out the threat? Dragons died out that way- humans and demons alike banded together to hunt down one great beast at a time until the strongest race alive died out until the last survivor, Ryu. Now it's our turn. The humans must die to purify our world once more." Sniper said. His violet eyes glared daggers at Yusuke who was speechless, "consider your death a present form me. If not by my hand, it'll be form a demons teeth."

He aimed to fire. Yusuke flinched away.

The marble shot through the air like gunfire, but embedded into the ground. Urameshi was gone!

"Now what." Sniper groaned.

His eye caught a flash of black to his right. Sniper flicked one after another marble at it in fear, but it was so fast. He lost all his ammo. Before the black flash finally revealed itself. A small demon with granite cold eyes glared at him. He was dressed in all black with black spiky hair and a white star like streak of it near his forehead.

In his hand, an unconscious Yusuke was held up by the back of his shirt.

"Another demon comrade- the fire apparition?" Sniper asked, "We wandered when you'd show up." He took out a hand gun and shot fire quickly, "die now bastard!"

He fired…….and fired……..and fired and fired and fired and fired! All bullets missed Hiei horribly.

"Bullets don't work against me, boy." Hiei snickered as he flashed to behind the boy and kicked him down in the back. When he pinned him with his sword, the boy smirked at the tip and chuckled, "laughing in the face of death are we now?" Hiei asked.

"Didn't think that I, sniper would do this… but," Sniper stood, not caring that Hiei's sword slightly dug into his chest. He backed up to the ledge and held the gun to his head, "if I die, its by Sensui's hand or mine." With that, he leaned back and shot fire with the pistol. The bullet killed him instantly as it went through his head and he fell down to the highway bellow. His body landed on the pavement about 200 feet below with a splat.

Hiei seemed indifferent. It was just another human committing suicide. Nothing more, nothing less. He looked down at the unconscious Yusuke and let him drop form his grasp. The impact of the ground so suddenly jerked Yusuke awake. He quickly popped up and held his spirit gun finger in front of him and jerked around looking for Sniper.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD! I'LL BLAST'EM!"

"He's dead." Hiei said calmly as he walked over to the ledge and looked down to see the other boy's remains splattered over the road.

Yet again, Hiei underestimated Yusukes speed and strength. One minute, he was looking down over the ledge, the next; he was skidding to a halt from being punched so hard.

"YOU BASTARD! HE WAS HUMAN, HIEI, HUMAN!! YOU'LL GET LOCKED UP FOR SURE NOW, IDIOT! YUMI'S NOT GONNA LIKE VISITING HER BOY FRIEND AT PRISON IN SPIRIT WORLD!"

"I didn't KILL that insect!!!" Hiei retaliated as he –just as quickly- returned the punch back at Yusuke and sent the boy falling back.

"You didn't?" he asked stupidly, "then that means you came here because you sensed me in danger!" the hyper boy popped back up- to Hiei's annoyance.

"You wish." Hiei snorted, "I came here because I sensed a change in the forest, and it was too threatening to be allowed so near to my mate."

"Mate?" Yusuke blinked then his chocolate eyes got huge and sly, "oh! So Hiei got LUCKY?"

"Lucky?"

"Meaning you got laid."

"WHAT?!"

"And here I thought you were coming back to rejoin. Probably thought you were too weak to help us since the whole ordeal with Kaitou's barrier and the "hot" thing." Yusuke proded.

He smiled like a dork when the small demon jabbed at him. Yusuke caught his fist in his own, "I'm right, arnt I? Why else would you react so 'rashly'?"

"Are those your desired last words, human!?"

And so the all out brawl started……. immature idiots! KWABARA is smarter than that!…. well maybe that's saying too much…. Lol

99999999999999999999999000000000000000000000099999999999999999990000000

Yumi stretched feline like as she roused awake. She was slightly chilly and she reached out for Hiei to warm up. When all she groped was sand, she opened a lazy forest green eye and blinked in confusion. Then she sat up with both eyes open drowsily. She looked around as her ears swiveled around for any hints of her absent mate. Taking a whiff, she noticed his scent was staling. She sighed and pushed herself to her feet and stretched again with a moan. Then she got dressed soundlessly and walked out to the entrance of the cave, "that idiot. He could have woke me up and TOLD me he was leaving." She grumbled as she undid her messed up pony tale and put it up again in a neater way then tossed her brunet locks over her shoulder. Finally, she dashed out of her temporary den to find her 'dead-meat' mate.

90-0asdf98098wer09809we8r09e8w0r98w09e8r0w9e8r

soooo how you like it?? Was it good, bad, ok, or ugly?? Lol

just review me plz. lol


	15. Chapter 15 Pain and Reunion

A/N- Sorry about the delay, soon as I got back from winter break, I got swamped by mind term exams!! Bloody paper work!! That's one thing that I'm sure can cause a death to someone, namely ME!!

So, with out that little trifle,

I don't own nothing besides my own characters which seems to multiply as this story goes on and on. …. Anyways.

Thank you to all who review and support my work you guys are the reason I wont give up! (Gives cookies to all) enjoy!

Now, enjoy the story and an extra chapter to go with it with some more lemony goodness in it (but if you don't like that stuff, go ahead and just skip that part of the chapter.)

Chapter 15- Pain and Reunion

"MOUUUUU!" Kyo moaned. Desota, Kurama, and Keiko were almost back at the apartment, but that wound he received from Sniper earlier was really starting to hurt him from lack of treatment so far.

"Hang in there, lil'guy," Desota tried to comfort him best she could as she and the others tried to run slow enough to not make it rough on Kyo, but fast enough to make good time. She cradled the little zhorse in her arms like a baby. Her hand was firmly pressed on the make shift bandage over Kyo's shoulder to help stop the blood flowing out.

Up mewled sadly in Keiko's arms at the sight of the other animal in such pain, "How's he doing?" Keiko asked as she started running at Desota's side.

"He seems in worse pain, but the wound is already healing. Usually, not even bullet wounds hurt him like this!" the hanyou replied worried.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that Sniper used his spirit energy to shoot it. Kyo's a heavenly being, right? Isn't human battle aura a weakness for some types of them?" Kurama called over his shoulder as he led the two girls back to the apartment.

"I-I don't know if he's one of those or not!" Desota confessed, "He was bonded to Ryu, so when he got hurt, Ryu knew exactly how to take care of him through the bond."

"Sensui must have severed the bond when he recruited Ryu." Kurama concluded, "otherwise, the bond would have forced him to come to Kyo's aid while in this much pain."

Suddenly, Kyo started squirming relentlessly, "MOU! KAY HORA KYO KAYA!!" He squealed desperately while he struggled to get out of Desota's grasp.

"Hey! Give it a rest, Kyo, we're almost there!" Desota struggled to keep her firm hold on the insistent zhorse.

But Kyo was having none of it. He twisted this way and that to loosen her grip. To further his cause, Kyo sunk his small, sharp equine teeth into her forearm. Desota hissed in pain as she stopped running, but she refused to release the seemingly 'crazed' animal.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU STUPID PONY! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!," she barked at the ungrateful heavenly being. Kyo twisted out of her hold and yelped in pain at the sudden impact of ground with his hooves as the surge of it hit his wounded shoulder unforgivingly. He then hobbled with great effort over to a dumpster.

"What's wrong with him? This is no time to go dumpster diving!" Kurama said as he stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

Desota's eyes widened, "Kurama! This is HUMAN blood!" she called as she finally saw and smelt the blood that Kyo was trying to hobble to. She jogged after the persistent zhorse with Keiko and Kurama following.

"SHIZURU!??" Keiko gasped.

The older girl –sister to Kazuma- was barely conscious and had collapsed against the side of the dumpster. Her whole right arm was limp and the fabric that remained covering it was nearly soaked in dark red of blood.

"It has to be from the crash in the apartment!" Keiko said glancing between Kurama and Desota, "She was already downstairs when I came back after the blast. She must have been banged up like this in the stairwell."

Kurama wasted no time in carefully pulling Shizuru's uninjured arm over his shoulders and started to carry her back to the apartment just down the block, "She's lost too much blood for a human! We need to get to Botan quickly. Genkai should know what to do about Kyo's wound."

"Right." Keiko and Desota nodded in agreement and followed after him after Desota once again scooped up the tinny zhorse again.

9999999999999990000000000000000009999999999999999999900000000000000000

"Master Genkai! Master Genkai!!" Desota shouted up the stairwell as they hurried up the winding stair case.

"What's going on?!" Genkai called back as she looked down form their floor at them. When she saw the unconscious girl Kurama carried and the squirming zhorse in Desota's arms she felt a pang of worry, "dear god, first Botan willingly gets crushed by a bookcase to save the blond idiot, now this!" she sighed then turned around to the room, "Botan! Get ready! Shizieru's hurt! Prepare for medical treatment."

"Yes Granny Genkai!" Botan saluted and quickly got pillows and blankets to make a pallet for Shizieru.

"Genkai, Kyo was shot by the one called Sniper, and his healing fine, but the pain is so intense that he can hardly keep still!" Desota explained when they reached her.

"Get him inside! We need to hurry this healing up before the authorities arrive." Genkai ushered the three of them in.

Botan helped Kurama settle Shizuru down on the pallet and started to heal her broken arm and wound while Desota and Genkai took Kyo to what was left of the dinning room. Koenma followed them curiously.

"He's a heavenly being, right? Do you know which type he is?" Genkai asked as she let her fingers graze over the rapidly healing wound. Kyo's eyes were shut tight in pain as a sleek shine of perspiration damped his black and white coat. His moans and yelps of pain were controlled enough to where he whimpered almost dog like now.

"What does everyone mean by 'type'?" Desota asked.

Genkai rolled her eyes, "Does he have the power to sense hearts and spirits and have influence on them or does he have the power of white magic!?" She asked, "That's as basic as I can make it!"

"He does both…..," Desota said.

"Both?….." Genkai seemed none too happy with that answer.

"He was bonded to a dragon blood." Koenma shrugged.

"And whose fault is THAT!?" Genkai glared at the prince.

"We didn't know that Ryu's power would influence his spirit guardian like THAT!" the prince defended.

"Never mind. The problem is that Kyo's been poisoned. The fact that the human heart had the intention of a kill while attacking has put an almost black aura around the marble when it was shot. Kyo's body is very sensitive to such feelings and it can physically poison him if injected like this!" Genkai said, "His body over healed the wound, but it wasn't able to push out the marble because of the offending aura didn't wear off in time. It hasn't been long enough for it to over take him to a deadly toll, but unless I cut it out, he'll die from intoxication."

"Then do it!" Desota almost shouted.

"I can't cut him in this form! His body is already too weak to perform such a thing! He could die form shock! He has to be in his larger form. Even after I cut it out, the wound won't heal like normal. It'll leave a scar that won't heal over and it will take longer than normal to heal over. Even for a normal horse. He won't be able to help you much in the battles to come soon." Genkai warned.

"YOU THINK I CARE?! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Desota yelled.

"That's not the point. He's not listening to me. Get him to morph larger NOW!" Genkai ordered.

Desota's ears flipped back to block out the force of the command. Genkai seemed over stressed lately…..

Gently, Desota put a hand over Kyo's closed eye lid and said almost in a whisper, "Kyoma, please morph for me. You're going to die if not."

A new, yet familiar presence entered her mind as Kyo was starting to use his seldom shown white magic power to communicate to her in telekinesis.

'Bond severed,' he said in a pained voice, 'body hurt. Ryukunai friend ran away. Kyoma have no reason to go on. No more bonder, no more reason stays on earth.'

"What's he doing? What's that aura!?" Kurama asked as he came in the room with them.

"Kyo is using white magic to talk to Desota mentally so she'll understand him." Koenma informed him.

"What did he say?" Genkai asked when she saw Desota's distressed expression.

"He says his reason for being on earth is gone so he doesn't fear death." She said almost in disbelief, "Kyo, Ryu may be gone, but he did that to save us from Sensui. He needs us now to help this world. We need your help, buddy."

'Kyoma need bonder to have privilege to remain alive on earth. Is law of heaven. Must have true purpose. No want to leave. Kyoma wants stay with friends.' Kyo replied.

"Then bond your spirit to mine instead." Desota offered, "When Ryu returns to our side, I know your bond will be renewed, until then, bond to me so you can stay."

"Wait, Desota," Koenma warned, "think about this, if your spirit pattern doesn't match up enough with Kyoma's, then by law of heavens, when Kyo returns to heaven after rejection, you're soul is locked away as a ghost."

"He needs it now. He won't live long enough if I don't do this now so Genkai can save him." Desota reasoned.

"You'll share his pain when after this. That scar will be on you too."

"So be it." She nodded to Kyo.

With great effort, Kyo willed himself to morph to his larger form, but this time, he had a golden horn on his forehead- much like a Unicorn horn.

'Horn must piece heart. Will hurt. Kyoma sorryies.'

"I'm not afraid." Desota swallowed the unbridled fear. Pain wasn't exactly one thing she could endure too well. It was a fear that she was almost ashamed of.

Kyo's heavier form bused the table's legs from under it and he fell to the floor now on nothing but a platform of wood. He lifted his head weakly to Desota and she grabbed the gold horn to help him thrust it through her chest. Koenma had to hold Kurama back as the fox immediately surged forward to protect her. SHE JUST STABED HERSELF WITH A UNICORN HORN!

/I THOUGHT THEY WERE SUPOSE TO BE DOING A BONDING RITUAL!/ Yoko roared.

'I thought as well, but maybe, this IS the ritual!' Kurama tried to reason half-heartedly. It looked like suicide! Her blood covered the gold horn and her scream was making him want to kill what ever it was causing it! His instincts begged him to just strike down the bastard that held him firmly back and go to his future mates' aid ASAP! The fact that this was more than likely the ritual was one of the few small strings that kept him form doing something so drastic.

/THIS ISNT A RITUAL! IT'S A SACRIFICE!/ Yoko protested.

How ever, their thoughts quieted when the red blood seemed to thicken and glow. It wrapped around the horn in a silk ribbon like way as it constricted until the horn shrunk as well and disappeared form Kyo. Desota let out a deep breath as if she had just breached a surface in water.

"I-its done, G-Genkai." She whispered, "Now, please, ….help."

Genkai didn't need to be told twice. She put a hand on Kyo's neck to stead him while she held her hand above her. Her fingers out stretched but close together as if her hand was the knife, "Kurama, tend to Desota. She'll receive a wound from this and you'll need to treat it soon as if appears."

Kurama nodded and was at Desota's side soon as Koenma let him go. Genkai brought down her 'knife' and cleanly cut Kyo's skin where it had scared over. Kyo instinctively flailed his body to get up and away from the pain as he let out an almost feline like bellow in pain. (A/N-I still think its odd I made a horse type animal sound like anything BUT a horse. Lol….this isn't the appropriate time to laugh….ahem-) Desota's own instinct to scream only escaped in a yelp as she firmly bit her lip to catch herself. A gash appeared on her shoulder and Kurama immediately started to clean and dress it with his herbs he'd quickly prepared.

Genkai wasted no time soon as the marble was spotted. She levitated it- making it rip harshly out of the zhorses' flesh. Kyo was held down by Kurama, Koenma, and Kyoshi- who had peeked in behind Koenma when he heard distressed sounds.

Even with the extra weight, the strong fearful animal was trying to escape the pain blindly.

Then he seemed fine. Kyo panted for breath in relief of the pain. Soon as the marble was out completely and the aura died out, his accelerated healing power took away the pain, but like Genkai said- the wound didn't even look like it was trying to heal itself. Genkai moved aside and let Kurama bandage him up. Then Kyo gratefully let out a small mewl.

"He said 'Thank you'." Desota interpreted.

"You can understand him now?" Kyoshi blinked, "that bond must be something then!"

"Actually…," Desota sweat dropped, "I just know what that sound means because he only uses it when he seems grateful."

"Do you two think you'll be able to go after Yusuke?" Kurama asked.

Desota nodded, "I know I am." She turned to the small Kyo who nuzzled the bandages over his wound, "How about you, tough guy?"

"Kya kyo!!" the little animal squealed with a nod.

"He'd need to come anyways if Ryu's involved." Genkai said, "He was born from his energy so he'll always be strongly bonded to him. We can use that if the dragon lord should get out of hand."

"I agree. An out of control dragon doesn't seem too far fetched for Sensui to plan out for Ryu's power." Kurama nodded.

"That's not what Mr. Sensui wants Ryu for." Kyoshi spoke up. When the others looked back at him he almost hesitated to continue, "Soukou predicted Ryu's 1000 year shed date was nearing when he occupied the body. So Sensui is going to skin the hide early and wrap it around him. He said that it would mold against him like an armor that is indestructible almost."

"Sk- Skin him?" Desota echoed.

"That would kill a dragon if they were skinned or even attacked at such a vulnerable period. Dragons lose all their powers about a day or so before shedding and in humanoid form, they literally become as weak as human flesh. As a dragon though, well, it's almost like a snake- they go blind and can't fly or spout fire until the new skin heals over." Koenma informed.

"I'll bet he wants to take out Ryu's threat before he can turn on him, AND use the hide as a shield against our assault." Botan accused.

Kyo stood gallantly and morphed to his large form, "Kyo sayhora Kya kay kao!!" he barked. Then turned to the door, wanting them to leave now and help.

"Kyo has the right idea. We need to leave soon as possible to aid Yusuke. Knowing him, he won't stop and wait when he finds this out." Kurama said.

"I'll call Kaitou and Yanna to come here quickly. We'll need all the help we can get." Genkai said as she stood up to wash her hands, "we'll leave after that."

"Kyo and I'll go out side and see if he can pinpoint where Yusuke is." Desota said as she got up to follow Kyo, "Kyo! You can't walk around so big here! Shrink back to your smaller size already!"

"Kyo kyou." Kyo sighed and complied with her command.

Kurama made to follow, but stopped when he saw the troubled look on Seaman's face, "You didn't betray anyone by telling us anything." Kurama reassured.

"I still feel guilty for going against my own race….but what I saw-,"

Kurama put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "did you know what Chapter Black is? It's a tape of humanity, yes, but its one of a series. For every horror there is on that tape, there's something good to be said about humanity as well."

"I know that now, and I want to help….but I can't ask that of you."

Kurama let that linger before he turned to follow Dessy and Kyo's trail, "Do as you please."

Kurama walked outside and was surprised to see Kaitou and Yanna already there waiting for them.

'That was quick'

//I hate quick humans. They're such cocky bastards.//

Kyo was in his larger form already and he raised his head to sniff at Yanna's broom like hair due.

"Didn't know the lil'missy had a pet." Yanna looked over at Desota.

"He stayed home last time we met." She smiled with a sweat drop when the ever curious zhorse gave the odd hair style a nibble and gagged at the taste of hair jell.

Genkai came out and walked pass Kurama with out stopping, "you're late. Now let's go."

"L-Late!!?" Botan eeped, "They got here like 3 minutes after you called!"

"Should have been 1." Genkai snorted, "I trained them didn't I?"

With her lead, the group started off. Kurama looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Kyoshi walking down the steps, "I want to help in anyway I can." He said.

"Welcome to the team then." Kurama smiled. Kyo leaped up on the foxes' shoulder (he morphed small again.) and chirped happily.

99999999999999999999990000000000000000000000000000999999999999999990

Yumi grumbled to herself all the things she'd do soon as she found her mate for what he did- leaving her with out so much as telling her! OOOOOH he was going to GET it when she got her hands around that sadistic neck of his!

She could tell she was getting closer when she stopped. A boy fell down and died right in front of her! He looked like he was shot too!

"What the hell!?" she hissed surprised and dodged form the road back to the bushes to hide incase it was an ambush.

Then, she peeked up to look at the cliff he fell form- no wonder he went 'splat' when he hit! That had to at least be a 200 foot drop! And he had a gun wound in the head.

'Either Yusuke's Reigun, or some idiot human with a pistol.' But one look at the object that wasn't far form the boy's bloodied hand told her what happened- suicide.

"Still,…. I can use that height to find Hiei. It HAS to over look the forest with THAT height." She whispered to herself. Her eyes flashed turquoise color and the wind around her stirred up into her aura- completely bending to her will. She flew up into the air to the cliff. She nearly fell when she landed when she saw just how close her mate was…..and also how stupid he seemed to be acting as well.

Hiei and Yusuke were locked in a brawl of fist and spirit energy. To her, this was just a waste of time. She looked over her shoulder to survey the forest. She suppressed the urge to growl when she saw a mass of energy conceal a certain area and a beam shot out of it to the heavens above.

Well, at least she now knew the tunnels' exact location. Now there was just the matter of her mates' common sense…..

Before she could even start to try and break it up, both boy and demon landed counter blows on each other and knocked each other away from one another.

"So," Hiei said as he recovered from being knocked away, "you're spirit energy didn't in fact fade. It just needed provoking."

That took a while to register in Yusuke's battle set mind. But when it did, he gawked at Hiei and pointed in disbelief, "You- You were TESTING me?! You never were actually mad."

"Yusuke, Hiei doesn't simply get angry like that. Not from anything you might have done. He just hides behind that front so he can keep up the tough guy act." Yumi smirked evilly at her mate- knowing he was boiling inside about that remark.

"You look to deep into things. I was merely trying to prove a fact to myself. Especially after he had that large energy boost in the tournament after he saw Kuwabara 'die' and then it all vanished. If he was going to take on Sensui, I wanted to see if he had a chance or not. That way I know when his funeral is." Hiei covered up.

"Still doesn't hide the fact that you cared enough about him to 'test' him, Hun." Yumi giggled- loving the small pay back.

Yusuke tried not to laugh……and failed, "so that means that all this time, Hiei- the rebel bad ass has been just a big softy!?" the boy snickered and whispered as a side thought, "or LITTLE softy anyways."

Hiei gritted his teeth and shifted his glare form the idiot and his mate- also a bitch right now….. 'Should have slit his throat when I had the chance.'

"But seriously Hiei, Thanks for that. I needed a good kick in the ass to get me going." Yusuke said seriously. (Didn't he say that?)

"Feh, just be glad I beat Sensui to it, otherwise, I doubt you'd be here." Hiei brushed him off as he passed the boy to go to his mates' side.

"Hey, Hiei, I could really use your help on this one….so," Yusuke started.

"No need to ask, Yusuke," Yumi happily chirped and snatched her mates' arm as he made to pass her and lead her away, "We were just on our way to regroup with ya." She smiled, "Right Hiei?"

Hiei glared at her and rolled his eyes when his granite eyes met forest green puppy pleading eyes, "damn you, woman."

"That means 'yes'" She smiled.

Yusuke carefully took in the fact that Yumi was glomping on to Hiei and the demon did nothing to push her away. He didn't even seem like he was obligated to tolerate it! It was like they were……wait……

"Wow, with Hiei letting all this PDA going on it almost seems like you two are a COUPLE!" Yusuke snorted. It was a joke….yet the unknowingly truth.

Yumi blinked at Hiei, then at Yusuke, "you didn't tell him?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, dislodged himself form her grip and turned to leave, "We're leaving now….," Hiei commanded sternly to her.

"GASP! You DIDN'T!? How could you not tell him!?" Yumi bristled. Hiei kept walking, "HEY! Where do you think you're going!? I thought we were going to-,"

"I could really careless if this race dies by demon fang or not. Either way, the out come doesn't faze me." Hiei cut her off, "therefore, why should I help?"

"Because there's a tape I've got a copy of that you might want in exchange?" Yusuke said enticingly.

Hiei stopped and looked over his shoulder, "what tape is that now?"

"Oh you know, the ever so gruesome, Chapter Black, of course." Yusuke said casually.

"Seems like something you wanted before….," Yumi remembered.

"Let me get this straight- I get the tape with out any strings attached, so long as I help you close down that tunnel?" Hiei asked, turning a little.

"If and only if you be a good boy and help." Yusuke added.

"Fine." Hiei noticed Yumi's ears twitch to something behind him. Not long after, he sensed something very annoying. He turned around in time to see a pair or horridly ugly lower demons just coming into view as they flew toward them, "friends of yours?"

"Actually, I thought they were here for you." Yusuke countered.

The Three of them didn't even flinch as the two enormous demons landed in front of them.

"Looks like stage 3 of the tunnel has already commenced. That means these two are classified as lower class fucking ugly demons." Hiei remarked.

"What did you say, Small ONE?" one of the demons that looked more like a messed up child's monster drawing.

"We are feared demons form the demon plane! Show us where you store your women and people flesh!" his partner demanded.

"As you can tell, we are hungry in more than one way." The weirder one snarled with a lick of his long tongue over his lower lip as he spotted Yumi in her ripped up battle outfit, "She seems like a tasty start."

"Yusuke, I think I found a better reason to help. If I stand by and you lose, we'll be over run with retards like this. And that doesn't appeal to me." Hiei glared at the demon that dared think of his mate or even LOOK at her like that or at all, "that and the fact that I refuse to allow something so low to even GLANCE at what is mine." He snarled- about to attack.

Yumi stepped in front of him, "I haven't hand to kill anything since the tournament. And even then, that wasn't much fun. Let me take care of these numb skulls." She smirked at him.

He nodded to her with a 'feh'. She smiled brightly, then turned back to the atrocious smelling demons, "tasty, huh? Want a sample then?" her eyes flashed red and green fire flamethrower spouted out of her palm- scorching them to ash. Then her eyes flashed turquoise and the wind blew their remains to the four winds. "That stench is still here….." she scrunched up her nose and turned back to Yusuke and Hiei, "revolting isn't it?"

Yusukes' eyes were wide, "I forgot you're an elementals….." he said amazed.

"Yeah, well, I never get to show off like that much since bad ass here takes most of the opportunities away." She snorted.

"If you weren't so reckless to begin with, you wouldn't have that problem, now would you?" Hiei shot back.

"That's it; forget about doing ANYTHING the next time you're in the mood." Yumi threatened.

"Next time?" Yusuke echoed…..then it clicked. The perverted boy got a big smile and he hooked Hiei's head under his arm, "SO you DID get some last night Hiei, DIDN'T YOU!? You little scoundrel you!"

"Last night? It seemed like morning…., since you left after I fell asleep…..which reminds me- WHAT THE HELL, HIEI!?"

"You were asleep and I felt something getting too close for comfort- shot me." Hiei tried to brush off.

"Don't you dare try and pull that fucking crap! You could have at least woke me up and told me so I didn't wake up worried! Is it a sin to worry your own MATE?" Yumi bristled.

Hiei froze- she said it- Mate….. He glanced over at Yusuke and saw him-

Saw him……

On the ground laughing.

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANTI-LOVE HIEI IS THE FIRST ONE OF US ALL THAT GETS HITCHED? AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! NOW THAT'S RICH!" Yusuke bellowed in laughter.

Hiei and Yumi just stared at him like he lost it, "yeah, we're mates. Demons do that all the time, numb skull. So what. Kurama and Dessy probably already are mates as well."

"……when have they had the time? Kurama said that they didn't- not yet at least, but he is sleeping with her." Yusuke recalled that morning.

"Isn't this supposed to be the end of the world? Why is everyone doing it all of the sudden if it's in vane?" Hiei scoffed.

"You weren't complaining." Yumi glared. Hiei averted his eyes.

"Eh," Yusuke shrugged, "some type of prep thing I guess. Get one last good roll before ya die."

"That just ruined it…..," Yumi sighed, "it's almost night now. No one'll be able to do anything right now and I don't feel anything like growing in the tunnel. So we should rest near the edge of the forest and wait till we cross paths with the others. Until then, I'd say a small rest is in order."

Neither Yusuke nor Hiei opposed the idea and followed the wolf demoness as she led them back to the other side of the forest.

999999999999990000000000000000099999999999999990000000099999990909090


	16. Chapter 16 Blooming Roses

A/N- well since its been a while since this one has actually updated more than one chapter together; I'm giving you guys a treat.

Warning- this chapter does have a lemon and it is more explanative than the last one so be prepared!!

Ryu- I still don't see why fox boy gets a good go while I get nothing.

RYU!!! DON'T MESS UP THE SURPRISE!!

Ryu: Pft! Whatever! Who else was it going to be? Yusuke? Not likely.

You jerk! Just shut it for at least 4 chapters worth!!

Ahem … I don't own anything besides my own characters and parts of the plot.

Chapter 16 Blooming Roses

Genkai, Yanna, Kaitou, Botan, Kyoshi, Kurama, and Desota all stopped near the area where the very edges of the tunnels aura stopped in the forest.

"It's already late and we haven't caught Yusuke. He probably stopped for the night," Genkai remarked.

"Is it a good idea to put this off till tomorrow?" Botan asked cautious.

"Sensui has to wait until Ryu starts to shed before he'll try opening the barrier or complete the tunnel. It seemed like it stopped growing. We can afford to rest a little." Kurama reminded her.

"Plus, wouldn't do us much good with out Yusuke here. Since he's the one Sensui wants to fight so much. If captured, he'd use us against Yusuke." Kaitou inputted.

"Then let's make camp here- in the clearing" Desota suggested as she grabbed Botan's empty water bottle, "I'll go get the water to put out the fire."

"Kaitou, Yanna- go get wood." Genkai ordered her students while she sat down against the base of the tree. When Desota left, and Kaitou and Yanna went for wood, she turned to Botan and Kyoshi, "go find something soft to make bedding out of." Soon it was just Kurama and Genkai, "You know you should really get this over with. Anything could happen in the fight with Sensui. A Mate Bond might do ya some good."

"Are you implying that I take her here?" Kurama asked surprised.

"You idiot." Genkai rolled her eyes, "You both are fox blooded so I doubt either of you would be disgusted by mating in the brush. And of course not RIGHT HERE. I'd like to sleep." Genkai said. Surprisingly, she could read all of the younger members of the gang like a child book. She knew very well the sexual tension the fox had right now, "plus, it would take off that boulder of stress on you if she was securely claimed before she returns to face the man that probably nearly raped her in torture. She's grown since he last saw her. Who's to say he won't finish what he might have started?"

Young people were so easy to manipulate. Kurama- harder than most, but under enough stress of calculation on a simple manner such as this- piece of cake for Genkai.

"Still, all of you are out here as well." Kurama tried to discourage the thoughts brewing at this invitation the old woman was giving for him and his future mate.

"You're a plant expert. Let the foliage hide you from sound or view. Think of something- you're smart." She shrugged.

Kurama was still slightly surprised that Genkai would be the one to prod him like this. Unusually………Yoko was quiet.

It was like the silver fox was waiting to see if Kurama would take the bait and let them take their mate.

More like praying to whatever sex gods would listen.

9999900000000009999999999999000000000999999999999999000000099999

Desota sat by the bank of the small stream and let Kyo soak in the shallow waters to numb his wound in the coolness. The stream had been further away then she thought at first. She was positive that she probably was even out of hearing distance for Kurama even. No harm in taking a small breather from every thing for herself and Kyoma was there?

Of course not. If any thing- she needed this. So much has happened in only a few days. It was really amazing she could still breathe. Kyo's wound didn't cause too much trouble, but it was still a slow-healing wound. Even with a whole day past, the wound still needed to be bandaged to keep form flowing freely.

If Kyo were a mortal, he'd die, by now, of blood loss.

Kyo stepped out of the water and shook his fur- careful not to accidentally stretch his shoulder wound.

"Kyou kaya," he yipped.

"Ready to go then?"

"Kai!" Kyo nodded.

Desota smiled and stood up and picked him up to carry back to camp- forgetting the water bottle by the bank.

When she returned, she asked Botan for some fresh bandages for Kyo.

"Oh, I'll do it." Botan offered as she gently took Kyo form Desota, "Di'ja get the water?"

"Oh yeah, it's right……..here?" Desota held up her hand- but there wasn't any bottle in it. She looked around her to see if she set it down- Nope, nothing. She turned back to the expectant Botan, "You're not thirsty are you?"

"Yes, a little, that's why I asked." Botan replied suspiciously.

Desota smiled apologetically, "Well, I kinda left it by the bank….,"

"The bank?….." Botan echoed. When Desota nodded, Botan sighed, "Well I guess it can't be helped. You'll just have to go back and get it. We may need it for more than just to quench our thirst."

"Sorry Botan." Desota apologized, "I didn't mean to, but Kyo's-,"

"No need for explanation, it's fine really. I would have done something like that too." Botan smiled.

"Thank you Botan." Desota smiled back, and then turned back to the woods, "I'm going to get the bottle now." She announced to the rest of them.

"Isn't that why you went in the first place?" Yanna asked.

"I wasn't thinking straight…," Desota excused.

"You're going alone? At night?" Kyoshi asked worried.

"Yeah, what of it?" Desota turned slightly as she stopped. Honestly- she wasn't fazed by that fact.

"It's not safe out here, even for you to go alone." Kaitou put in.

"Humph, I can take care of myself. It's not like I'm a weak little girl you know. I'm just as much a fighter as any of you." Desota huffed and pointedly marched into the darkness.

"So…..," Genkai sighed as she looked around the camp, "who wants to go play body guard for the over confidant girl?"

"But I thought she didn't need one." Botan defended, "We all know she's capable on her own."

"Yes, but you have to remember, Botan, that her body is just as weak and vulnerable as Kyo's is right now from the bonding today. It exhausted almost all of her spirit energy. Not to mention she's a hanyou and we have yet to know when her human cycle comes- which could be tonight. So she won't have a fighting chance against a flea demon until later on tonight or early tomorrow- when her energy revitalizes." Genkai explained.

"I'll follow her." Kurama stated, rather than volunteered as he walked down the path Desota took moments ago.

"Can he handle protecting her alone?" Kyoshi asked, "Maybe I should go too."

"Kurama can take anything that would be stupid enough to attack Desota while he's around. No use in you going to aid him. Just sit tight and find a spot to sleep." Genkai warned him off. She knew very well that Kurama took the opening as a chance to get his mate alone and she wasn't about to betray him by sending another obstacle in his goal. Desota herself might be a big enough obstacle for him to over come anyways.

999999999999900000000000000009999999999900000000000000999999

"I say- I eat the damn whelp now. That way I can use his power NOW." Gourmet said to the others.

"I already told you that he has to reach his peak before you can eat him. Otherwise, the power will not be enough to break through the barrier." Itstuki (gate keeper) said calmly.

With Sniper, Doctor, and Soukou dead and Seaman's betrayal, all that was left was Gate Keeper, Gourmet, Game Master, Dark Angel, and the reluctant Ryukunai left. And, of course, their captive, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Gourmet held the boy still on the ground with his boot firmly pressing on his head. Kuwabara muffled through the gag in his mouth over and over and was quickly getting on the others nerves.

Ryu had only just returned.

"There you are, Kunai," Sensui used his nickname he had given the dragon ages ago.

"Sniper's dead." Ryu said briskly.

"So I've heard." Sensui nodded, "our numbers grow smaller, yet our force becomes stronger. It's ironic isn't it?"

"Where's the kid? Did you let Gourmet eat him?" Ryu demanded.

"I just told him not to until the boy's power returns in full." Sensui informed. Ryu glared at the bulky comrade called 'Gourmet' and snorted in distaste.

"So if he doesn't do as you say and eats Kazuma before the time, or even try's…..can I kill him?" Ryu asked, half kidding, half dead serious.

Gourmet snarled at him, "You couldn't kill me if you tried, Dragon! Remember who killed your kind?! HUMANS! Kicking your sorry bad ass hide shouldn't even be worth my time!"

Ryu glanced at Sensui as if asking permission. Then, quick as a flash, Gourmet was sent flying into the stone wall behind him- across the small underground pond. Ryu didn't even touch him- it was all sheer spirit energy- and it blasted the weaker threat away with a breeze.

"Come now, Gourmet, if you're going to threat, you need to back it up. Kunai blew you away even in his weakened state. He's shedding you know." Sensui said calmly.

"I know." Gourmet grumbled as he picked himself up form the rubble, "God Damnit, I know. And I really want it to come sooner."

"You act as if I'm a female PMS-ing" Ryu scratched his ear in boredom. He quickly glanced over Kuwabara to see if any major injuries have been done. Finding none, he turned his attention back to Gourmet.

"You're situations not that far off." Gourmet countered.

"Now, now, enough slam talk." Itstuki insisted.

"Just keep lizard breath outta my way when those bean bags come." Gourmet warned as he swam across the water and back to them.

Sensui turned to Ryu, "Kunai, when dragon's go into the shedding, aren't they allowed to make draconian guardians out of their spirit energy? To guard their lair?"

"Yeah, but I figured I don't need to." Ryu shrugged, "There's really no threat out here in the human realm. Their main purpose is to ward off rivaled dragons."

"Would you mind making them anyways and have them guard the front entrance? I want these….kids, to have more excitement before they reach here. They'll be ready for anything if they defeat Game Master, and it'll help give us time to complete the tunnel and wait for Kuwabara's spirit energy to fully bloom so to speak."

"Yeah, what ever." Ryu shrugged, "just make Gourmet take a breath mint and chug a bottle of Listerine and that'll be my reward."

Ryu stood in a meditating, Ninja style stance and focused his aura on creating the guardians. 5 blobs of see through liquidly substance detached from him and each to the form of a wing-less dragon. They stood about a head taller than Sensui himself and looked more like raptors with extended necks in shape. Their eyes were the only part of them not see-through. They had glowing orange eyes, signifying that they were from Ryu.

"Go to the entrance of my lair and guard me. Let no one get in that you know should not." Ryu commanded.

The supposedly leader of the five raptor-dragons roared in its hissing-like voice and dashed away through the cave caverns. The other four followed close behind.

"Wow! Cool trick!" Game Master praised.

"Shouldn't you go prepare your territory? They should be getting close to entering the cave and the dragons might not be able to hold them off." Gourmet said.

"Oh yeah! Right!" the small boy, Game Keeper trotted off to begin his faze of the plan.

"My dragons will hold Urameshi's little spirit Nazis long enough." Ryu snorted.

"Cant trust a dead race." Gourmet replied with venom.

"You do realize that no matter what happens, you won't survive the next 12 hours. For if Urameshi's group doesn't kill you, I will." Ryu coldly retorted.

9999999999990000000000000099999999999999000000000000099999999999990000

"I could have sworn this is where I took Kyo." Desota mused as she looked around and found quickly that there was no bottle in sight. Her shoulders hunched, "don't tell me someone stole it! Who'd steal a WATER BOTTLE!?"

A sharp pain surged through her spine and caused Desota to take a sharp intake. She clenched her eyes and endured the quick surges' after effect with clenched teeth, "damn it!" she hissed.

Because of the amount of energy drained in last nights incomplete bonding with Kyo (in other words, Ryu's other half. Just to clarify, Kyo can partially bond to some one other than his other half since he was a gift from the gods as a counter to Ryu's vulgar spirit curse) so even her simple concealing spell on her hanyou characteristics where straining her physically now. Kurama had asked her to stop using that spell, but out of habit, she was once again using it. Her image flickered slightly as she lend against the trunk of the willow tree that gracefully hung over the stream- concealing her from sight with its thick, whip-like branches. She felt a heavy relief when her red and black fox ears and tail were once again visible to even normal humans. No spell or aura was being used to conceal them. Her spirit energy was barely a flicker now.

"No….no-no-NO! Not now! I need my power to help everyone tomorrow!" Desota started to panic, "what good are ears and a tail if there's no power with them!? Why don't they just leave like the rest of the powers now!"

Well, at least one thing still worked (for now) - her K-9 senses. In fact, her sensitive hearing picked up just a slight disturbance in the tall grass of the forest behind her and out side of the concealing leaves of the willow. She was down wind form what ever it was, so her sense of smell was useless right now. Her fox ears shot straight up and erect.Holding her breath, Desota creped up to the barrier known as the willows branches and slowly reached out to pull them back to peek out.

Tentively, she poked her head out and looked to her right- staring with a leer at the dark forest as if daring whoever or whatever it was to come out.

"The forest is very dark tonight, isn't it? The crescent moon just before the new moon itself."

Desota jumped up at least 5 ft in the air in surprise with a short scream. She turned her aqua-blue eyes to the left and saw Kurama standing just outside of the willow- looking up at the small crescent moon just barely visible through the trees.

"K-Kurama!?" she yelped, "What in heaven or hells' name are you doing here?! I thought I said I could retrieve it myself." She covered up her surprise with the annoyance that he had followed when she had made a point to go alone.

Kurama chuckled as he lowered his head and closed his eyes in a confidant 'you're such a fool' way.

"This is hardly a laughing matter, Kurama, what's so funny?"

"The fact that you can't even remember where you left a water bottle by the bank." Kurama said with a smile as he held up the water bottle with one hand as he opened one rich green eye to observe her reaction.

Desota's tail bristled and nearly stood in an acute angle from her back, "HOW'D YOU GET THAT? I left earlier, and got here before you!"

"That's where you're wrong. You see, while you had to take a path back here, I took the shorter way- straight through the forest. All I had to do was ask the foliage to move aside and show me where you'd once been." He explained as he tucked the water bottle away in his pouch attached to his sash.

"You're such a smart ass, you know that right."

"My, my, my." Kurama whistled in awe, "Aren't we lashing out."

"Feh," she huffed and disappeared back in the willow's branches. Kurama grinned victoriously as his eyes flashed gold for a mere second before he proceeded to follow her.

"could it be that we are so up tight because we have little to no spirit energy tonight?" he almost mocked as the willow's branches moved aside for him on their own accord, sensing his aura, "Reminds you much of the night that you become full human, huh? The night just before the new moon isn't it? Much like tonight…."

Desota sat with her back to him as she leaned against the trunk of the willow and stared at the refection of the moon in the stream water. Her chin rested on her knees that she held to her in a stubborn hug. Her right fox ear twitched in Kurama's direction after that comment.

"How do you know that?" Desota asked almost timidly. She didn't dare look back right now- it would prove that he was a step up in this little annoyance game. Which reminded her-

'Since when does Kurama act annoying like this? What's he fishing for?'

"Please, Desota, sometimes your faith in your mates' intelligence is insulting." He purred suddenly just behind her.

Desota's ear twitched and she was about to snap at him to remind him about the 'no calling her mate' policy, but she froze when his gentle hands rested on her shoulders and started to sensually massage them.

"Just relax and enjoy this feeling. I'll help you loosen up and gain you energy back." He promised.

She fought the urge to just nod her head in agreement and melt into his hands as they eased the knots out of her stressed muscles in her shoulders and upper back, but the slight feeling that there was something going on that involved him kept her mind form letting her heart runaway like that.

"There's no time to relax, Kurama, so don't act like it." She said seriously. Kurama's hands stilled a moment as he waited to hear what she had to say, "How can we relax when there's so much on the line? Kuwabara was taken and Ryu is acting like a double agent against Sensui to help, but I doubt he'll be able to help much since he's shedding."

She started.

"Just because we're at a stand still right now in this battle doesn't mean that we can't relax while there's time. If we're tense in battle, we won't be able to perform at our best." Kurama said softly, "so just relax now and tomorrow's problems will come tomorrow."

With that said Kurama leaned back against the willow trunk and pulled Dessy over to his lap- turning her around to be face to face with him and in doing so, made her straddle him as well.

//NOW we're getting somewhere!// Yoko paraded in Kurama's' head //ok! Lets get this hot sex stuff going!//

'Just a little longer,' Kurama insisted. As he tried to calm both Yoko and their body from the excitement of having her straddle them.

Desota was pinker than a pink rose! Kurama had tucked her head under his chin and started to massage her back again. Her heart flip-flopped at being so close to him again. Her lower stomach started to twist in a familiar way and she resisted the urge to whimper.

He was trying to **cheat** to get her to relax! Well, she'd show him!

"But wasn't it you that told me it's better to 'analyze your problems earlier on so you know how to deal with it later'?" she accused. Trying her best to hide her slowly increasing enjoyment of his menstruations on her back. She bit back a moan as he started to scratch her back lightly. Her eyes nearly popped out in surprise when she felt on hand leave its duty to his massage in favor for groping her ass just around her tail.

"WHAT THE-," she started as she pulled off him, as far as he'd allow, to glare at him in the face, only to come to amused green orbs.

"You're such a **cute** ass." He mocked her earlier comment.

"There is no way in hell you're thinking of trying that out here?!" she tried to sound accusing but all he heard in it was denial. Denial he was stubbornly set to ease into desire.

"There are 7 hells, mate. You only mentioned one. So of course that's a possibility." Kurama chuckled as he eased her back down to him. His nose nuzzled admiringly in her raven locks, "out of all the flowers I know, I'd have to say the one I have right here has the sweetest scent." He sighed contently.

"You can't be serious!" she started to deny again, but even her own body was her enemy as Kurama's' lips found their way to her neck and started to press small, light kisses there. She almost wanted to giggle at the ticklish sensation it gave her.

"And if I am?"

"SOME ONE MIGHT SEE US!" she barked.

"So…." He pulled back with a hunters grin, "you admit that you're thinking of submitting now, are you?"

"Submitting?!" Desota squeaked. How was she gonna get outta this one? Sure, she'd love to continue this now. She'd love for Kurama to just ease this sexual tension between them and ease her virgin doubts away from her thought, but was it right to do this right NOW? Tomorrow one of them may end up dead!

'All the more reason to do this now- before one of us is gone' her hentai thoughts resolved.

"What do you think you meant by 'there is no way in hell you're thinking of trying that out here'? You know the only thing I'd try alone with you out here currently and you're too stubborn to admit to even yourself that you're excited to feel me inside you." Kurama's eyes turned gold for a moment as Yoko pushed through- wanting to get a piece in for himself as well.

"Slip of the tongue!" Desota started to stutter- she was caught! He was on to her! And from the way he inhaled with a smirk, he knew better than to believe the annoyed-timid act she was trying and failing to hold against him.

"Your scent says otherwise." He almost growled lowly as he nipped at her neck, enjoying the way she jolted instantly at the contact of his lengthened fangs, "Do you honestly think I would do anything you don't already want to do as badly as I?"

"N-not rea-l-lly" she stuttered a she started to feel her self relax more to him.

"Then trust me" he whispered a breath away from her lips before he gently captured them. She couldn't hold back a moan as she opened up for his eager tongue when he asked.

The willow's branches and vines wove tightly together and lengthened to dig into the ground- making a natural barrier and only allowing the faint light of the moon to shine through its leaves. Kurama was going to claim his mate. He didn't have any doubt that she'd be willing either.

Desota's tail tried to curl under her as a small, unfamiliar fire started to burn inside her the longer Kurama kissed and explored her with his hands. She wasn't even naked yet and he already had her feeling like 'this was it'. She let out a small whine in protest when his lips left hers in favor for exploring the rest of her, but when his fangs nipped at her in a very tender spot on her neckline, she yelped. Her lip curled as a small growl of warning left her.

Yoko bulked at that //Don't you even THINK about letting her get away with trying to pull that with us! Even if that was damn sexy! She meant it in a domineering way!//

'I don't even think she realized what she did.' Kurama sympathized.

//who the hell cares?! She's in a state where her instincts rule over thought. If we let it slide early, next time we fuck her, she try something like domination!…..Not that I would let her get very far, and it would be fun to have a rough one with her-BUT STILL!//

'How can you think at a time like this?' Kurama resisted the urge to growl lowly out loud at Yoko. He had just coaxed Desota out of her top layers of clothing and was revealing in the way she looked in her black undergarments.

His eyes narrowed on the healed scar left from the temporary bond from Kyo the other night and lightly feathered his fingers over it. Desota's aqua eyes widened and she let out a strangled moan at its sensitivity there. Kurama arched a delicate eyebrow at this new discovery and couldn't hide the smirk that was purely a mix of both him AND Yoko.

//I believe I found a path to pay back.// Yoko smirked as he slowly put more of his influence in their actions until their eyes bled gold with only an inner rim of green around the pupils of their eyes. Kurama didn't even try to hold Yoko back- he understood it was a demon thing that the male was dominate and needed to prove it early on.

Yoko assisted Desota's small hands when they curled around his uniform's buttons and slid out of his shirts, smirking with a pleased growl when her eyes seemed to drink in his well toned chest. With a chuckle he bent down to nibble at her ear that was folded to the side of her head.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," He suggested.

In answer, Desota leaned up off of him and reached behind her back. Yoko's grin got wider and more lustful when he heard a distinct 'clip' of the clasp to her bra as she undid it and shrugged out of the confiding garment and revealed her small, shapely breast. She noticed with curiosity as silver white fox ears started to become visible on her red-headed lover's head.

'Is he becoming one with his other self?' it was a fleeting thought. Gone to the 4 winds soon as Yoko crushed her back to him. The feeling of flesh on flesh made them both moan in pleasure. Yoko kissed his way form the pulsing point at her neck down to her neck line and stopped at her breast to admire the way they bounced as she heaved in slightly labored breaths.

"Beautiful" he murmured.

Desota missed what he said. She opened one aqua orb down to him and was about to ask what he had said, but arched her back and gasped out his name as her breath ran from her lungs when his skilled tongue slid over one of her nipples and then the other. Yoko sense of male pride swelled when she whimpered at his retreat. He'd attend to that later, but the real prize was coming quickly.

He rolled his tongue lazily down her torso to outline her abs and dip into her naval and was rewarded when she jerked and mewled out a surprised squeak. He looked up at her slightly to see her heaving in and out each breath erotically. Her aqua eyes were hazed over with wanting and curiosity as to what he was doing to her. He smirked up at her with his fangs glowing through the night.

"Ticklish?" He almost laughed.

"Isn't everyone?" she said back with a tilt of her head. Her fox ears twitched back then perked forward when he continued his task- leaving her question unanswered.

He licked the small dip in her stomach again, but this time, longer and more fleeting. She jerked again and bit her lip to not giggle at the ticklish sensation. Wanting to get him back for that, she leaned for ward and very lightly puffed air into his sensitive silver ear that still sat in blood red hair. It twitched away and he reared his head up to glare at her half-heartedly. She only mirrored his own smirk he gave her before.

"Ticklish?" she fought down the urge to giggle. Part of her was confused at why she felt so relaxed and playful when she knew what he was leading her to…… mostly at least. She knew the 'act', but not the feeling.

"Hmmm," he snorted before he bent over her again. This time, he hooked his fang over the clasp of her black panties. His hot breath purposely tickled the sensitive skin of her hip and thy as he started to pull down the lingerie article. His golden-green eyes never stopped leering at her own aqua blue until the cloth was down and off at least on of her legs- leaving her to deal with the other on her own. He crawled back up her body and smirked once again as he got the full view of his chosen mate. She was perfect!

Small and petit, with a semi-hourglass figure. Her breasts were not so large that they looked fake, but were the right size that when he cupped them in his hand, they fit his palm. Oh, ho, ho! No one knew the sound of victory as much as the fox demon did when he was quickly realizing just by the sound of her groans of pleasure that she was yearning for only what he could give her and what he always would give and take from her.

Looking back at the shining blue eyes, he noticed something was wrong. She looked like she was in pain and her body seemed to be pulsing. The scent of her demonic energy was quickly waning to only leave that fresh sakura blossom scent with out the demonic tang to it. This night was in fact her human night. She was transforming into her true human form.

He held her close and patiently watched as her red and black ears and tale slowly disappeared and became small human ears. Her aqua blue eyes became a deeper shade of blue. The black raven hair dulled slightly to become a coal black instead. She looked up at him with a grimace when the transformation was ending.

"I-I'm sorry … … my Yoko Kurama." She started to pant to catch her breath, "but, I can't keep up for long if you plan to go through with this … … now." She smirked lightly when her regular breathing returned, "But even if I faint on you, you'd better not stop. Otherwise when I get my powers back our child may not have any siblings for a while."

Yoko snorted and kissed her cheek then nuzzled her, "You're so cute when you try to threaten me with empty promises of becoming a gelding."

Going on with his determination, Yoko leaned over her to whisper in her ear, "I cant seem to set the beast free, can you help me release myself mate?" he licked her ear with a nip of his fangs.

Desota grabbed hem of his pants and started to untie the sash, but stiffened suddenly when he felt his hand near her wet entrance. She felt him play with her petals with light tugs form his fingers and nearly lost it.

"Some kind of … Kitsune … foreplay ….. I- I assume?" she groaned out.

"Now, now, my dear," he husked as he pulled his fingers away for a moment, "you truly are innocent to not know this is by far a very old game lovers play before dancing under the moonlight."

With that said he plunged a finger into her entrance and groaned when her small human body arched into him as she screamed in short surprise from the invasion. He waited for her inner muscles to relax a little before he started to pump his finger in her and added another digit to stretch her inner walls in preparation for the grandest act of them all. All the while, he felt the very tips of his fingers bump into her hymen.

''Moonlight dance' he says.' She thought as she forced her fingers to work the sash off of him and let his bottom half of his battle gi fall from him before her, 'he's not the only one who participates in this.' Now they were equally open to one another. No clothing held either back from the other and vice versa. Yumi tended to babble a bit about sexual 'play' she's over heard of from the females in the office. Maybe her mate won't mind if she tries something.

Yoko hissed in pleasure when her small hands lightly wrapped around his shaft. Her eyes darted up to him concerned. Did she do that right?? Too tight of a grip? Wrong spot? Dear god, this was confusing! What was good and what was bad in foreplay, or was there such a black and white opinion of it like that?

When he felt her freeze, he looked down at her to see why and nearly laughed at the utter confusion in her eyes. She clearly was getting the wrong impression from him about how good that felt just now. He almost panicked though when he felt her grip start to retreat from him.

He quickly held fast to her wrist to keep her there with one of his hands before she could leave him.

"Di- Didn't I hurt you?" she asked concerned.

"Quite the contrary, little one," he rasped out as he started to move her hands up and down his shaft with a groan when she got the idea, "it was one of the best feelings I've had in a long time."

'You're obviously enjoying this too much.' Kurama groaned from inside. Though he too was affected by her novice handling of him as well. He almost felt his own desire for her reach Yoko's volcanic flame of desire.

//Shut up and enjoy our mate's love will ya// Yoko replied.

That was all either of them said to one another for a long time.

Desota felt the back of her own wrists brush up against her thy near Yoko's hand that still pumped her inside. Spurred by a sudden impulse, she brought his shaft to brush her thigh as well as she pumped her hands up and down its towering form. Yoko and Kurama hissed as one when they felt the head of their cock brush such tender and heated skin that was so close to their ultimate goal.

He removed his hand form her when her inner walls started to clamp down- denying her first release. With a snarl, the exhausted girl leaned up on her elbows to glare at him.

"Didn't I tell you about the consequences of that, mate?" she threatened with a groan as her body heated up and clenched terribly inside when it felt its release denied so ruthlessly.

"You told me not to stop," Yoko recited as he leaned his hips closer to hers, "and I don't plan to disappoint you." With a small jerk of his hips, he thrust down into her heat and fully sheathed himself to the hilt and breaking her hymen in the process with a very loud, animalistic groan. Her once virgin walls were so tight and she was so wet, he was thankful; otherwise, if she were dry (though he highly doubted such a thing will ever occur in this kind of act with him) he wouldn't fit! He moaned in ecstasy while she nearly screamed at the surprising pinch of pain through the thick hazardous fog of desire he built up in her.

He could feel and see that she was in slight pain, but oddly, it didn't seem to bother her as much as he thought. Usually, virgins tended to be finicky about not starting until their body adjusted to the new sensation. But she only took a moment to get over the surprised pinch and before she acted on impulse and bucked up to him with a playful nip on his shoulder.

It was that undoing that made him lose it. With out warning he started to draw out to his tip, only to slam back in with a smack of their hips coming in contact. She moaned louder each time he drove harder and faster into her. Soon, all he could see was her. All he could smell was her. All he could taste was her. All he could hear … was her.

It was all her. His mate.

His k-9s started to elongate and sharpen as he pounded into her. She was too exhausted already from everything to even try to meet his thrusts half way, but oh she wanted to. Her blue eyes unclenched a fraction so she could look up to his face as she felt herself nearing the preverbal cliff of bliss. When he finally did look down at her, one eye glowed a shinning gold, while the other was a vibrant green. Both souls were as one for now as he dived for the base of her neck and sunk his teeth deeply in her flesh. She flinched in pain. In pleasure even, and she let her self go. Her juices flowed as he let himself explode against her womb. Letting her muscles milk him for all he was worth.

He didn't move form his arch above her until he felt his climax release him. Then he fell down on top her. Using his elbows as much as he could to not crush her under him.

They both panted there out of breath. Slowly, Kurama became fully in control of his body. His red hair lost the silvery streaks as well as the pair of ears and tail as Yoko resided back to their mind, almost dead tiered from the amount of drained energy the mating bond took.

"So… that's it?" Desota said as her breath started to slow down.

"Unless you feel up to round two." He offered with a smirk. He already calmed down, yet she was still struggling to compose herself. Goes to show that she really was straining herself tonight. He almost felt guilty for seducing her after all she'd done today…… ALMOST.

"Maybe next time, little guy." She teased.

//there is no doubt in my mind that even if she's ever seen a naked man, we are by far the largest!// Yoko rebuked.

Desota yelped when she heard his voice too. She looked closer at Kurama's eyes. 'Green?? But that's…. …Yoko's voice.'

Kurama seemed to read her thoughts when he saw the shocked expression on her face and the chuckle he heard from Yoko.

"When we are in close contact form now on, you'll be able to hear Yoko." He explained. It was more of a guess, since soon as Yoko noticed she heard him; he tried to read her and failed. So it only went one way for Yoko at least.

"Is that a good thing?" Desota arched an eyebrow above a half lidded eye as she felt her world beginning to darken.

"Not entirely." Kurama admitted.

//Now wait a second!!// Yoko snapped, but Desota didn't get the 'pleasure' of hearing whatever rant he decided to babble about. Soon as Kurama said that, her world slipped into darkness as she slowly relaxed into slumber she felt much obliged to enter.

098-09890870987098709870987098709870987

"I believe we should get some shut eye for the night." Genkai said as she leaned back against a tree trunk near the fire.

"What about Ms. Desota and Kurama?" Kyoshi asked, "They haven't come back yet and it's been about 3 hours now."

"You're really naïve if you think those two are coming back so soon tonight." Genkai snorted, "They'll come back later on tonight. Of that I'm sure. For now, just lie down and get some sleep. It could be your last chance to dream."

At that, Kyo flinched from where he lay on Botan's lap.

"Kenai shoma tsuyou." He mewed worriedly.

Botan brushed her fingers through his short sliver white mane and long forelock with a sigh.

"I still whish I knew what you were saying, Kyoma."


	17. Chapter 17 Let the Games Begin

A/n- I think this is the longest time I have gone with out updating this story….. (Dodges tomatoes EEK! I SRY I SRY I SRY!!

I am posting this story and my new Wolfs Rain story: Lullaby for a Stormy Night: on under DragonKitsune so yeah… go read it if you want over there. And plus, this one is sorry but I'll have to take down the lemons in the other 2 chapters and post them on instead since I was "warned" so yeah…. Sucks ne?

Also, I now have a my space account (www. Myspace .com/ yokokuramasvixen) so if ya wanna chat, catch me there and plz b4 asking me to friend u tell me that ur a fellow fanfiction reader. There are too many whack jobs on that site to deal with. Argh.

Disclaimer- I once again do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own its characters that I love to manipulate in this story. Plz forgive me of any deception of that area.

Ryu- Quit acting so formal!

I'm not acting formal, you're just being crude! (Sticks out tongue)

Ryu- OH! REAL mature!

Chapter 17- Let the Games Begin

Kurama gave himself about 30 minutes of leisure to rest in the comfort of his newly claimed mate. Her pinewood scent had a tent of roses in it that he knew was his doing, and he smirked as much.

//Mother'll have a field day.// Yoko commented out of the blue. Both had been enjoying the complete silence of the night so far until the fox spoke up randomly.

'Yes, but what do we address her as? If we call her a mate we'll have to reveal our demon heritage to mother. Plus, isn't mating a higher degree of human marriage?' Kurama suddenly realized he'd walked into a problem with out realizing it!

Well, there's a first time for everything.

//keep it on a low key for now. With everything going on with her wedding, I don't want to scare her with our little secret for a while. We'll tell her when she settles down, but for now we'll address Desota as our lover of a fiancé. That way, it wont matter if she finds out that we're having sex with our mate.// Yoko suggested.

'That almost seems too simple to carry out.' Kurama doubted.

//Do you have a better idea?// Yoko scoffed at the thought that a plan coming from him was considered 'too simple'. The nerve!

'I was just saying,' Kurama defended when he felt the fox make a warning headache start to form in Kurama's temples. Not another migraine!

'But back to the situation at hand; the others are probably starting to worry,' Kurama changed subject quickly to avoid the impending doom of a migraine.

//They know we wont let anything attack us.// Yoko brushed off.

'Us, yes. But what if THEY are attacked and need our help?' Kurama reasoned, 'plus, by now they're probably getting some ideas about us alone with her … …'

He gazed down at her sleeping form as she shifted more securely to his warmth as if he were her teddy bear or something. Her long black hair was tangled with leaves and small twigs from the willow. Her demonic traits were still absent since it was still moon lit outside. Her chest moved against his as she breathed shallowly in her slumber with her head resting in the crock of his neck. A hand draped over his stomach while her other one was pinned between them and a leg was bent over his as she hugged herself to him. He smiled as his arm around her waste tightened and his other hand started to stroke her hair.

'Lord knows she'll be devastated if they found out she let me do this now.' Kurama let that out as an after thought to cross his mind.

Yoko nodded in agreement //Yes, all too aware of that.// He smirked //Just imagine how many shades of red she'll turn if she were asked just what we did to her and if she played back.// now replaying the image of what just happened shortly before, Yoko chuckled //And she most certainly DID play back.//

'We're not waking her up for 'round 2', Yoko' Kurama put an end to Yokos plotting thoughts.

//And why the hell not?// Yoko didn't let the fact that he was disappointed hide at all.

'She's been through enough today, so the least we could do is let her have her rest. Just like we should get her back to the group so she's not plagued with constant teasing tomorrow about having an 'all nighter' with us.' Kurama once again brought up his reasoning.

Yoko grudgingly nodded //I suppose that's a good enough reason.// Yoko caved.

Sighing in relief, Kurama gently untangled himself from her warm embrace. She was so out of it that she limply let him escape her- not missing a breath in her slumber.

'You sure she's not dead?' mused Kurama.

//Heavy sleeper? No, wait- she's definitely not that. Not with how she awakes to anything that sounds alarming to her.// Yoko thought on it a while longer while Kurama got dressed and turned to her to do the same. Finally he shrugged //Must be really exhausted, eh Kurama boy// Yoko teased.

Kurama had the decency to blush at the brash jibe while he scoped his mate into his arms and started to walk out of his willow barrier.

'Honestly, I wouldn't be the least surprised if that were the case.' He admitted with a sly smile.

//Ah, you are learning very well, young Kit// Yoko chuckled as Kurama made his way back to camp.

08909809098709879087098709870987098709870987098709870987098707870987

Desota awoke the next morning when a drop of morning dew fell from an over head tree branch and tickled her ear. The red and black appendage twitched and she slowly opened her aqua blue eyes once more to wince as bright sunlight flashed in her eyes painfully. Her stomach suddenly churned lightly in protest as she tensed up her muscles in reflex of waking up. She groaned and rolled over to escape the offensive light and uncomfortable squirm of her stomach only to find that she couldn't. A strong arm draped around her tightly stopped her form moving away or move at all as it held her to what she had dubbed her warm pillow behind her. It only took a second for her to remember that it was just Kurama.

'Just Kurama' she thought dreamily.

He was anything but that. Her heart told her he was that and so much more. She literally was alone in this world. Nothing was attached to her as a family except Ryu and Kyo until recently. Kurama had given her a family again. He'd shown her what love is like and how it felt to be loved. To be wanted.

It was more than a hanyou could ask for, but she got it anyway. She'd never leave him as for as long as she lived. He was her mate; her other half.

Her tail flicked its tip at the happy thought and she felt him rouse form his slumber. He hugged her to himself tighter in a loving embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning." She greeted.

"Afternoon" came a new voice. Was that Genkai's voice?

Desota stiffened shocked. Since when was someone with them under the willow?? Did they see anything last night/??

Wait …. This wasn't the willow! This was the camp!

She looked over to see that they were laying a little apart from where everyone else had gathered around a small cook fire that was cooking something that looked like rabbits. The one who corrected her was Kaitou, who still looked over at them.

"When did I," she started.

"After you practically collapsed in exhaustion last night. So I brought you back here and fell asleep as well." Kurama explained with a rather teasing tone.

"You could have waked me up!" she retorted indignantly.

"I doubt it, you were out cold." He said with a sigh and leaned down closer to her form behind her and whispered to her and her only, "guess I was just too good for ya huh?"

She blushed madly at what he insinuated and furrowed her brows in frustration. She knew he was toying with her and daring her to yell in response. It would mean that the others would catch on and she'd be embarrassed. So she firmly jabbed her elbow back into his ribs with an evil smirk when she heard the desired 'Oomph' come from her mate.

"Behave will you!" she hissed.

//To a certain degree we shall, mate, but there's only so much your mate can do// Yoko purred to her.

"And _you_ be quiet!" she hissed in return. Yoko chuckled as she tried to hide what was going on from their companions.

"Kai Kyo?" Yet Kyo seemed to notice.

The smaller form of the zhorse approached them from his previous spot at Kyoshiro's side and climbed in his mistress's lap as she sat up. With a light sniff, he snorted in surprise.

"KIA SHINO SHAMA!?" he squealed in a disbelieving way as he looked back and forth between them.

"You're lucky he can't speak human tongue." Kurama mused as he watched Desota try to keep the zealous heavenly animal form bouncing around in excitement, "I think he knows."

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit concerned if they find out so soon; and right before such a huge battle too!" she hissed at him.

"Honestly, no. I'm choosing not to say anything for your benefit." He admitted.

"Then why do you insist on your pestering me!?" she growled lowly.

Yoko was hard pressed not to just pin her down and growl at her in retort, then prove to her just who was dominant of the two by-

'Not again, Yoko.' Kurama stopped the inevitable fantasy that was sure to come with that thought in mind.

Yoko decided to answer her and ignore him //All for the sake of watching you react in your own little way I love.//

"How comforting." She said sarcastically.

"Pppprrrroooowww," Kyo purred with a tease when he caught on to their internal conversation.

"Don't you go and encourage him!" Desota commanded the little animal.

"Lunch is ready!" Yanna called from where he was manning the food over the fire.

Desota's stomach suddenly clenched and she had to hold a hand up to her mouth as she hiccupped. For some reason, food didn't sound so good right now.

She left a confused fox avatar and a knowing chibbi zhorse as she scrambled away from her mate and emptied whatever was still in her stomach behind some bushes near by.

Kurama blinked confused why she suddenly regurgitated.

'I wasn't aware that we over worked her THAT much last night.'

//Once again I'm not surprised if that's the case.// Yoko smirked.

Yanna however looked a little crestfallen when she had reacted so violently to his announcement of the breakfast he cooked, "Oh come on! It can't be that bad,"

Botan took one look at the 'Rabbit sausages' and grimaced when she saw the 'fish bacon' and had to fight down the urge not to follow the Kitsune hanyou's antics, "I think she has the right idea"

09809098709870987239048572098472398472809283745029837405298742587

Yusuke sat up with a groan and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He'd gotten little to no sleep last night since a certain pair wasn't very quiet last night. Not at all. Sure he was a pervert and had seen a few porno type things, but when it took away needed sleep time, that's when it got ridiculous.

Yumi and Hiei had left him alone that night to wander off in the woods to find 'a better sleeping tree'.

"Better sleeping tree my ass! Hiei just wanted another piece of that ass before we save the world … … again." He grumbled in thought aloud as he yawned with a stretch of his back.

"Now that was just a terrible thing to say," Yumi scolded as she walked out of the foliage, followed by her mate. Neither even looked like they had had a good lay last night, but those noises were too prominent to just be Yusuke's imagination.

Why would his ears play tricks on him of two people with similar voices to those two moan each others names all night? You had to be really fucked up to let your ears do that to you about your friends.

"Whatever," Yusuke stood up and popped his neck and back, "What time is it anyways? It's too bright to be morning."

Yumi looked up at the canopy of trees to get her bearings of the suns position, "judging by the sun, I'd say about mid-after noon at the earliest." She predicted.

"Already?! Damn! You guys really were going at it last night if we didn't wake up until now!" Yusuke once again bluntly spouted out before thinking it through and paid for it.

Hiei gutted him with a powerful blow before he even knew the little demon had moved. Yusuke went flying into a tree behind him with the force and quickly recovered with vengeance.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouted so loud that the roosting birds near by flapped away startled.

"It wasn't our fault that you decided to wait it out and didn't move out of hearing distance. What are you, some type of little boy? You should know what mates DO."

"Trust me, I know full and well what they DO and Who they Do." Yusuke smirked.

Yumi massaged her temples irritated, "I can't believe we're having this conversation." She grounded out.

"He started it!" they both pointed an accusatory finger at one another.

"WOULD YOU TWO LITTLE BOYS SHUT THE HELL UP!!" she roared.

Even Hiei gave her distance as he and Yusuke backed up and away from the strong aura her spirit lashed out in her anger. Which quickly as it came, left and returned calm, yet it flowed jaggedly around her person to let them know her frustration could easily evolve again. Apparently some of Hiei's traits had yet to wear off of her personality.

"If it's so late, we need to find everyone else quickly and head up to the Cave or whatever it's called that Sensei's hiding out at. It's not our lives at stake, Its Kuwabara's currently. So we don't have the pleasure to take time for childish quarreling!" she snapped at them.

Neither of the two men chose to speak out against her. They both had at least some preservation instincts in them to know it was currently unwise to ruffle up the wolf any more than she already was.

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, Yumi expanded her natural tacking senses that were perfected to a 'T' given her race of demon blood. Her sense of smell caught what the wind had to offer and she smiled.

"I've got the scent." She confirmed as she turned toward her right, "they're moving now; toward that cave with the strong aura surrounding it."

"We'll head'em off there then." Yusuke decided and started to walk briskly in the general direction.

"Yusuke, the aura comes from this way," Hiei deadpanned as he followed his mate closely behind. Yusuke had originally set off in the exact opposite direction.

"Honestly, Yusuke," Yumi giggled at his mistake, "How can you miss this kind of aura's direction?!"

"Oh shut the fuck up," he mumbled as he grudgingly followed the duo.

12340981098720983741098273410928374109283741092834712098374102987431029837410298734

After a light confrontation from Kurama and the rest about her health that morning, Desota and the others arrived at the small clearing with the Demonic cave in sight. She chalked it up to not having a good enough dinner or lunch the day before and no one called her on it since it was true in that respect, but Yoko had a sneaking suspicion that there was more to it. However this was hardly the time or place to discuss a mere hunch.

"So this is where the end of the world is supposed to take place?" Yanna asked as the group came to the clearing of the mountains' side slope where a large mouthed cave was embedded. A sign on the outside of it read "DANGER" in red letters and it was fenced off from the normal path people would take up the mountain.

"This is it." Desota nodded, "How could I forget this prison I was kept in for at least 5 or 6 years."

"Dessy …." Botan whispered sympathetically, but Desota shook her head.

"No need to worry Botan. It wasn't anything they wanted of me, besides Ryukunai's release. The memories still feel alien to me. So I don't feel much personal ties to just the thought of what happened here. It's like a bad surreal dream more than anything. Only I know this one was real."

"Enough reminiscent of the past. Its not like there's much we can do about it now." Genkai put a stop to anymore prying on Desota's part, and for that, the hanyou felt grateful, "what we need to do is get that Dimwit here."

"OI!! YOU GUYS ALREADY HERE? DAMN AND I THOUGHT WE WOULD BEAT YA HERE TOO!" Yusuke's voice shouted from a little ways off diagonal of the clearing they were in.

"Yusuke?" Botan blinked.

"Well, speak of the devil." Kaitou chuckled as Yusuke came into view.

He was running to get over to them while Yumi flew above him on her angelic like smoky black wings she got when she used air bending to fly.

"And Yumi too," Desota mused as the excited wolf demoness circled above them before diving down for a landing.

Kyo's ears perked up from Desota's shoulders where he lay up against the back of her neck with her low ponytail draped over him. His expressive orange eyes glimmered in absolute joy when he saw his favorite spiky hairdo approaching as well. Leaping down from his mistress, Kyo transformed and galloped after Hiei.

"HIGE!!" he called out. This to him was the word for "Hiei". Just like "Kura" was "Kurama"; Yuyu was Yusuke, BonBon was Botan, Yummy was Yumi and so on and so forth. Desota especially liked the name Kyo had for Kuwabara: Kuku. Some how it just seemed to fit the big clown.

Currently, "Hige" was cursing what ever god was responsible for creating such a vile, stupid animal as the 900 pound 'dog' nearly knocked him over. The zhorse was apparently happy to see him since it kept nuzzling his hair the way it always did since Kyo liked the way it felt on his nose and licked his cheek lovingly.

Hiei pointedly glared at the offensive animal as he wiped off his cheek of slobber, "You insolent little bastard." He cursed.

Kyo just smiled in his own way and chirped with a happy attitude, "Kyo, KYO!" and proceeded to follow the fire apparition back to the group where Yumi and Yusuke were already making their greetings.

Kurama couldn't help but smile at his friends' expense, "Getting a little attached, hmm?" he teased, "and you said you know nothing about cute things such as puppies."

"This THING is hardly a puppy!" Hiei growled annoyed that the animal had insisted on staying at his side yet still and played 'nosy' with his hair.

"Could have fooled me" Kurama chuckled at the death glare Hiei sent him. He knew it was just for show. Wouldn't Hiei be surprised and pissed to know that the fox had caught him letting the smaller version of that 'thing' curl up in his lap while both of them slept. Oh he was sure that he'd be maimed if Hiei ever got wind he was spied on.

0897098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"The tunnel is too large for our whole force to attack it all at once. So we'll have to take it on in teams. Since we only have so many fighters however, we'll need to go into only 2 teams. The 1st one will go on inside and attack directly. If they should fail, at least we have a back up plan to ensure that this world has some kind of defense." Genkai said to the pack of teens surrounding her.

"Then the strongest of us should go on in and attack from the inside. It will double our chances of winning this." Kaitou said.

"Fine then, Hiei, Kurama and I are in." Yusuke said the obvious.

"Desota and I should go as well. With Desota there, Ryu will be more inclined to side with us. And I'll be able to contact you through what telekinesis I've learned. It should be enough to get the point out to you with out using a device to tip the enemy off." Yumi suggested.

"I…. I'll go too." Kyoshi offered. He looked around shyly when everyone looked at him, "After all, Desota wasn't here for the newer installments of the caves layout. I'll guide you through it."

"It's settled then." Yusuke turned to the mouth of the cave, "we're going in."

12341234123401987102938741029834710298347102987412098374120983741029387401928374

Ryu felt his body pulse and he felt weaker and weaker by the minute. His vision was getting to be blurry and he knew what it was soon as he felt his skin crawl.

He was shedding.

His new handicaps disabled him from sensing Gourmet chaining him up with large chains until he tried to move and was constricted from doing so. With a loud hiss, the humanoid dragon snarled, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE FUCKING DOING?!"

"Calm yourself, it is merely a stripping device for when your shedding actually commences." Sensui replied as if it were so simple as that.

Then it clicked. Ryu caught on to what Sensui had intended all along.

"You set me up," he almost whispered. His eyes narrowed and although the gift of sight was for now not given to him, Ryu's paled and glazed over orange eyes flared in hatred, "You wanted me vulnerable so you could tie me down and use my hide as a new armor! In doing so, you wanted to tie off me- your loose end of your plan and hit two birds with one stone! Kill me and get a nice shiny new protective suit!"

"How very perceptive of you, my little Kunai." Sensui purred, "I just hate it when someone spoils the ending. What's worse is how your little precious hanyou will feel to be attacking the hide of her beloved friend who was once even part of her own spirit."

"Don't you fucking touch her! You did too much of that when she was here before! I won't be so tolerant as I was before, even with death at my door, I have my ways of taking you with me! One way or another, Sensui!" Ryu snarled as Gourmet stuffed a gag in his mouth to shut him up.

"Finally." Gourmet sighed.

Sensui smirked at the struggling dragon, "I look forward to seeing you attempt it, Kunai."

'This is getting darker and darker for me' Kuwabara shuddered as he saw how Gourmet beat Ryu to submitting. The Dragon seemed like he didn't care, and it wasn't just any punch-kick-jab-and done beating. Gourmet was giving his all to sock Ryu in the gut, chest, shoulders, or cheek- where ever it happened to land really.

'Hurry up Urameshi!'

0987098709820847520983470987098709870987098709870987098709870

Yusuke and the others hadn't barely passed the mouth of the cave when Kyo suddenly stopped walking at Desota's side and stood tall as he alertly glanced around the shadows. He was quickly being left behind.

"We don't have time to play games, Kyo, Come on!" Desota called to him.

He looked back to her and looked like he was about to follow when something caught his eye that was ahead of them. He let out a snarl of distaste and bust into the orange and blue flames as he transformed into his larger form.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" Desota stopped to look back at him. The rest of the group also stopped to see what was wrong as well.

"Bad odor?" Yumi guessed, "There is a portal to the demon world being opened. He might not like the toxic fumes coming in from it."

"I don't think that's the case." Kurama said as he glared at the darker shadows ahead of them. They seemed out of place every once in a while.

Hiei drew his sword, "We've got company." He said. Then he disappeared, only to reappear as if he had just slain something, by the look of his stance. He stood up quickly and turned, "Damn!" he hissed as his sword cut through nothing. His eyes widened as they picked up the slight form of a creature that misplaced the scenery a little, but was otherwise invisible. He then was sent flying backward as he felt the said creature ram something like its tail into him to knock him away. It let out a Dinosaur like roar.

Desota froze when she recognized glowing orange eyes.

"they're Ryu's guardians for when he sheds!" she told them as she cupped her hands around the Kryptonite gem on her necklace and it morphed into a long spear like weapon with a jagged thunderbolt like blade at the end. She held it defensively in front of her, "their bodies can't be fully seen by anyone other than Kyo or Ryu himself, but they should be where anything looks slightly displaced and you'll see their glowing eyes!"

"What the-," Yusuke was rammed into form the side and knocked into the cave wall.

"Gotcha now!" Yumi bended the little wind available in the cave to sharply pierce through the dragon before it could move away.

With an agonized scream, the beast was cut in half in the stomach and its invisibility was gone. It now had the same look as one of the Veloca (some one tell me how to spell that plz!) raptors from Jurassic Park except that this dinosaur was larger and had deep orange and red scales with silvery white fluff of a mane running down from its forehead to the shoulders.

"That's what we're fighting?" Kyoshi gulped. He didn't see nor notice glowing orange eyes behind him as another Dragon Dino stalked him.

No one saw it until it opened its mouth. Apparently their teeth were not invisible since everyone was startled to see a fine set of razor sharp teeth opening wide to chomp down on Seaman.

"Kyoshi!" Kurama called.

Kyoshi ducked just in time when Kyo hurtled over the hunched over boy and did a mid air twist to kick the Dragon with a bone jarring smash of his diamond like hooves of his hind legs with an impudent snarl as if to say "BACK OFF LIZARD SALAD!" (Don't ask its just Kyo's logic. Lol)

The Dragon Dino's skull and neck were split and it died of paralyses. So yet another body became visible.

"They must be conscious to hold up that spell of theirs." Kurama said as he dodged a well aimed snap of powerful jaws that aimed for his shoulder.

"So they have to be aware of their surroundings to hold up the spell?" Yumi hypothesized as she backed up to be back to back with Hiei for good measures.

"Right! So all we have to do is get them Unaware of where they are and they'll drop the spell, and we can kill'em!" Yusuke chimed in as he guess punched where he felt like he saw one of the creatures. He was surprised to learn that the hide of the creatures was hard as stone and nearly made his knuckles bleed had he put much more power behind his punch.

Desota spun her spear around above her to get the dragons to back off. She then turned to Kyo.

"For once in you life, use that god damned white magic will you and help us out here!" she barked at him.

"Haoi Kyo shoma!" Kyo agreed with a quirky smile. His horn once again appeared on his forehead, but this time it was pitch black in color. It sent a pulsing wave of some type of magic before the other 3 dragons became visible. As if someone switched their off switch, the dragons stopped and stared at the equine.

They seemed to recognize him and one by one, they bowed their head in respect.

Yusuke pointed his Spirit Gun at them, but Desota stopped him.

"Wait … … they stopped attacking us, and they're bowing to Kyo." Desota said thoughtfully.

"You're point? Doesn't that mean we should kill them while they're standing still?!" Yusuke missed the point.

"They recognize him." Kurama interpreted.

"As what?" Kyoshi asked amazed.

"As part of Ryu. They will not harm their creator or anything important to him. Ryu must have sensed us through them and is allowing us passage." Yumi said.

"Who they hell is fucking pulling the strings around here?! This is too fucking crazy!" Yusuke growled and glared at the dragons untrustingly.

"Just slowly walk on and they won't harm you." Desota ussured everyone to keep walking. As they passed the dragons, they beast evaporated into nothing one by one as if their purpose had been fulfilled.

"Are they gone or is this a trick?" Yusuke said suspiciously.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth and keep walking." Yumi chastised.

Kyo's horn disappeared and he started walking after the group with a slight look of disdain on his usually happy-go-lucky face. Those dragons stopped like that because the sensed Ryu telling them to stop or because they recognized Kyo since he was still part of Ryu. What ever the reason, it still made the zhorse remember his life long friend and somewhat counterpart.

"Nanda" he sighed when he fell into step at Desota's side.

Desota rested a calming hand on his neck as they walked and looked up at him, "We're almost there, boy. Ryu's not far off now. We'll get him to come to his senses and come back to us." She reassured.

It lifted up his spirits a little to hear that from her, but the zhorse still felt uneasy about it. Like something was happening they forgot about. Something about Ryu. But what?

9876898769876677474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474747474r

Kyoshi stopped suddenly and stared slightly disturbed at two large metal gates that blocked their path with a large "G" in the middle of them.

Yusuke got ready, "what? It's not more of those Dino things, is it? Why'd we stop?"

"Those weren't here before … …" Kyoshi said quietly. He was still wracking his brain to find out a solution to explain those gates.

He didn't have to wait long for the answer.

Everyone was slightly startled to hear a very popular video game theme song chiming, "Welcome to Goblin City! To enter, you must have at least 9 players!" it chimed.

"Wait a sec," Yusuke scratched his head in thought, "where have I heard that?"

"Probably some where called 'Goblin City'?" Yumi deadpanned the obvious.

Hiei snorted and started for the gates.

"Wait a second! It said we must have at least 9 players! You can't get in otherwise." Kyoshi said.

"Then I'll make a way in." Hiei said nonchalantly.

"Don't Hiei," Kurama warned, "If you were to blow these gates up, the cave would cave in and we'd lose time to get to the tunnel."

"We'll just have to back track and get Genkai, Yanna, and Kaitou in here." Desota sighed.

"We don't have t o go any where. I'll call for them." Yumi suggested otherwise.

"We do not need any howling in this cave." Yusuke said with a straight face.

How he did that like that, me no know.

"Just because I'm a wolf demoness doesn't mean that I go howling around to call people! Did you forget that at the beginning I said I could use telekinesis to aid us if we ever needed back up you Dimwit?" she almost had the urge to growl out in frustration as a comical vein throbbed on her temple.

"Then call them already!" Yusuke ordered.

"Already said and done." Yumi gave him a 'duh' look, "with Genkai pushing them, it'll be in about-,"

"We came soon as we heard!" Kaitou huffed as he, Yanna, and Genkai approached (that was fast…).

"Well about now I say." Yumi finished her cut off sentence.

The theme music that was starting to grate their nerves started up again, "Congratulations, you and your team of heroes may enter the Goblin King's domain!"

The doors slowly started to open and revealed …. ….

A large gaming screen, 2 video game platforms, a slot machine looking thing, and a small 'goblin' in a role-playing looking cape of the Goblin King with a staff to match. He sat down in a royal thrown like chair.

"Welcome to my domain. As you know, this is the game of Goblin City. You won't be able to leave or move forward until you defeat me. No matter how long it takes. And to do that, you gotta get 5 wins over me." The 'King' cackled in a boyish voice.

"Game Master" Desota whispered. The memory of the sweet little boy that Sensui himself had recruited came to mind soon as she heard his voice.

"So that's the Game Master? He sounds just like a kid!" Yusuke gawked.

"It's him, alright." Kyoshi nodded.

Kyo moaned sadly. He used to mess around with the Kid when Sensui was off somewhere and let him wander around a bit. He didn't like the fact that they'd have to fight him.

"We don't have time for you're childish games, kid" Yumi tried to reason, "Don't you know that there's a demon portal opening as we speak?!"

"That's why I'm here. I'll hold you off for a bit so Mr. Sensui can finish that tunnel of his. Like I said, you don't really have a say-so in the matter since this is my domain and you must beat me to pass." The King said off handedly as if he were talking about the weather.

Desota's fist clenched. She knew the boy didn't know the full extent of what's going on, and Sensui was using that. To him it was just a game, but what pissed her off even more is the thought that he was dragging a mere naïve little child into the end of the world. She could handle a lot of things, but she highly opposed the thought of using Children to do dirty work like this.

'That bastard,' snarled inwardly.

Hiei drew his sword with a smirk, "so all we have to do is defeat you? So be it,"

"Hiei! You're not going to slay a kid!" Yumi scolded.

"Who said anything about him?" Hiei growled, "He can't make us play if his little game is destroyed."

With out a second thought, Hiei leapt up and slashed a deep gash in the screen and smirked at the appeasing electrical boom it made.

However, when he turned around to admire his handy work, the screen was unharmed!

"Like I said," the Goblin King laughed, "there's only one way to go and that's to play. So if you don't mind, I'd like the beatings to start. Please pick your first player by the time the game is decided."

A small goblin appeared and pulled the slot machine lever. It spun around then one by one stopped.

"The game is 'Horse-Racing' level 8" the game announced.

Another goblin appeared. He was very bulky and wore Jockey-like clothing of yellow and green poke-a-dots.

"I am the worlds finest Jockey! There's no hope to defeat me!" the game illusion boasted.

"He certainly talks a lot." Yumi snorted, "Alright, who's a good horseman?"

Desota didn't give them an option, "as of late, I've been getting too much crap and not enough release. I'll start us off. If I can handle Kyo's speed bear back, then what ever this game cooks up is a piece of cake." She approached the game platform and took hold of the controls.

//well … I thought she had a wonderful release last night.// Yoko commented out of the blue.

Kurama had to fight not to get a nose bleed at the implied meaning.

"The game is 'Horse Racing' make it to the finish line first in one piece and win. Use anything necessary to do it. Good luck" the game set the rules.

Kurama started, "In one piece?!"

Soon as it said that, the world around Desota shifted. She was no longer holding on to the game controls on the platform. She was straddling a tall black horse. She wore blue and black jockey attire with a black diamond as her symbol. The horse was wedged in a starting gate along with 10 other horses. The goblin she was supposed to beat was out of the gate with a head start on a dapple grey horse that looked almost demonic.

"Ha ha! Sayonara!!" it called back to her.

The bell sounded and all the horses were released. Her own horse seemed to like the back for now.

"Come on! Get going you oaf!" she growled at it.

From the outside, the rest of the group could watch her progress on the screen as if it were a real horse race …. But no track.

"Where's the track?" Kaitou asked confused.

"The race is a cross country race with monsters and traps that will take you out of the race if you don't know what you're doing. And if they don't get you, the other Jockeys can use special attacks to knock you off your horse, which will disqualify you and you only have one life." Game Master explained, "Even at random choice, this particular game is seldom chosen just because of that."

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL HER THAT!?" Yusuke roared.

"It's much funnier to watch them figure it out themselves. Don't worry, she can here you a little." The boy shrugged.

Back in the game, Desota was shocked to see an atomic bomb set off on the side of the path they were going through in the Jungle like area. It knocked out 2 of the rides. They fell off their horses and soon as they hit the ground they disappeared.

"Well that answers the disqualification rules." She gulped.

Her horse had started picking up speed and she was second in leading the pack. There were only two horses from her to the goblin she had to beat to win.

The Jungle like area was quickly changing and soon she found herself galloping across a volcanic plain with geysers shooting up steaming spouts.

An arrow whizzed pass her head and she ducked, "Now what!"

She looked over her shoulder to see a goblin behind her with bow an' arrow pointed at her.

"Just great! We can knock each other off too!?" she made her horse do a slight zigzag in his gallop and while it did cut back on speed, it made it harder to shoot effectively at her, "try and shoot me now you jerk wad!" she cackled. Hey, if she had to play, she'd enjoy it.

When she turned around, she realized that something was blocking the track. A large cobra like dragon spouted fire to cut her off from the path. She and the other horses slid to a stop. The targeted goblin was galloping off to a snow-like plain of the game.

"You should know that I know too many people who control fire to be fazed with a lit match your threatening me with!" she yelled and sent an electrical bolt to part the fire, then kicked the horse to follow through. It closed up before any others could follow.

"That's the way Dessy!" Yusuke cheered, "Now it's just you and that goblin thing!"

"This is the most crucial part then," Kurama said with a little bit of a nervous sweat coming over him.

"How can it? She's home free now with only one opponent." Seaman said.

"True, but the game gave her a handicap of a slower horse and a head start for the goblin." Genkai finished explaining where Kurama left off, "she'll have to eliminate the competition to win."

"Are you serious!?" Desota winced when she heard that from somewhere she couldn't see right now. But she knew it was Genkai and the others by the sounds of their voices, "I can't even get a lock on him!"

Yumi looked over in the upper right hand of the screen to see the progressive map that showed where the players were in the race, "You only have 2 more plains to go after this snow one! A sea plain and a mountain plain! The finish line is at the top of the mountain! You have to get him out of there by the time you reach the mountains!"

"Working on it!" Desota gritted her teeth. If she could just close the wounding gap between her and the goblin she could at least fight him!

A shinny icon shimmered on the track up ahead. It had "Speed-boost" on it.

"That looks promising! Desota edged her horse to gallop in line with the boost. It was suspended over a large ice block meant to be a jump. The horse took a powerful leap and she caught it.

Suddenly, the horse bursted at a furious speed that reminded her of Kyo's even! She nearly fell off in surprise, but she held her own and was thanking what ever was listening to her when her horse was finally in stride with that monster of a dapple grey!

For goodness sake! It even had fangs! FANGS on a horse!!

"Back! Vermin!" the goblin sent a quick blast of energy she wasn't expecting and was dis-seated from her mount.

"DESOTA!" Yumi cried out.

"I'll admit she had some clever moments but in the end it's almost impossible to fight and control the horses at the same time. That's another reason why it's so hard to beat." Game Master admitted.

"This is far from over!" Desota said. When she fell off, she grabbed the girth of the horses' saddle to keep on and not fall to the ground. She vaulted herself with ease and sent a blast of electricity through her foot at the goblin to back him off as she once again was seated in the saddle.

The goblin sneered at her and let go of his horses' reins to start wailing attacks at her. His horse didn't even miss a pace as it kept galloping with out its riders' controlling hand.

Desota's horse on the other hand didn't have such a talent. She couldn't stop leading him otherwise he'd veer off path. She had no choice but to give the goblin the head spot when they reached a narrow passage way of Ice Burgs that led to a plain of solid water.

The ice water licked at Desota as her horse plowed through it. She noticed that you had to stay at a certain speed on this plain to be able to stay on the water's surface, otherwise, you started to sink. The wide area allowed her to catch up to her opponent once more, though. So that was a bonus.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves!" she snarled and took the horse crop from the racing gear and whacked at the goblins demonic horse with it to try and spook the animal, "Take this!" she landed a blow across the animals glowing evil red eyes and the horse tossed its head in shock, "HA!"

Her small victory was short lived however, since the great beast opened its mouth to reveal not one dull tooth and snatched her crop out of her hands and broke it in half with a resounding 'SNAP!'.

'Well there goes that idea'

Next, the demon horse took a nip at her horse's shoulder. It wasn't a hazardous wound, but it did bleed into the water below.

"Become SHARK BAIT! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" the goblin cackled.

"Shark what?!" Desota's tail frizzed.

There weren't many things that absolutely terrified Desota, being whom and what she is, but snakes and sharks have always haunted her dreams since before she could remember!

Hastily, she glanced around her. Knowing that the blood would attract what ever sharks the illusion goblin was talking about.

"What does he mean 'shark bait'?" Yumi sweat dropped.

"Currently their plain of the race is the Sea plain. Therefore, the monsters to watch out here are harder to avoid since they can attack anywhere at any time, and sharks happen to live in the sea. So," Kaitou explained.

"When Desota and my mother were talking about what they fear the most, I remember Desota say she was afraid of sharks and snakes. So mother tried to break that fear by taking her to the aquarium…." Kurama sweat dropped at the memory.

"So what'd she do?" Yanna asked curiously when Kurama trailed off.

"She almost had a nervous break down when we went through the 'Shark Tunnel' and she ended up very sickly for the next couple of days and also plagued with nightmares. No one got much sleep around that time." Kurama deadpanned.

Everyone else cringed besides Hiei and Genkai.

"Then this should prove interesting." Hiei smirked.

Suddenly, a dark shape swam under Desota's horse. Desota's ears perked up and her eyes widened in fright, "Didn't the shark in 'Jaws' do that just before consuming a small row boat or something? Wait …… AAAAHHHHh! NO! NONONONOONONONONONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'M ABOUT TO BECOME SHARK BAIT!" she started to freak out and in retaliation, her horse started to move awkwardly since her balance was off slightly.

"FOCUS DESOTA!! ITS JUST A GAME! THERE'S NO REAL SHARKS!" Kurama tried to pep talk her.

Suddenly, a huge shark headed sea monster reared its head out of the water behind her and snapped its jaws as it started to give chase to her.

Desota's eyes became saucers and nearly popped out of their sockets at the sight. Her heart was beating faster and faster as her adrenaline for survival started to kick in, "Easy for you to say!!" she hissed at Kurama's comment, Then screamed her to the top of her lungs.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! I'MGONNADIE, I'MGONNADIE, I'MGONNADIE!!!!!" a shadow came over her head and she looked up to see that the jaws of the beast had started to close over her before they were going to snap, "I'MSODEAD!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

In her rush to find a way out of it, Desota's power responded to her fear. A surge of electricity shot out from her body and consumed the monster, frying it until it was no more than a crisp. The charred body slowly sunk under the water again and was brutally ripped apart by others of its own kind, distracting them from Desota and her still galloping horse. It had acted like nothing had just tried to eat it. Another thing that reminded her that this horse wasn't real.

"Well that's one way to get the job done." Yusuke twitched in disbelief.

"I don't even think she knew what she did. Her adrenaline was too high." Yumi deadpanned.

"Such faith you have!" Desota barked at them.

The spray of water became a trump of hooves hitting dirt road as the sea plain dissolved into a Mountain plain. Once again, Desota had caught up with the goblin.

"You damn cockroach!" it snarled at her, "You can't hope to defeat me!!"

"AFTER WHAT YOU JUST PUT ME THROUGH, YOU FUCKING JERK, YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY YOU'RE STILL IN THIS RACE! CAUSE I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT SO BAD YOU'LL VISIT HELL AND COME BACK WITH A POST CARD!!" She spazed out in frustration.

"Ok, now she's just venting." Yumi twitched.

Desota used one hand to stir the horse while her other one cupped her Kryptonite jewel and it morphed into an electrical static-ing whip. With a snap she almost knocked the goblin off balance when both horses shied away from it, "Usually I'm a pretty good sport, but THIS is an exception!"

"She has a whip in that jewel too? Damn how many weapons does she have?!" Yusuke gawked as the neon green static glowing whip hailed attack after attack to through off the goblin.

"The Kryptonite jewel only has 4 weapons it morphs into, but what makes it so formidable is that it fuses with the element power one holds whether it has yet to show it's self and lays dormant with in the being or they've mastered it. If its there, the jewel fuses with it. In Desota's case, its electricity." Kurama explained.

"Sensui let her go to retrieve it from the demon realm just before she escaped from us and when she came back, Ryu was in control. He practiced with it on missions Sensui would send s on to assassinate people believed to be unnecessary and could be a threat. There's a whip, twin kitana, zanbatou, and a spear-like weapon in the jewel that he used."

"Sounds like a nice little gem to have" Yanna said in awe.

"Not just anyone can wield it to the jewels true power though. Only Ryukunai was able to bring out the jewels ability to enhance ones spiritual energy with out killing himself. Not even Desota probably can do that." Genkai commented.

The goblin raised its hands to bock the whip as it came down over head and got gutted with a hidden dagger Desota suddenly threw at him soon as the opening was available, "You have lost" Desota said coldly as the goblin stared at her in disbelief as he fell from his horse and disappeared.

"All other players have been eliminated!! Winner- Desota Ishtar!" the game announced just as the illusion around Desota flashed white and suddenly she was back at the game plat form. She sagged down a bit when her legs suddenly found themselves supporting her again and they throbbed slightly from over use last night and just now.

She made her way back to the others limping a little.

"You get hurt while in the race, Dessy?" Yumi asked.

"No, I'm not hurt, I am just a little sore from over use." She said vaguely.

Kurama smirked, "roll around too much last night?" he teased.

"You would know" she shot back.

//Really now mate, if I had known that you were out of practice I would have went a bit easier on you last night// Yoko yanked her chain so to speak with a laugh when she glared at them.

"That was some really nice moves for a girl. I have to say I am impressed." Game Master seemed to applaud.

Desota didn't know how to respond to that compliment so she just blinked for a moment, then tossed her pony tail back to her back with a snort. "Not all girls like to gossip and play with makeup all day." She said indignantly.

"We'll see what happens next. So I wouldn't get too cocky just yet with one win" the Game Master said as the goblin once more pulled down the lever of the slot machine.

987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

AAAAAAAAAAAAANnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd……

That's all I got for now. He he he…

But fear not my trusty readers….. Wait….. Maybe it's just a virus on the Pc that makes it LOOK like I have so many HITS on this story…..

Eh whatever.

I just hope it's because you ppl love it and not because of some messed up virus.

Oh, and Silent Dragster? I'm sorry again for taking so long! Thanks for the heads up.


	18. Chapter 18 Game Over

A/N- well I'm glad to see this story coming along nicely I am happy to say that I have almost finished the entire story on my lap top, the only thing holding me back is actually editing them…..

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Yu Hakkusho or it's characters.

Kyo: Kase Kyo Naki! (enjoy the story!)

Ryu: and don't forget to review at least a little this time. This girl keep whining that there's a lot of 'hits' on the story but rarely any reviews….. that's fucked up.

Why do you always have to be so crass?

Ryu: it makes me more sexier than you.

….. not going there.

Chapter 18- Game over, Childs prayer

"That's enough, Gourmet," Sensui called off the constant assault on Ryu.

The dragons' humanoid form looked pitiful. He no longer had any connection to the outside world besides his hearing, and even that was going deaf. Those once blazing orange eyes were now a light peach color since they had dulled so much and the pupils were gone from their irises. He was almost just a like dead corps as his Shedding began to rid him of his old shell.

The Dragon didn't move from where he hung suspended on the wall in chains. His silver and black striped hair covered his face now as he hung his head and his breathing was shallow.

"Is he …. Is he dead?" Kuwabara whispered.

"Come now Kunai," Sensui said from where he was sitting on a couch watching a war movie on a large TV. screen, "Dragons are not just any weakling creatures to die by the likes of a little wailing here and there, even when they are rendered helpless during Shedding. They are not even considered Demon, nor celestial beings since their energy is of neither base, but something of far greater power. The spirit world killed off your race since they grew too numerous with such power, they even came head to head in combat with the prince, you yourself I believe, yet here you are, fighting on their side."

Dull orange eyes widened a good fraction as his minds eye flashed to the memory of his late clan and race.

It was true, and the memory of the slaughter days of his clan made the pained dragon wince. The SDT had been sent to go through the heart of the Dragon races' den during a time the dragons had set aside for the entire race to reside in a deep slumber. The team had slaughtered male, female, and even pups and crushed eggs still warming in their nests. He himself had just come back from fleeing the fall of his lord of the nether world that the dragon clan had sworn allegiance to. Apparently spirit world wanted to eliminate any and all allies to the fallen realm, and since the dragon race was by far the strongest and most feared, King Enma had seen it fit to drive the race to extinction in fear that they may rise up in rage of their fallen comrades. Ryu had just stepped at the mouth of the hidden entrance to the clans' cave when the smell of blood and death consumed him.

Fearful, the young dragon prince had stumbled awestruck with denial deeper in the cave to see his own mother being slain while she stood over a few of the younger pups in her dragon form to protect them. He saw the beheaded body of his fathers' humanoid form near the bloodstained ebony throne. It was just too much to be real! All he could do was stand there at the mouth of the cavern while his mother fell with her cry of pain. Her dead weight of her massive body crushed the young pups under her as she was unable to make move to avoid them. The officers turned to him when one of them shouted out at him in alarm.

Instinct had kicked in and the adolescent had fled in his own dragon form. It was then that he attacked Rekai in the first place and so was the story of his capture and trial by lord Koenma known. Although the dragon blood in him burned to kill the spirit prince for what his people had done to his own kin, the dragon was amazed that the other prince persuaded his father not to kill him and send him into the limbos of human waste for eternity like his fallen lord Yakumo had, but seal him in the hanyou instead and have a spirit creature of heaven bonded to him and keep him in check. He showed the dragon mercy, and with out it he would have never come to be whom and what he was now.

Ryu grimaced as he lifted his head just slightly, "when you reach the age I have in an immortal life, you realize that an enemy is only your foe so long as those feelings of anger and revenge go unchecked in your soul. Whether I fight for you or the spirit world is not what concerns me." He gritted through his teeth, "besides, you try taking all this crap you're giving when you're at your weakest point and tell me how it feels!"

"If you don't fight for Koenma, then who for? Surely it has to be something to weigh so heavily on your conscience when I'm giving you a choice to exact revenge for your clan."

"I wouldn't expect a human to understand." Ryu bit out.

"Ah, I see." Sensui stood up and walked calmly over to the dragon and lifted up his head by the dragons chin to look into the voided eyes, "When you heard that Gourmet intended to consume Kuwabara for his power, you're energy surged in anger. Dragons are typically solo creatures unless they find a pack they find worthy enough to befriend. Even so, that's rare enough."

"You seem well educated in my clans' ways, why should I tell you anything?" Ryu snarled, too weak to do much anything else.

"Yes, but 17 years ago you were trapped in a seemingly Human body. Do you know why it was that chosen human?"

"The bastard king found out that a successful half-breed was bred from a dieing spiritual line of humans and the shadow fox himself. It was a way of punishment for me and a way to get rid of the demonic power in HER since we all know what Half-breeds can do if bred under the right lines." Ryu gritted out, "it's nothing new so why bring it up!"

"You have absorbed that girl's naivety as well I see." Sensui let go of Ryu's chin to walk back to his couch.

"And just what are you insinuating?" suddenly, the weakness in his voice was gone and his deadly tone was back, regardless of how helpless he really was.

"There it is again, even though on a more microscopic level this time since you're nearly drained as it is," Sensui stopped.

"ANSWER ME!" Ryu roared, "YOU SAID SO LONG AS I AGREE TO WORK UNDER YOU, YOU'D LEAVE HER ALONE! WHAT'S WITH THE SUDDEN INTREST!"

"It's not only her, but a combination really." Sensui evaded.

"Cut the crap"

"I guess it won't hurt to humor you." Came Soukou's voice. Ryu started and then started to struggle with a new ambition.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BASTARD DOING STILL ALIVE!!"

"I was never really dead to begin with. Did you really think I'd let my own body die off while I inhabited your luscious corps?" Soukou purred.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Ryu snarled.

Soukou chuckled, "You're still so fun to rile up, old boy. Now about your little girl friend, she's done quiet a number to distract us from the course of plan I'm afraid."

"Sounds promising" Sensui mused, "what exactly has she done?"

"She is no longer fighting on her own, nor living life on her own." Soukou started off, and then looked dully at Kuwabara who was making a racket with his attempts to get free, "do something about him will you! I can't think straight!"

Gourmet once again kicked Kuwabara hard enough to knock him out this time and all was quiet.

"Now then," the Warlock demon sighed, "As I was saying, she has mated with the silver spirit fox, Yoko Kurama. That, and the fact that her dormant power is just barely under the surface of her soul. If she were to tap into it-,"

"That's exactly what we want." Sensui cut in, "the power that was absorbed by Ryukunai's spirit while he lay dormant inside her one that reacts to help give a spiritual boost in a situation. If one of her friends has a dormant power, her own aura tends to help reveal it and adds its power by double the amount it would have been if revealed the natural way. The 'Source' is what it's referred to at the Hashine Shrine that her human half was from. It's a celestial trait that is only passed down to the heirs with the purest of the pure hearts."

"I see that you've done your research well." Soukou nodded in respect, "Then you should also know that it doesn't matter if they are her friend or foe, whoever knows the enchantment to call upon it shall use the never ending energy source to boost up their own power. The only way we can do that was when her heart was not shared, but now that she's mated …," Soukou trailed off.

Ryu chuckled sinisterly, "and just what were two dirt bags like yourselves going to use with a battery charger like her anyways? Or me for that matter. If you're not going to kill me while I'm shedding then why am I here?"

"You ignorant fool." Soukou smirked, "I can't believe my old nemesis hasn't figured it out yet."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST-,"

"Do you see this pool of water under the demon tunnel? That is where your old draconian skin shall be skinned off of you literally when the four soul powers inside you loosen from your body to complete the usual spell of indistuctablilty, instead of remending its self to your body like it normally would. There's an ancient spell in it that I created myself just for this type thing those long years ago when I worked under the dragon slayers. But my power can only focus on one thing at a time when it is this great, and first off, I need you to morph, but I doubt you'd do that willingly."

"What gave you that idea!" the dragon hissed.

"So, in order to activate the spell, seal you in the water, and transform you, I'll drain a good portion of her energy into myself when she arrives with the others who unknowingly gave her to us." Soukou smirked, "after that, I'll sacrifice myself to transport your hide's energy into Mr. Sensui along with the last of my own to ensure victory. With our combined powers, he'll be able to take on the Yusuke and the others with out a glance and live out his dream!"

"Dream! WHAT DREAM!! HE WANTS TO TEAR DOWN A WHOLE WORLD FOR THIS SO CALLED JUSTICE HE GOES ON AND ON ABOUT! HOW THE HELL DO YOU PLAN ON SACRIFICEING YOURSELF TO HIM!!" Ryu shouted out.

"The same way you'd do just that if it were that girl who needed it." Soukou said softly, "I chose who to set my loyalty of my life force to, just as you did for her life!" the Warlock demon said harshly, "I suggest you relax in your painless hold for now and let your little cocoon overtake you to ripen yourself for when the time has come to pick your fruits, dragon. You'll soon join the race you were once destined to rule soon enough."

0987780987709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Amanuma, known as the Game Master, leaned up against the slot machine after he had revealed himself and beat Kaitou at a quiz game.

"Well, now that you know my plan," he said a little crestfallen, he jumped up to stand tall once more with a bright smile on his face, "You know that we have all the time in the world to play games, so come on and let's play some more, cause you guys are fun to beat!" He smirked playfully.

"Shoma shinana" Kyo sighed in aggravation from his roosting spot on Kurama's shoulder for now.

"You've gotta be the most stupidest, immature brat that ever lived! And that means a lot coming from me!" Yusuke growled out, "You're little games are gonna get us all killed!"

"Almost did," Yumi sighed as she recalled her 'Hunting-game' challenge she took on right before Kaitou. She won of course, but the games roles were reversed, you weren't the hunter shooting down animals for points, you were the hunted hiding and making tricky get-a-ways for points. She had a sense of Dejavu for a while, while she played the game.

Amanuma turned around to them just before he pulled the lever for the next game, "Nah, once the tunnel is completed, I'll through the game and loose." He pulled the lever, "then you'll all be free to go."

"Back to what!? A demon parking lot!" Yusuke bit out, "we've got to find another way out of here."

"There isn't, we've tried that already and look what good it did us." Hiei rolled his eyes, "We're in the child's' territory, just like we were with Kaitou back at that ugly mansion." Hiei grumbled then he turned to head back to sit against the wall behind them.

"Hey, where the hell are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"I know just about as much as games as I do hugs and puppies and I care even less for them." Hiei sighed as he closed his eyes to rest, "Wake me for the end of the world, will you."

"Well, considering recent events, I'd say you know a lot about 'hugs and puppies' in one way or another, but that's not really the point I guess huh?" Yusuke shot back almost absently.

Yumi blushed and Hiei gave him a small glare before choosing to doze off.

"SHUT UP URAMESHI!" Yumi snapped and wailed a fist on his head in retaliation, "You're not suppose to talk about other peoples love affairs like that!!"

"Love ….. Affairs?" Desota repeated, "What on earth does THAT mean?" She looked to Kurama, but he didn't seem to be in a sharing mood right now. His green eyes were dead set on Amanuma with a conflicting look, and through their bond, she knew he'd come to a decision that was tough on him as it was already.

"Kurama?" she whispered.

"Tch" Yusuke turned to Kurama, "Kurama, is there any way you can whoop this kid's ass?"

Kurama glanced at him a moment, then looked as if he were spaced off again, "actually, I'm … more worried of defeating Amanuma than losing to him"

Desota was starting to get worried, 'what's got him on edge like this for?' she looked up at him then at Amanuma worriedly, 'surely he's not thinking of killing the kid, is he? No, neither Kurama, nor Yoko would do that now. Sure maybe back then, but now he had to have changed his morals.'

Yusuke looked just as worried as she did, "wanna translate that?"

"As Hiei said, he has made it so that everyone operates under the rules of the game. Thus giving us the fate of the challenger in it. As long as we choose to continue, we can go on indefinitely, however …… if we win, the goblin king is destroyed and Amanuma is playing that role. So it is his life that goes if we win, and he seems to be too naïve to notice this fact."

Desota was startled at that, "So Sensui is giving us no choice but to … to," she couldn't even say it! A child's life meant more to her than most things in life, and for one to die at their hands was …. …

"Sensui was counting on us to figure this out to see if we would hesitate for the kill or take it and move on for justice. He's testing us." Kurama gritted his teeth in anger.

//He's really starting to piss me off// Yoko snarled.

The frustration in his aura zapped around him and made Desota perfectly aware of what he was feeling at the moment. Neither Yoko nor Kurama took lightly to people who played with lives, as he proved at the mansion before with Kaitou.

"You'll find that playing with things like that is some what of a hobby for him" Desota said out of the blue with a bit of resentment in her tone.

The game machine stopped, "Puzzle; 3-7; level 9" Amanuma announced, "Alright, the game is 3-7. Which one of you wants to play next? There's only 3 of you left and one of you's even sleeping! Not that I couldn't beat you in my own sleep at 3-7 too" the kid joked.

Kurama's bangs hid his eyes just before he took Kyo by the scruff of his neck and handed him down to Desota with out bothering to make eye contact with her, "I'll do what's best" he said then approached the platform.

Yanna leaned forward, "pardon my ignorance, but what is 3-7?"

"It's a game that tests your special reasoning, mathematical prose and hand extremity; it's fun" Kaitou began to explain.

"Gives me a head ache just hearing about it" Yumi deadpanned.

"Various blocks contain numbers ranging from zero to seven drop down and you have to line them up vertically or horizontally to equal seven. Or you could get a combination of 3 sevens together. The blocks come down faster and faster as time progresses and once the pile reaches to the top, you lose. Once I went on for 36 hours straight to best my own highest score!"

"th-thirty-six hours!?" Yusuke started.

"Uh …. Ya," Kaitou pushed his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, "Everyone needs a hobby"

"How can you sit in front of a flashing screen staring at falling blocks for 36 hours straight? That's hardly a hobby!" Desota grunted. Although deep down, she knew she would do the same if the game was that amusing. But what was so amusing as building blocks falling down constantly?

"Yeah, well I got a migraine from just listening to the instructions" Yanna sighed.

Kurama stepped up to the platform and looked down at Amanuma, "Listen, Amanuma, I have a question I need to ask you"

"Sure what is it?" Amanuma smiled.

"Did Sensui specifically tell you to challenge us at Goblin City?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya? Sure Mr. Sensui thought I should challenge you guys at Goblin City to hold ya over," the boy pointed proudly to his chest, "I said I didn't care because I'm good at them all."

//Just as we thought// Yoko's tail ruffled its fur in agitation before it quickly settled down calmly in their mind.

"I need to know, Did Mr. Sensui tell you what he planned to do with the demon tunnel?"

"Of course he did. He's building a tunnel for the demons so they could wreck havoc every where. I thought it'd be fun, plus- no school for a while. SWEET!" Amanuma gave thumbs up.

"That's right; Mr. Sensui didn't let Amanuma watch Chapter Black like he did the others." Desota realized, "that's why he's acting like its all a game. He doesn't know the full extent to what Sensei's trying to do!"

'But still …,' she thought, 'the Sensui I met didn't repulse Kyo, so his heart had pure intentions! What made him change after he took me under his wing? When he started talking about a demon tunnel …. That's when Kyo sensed his heart twist and turn into this grey area we're at now! That's also when Soukou started the physical torture to start bringing out Ryu longer ……' she shivered on impulse as a few memories of the warlocks tortures. Nothing too harsh, but that didn't mean it didn't involve pain, poor health, or starvation, 'But how and why would he bring a kid into this!'

Her ears flopped to her skull worried like when she saw how hard Kurama was clenching his fists, 'Kurama must have figured it out by now that the kid is just a pawn …'

"I think that the best part is while the demons are out there terrorizing everybody, I'll be safe in my territory with out homework or parents!" Amanuma stuck his nose in the air.

Kurama's eyes were hooded by his long red bangs again, "Didn't Sensui tell you that you wouldn't be here that long?"

"Huh?" Amanuma looked up at Kurama almost confused.

"You'll die if you lose." Kurama said softly.

Amanuma gasped in horror.

"WHAT!?" Yusuke jerked.

"Is that true!" Yanna gulped.

"It can't be!" Yumi growled, "This guy is just adding to the list on why we should kick his ass!"

"What do you think? Does it still sound fun?" Kurama taunted.

Amanuma's horror shifted to a glare, "HA! He said you'd try something like this! I'm not as gullible as you think!" he huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Because he's counting on us to figure it out. Tell me, you've been to the end of the game more times than I, right?"

"The end of the game?" the kid blinked.

"Yes, it depicts very specifically the goblin kings' death at the end in this specific game"

'That part will be played by me!' Amanuma thought.

"Of course, Sensui didn't allow you to practice this game in your territory, did he?" Kurama continued the onslaught.

"But how did you know that?" Amanuma seemed to go in denial, "No! He didn't want me to practice it in the territory because I was still too new with my powers!"

"Is that it, was that the true reason? The reason why he didn't let you practice games where the villain always dies at the end?"

"I don't know. Yes?"

"So wait a minute, Sensei's putting his own men on the chopping block just so he can stall us for a couple of hours? I gotta tell ya, between you and Kyoshi here, Sensei's not all that big on building company loyalty is he?" Yusuke sighed.

"Sensui uses every one he takes under his wing as tools and called them as such. He called me a pet of sorts since I was only half of what he needed while Ryu was his true tool." Desota said.

"Hai" Kyo mewled sadly in her arms.

A few drops of blood splattered at Kurama's feet from his clenched hands that had dug his own fingernails into his skin in anger, "A man like Sensui has no loyalty to anyone but to himself and his cause." He looked down at his slightly bloodied palm, "He cares nothing of how much blood is shed to get to that goal." He looked over at Amanuma with angst in his eyes, "Not even the blood of a young boy who foolishly chose wrong over right!"

Amanuma shivered as the weight of the situation started to slowly descend to his young shoulders and fear gripped him with a refusal to let go.

"Game Start!" the video game announcer said, "the player who clears the most blocks with out reaching to the top wins the match"

And so the game began that would decide Amanuma's young fate.

And it wasn't looking good.

"You can call me a dimwit, but let me just ask the stupid questions," Yusuke said, "If Kurama already figured this all out, then why did he tell the game master right before the game started? Why didn't he just keep it all to himself? And why'd he wait until it was too late to stop the round?" he turned to his master Genkai for an explanation.

"Sensui had a strategic reason for not telling Amanuma he would die in real life if he died in the game. Young people don't believe they can die. They do not fear it and as such don't take it into consideration and aren't consumed with the fear of it. That's why armies recruit teenagers. That's why Koenma recruited you."

"Hey I resent that, I've died before and lived to tell the tail" Yusuke objected.

"I don't have time for you to prove my point. Sensui didn't want him thinking about his death, but he wanted us to figure it out. He wanted to test our morals and see if we justify the kill."

"Well we won't." Yusuke said, "Will we?" even he was unsure.

"Kurama has. He told him the truth at the beginning to make him weak." Desota's ears folded to her head unsure of what to make of what Genkai just said, "It's a dirty trick, but he knows what he must do"

The minutes ticked by and already Desota could tell the young kid was starting to lose focus. Her ears perked up when he missed a very obvious 3-7.

"Hey, didn't he just miss that 3-7? It looked pretty easy to me." Yusuke remarked.

"Suichi's getting under his skin" Kaitou said.

More and more times Amanuma missed easy points and was quickly falling behind as more and more layers closed up.

"I'm not all up for this whole strategy thing, but isn't that the opposite?" Yanna asked.

"Yeah, it's bad" Yusuke nodded.

"The goblin king has distracted himself!" Kaitou said.

"It's a perfect strategy on Kurama's part, but …. Amanuma's really taking it hard. Sensui must have really messed him up." Yumi agreed.

Yet still, the younger boy was continually losing points in his distraction.

"P-please! Isn't there anyway to get out of this?" he asked Kurama. Another layer was blocked off and the boy gasped in desperation, "anything??"

"Is there not a way to shut down the game?" Kurama countered.

"No, I already tried that. I can't shut a game down while a game is in play." Amanuma was getting very nervous, "unless you choke at this game there's no way out."

Kurama seemed to harden on his resolve, "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

Tears started to form at the creases of the young boys' eye lids and his breathing became ragged. His hands barely moved.

"He's locking up!" Desota gasped, "He's entered a desperation shut down!"

"This isn't about choosing one life over another, you know that. I can't say you haven't chosen your own fate." Kurama said to Amanuma as if he were talking to a very small child.

Which was what his peace of mind was now, a small child in fear.

Amanuma was desperately trying to hold himself together and was starting to breakdown slowly into tears, "Bu- But I didn't really mean …. FOR THIS STUFF TO HAPPEN!" he couldn't hold back the tears now as they flowed down his young cheeks.

Desota's eyes widened. A part of her was telling her to stop this, to save that boys life with any thing she could! But another more rational side of her told her there wasn't anything she could do. If she stepped in, the game would continue on and Amanuma would lose just the same.

Amanuma was gasping for breath in perspiration and he no longer even pushed the buttons but held on to the joystick with both hands as if it were his life line, "I … I don't want to die….. I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" he yelled as loud as he could just as his blocks hit the top.

"Game over! Kurama wins!" the game applauded.

Desota held her breath as her enhanced hearing picked up the quick pace of the boys heart and gasped when she heard it slow down and suddenly stop.

"AMENUMA!" she cried out and rushed forward.

"Dessy!" Yumi called after her, but stopped when she heard rumbling a rumbling nose.

"What the hell is that? I wasn't away this game came with a rumble pack!" Yusuke said.

"Heads up!" Genkai warned as the whole thing started to collapse.

Everyone ducked down and took cover from the debris. Kyo quickly darted over to where Desota held Amanuma's limp body in her lap and stood over them protectively in his larger form while Kurama didn't move a muscle. To Desota, the way he held himself reminded her of an angry phantom coming out of the chaos.

09809809809809834509803498509809809808089098098098098098098098

Further on down the path, the loud blast was carried into the cavern where Sensui and the others were.

Gourmet and Kuwabara looked up at the noise, "hm? Is this a fault line or something?"

"It's Game Master. He must have lost." Gourmet mused.

"I told ya so!"

"I didn't think anyone could beat him at that game."

"Never underestimate the power of Urameshi and his crew!" Kuwabara snorted, "HEY SENSUI!! DID YA HEAR THAT! MY PALS ARE GONNA LET ME OUT SO I CAN WHOOP YER ASS!! HE HE HE HA!!!"

Sensui didn't even give him the time of day as he watched his war movie, "Gourmet, will you please shut that stupid imbecile up? I'm trying to watch a movie."

Ryu weakly lifted up his head, "Don't you ….. (pained moan) …..Don't you dare." He tried to threat.

"You're as threatening as a rock now, Lizard breath. I'll do as I want!" Gourmet smirked and kicked Kuwabara in the jaw to send him flying, then picked him up and sat the poor guy down forcefully then gagged him very tightly. Kuwabara mumbled curses under the gag with vengeance.

Ryu sneered at the sound of Kuwabara's beating, "SENSUI!" he warned with a raspy weak voice, but his spirit behind it still flamed angrily.

"Easy there, Kunai, he's alright. And your other new little friends will join us soon. Don't you want to have enough energy to at least see them one last time?" Sensui taunted.

09809809809809809809809809808909809809809809809809809809808908080808

Yusuke slowly got up and rubbed his head with a groan, "owe, did anybody else feel that or was that just me? –WHOA!"

Yumi had reverted to her wolf form to avoid any debris and got caught under Yusuke when he fell. When he got up finally, she shoved him off her with a growl as she said, "No ….. I felt it." And rubbed her back, "Damn you need to go on a diet. That hurt!" she complained as she reverted back to her humanoid form.

"How was I supposed to know you'd be where I fell!" Yusuke shot back.

"Hey, where'd Goblin City go?" Yanna asked as he came to.

"When Amanuma died, so did his territory." Genkai said as she approached Kurama, Desota and the limp Amanuma in her arms.

"Here's your Goblin City." She nudged her foot on the gaming system that had the cartilage for Goblin City in it.

"His power must have been very great for him to create such an elaborate illusion out of nothing." Kaitou awed as the rest of them approached her.

Desota held the young boy to her previously to protect his body from the blast. She slowly laid him back down and leaned back on her folded legs under her. Kyo stood by her and rubbed his cheek comfortingly on her arm with a small whine.

Everyone glanced at her and the boy, then at Kurama, who still had yet to move.

Yusuke was the brave (or stupidest) one to approach the fox, "Hey …. Kurama, don't blame yourself-," he inhaled sharply when he saw the very restrained look in Kurama's eyes and wisely took a few steps back.

"I have no regrets, Yusuke." He said and started to walk on.

Desota's head snapped up to him in alarm, 'no regrets? He just killed a small boy! And he was backed into it! It wasn't his fault!' she defended him inwardly.

Yumi bent down to her, "Go on. We'll take care of the kid" she told the hanyou. Desota bowed her head thankfully to the wolf and stood up to rush off after Kurama.

The others watched them a moment, "I don't know how to react, I've never seen him like this." Yusuke said.

"You two," Genkai referred to Yanna and Kaitou, "We'll resume with the plan and guard the entrance."

"I'll go with you." Yumi said picking up the boy, "I can't do much, but I can stabilize his spirit to stay near the body until Koenma arrives." Genkai nodded and the four of them headed back to the entrance while Hiei and Kyoshi followed Yusuke to catch up to Kurama and Desota.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"We'll take a right up here." Kyoshi informed them.

Kurama's features had relaxed some, but Desota still sensed his inner turmoil. She wanted to reach out to him, but she didn't know how! She'd never been in this situation before and it was killing her not to know what to do to help him!

She opted to stay close to his side and give him her presence to reassure him. He'd once said that her being near him calmed him so she hoped it helped a bit.

"Hey, Hiei, you've known Kurama longer than I have, is he ok?" Yusuke whispered.

Kurama either didn't hear it or chose to ignore them.

"Hehn, you think that's the first child Kurama has slain?" Hiei snorted with amusement.

'How can he be so cruel!!? Worse, is how Yumi can stand to be mated with a jerk like him?' Desota mentally hissed.

"Yeah, well unlike some demons, his morals have changed." Yusuke defended.

Kyoshi suddenly stopped them.

"What's wrong now? Why are we stopping?" Yusuke asked.

"Up ahead is the final corridor that leads to Sensei's lair." Kyoshi tensed.

Desota prepared herself as Kyo went small again and hopped to her shoulders to hide under her hair.

"Like I said, what are we stopping for?" Yusuke said.

They slowly walked into the light of the cavern that held the lair. Kyo immediately started to shake in fear like a maraca and was vibrating against Desota's neck.

"Nanda hio shishimi!!" he Eeped fearfully.

In the middle of the small lake was a row boat with Gourmet and a gagged and tied Kuwabara.

"Ura'eshi ur ate!!" he mumbled through the gag.

"Kuwabara!" Desota gasped in relief that he was alright.

"WE'RE COMING KUWABARA!" Yusuke shouted.

Kyo started whimpering and whining.

"Kyo, what's the-," she stopped when she noticed what was in the black whole looking thing just above Kuwabara and the boat over the water.

Demons. They all looked cramped and ready to get out like sardines.

Yusuke gritted his teeth, "that's some welcoming party you got going in there!"

Desota flinched at the sight and smell of so many demons, "it's like the aquarium I went to. Like there's only a thin sheet of glass between us and them." She remarked.

"It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Sensui mused from the couch faced away from them as he watched his movie, "I tell you, you can keep your sunsets and crystal blue oceans and snow capped mountains. Give me a front seat to the end of the world and I'm the happiest man on earth. It's the mark of true art. Your witnesses to true history my friends." He turned around to face them, "and trust me, you couldn't ask for better seats to the end of the world."

A/n- Please review the half starved Author! I love it when you guys review!

T.fox


	19. Chapter 19 Kurama's Anger

A/N- I'm sorry Kitten001!! I thought I'd be able to update sooner but I couldn't get around to it until this weekend. I hope you can forgive me.

Disclaimer- I must say that I don't own anything of the original Yu Yu Hakkusho series or manga.

Please Read this and review. I always love reviews and I try to reply when I can.

Chapter 19- Kurama's anger, beautiful release

Recap- "It's a beautiful view isn't it?" Sensui mused from the couch faced away from them as he watched his movie, "I tell you, you can keep your sunsets and crystal blue oceans and snow capped mountains. Give me a front seat to the end of the world and I'm the happiest man on earth. It's the mark of true art. You're witnesses to true history my friends." He turned around to face them, "and trust me, you couldn't ask for better seats to the end of the world."

Desota snarled at him, "Don't you dare even refer to us so closely, you damned bastard! You're a mad man that takes pleasure in doing and seeing morbid things!" she accused.

"Ah, there you are." He glanced at her before returning to his own show, "I was wandering when you'd show up. What ever happened to that innocent front you put up, little one? You seem to have gained a sharp tongue since you left us."

"I'll show you SHARP!" she got ready to attack, but Kurama put a hand out to stop her. She laid her ears back and snarled in frustration, "Move out of my way! He's had it coming for everything he's done to me!"

"It's just a mind trap he's using to single one of us out." He told her.

"My, my, my" mused another voice from the hard left of them, "It would seem we've become a little paranoid after the draconian guardians and Game Master's territory, that's to be expected though." There, leaning against the wall by the entry way was a man dressed up in a black pair of pants and a dark blue shirt with a black trench coat on. His copper golden hair matched his dark hazel eyes and he looked like a foreigner in Japan. The oddity of him was that he wore a black cowboy hat as well as sun glasses that rested on the tip of his nose and a cigar hung out of his mouth. He smirked when he saw the young hanyou's reaction, "Tell me, how is Amanuma?"

"Bastard." Desota cursed and pointed at him, "YOU'RE SUPOSE TO BE DEAD!"

"You know that's exactly what Ryu said to me when I showed up a little earlier." The warlock mused out of the blue was if he were conversing with a gossip buddy, "No wonder you two sound so much alike. Share the same body probably has those type of side effects after awhile I suppose."

"Ryu?" then it hit her, "WHERE IS HE!" She demanded.

"She still ceases to amuse me with her demand for authority." Itstuki sighed from where he stood by Sensui.

"URA'ESHI! H'S N DE WA'R!! UN'ER A WELL!!!" Kuwabara muffled out.

"He's in a war with a dell?" Yusuke tried.

Everyone nearly fell over at how stupid that was.

"I'll put you fools out of your misery, just so you don't get too riled up too early." Soukou said with a sweat drop and nodded to the water, "your dragon friend is in the water under my spell and will remain that way until he finishes shedding."

"What good'll that do you? Its not like his old skin comes off and a new one grows back on. The only reason you'd want him while he's in this state is to kill him off easily" Desota said.

"They could have waited until we were here to witness it so we'd attack irrationally." Kurama said.

"Good guess, but I'm afraid that Ryukunai's true purpose will remain a mystery to you until the time has come to use it."

Yusuke looked determinedly at the tunnel.

"In case you're thinking you've done this before, don't. Its nothing like maze castle." Hiei said, "They've tapped into the true bowels of demon world. Ordinary humans will shrivel up just by inhaling the toxic air."

"That dense, huh?" Yusuke cringed.

"Father had to take me weekly up to the top level of the demon world to get fresh air into my system when I lived with him before. I'm half human and the fumes still bothered me a little, especially on my human night." Desota recalled.

Sensui continued to watch his war movie, "the grit of the film is coming Yusuke."

"Yippy" Yusuke humored him.

"The finally is in half an hour." He continued to watch for a bit before speaking again, "the most repulsive part is that they weren't fighting for anything real. They were killing out of fear of an idea that threatened their greed." He stood up, "It only gets crueler from here. And then the whole thing wraps up with a rather beautiful song."

"That's oddly inappropriate."

"To me the song symbolizes hope so that's why I timed it to when the tunnel opens up to the demon world." Sensui said turning toward them.

Kyo's shivering increased as he whined cowardly.

Hiei noticed Seaman's shock, "what's the matter?"

"It's Mr. Itstuki. How is he standing up?" Kyoshi gapped.

"Well he does have legs." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Its not that, it's just that I don't ever remember him standing up out of the boat like this since he was always creating a tunnel!"

Gatekeeper turned his head to them, "the portal is alive now, it's out of my control. Even if I wanted to stop it now I couldn't."

Desota noticed hands starting to ooze out of the portal, "Look! They're after Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara started to try and avoid the numerous demonic parts that tried to snatch him.

"HEY! KUWABARA GET AWAY FROM THEIR HANDS!" Yusuke shouted.

"Do'n u ink I'm INING!!" Kuwabara muffled.

"Those must be C class demons vying for his attention. Simple apparition governed solely on instincts alone." Sensui explained.

Kuwabara evasively moved away from the swipes coming at him, "I ont onna e eaten I C emons!!" he yelped.

One lucky demon grasped him around the neck and started to pull him towards them.

"Kuwabara!" Desota yelled.

"AAHH!! HEY LET HIM GO!!!!" Yusuke roared.

Something flashed under the water and a stream of blue and green flames roused up between the portal and Kuwabara, sending anything but the human into ashes as it went. Kuwabara flopped back into the boat sweating in fear.

"Damn that was close!" he heaved for air.

Soukou glared at the water, "even weakened as he is, Ryu finds a way to defy me." He held out his hand to the water a moment as if reinforcing the spell, "It's amazing he could even perform any fire attacks like that," he looked down at the water as he stood up again in amazement at just how strong the dragon really was, 'he truly is an enigma'

"Heh, C class demons are nothing more than a seed. Abundant and worthless. But a one in every hundred grows into a B class with brains and strength and can easily surpass that of a human." Sensui turned back to them, "want to tell us first hand Hiei and Kurama? I know the little one here was born from a high level family on both sides of her blood so she was already born a B demon. She's probably an A class right now if her power wasn't so locked up."

Desota gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Although it's unlikely, A class demons only come from a handful of the B class and are usually of inevitable sizes worthy enough for human legends like the Titans of Olympus." Sensui said.

"I'm getting really tired of hearing you talk." Yusuke growled.

"The A class demons are probably watching us right now in the pits of demon world waiting for their chance to rise." Sensui continued.

"Spare me the prep talk! You're killing off the people who you were supposed to protect!"

"My job was to protect the universe as a whole and that's just what I'm doing." He turned to marvel at the tunnel, "I've been trying to enlighten you Yusuke, don't you remember the doctors' words? Humanity is a disease."

Kuwabara bristled, "C'nt u g'ys f'ish this de'ate ing a'fer ur un aving e!" he growled in frustration.

"Killing humans can't be that horrific, Yusuke. You'd have killed the doctor if Genkai wasn't there and Kurama killed a human child." Sensui went on to say.

"We had to; it was for the greater good." Yusuke said.

Sensui slowly turned to look at them sidelong, "and what if every human was bad."

"No matter where you look, Sensui, there is always this 'bad' you talk about. In humans and demons! Yet just as there is bad there is also a stronger good- some admittedly had probably lost it along the way, bit still, you're not justifying the world under that presumption!" Desota defended.

"Besides I don't do what ifs" Yusuke smirked.

"Heh, heh, heh" Sensui chuckled, "and what say so does a clean cut half-breed know about humans? You're just as much demon as you are human!"

"I guess I have a more open mind when it comes to ideals then don't I?" Desota shot back while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Heh," Sensui smirked at her rebuttal, "Mr. Makihara."

Gourmet leaped out of the boat and landed at Sensei's side.

"That's Gourmet." Kyoshi said.

"Great, does he cook?" Yusuke snorted.

Desota wrinkled her nose, "No, but he does have a distinct smell that I never really favored much."

"If you can kill Mr. Makihara right now, I'll give Kuwabara back to you unharmed." Sensui dealt.

"Say ES!! Say ES!!" Kuwabara shouted.

"It's your choice. If you refuse, I'll deflect any attack you use with Kuwabara's body." Sensui warned this time.

Desota's brow knotted, "This guy's had it coming to him for a while." She growled.

Gourmet approached them and Kyo transformed to stand next to his mistress with a growl.

"Don't trust Sensei's word." Kurama whispered when Yusuke stepped back, "We'll make a push for Kuwabara first chance we get. For now just play along."

'At least he's not raving mad anymore.' Desota sighed with relief.

Gourmet stopped just a little in front of them and turned to Seaman.

"Touching Seaman, You're so worried about Kuwabara that you're feeling very protective of him since he protected you. But your worried about what Mr. Sensui will think since you've befriended them so quickly." Said the big ox of a man.

"What?" Kyoshi stepped back.

"You're scared Sensui'll kill him to punish you for being a traitor." He smirked when the boy gritted his teeth, and then turned his assault on Kurama, "But you've got a juicier one, Kurama. You're more beat up about killing Game Master than Yusuke or Desota believe."

Kurama glared at Gourmet and made sure Desota herself was still safely behind him.

"Not only are you riddled with guilt, but you're embarrassed. Yoko Kurama would never be so weak." Gourmet continued.

With her hand on his back, Desota was able to talk to the Silver fox himself.

//It's hard to admit, but its true. I don't think I'd be troubled much about killing a child unless it were my own.// Yoko answered her when he felt her trying to reach him.

Yusuke's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Bin-go," Gourmet mumbled, "Haven't you wandered where the ol'flimsy's been since he left that hospital?"

"Who?" Desota blinked.

Yusuke glared at him, "eating my teammate? That's on my ass kick list." He stepped forward only to have his shoulder firmly gripped by Kurama's hand.

"I'll take this one Yusuke. Don't ague. I'm not in the mood." The fox said not taking his death glaring eyes away from Gourmet.

"Uhh …. OK." Yusuke backed down while Kurama stepped forward to face Gourmet.

Desota mounted Kyo's back getting fractions of a plan moving in her brain to save Ryukunai while Kurama distracted everyone. Kyo was fast enough that not even Itstuki or Sensui would have time to catch her.

Kurama pulled out his every prosperous rose and held it at the ready while Kyo's muscles bunched up ready for a quick sprint to the lake when the moment arrived. In all but three seconds, it was over. Kurama's whip lashed out and tightened around Gourmets head right under his nose. With a sound pull from the fox, the upper half of the mans head almost seemed to pop off.

"That was so fast, I didn't even see the whip until all was said and done!" Kyoshi gawked.

'It was a little too fast. Kyo wasn't able to use it as a distraction' Desota thought.

Kurama stepped a little more closer to the body, "rely on impulse and not even your thoughts can betray you." He said giving the body a hard glare. "Now. Come out, Toguro."

Everyone looked shocked, but Desota looked confused, 'who's Toguro?'

"Did you think I wouldn't notice? I could smell your stench even as we entered the cave," Kurama growled.

Kyo jumped startled a bit when the dead body started laughing and stood up. A small head spouted out of the opened jaw to reveal a sickly looking demon with grey hair and golden irises.

"Very good Kurama. It would seem you've gotten stronger in your human form as well, although the red hair isn't nearly as pretty as your silver hair." He then cackled menacingly.

"Now THAT ….. Is gross." Desota stuck out her tongue in distaste. Kyo mimicked her.

"Hai, shina hora" he moaned in disgust.

"Gourmet must have eaten him to gain his powers!" Kyoshi said.

"Right, goldilocks, but I'm the one who got the run of the ship. I took him over from the inside slowly and toyed with his mind when he saw there was no escape." Once again the small head cackled.

"Could you get much creepier?" Desota winced and Kyo nearly feinted under her.

"When Toguro told me about the many achievements of the new Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi, I felt the hands of the Universe tugging at my arm" Sensui said, "In the trial against humanity, the defense now had an able returnee. At long last I could begin …. The sentencing."

"You boys should have been there while I slowly took over this big oaf's body! There was a fear so thick I could eat it!! Ah hahahahaha!!" that grey thing started to cackle yet again and sent Goosebumps up Desota's back.

"That is enough." Kurama silenced him. When he had Toguro's attention, he started side stepping, "You have survived for far too long."

Toguro kept his eyes on Kurama as the Fox started to circle him.

"It ends here." Kurama said calmly as he stopped at his desired place.

"Uh-oh! The fox thinks he can kill me now! Ah hahahaha! But what you don't realize is that I am stronger now than ever before from what brother has done to me and with the help of these other psychics, I'm practically invincible! Ah ahahahahaha!"

Desota covered her ears, "ARG! ENOUGH WITH THE LAUGHING ALREADY! WE GIT IT! YOU'RE A PHSCOPATH!! NOW CUT IT OUT!" she yelled at him. That only made him laugh harder.

"She's new isn't she, Kurama." He smirked as he gave her a once over, "yes, I believe I would remember such a morsel like her. Maybe after all is said and done, Mr. Sensui'll let me play with her a bit before she dies."

Kurama's green eyes sharpened, "you will not even see her from now on. So don't go getting ideas that wont even happen in you r dreams." As this was said, flicks of gold started to swirl in those green irises as Yoko's own influence kindled Kurama's growing flame of barely concealed aura.

"Touchy, touchy. The fox is being protective. No matter. I'll just kill you and do it any ways!" with that Toguro bolted at him with arms out wide and long fingers turned knife like. Kurama let out a smokescreen from his sleeves to consume them both.

'Now's my chance.' Desota nudged Kyo to give him the signal. In a flash, Kyo was gone and by the lake in an instant. She looked down in it and gasped at what she saw. Ryu's humanoid form was lying in the middle of the lake embedded in a crystal of ice that anchored its self to the bottom of the lake by more Ice.

'Ryu!' Desota carefully got off of Kyo and set her hands in the water, 'Forgive me but I'm not a fire demon so this'll have to do.' She thought as she concentrated her electricity to conduct into heat, but the water still surged in electrical currents. Ryu seemed unconscious in the Ice below the water. The Ice around him shattered however when the electric waves proved to be too much for it to handle. She sighed in relief and bent down to dive, 'now to just get you out of-,'

"DESOTA!!" Kurama shouted in fear when he sensed the aura ropes lashing over to her.

She didn't have time to move before 2 long black ropes covered in dark purple aura snapped around her and bound her arms tightly to her sides as they wrapped themselves tightly to her.

Soukou Chuckled on the other end of the rope where he held it tautly, "You heroes seem to always forget about the 'snipers' of the groups your up against its so much fun to play the part and watch you fall into the traps over and over and over again." He laughed from where he hovered near the ceiling of the cave.

Kyo snarled, "Kasha meno Ishintantou!" he barked up at the warlock.

"I have no idea what you're saying ol'chap, but I'm sure it's not appropriate." The Warlock held out a hand and his spell shout out to Kyo, "why don't you take a NAP!"

Golden energy fluttered around Kyo's head while Kyo started gnawing at the enchanted rope. He suddenly fell to his side and snored in slumber as he reverted back to his smaller form.

"Let them go!" Yusuke demanded.

"Now Yusuke, you're being greedy again. I just gave you back Kuwabara. And here, have a pup sack to go with it," Sensui nodded to Soukou and the warlock levitated the size shifter over to them before throwing the enchanted slumbering animal at them. Hiei caught Kyo by the scruff of his neck and Kyo continued to snore and kick his leg in a dream.

A shadow like thing appeared under them and big pink lips and blue eyes to go with it.

"WHAT THE-," Yusuke started.

Desota's widened, "No! Get out of there you idiots!"

Soon as those words left her mouth, it opened its own mouth and swallowed all of them into a dimension. It then traveled across the water and on the wall and spat out Urameshi.

Yusuke landed on his stomach and groaned, "It's like the school bus all over again." He mumbled.

"Soukou, prepare the dragon and the girl, but don't distract us, "Yes m'lordship." Soukou smirked.

Itstuki melted into the ground, "I'll leave you two alone."

Yusuke looked confused when he didn't see Soukou or Desota anymore. And his friends were still in that thing on the wall.

"Don't worry, Detective, no one is hurt. I just don't want any distractions."

Yeah and where did that Soukou guy take Desota!" Yusuke demanded.

Sensui nodded to the water, "See for yourself."

Yusuke looked down in the water to see what looked like reflections of Soukou, Desota, and Ryu! They were merely standing there.

"It's an illusion. We need the little one for other uses that have nothing to do with you so I suggest you watch out for yourself, because when I'm done, you won't even recognize her from your own pit in hell."

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

The illusion belied what was really going on, Desota held her breath as she was pulled under water and clenched her eyes closed.

"Stop being so ridiculous. Yes you're in water, but you're able to breath here." Soukou's voice seemed echo.

Desota opened her eyes to find them underwater. It felt wet and everything, but when she took a breath, she was surprised when air filled her lungs just like they would on land! She was still tied up though. Squirming a bit to test out her bindings' strength, she gave up with a huff.

"Tired already little one?" Soukou's voice echoed. With a snap of his hands, the binds broke from her. She couldn't escape him anyways so what was the point in using up both their energy to keep it on?

"What do you want with me? Where are the others? What's wrong with Ryu!" she started spouting out questions.

Soukou glanced at her in an annoyed way before sighing, "Well, it appears your power is being finicky about awakening. I guess we have time for question and answers for a while."

"Power? What power?"

"That is besides the point of your questions. So sit down and shut up already!" he was loosing patience fast with her.

She blinked up at him innocently, "We're in the water! Where exactly to you sit down in the water!"

"The others are with in the Shadow Creature's body that Itstuki tamed. Don't worry, they're fine. Save for the fact that they're now in a limbo of dimensions of a lost soul." Soukou said, "If you want to see for yourself, go look through the surface of the water near the wall and spy them through one of the eyes of the creature."

Desota swam over to the surface and tried to breach it, but it was solid. She couldn't get out, "Don't even try it. You won't get out until you've done what we brought you hear to do." Soukou said while he waited for her to satisfy her worries.

Glaring down at him, Desota once more peered through the surface that looked like a liquid glass wall to her. In the blue eyes of the shadow on the wall and saw Kazuma wailing on it to try and get out.

He didn't seem harmed, just freaked out that he was caged.

"Ok, so what about my other 2 questions?" She asked while she swam to him.

Soukou waited for her to swim closer.

"Ryu is shedding right now. He's just unconscious from the natural metamorphosis while his old skin starts to fuse with the new, but he is in pain since he refuses to morph into Dragon form which is the proper form for this type of change in dragons."

He watched her amusedly as she swam over to where Ryu's body floated through the water. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to shake it, "WAKE UP YOU DIPSHIT AND CHANGE!! THERE'S NO REASON FOR YOU TO GO THROUGH UNNECCISARY PAIN LIKE THIS!" she yelled at him.

Soukou sweat drop, 'if it gets the 1st part of the job done, I'm fine. She might not even have to unlock her powers just to wake him up if she goes about it like that. Yet still, Mr. Sensui needs that power boost if what I saw in my foresight vision was true. He'll need all the power he can get. And that Armor is top priority.'

Soukou looked up when he felt the water surface being disturbed, 'What's Sensui doing in the water? Did Urameshi do that?!' he gulped and looked back to the girl who still tried to shake her friend awake, 'I can't wait any longer. Sensui may need that power! I'll have to forge a boost in her system to get the power flowing.'

Soukou sent the black and purple aura ropes at Desota again.

"EH! What gives!" she yelped.

"My dear, I thought I could spare you from this, but that option has just been knocked out of the list. I apologize ahead of time for I usually don't attack women" Soukou said.

"Oh so when you had Ryu's body that was just a fluke when you attacked me!? And what about the torturing before that!" She snapped.

An electric zap went through her and made her back stiff up and her vision blur.

'What's …..? Happening to me?' she thought. Her voice refused to work and she couldn't even move her tongue! Only her eyes moved freely.

Through the black haze, a snowflake fell down her vision and was followed by another and another until she realized it was snowing.

-09098098098098098340958458585858585858585858585858585858588888888888888888888888

A checkered pattern flowed about them as whatever had eaten them transported all 4 boys along with the slumbering form of kyo to a mysterious place. There was not earth soil for their feet to land on. No sky to out stretch above them. There was simply an air of nothingness. Skulls of humans and other litters such as debris or animal and demon skeletons littered around the limbo like place floating suspended.

Kyoshi looked around with wide dark blue eyes, "What is this place…..?" he asked no one in particular.

"Looks like the dark bowels of hell," Kurama voiced what automatically came to mind of Yoko soon as they got what little bearings they could with out even being able to stand stably since gravity wasn't needed in a place with no earth nor sky.

Kyoshi twisted to look up at the fox avatar floating diagonally above him, "Are you serious!?" he almost yelped.

"Yeah, well, where ever we are, can some one untie me now please?" Kuwabara whimpered.

Hiei silently took in their surroundings as well and looked down at the small heavenly being that was draped over his shoulder to see the effects of Soukou's spell wearing thin, "We're in the dark bowels of something, Kurama." He confirmed the foxes' assumption earlier, "I'd say it's a dark soul,"

"Dark soul?" Kyoshi repeated.

"What's that? Sounds terrible."

//I don't really give a rats ass if it's fucking Disney land! We need to find a way out of it and get our mate back to safety!// Yoko wanted to scream in frustration. There was no obvious doorway out of this hell. So he'd have to reside his impulsive instinct to protect his mate, who foolishly singled herself out and was going to hear from it later, and go back to his usual 'think-things-through' approach.

'Just calm down, Yoko! You're not the only one concerned for her safety!' on the outside, Kurama was calm and collected as always in these types of situations. However on the inside he was going mad with fear and uncertainty.

Can you blame him? His mate was held captive of the same man who tortured and probably nearly raped her once before and here he was stuck in some gravity less wonder land unable to so much as see or even sense her through their bond even!

"We weren't swallowed by chance!" he gritted his teeth and once again swallowed his fears in light of the situation at hand- getting out, "Some one else must be controlling this creature."

"Creature?" Itzuki's calm and collective voice brought the groups' attention to the one called "Gatekeeper" who stood suspended in space off to the side of them, "please, call him Uray Otoko. That's his proper name." the said demon had appeared and was looking down on them with little more than a passing interest, "he is my pet, I tamed him myself."

"Itstuki" Kyoshi sneered.

//He's not like the rest, Kurama, he's not human. If there is a way out then its looking at us right now.// Yoko commented with a growl. If this idiot was going to stand between him and a way to his mate, he'd be disposed of quickly, but they might need him to get out….. So no killing yet.

Damn!

"You're not truly human, are you." It wasn't a question Kurama was asking out loud.

"Do you think a human could create the tunnel?" Itstuki smirfed.

6 pale white arms with violet irises eyes embedded in the pale skin cut through the dimension around Itstuki to surround him. This was his true colors.

He was a Yaminate, a rare mystical demon who had mysterious powers untold of and had control of strange, detached arms like Itstuki was showing.

Yoko was silent a moment in awe before Kurama's questioning probing made him explain the breeds' details.

"He's an actual Yaminate….," Kurama's own eyes widened as well. Things certainly got interesting. He would have been more in awe, was the fact that he was burning to get out of here clouding his tight control.

Hiei snorted indifferently.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A FUCKING UNICORN! I'LL BEAT HIM TO A PULP AND THEN WE'LL SEE HOW SPECIAL HE IS!" Trust Kuwabara to spaz out like that.

However, currently, given the situation, Yoko wanted nothing more than to agree with the humans' terms, however, Kurama wasn't allowing any of that.

At the mention of a unicorn, Kyo groggily awoke.

"Kinai shinamuna?" he yawned and looked over at Itzuki's 6 arms, then jump started awake. He shot up and hid in Hiei's hair, "Na-nani?"

"Why, Kyoma, I'm surprised you're truly the bonded one of the infamous prince of dragons with the lack of courage you have, but since you were around the girl more often than Ryukunai himself, I guess I can understand you antics."

Both Kyo and Kurama growled warning at that. Insult one or the other all you like, but insult her in front of either …… lets just say Kurama was hard press not to just say hell with it and do something rash he may regret later.

//and you say I'm rash//

'The feelings mutual between us as well so don't start that again!'

When the heavenly being morphed to his large, more battle suited form, Itstuki waved the threat off, "Calm you anger, all of you, I'm not here to fight"

"What? Then why'd you bring us here? Are we sight seeing? Cause I've seen enough!" Kazuma barked.

"Hai!" Kyo nodded in agreement.

"I'm merely protecting the battle that we must allow to take place and the events that must occur for it to happen with out interference." Itstuki explained.

"What?" Kuwabara hadn't been prepared for a truthful answer.

"Though we are on different sides, our cause is still the same is it not? We fight to protect the essence we believe will become of this battle between the two detectives." He turned to Kurama, "however, you made your situation a little more personal since you are concerned for your mates well being are you not."

Now Yoko didn't like this guy at all. //How dare he speak of her!//

Kurama's expression steeled to one that obviously showed the rare demon his displeasure in the unfolded events.

"Do not fret too badly. Soukou will not kill her if it can be avoided."

"Avoided?" Kurama's upper lip started to curl in a slight snarl.

"It is unlikely that once her power has been tapped into that it will allow its host to simply die because someone got too greedy with draining its unending source, but with how we have come to believe necessary to tap into it can prove otherwise." The demon wasn't intending to start a fight, but he had no reason to lie to them and say the hanyou was safely out of harms way.

"You're treading on thinner ice than I'd care to allow," Kurama warned.

"You're not getting my point. By protecting this fight we are giving our detectives the fight they've so yearned and wanted. Yusuke deserves it. Sensui deserves it." Itstuki tried a different approach.

"Nai, Inari Shiku!" Kyo snapped.

"What do you mean he doesn't deserve it?" Itstuki asked the equine.

"Feh! Just what he said! You tell me one good thing that traitor has! One good thing that makes you follow his end of the world crusade!" Kuwabara, although he didn't understand what Kyo said, agreed.

Itstuki seemed to smirk, "heh, he has everything. Sensui can be violent, courageous, spiritually pure and even fragile." Itstuki started, "he can be a graceful spokesman with charisma to bring anyone to his side." He looked up with a far off look in his eye, "Indeed I had been drawn to his aura like a moth to the flame since the very first time we met."

Hiei just stared at the demon he dubbed annoying beyond comprehension. He glanced over at that last remark though to Kurama, 'sound familiar about a hanyou, fox?' he silently said.

Kurama's eyes flashed gold a moment as Yoko decided to answer the barb //I was only following you're example with your precious wolf, Hiei// he said with feigned innocents as the fire demon fumed at him.

"I first saw him in the darkness as he worked to slay demons. I couldn't keep myself away. Just watching him work made me feel alive. My obsession grew. I began helping him from the shadows by killing apparitions who wanted him dead. Yet when he found me, he wasn't grateful." Itstuki seemed to be reliving the memory, "I was just another demon to judge. And so he let me live. I suppose I was the 1st step in him when realizing his mind sets of good and evil weren't all that ….. Well traditional."

Kyo tilted his head to the side curiously, "Nanda?" he chose to stand in his larger form between where Hiei and Kurama were floating. Just above Kyoshi who was watching everything in a silent astonishment.

"Who could have dreamed that a hunter I admired for physical prowess, this killer of killers, could also be warm, compassionate, intellectual. Open to broadening his view of the world." Itstuki nodded and held a hand up to his chin, "Yes, I always thought that my attraction was not just academic. I always dreamed that he would become my lover. You and Hiei are lucky to have found one who you can physically be with, Kurama."

"Ok you can stop right there, I don't think my ears are old enough to hear this!" Kuwabara clamped his hands over his ears.

"If you truly care for Sensui then help us stop him! The path he has chosen will destroy him as well." Kurama tried to appeal to the demons interests now that he knew what they were ….. Somewhat. Even if they were a bit disturbing. Maybe it was a good thing Desota wasn't here to hear that right now. She wasn't introduced to the fact that some beings preferred the same sex as a partner…… that would be hell to explain to an 18 year old hanyou.

//practice for the kits// Yoko shrugged on the bright side.

Itstuki whole demeanor changed, "You can't save the damned."

//if he puts up another hoop for us to jump through like he so loves to do lately, prepare another sin tree.//

"Don't you see? I'm expecting him to act terribly and hurt people. Even in his own end there's no way to stop it." Itstuki calmly explained like he had all along.

"Shnai?" Kyo asked.

"Why you ask? Because Sensui must follow his souls true course. Drop ink on the finest snow white paper and it will inevitably absorb into black. Its purity demands it. Tainted men have immunities. Black does not absorb black. Sensui's change is proof of his perfection, and you can not stop him. The ability to prevent this demise would show purity did not exist. Purity is worth the world, and worth its ending."

Kuwabara had about had enough, "Argh! You're really making me nauseous! All of your fancy lies," he pointed at Itstuki accusingly, "You can't excuse him! He's a monster cut and dry!"

"You're not listening to me Kuwabara. I'm not excusing him"

"Then what are you doing!"

"Sensui is indeed becoming deprived, but I must allow that. Because I know that what ever he does to the world, whether it kills us all is what we deserve. Don't feel bad if the hanyou indeed dies at Soukou's hands. She'll be aiding Sensui's cause one way or another."

//there he goes again, Kurama, didn't I tell you to get the sin tree?//

'That's a bit too much. I'd rather take him down by myself than let the trees handle it this time.'

Kurama's outside appearance hardened and Itstuki could tell he was barely holding on to the small thread like control he had, "You should know, I will kill you if I can with out remorse."

Itstuki smiled knowingly, "hm, you will do as you must Kurama, but whether I live I die the battle will not be affect. My Urotoro will see to that. You see I am the only one who can control him."

Kurama barely suppressed the frustrated growl that barreled in his chest. Hiei on the other hand made it clear as he openly growled.

"If and when we kill him I get the first hit." The fire demon called dibs.

"I'm afraid these surroundings are making us stir-crazy. Let's have a better view." Itstuki said. Behind him, 2 eye shape windows to the outside world, currently the cave opened up. They could see Yusuke and Sensui battling it out while Desota and Ryu seemed to be underwater, but weren't appearing to be drowned.

Kurama noticed Kyo's body had quivered when he saw his mistress and master. He wandered if their bond had been opened up once more like his had when he felt Desota's emotions. Still, they were delayed and only light ripples of what was going on, but at least he knew that the bond hadn't been severed.

Suddenly, Kyo's legs gave out under his body's quivering. His eyes dilated and the tremors running through him increased as if he were in some kind of pain.

"KIA!!" he squealed.

Kurama glared up at Itstuki, "Let him go!"

"I have nothing to do with what he's going through. He brought it upon himself to feel what she is feeling right now through the preparation Soukou's treating her to." Itstuki admitted.

09809870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098

'Snow?'

The black background faded into one of a quiet winter snow fall. She saw Shine steps and a woman dressed in Priestess garments knelling down to a small child who was crying in her shoulder. A man with black ears and a tail stood in black and royal purple robes of a nobleman with a solemn look on his face stood behind the child as if he waited for her.

"Do I have to go Mommy?" the child asked.

"We'll see each other again, my baby girl. You'll see." The woman evaded the question.

"But Mommy!"

'That voice….'

The woman embraced the small child then handed her to the man who cradled her lovingly in his own strong arms. He bent down and kissed the woman's red lips, "I'll train her to be strong, my love."

"Take care of her" the woman's voice cracked as tears slid down her face.

'I remember this. … It was the day Father took me away to live in the Demon world.'

The Man hoisted his child on top the shoulders of a striped black horse with silvery white mane.

'There's Kyo. That was the first time I met his larger form.'

The flash vanished and was replaced with the scent of blood, lots of it.

She couldn't see anything. All she could smell was blood and that laugh she knew so well. That laugh that haunted her every nightmare in the bowls of her mind. Her blackened vision slowly cleared away and she saw those glowing red eyes of the demons that snapped her mothers' neck as he raped her dead corps.

"Mother?" she felt those hot tears fall down again and her power surge from her, "MOTHER!!" in a flash, her power surged in a beam and destroyed the demon and her mother's body to ashes.

"MOTHER!!" black again. She heard her own young voice scream for her mother echo in her mind.

'What's going on?'

"Desota, Desota wake up."

'K-Kurama?'

Her vision once again opened up for her and she found herself staring at Kurama's eyes of green.

They were lying together on his bed at home …. Wait home?

They were back at his mother's home! Shiori!

'What about Sensui and Soukou? What happened? The Tunnel? Was it all just a dream? No that was defiantly too long and complicated to be a dream.'

"There you are sleepy head." Kurama smiled at her.

"Kurama … what's …. What's going on? What happened with Sensui and the demon tunnel?"

"Demon tunnel?" he asked. He really looked like he was lost with that one.

"You know … the demon tunnel everyone's so worked up about sealing up or breaking through? End of the world? Ring a bell?" she insisted.

"Darling, I think the baby's giving you strange nightmares." He chuckled.

"B-baby?" Desota stuttered. She jolted when she felt his large hand cup over her stomach and looked down at the bulge that lumped out of her where she was suppose to have a flat stomach instead. Her eyes almost popped out in surprise, "I-I'm pregnant?"

"Not anymore," Desota started when it was no longer Kurama beside her, but Sensui. He pierced her stomach through with a blade and smiled as she slowly lost sight of him to the cold darkness once more.

'SOBODY HELP ME!! I'M LOSING MY MIND!!' Desota tried to scream, but her voice was once again bound to nothingness.

A blue lime light shown upon her through the darkness. She felt heavy and looked down at her body to see large Iron chains tangled around her and holding her down to the floor.

She looked up as she saw each of her new friends in a separate light.

'Not again! So far, everyone is dieing in these strange dreams! RUN! DON'T COME NEAR ME, YOU'LL DIE!' she tried to tell them.

As if that set off a switch, one by one, an invisible force cut them down one by one in front of her. Each one of them stared at her as if she had betrayed them.

"Why did you do it, Desota?"

'Keiko!'

"I thought we could trust you!!"

'Botan, what-,'

"How could I have trusted a twisted Hanyou bitch?"

'Y- Yusuke!'

"I can't even look at you while I die; I'm too ashamed of allowing you near me with your dirty back stabbing blood."

'No, Kuwabara!'

"Heh, at least I die knowing that I was right all along about you."

'Hiei, what'd I do?'

"You went back on you're vow to me. You promised to me! I trusted you!"

'Yumi! Please don't go!'

"You're still just like Sensui said you'd be…."

'K-Kyoshi!'

"Father was right to tell me to hunt down a half breed bitch and kill it on sight. Look what you've done!"

'Koenma! I never even met you in person, but what ever I did, I'm sorry!'

"Heh and people are always calling me the bastard of a dead race. At least I'm still trust worthy which is more than what I can say about you."

'Ryu! Don't you leave me too…..'

Then there was Kurama. He said nothing to her, but looked down on her disgusted and walked away.

'Kur-Kurama?'

He kept walking but said in a harsh voice, "Don't ever say that name again. You're such a filthy bitch that I can't believe I brought myself to fall in love with you. The next time I see you, I'll run you through with my own claws."

'Kurama…… KURAMA!!! NO!!!' She struggled against the heavy chains and tried to reach out to him, 'NO! You promised….. YOU PROMISED!! YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I'LL FIX WHAT EVER IT IS!! I'LL GIVE UP MY LIFE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!'

She saw his shadow fade into the darkness and fell limp. Her body suddenly drained, 'please ….. Don't leave me….. I can't take it anymore…. No more….' She sobbed as she fell into darkness. This time, nothing else came, but numbing pain.

Outside of her tortured mind, Soukou held his forehead to hers, trying to use his powers to find the source.

There it was. It was hidden under her most pained memories and most horrified fears.

"There you are." He smiled.

Soon as his power tapped into it, the source flamed up and consumed around him. At first it singed him, but then it fed him power beyond his imagination of what it would be.

"Such power! And it truly is never ending!" he looked over at Ryukunai, "Transform and give me your hide, heathen!!" he commanded as he held out a hand to the humanoid.

Purple aura was combined with a swirl of gold from the power up Desota's source gave him and hit the body, causing it to jerk.

Ryu's eyes glowed bright orange as he burst into green and blue flames and when they parted, the water of the lake over flowed.

"The Great Dragon Lord himself has yet again risen!" Soukou laughed manically as the water of the lake was evaporated around the hot skin that surged with pain as Ryu's shedding began to take full effect.


	20. Chapter 20 Curses and Damnation

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to Kitten001 since I didn't update when I said I would.

I'm sry!!

Disclaimer: I truly don't own Yu Yu Hakkusho

Chapter 20- Curses and Damnation

"Urameshi! Nooooo!!!" Kuwabara cried out desperately as he saw his friend resign to his death.

Itzuki's golden eyes widened with fear when he saw the powerful sword being called upon in the boys' desperation.

"I've done all I can do here!" he shouted before Kuwabara's sword slit through his shadow creature. He and the others were free now, but they weren't fast enough to save Yusuke from death.

"YUSUKE!! YOU STUPID FAKER! YOU'RE NOT REALLY DEAD!" Kuwabara tried to laugh it off, "hey! Look, it worked!! I got the sword again! See? Now lets go kick Shinobu's ass together!"

"It's no use Kuwabara, he's dead." Hiei said through gritted teeth.

Kurama turned when he heard the lake rapidly steaming, "Hiei!" he warned.

Hiei and Kurama moved out of the heat wave that came up from the lake and steamed the water to where it was only 1/4th full.

"I've got it, Shinobu! I've got his shedding skin!"

"Keep it on him until we reach demon world. That's where his power'll come in handy."

"But it's leaving him now! If I let go, then I can't get I back!"

"Fine then, do it now!"

Soukou pressed a little more influence on the dragon.

Ryu's large orange eyes shot open and he roared so loud that the cave shook. Everyone covered their ears.

Three spirit orbs rushed out of him. One, the power of his armored hid went to Soukou. Another embedded into Desota who lay unconscious at Soukou's feet still. And the third one raced out of the lake crater and sunk into Urameshi's body.

Kuwabara leaned down to hear his heart, "It didn't do nothing! His hearts still not going." He said still in shock of it all as he sat back on his haunches just starting down at his friends corps, "he's …. Gone…."

//worry about him when it's safe to do so! Right now I don't like where Desota is// Yoko urged Kurama, but there was little need soon as the fox located where she was.

Hiei noticed his friend attempting to go down in the crater, "If you go down there now, you'll be burned alive with those fumes he's giving off."

"Then why is she unscathed!" Kurama bit out. Wanting desperately to get to her. Their bond was weakening! Someone had severed his mating bond that was still so fresh to her. He should have known it would be vulnerable to her.

"At this point all he recognizes is her! So he won't attack her! But he's a large animal in pain right now!" Hiei growled.

"What!?" Soukou snarled as he realized that not all of Ryu's life force had gone to him. A dragon has 4 elements that make up his soul and each carry a piece of his power. When Soukou tried to take it all, Ryu had a say so in where 3 of the orbs went.

"He kept one to stay alive!" Soukou snarled, "It is no matter to me, all you can do is these silly defensive tricks! And your body is too damaged to fight!"

He then turned to Sensui, "Now my master! I sacrifice my self to further give you the power you need to enhance yourself!" with that, Soukou chanted a spell that forced his soul out of him and gave it to Sensui's body to act as a power up. A golden light engulfed the spiritually powered human and his power increased tenfold!

Soukou's life force was leaving him, but he used the last ounce of his strength to levitate Desota's limp, glowing body to Sensui, "Her power will aid you now, master! Keep her near you and you'll have a never ending supply of it!"

The dragon form of Ryu reached out to intercept Desota, but a static force field surrounded her body, courtesy of Soukou he was sure. The furious dragons' orange eyes locked on Soukou who was laughing manically as the girls body was tucked into Sensui's awaiting arms where he shifted her to holding her delicately in a bridal style.

"He ehehehehehehehhehehe!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!! It's done! My master will defeat you all! One by One you shall fall at his hands! All of you- AHHHHH!" the Wizard gone-mad was swallowed up by the large jaws of Ryukunai's dragon form. The dragon seemed to grow tiered of him and seeing as he was only governed by instincts alone now, he had eaten the wizard with a gag at the after taste he seemed to have acquired, but it was short lived. Ryukunai's own life was fading as well since his body was too weak to hold out.

He snarled at the man he knew was responsible, but then he looked down to see Yusuke's unmoving form. Wide orange eyes beaded with disbelief and he let out a pained howl as he became weaker and weaker. Finally, the dragon's long neck curled around the fallen detective and his friends and the 3 that were left still alive were stricken again with shocked grief as the great beast's last breath was drawn in and exhaled.

And that was that. The Dragon, Soukou, and Yusuke lay dead now. One was in the belly of another, even. Things were happening too fast for the detectives liking, and the emotional strain of it all was nearing its breaking point. Especially in Kurama's case. His mate was taken from him and the newly formed bond they had was severed in the process!

"It's …. Strange," Sensui seemed crestfallen as well with the way things were turning out, "I had thought killing the boy would give me some relief, but all I see in it is the pain of another loss of life. A terrible tragic loss of someone fighting on the wrong side."

//He will not ….. get away with this!// Yoko seethed angrily. The fact that this guy was also holding his former mate so gently like that was only adding fuel to the foxes rage.

"But in truth, it's pointless to mourn over his death any longer. As humans we will all join him sooner or later." Sensui's voice hardened, "If you insist on getting in some blows for your self, now is the time to do it. The portal to demon realm has finally opened." Sensui smirked as the cave started to collapse and the demons slowly started to push through, "Are any of you brave enough to lead the way? Attempt to finish what your friends could not?"

The three of them had no chance at leading, Yumi beat them to it! She had raced through the caves after she was sure the little boy was alright and she felt Yusuke's and Ryu's life forces fade. Looking over at the fallen boy with the large dragon almost peacefully curled around him, Yumi had seen red and took action.

"BASTARD!" she snarled and morphed into her wolf form then darted at the man, only to yelp in pain as the spiritual energy deflected her away with a painful snap of energy.

"Yumi!" Hiei yelled surprised that she was being so rash. Had she lost her mind?!

"I will not back down, Hiei!" Yumi snapped and morphed back to her humanoid form for a different approach, "EARTH POWER!" she called as her eyes flashed green. The rocks around them sent a wave of stone at Sensui who simply deflected it as if it were a fly.

"Done yet, pup?" he mocked.

"Not by a long shot!" she snarled and her eyes flashed blue, "Water. Air Combo!" she called as her Smokey black wings appeared on her shoulder blades once more. The water from behind Sensui rose up like a sudden impulsive Tsunami wave and swirled around him in a mist to confuse him. Then, Yumi fanned her wings at the mist to spread about the room and started to attack with a physical approach, but Sensui saw it coming.

"AARGGH YA!" she hissed as she lunged at him from out of the mist.

"Too slow," Sensui caught her around the neck and placed a hand on her forehead. He blasted her with holy energy and knocked her back into the wall. Yumi screamed in pain and was silenced as she was knocked out on contact with the wall.

"Yumi!" Hiei was alert. Her enchanted mist handicapped all Demon senses so he couldn't smell, hear, or see her much except for at a human level. His Jagan was even handicapped in this stuff, which was why he hated it so much, but his bond with her still rang loud and clear as he felt her pain and when she was knocked out.

With her unconscious, the mist slowly faded and Hiei could see that his wolf was buried under the rubble she'd caused in her crash course with the wall above her. His ruby eyes widened in the fear of her well being that clenched his heart tightly. She was hurt and he didn't even try to stop her!

That had been the last straw for Hiei and the others. Hiei's bounds around his black dragon were fried as the beast reared its head when it felt its master's anger. His Jagan eye flashed open and he charged.

Kurama's hair was turning silvery white and he felt Yoko's power over flowing him as they changed into the former fox thief of the demon realms himself. Yoko was now in control and he didn't waste anytime in following the fire hybrid demon after Sensui. Even Kuwabara charged right after the two, straight for the demons that poured out of the hole.

Sensui looked at them with mild amusement, "Incredible, their demon energy has just jumped to upper A class levels." He said to himself.

He felt the girl in his arms stir. Her body was still glowing its golden color as her aura was combined with the hidden energy that was endlessly a power source for him. Her aqua eyes looked as if they wanted to open but she found her eye lids too heavy to comply.

"Kur …. Kurama…." She whispered.

"She can still remember his name even after the bond was severed…. Interesting," Sensui filed that for later use.

"Kyo! Stay here and watch over Yusuke and Yumi!" Kuwabara yelled before he kicked up his speed to try and keep up with his friends.

"Hai!" the zhorse nodded and started to dig Yumi out of the rubble to drag her over to Yusuke and Ryu's fallen bodies.

Hiei's dragon flared up as it sensed its time was coming to be released yet again. Black flames engulfed Hiei's arm as he raced for Sensui with the intent to rip him apart, "DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!" Hiei called as he released his dragon. The beast surged forward and scorched any demon that was trying to break through, "Here's a ticket for you straight to hell! YOU BASTARD!" Hiei released his full power into the dragon and the black flames scorched even more power into it as it came in contact with Sensui's protective barrier of spirit energy. The dragon was almost carrying him since only its force was met with Sensui; no pain was inflicted on him or the girl in his arms.

Yoko Kurama was almost afraid he'd kill Desota in the cross fire, but the spirit shield was proving to be a useful ability in this retrospect.

Sensui almost laughed as he was pushed into the tunnel, "This is a great way to get around, ya know?"

The black dragon attack pushed the man through the tunnel and disappeared, leaving the others in a crumbling cave.

"Kyo, stay here an' watch over Desota, Yumi and Koenma." Yoko said as he made a dash for the portal after Hiei, who didn't even pause in his run as their enemy was pushed in by his dragon.

"W-wait! What about me?" Kyoshi called out.

"You stay here with them!" Yoko called over his shoulder.

098098098098098098098098098098098098098098098098098098098080989080980980980980980980

Desota's body surged with an unknown power, it didn't even feel like her own, but it wouldn't allow her much mobility since along with that power, a draining feeling was ever present. Yet no matter how much what ever was draining her took, this unknown power replaced it.

'Is this what Soukou was talking about? This never ending power?' her glowing eyes barely gave her a view of the outside world, but she could see that they were now in some type of Limbo between the human and demon realms. She woke up just after she felt a surge of Kuwabara's energy as his newly acquired dimension sword sliced a hole in the Gekai barrier for Hiei and Kurama to pass through.

She wanted to scream in surprise when she suddenly found Sensui and herself free falling to the land below; demon world. She used to not be able to hear anything when the power started to take hold of her, but now she could hear mummers of what Sensui was saying since he was in such close proximately. She figured it was something sarcastic to throw at the 'rescue' squad above.

When they landed on a plateau that was bare of any foliage and stood hundreds of feet above a forest of trees, Desota was shocked to feel Ryukunai's aura surround Sensui's body as it hardened into something.

'He's making his armor! The armor made out of Ryu's hide so he can deflect their attacks!' she thought.

Sensui's body was being covered by a golden like armor with an odd helmet that reminded Desota of a member of the 'Ku Klux Klan' with how pointy it was. It gave him an air of medieval armor and scyfi-ish pads. It was strange to think something that …. Odd looking came from the 'Great Dragon' spirit.

Sensui discarded her body near him and set a powerful barrier around her prone form made of holy energy so the others wouldn't be able to reach her. His Ki was mixed by all 4 spirit types: spirit, demonic, holy, and the legendary ancient energy which was Ryu's spirit energy type. It was amazing to see him fight off Kuwabara, Yoko Kurama, and Kuwabara at once with little effort. His 4 opposing energies were even fighting against him to be released from the small space inside his body were they were tightly woven together through out him. He should have been ripped from the inside out by now, but he was swatting the enraged detectives like flies!

Kurama took a particularly bad fall and this time he didn't get up like the rest of the times Sensui knocked the silver fox back. Hiei was soon to follow and Kuwabara was already down panting his life away. Sensui stood in the middle of them in his tall and graceful way with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't tell me that your done yet." Wow, Desota could hear again! "I'm only doing this to give you some sort of peace for avenging your friends before you die. Urameshi made his choice to die. So don't blame me."

Oh, so he's going to act like Yusuke's death wasn't HIS fault?! The guy aimed an attack whose power equals that of an atomic bomb at Yusuke out in the open for every one involved to see while he killed him and he says 'don't blame me.'!

Desota's anger was rising and she felt the unending source in her burst into flames as if its faucet of power just cranked up from flowing to full blast away! It was suffocating her in the small space the spirit barrier allowed and she fell to the ground coughing from the lack of air.

The blast of sudden energy startled the others currently locked in a stand still of the battle they were in. everyone turned shocked to see the golden energy pressurizing the inside of the barrier and shoving its own hostess body down to the ground with its physical presence. Not wanting to kill of his power source, Sensui quickly let the barrier down to allow the pressure to release. With a resounding 'CA-BOOM!' Desota's energy blasted from under the barrier before it was completely let down and flowed over the plateau and surrounded the present fighters.

Hiei jerked away as the aura energy approached him, but even he was too slow for it. Like his comrades, the fire demon was shocked to feel revitalizing energy seep into his own aura and replaced his exhausted Yoki with this new energy. Giving him enough strength to double his performance of before. The golden aura tidal waved over Yoko Kurama and Kuwabara doing the same to their own exhausted Yoki before the revitalized energy seemed to be pulling back.

Confused, they saw Sensui holding the still immobile hanyou bridal style to him. His energy was calling to the rest of the source energy and it quickly was sucked away from the other 3 and filled his own power higher than before.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Sensui remarked softly as he looked down at Desota. Her eyes were clenched shut as she struggled to hold back the power he was drawing from her. Such stubbornness even when she probably knew it was useless by now fascinated him to no end. She really did show her human half quite well, "that revitalizing power as it surged through you made you feel as powerful as the gods, but unfortunately for you, I'm some what of a greedy consumer and I hate to share something so valuable at times." He smirked.

Yoko's blood was boiling. Although his instincts didn't react as strongly in blood lust since the bond had been severed, it didn't mean he still loved her any less! She was still HIS in his own mind and soon as this was all over, he'd wipe away every last scent molecule of Sensui from her and replace it with his own!

Rashly, Yoko pulled out a seed from his silvery white mane and charged at Sensui fully intent to kill him. He snapped his wrist that still held his faithful rose whip and lashed the thorny vine at Sensui to push him in the desired direction.

"You're supposed to be a strategist, Kurama, the least you could do is act like it," Sensui didn't even blink as his barrier deflected the attack. He was taken off guard when a red, thick thorn root sprung up and latched around is left leg from the ground. Surprise was evident in the mans face as he glared down at the plant that bit into his calf so brutally before disintegrating into dust as the holy aura around him got to it.. He looked back at Yoko who was kneeling on the ground panting.

"I spoke too soon. You do realize though that even if you manage to scratch me like that….," as he spoke, Sensui's wound was healing rapidly, "I heal faster than anything alive now that I have the source with me,"

Kurama snarled at him in frustration and leaped out of range as Sensui pushed him back with a wave of power.

'This is taking too long! It doesn't take an expert to know the strain he's putting on Desota both physically and spiritually with all the draining he's doing to her power!' Kurama grimaced as he and the others had to dodge yet another attack. By now, Sensui was toying with them until they were too worn to even move. A slow death is what this man was going for.

//You don't think I know that Red!// Yoko hissed back //Nothing we do is helping her at all!//

They barely got a good look at her before Sensui forced them to dodge again. She was looking worse and worse as time progressed. Both sides of the Kitsune spirit had never felt so helpless in either past or present life, and they never wanted something like this to happen again to her.

//I don't care what you say, Kurama, soon as this is all over, it's naked and chained to the bed for her!// even now, Yoko let a small perverted implication slip out of that yapper of his.

Except this time, Kurama agreed with his other half. Fully and wholly he did.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870897098708

Kyo wasn't doing too hot either on the other side of the portal. It had taken a while for Desota's condition to reach him since the bond was so weak, but he was a reflection of her condition since Ryu was no longer of this world. He still remained in his larger battle form, but due to the new power his other half was under going, golden flames lined his mane, tail and hocks (ankles) like a fire horse of some sort. He lay on his side near the deceased body of Yusuke with his head draped over the boy's abdomen. Orange eyes were filled with tears as he felt all the sadness and pain coming from every where. It was times like these that it sucked to be able to feel what other hearts felt.

Koenma sat with his feet tucked under him on the cave floor with his adopted daughter's head resting in his lap as her body healed its self while Kyoshi sat with his legs pulled up to his chest between the Price and Zhorse. He looked back to Yumi's body as her fingers started to twitch, showing that she wasn't numb all over any more, "is she getting better?"

"I can't really say if she'll get ALL better, but yes, for now she's getting better." Koenma nodded, then looked over at Kyo's golden flames, "it's those new installments that are making me anxious."

"Why did the flames suddenly come out of him like this and why aren't they scorching anything, let alone him. He seems to not notice the difference in himself as it is." Kyoshi blinked at the flamed animal.

"Like that blue chibbi pillow thing that Keiko's so fond of, Kyo is now the reflection of Desota's soul. He was once the same thing for Ryu, given that all dragons born receive something like Kyo when they reach adolescence age and should have died with Ryukunai, but given the bond that Desota has formed with him recently, he is now bound to her until she dies." Koenma replied, avoiding Kyoshi's other question.

"And….. What about this ….. 'Source' thing inside of Dessy?" Yumi whispered as she started to rouse up.

Koenma's eyes narrowed down at her in a father like way, "Quit trying to move, Yumi, you're still healing."

Yumi stilled like he told her too, but laughed at him, "You sound like my father,"

"Then I suppose I'm doing my job, given the fact that's what I am." Koenma sighed. When her green eyes looked up at him, showing that she was expecting an answer, he gave in, "Desota is the product of her families curse form her demon side. One of the fox clan many years ago got involved with the Unicorn-Dragon war that was waged during ancient times before the barriers were set in stone. The two races are equal in power, but their power was too great to be released against one another lest they wanted to destroy all life from earth."

"Unicorns?" Kyoshi dead panned, "you mean those white ponies with a gold horn on their for heads that like to play with little girls and prance over rainbows and make flowers and sunshine and such?"

"Yes Unicorns did exist just like Dragons existed, but not like that. Heavens no!" Koenma rolled his eyes, "where Dragons are masters of dark power and fire, but not entirely evil, Unicorns are masters of white magic and can have different elements empowered to them at birth. A dragon has to learn them, just like Ryukunai mastered Lightning attacks. And just as Dragons are dark creatures but not evil, Unicorns are pure creatures, but not always good. It is this unbalance that forever brought the two races to prejudice against one another with out question. It was very annoying to handle at the time with all the wars and what not." Koenma sighed.

"You're rambling off subject here," Yumi reminded him.

"Oh, right!" Koenma cleared his throat, "Anyways, each side had allies when it came to war, but some breeds of demon's chose to stay out of the wars and focus on ending the bloodlust between the two species. There came a time when the leaders of both clans fell in love with a Kitsune Vixen, but she hated war and blood lust. So she refused to love either of them until they came to a solution."

"Don't tell me, it ended up being a Threesome?" Yumi smirked.

Koenma blushed, "uh… eventually… but what ended up happening was that so both sides couldn't fight with ultimate power, the entire races of Dragon and Unicorn channeled their power into the vixen's womb and she bore 2 children. One of endless source and one of endless knowledge. The curse of the 2 powers doesn't seem harmful for the most part besides…. The source runs on the hosts' own spirit partially when it's being drained. So while the power will never fade, the host will eventually die of exhaustion if the power is exerted too much in too little of time."

"You're saying that Kitsune have Dragon AND Unicorn blood in them?" Yumi collected the information dealt to her.

"Only Desota's clan does, but it's so ancient in the blood line we thought the curse died out." Koenma admitted.

"YOU IDIOT! I CANT BELIEVE I HAD THE MISFORTUNE OF BEING ADOPTED BY SOMEONE WAS ABSENT MINDED AS YOU!" Yumi snapped.

"LOOK OUT!" Kyoshi shouted as a blue light shot over them from the cavern entrance of the cave and hovered just in front of the hole to demon world. Form the orb, nine soldiers materialized in their own small light that separated from the large one. All wearing the same uniform that looked like some messed up power ranger cross of an army uniform. Each soldier had a unique style of hairdo even.

"Who the hell are they?" Kyoshi shifted away from them.

Kyo only flicked an ear back at them to acknowledge their presence, but something inside him told Kyo to protect Yusuke in this state at all costs. He could tell he was dead and his heart was stopped, but the spirit remained as it was coupled with his old masters' spirit as well. Ryu had plans for this boy and Kyoma was using his own abilities to keep the boy safe until those plans become actions. Besides, he could tell Pu was on his way.

"They're the Spirit World Special Defense Force bastards is who." Yumi grunted out as she struggled to sit up.

"The who?" Kyoshi didn't understand and looked to Koenma for help.

Koenma had to almost wrestle his daughter to relax again so she didn't injure herself anymore than she was and keep the healing process going smoothly, "they're my fathers' last resort and he relies on them to get the job done when all else fails. I can imagine that the demon hole is why they're here. This means that my father has lost all faith in my own ability to do so."

"Get to know the feeling." Yumi grunted.

The head of the SDF was tall with dark brown hair and a black mustache. He was commanding his squadron to seal the hole and sent 3 of his soldiers inside to guard the barrier its self before approaching Koenma and the others. The man looked over at Yusuke and the dead Dragon whose body lay in the water while the long neck wrapped around his prince and the others with the massive head curled into them like a mother cat. A zebra like creature had yet to turn its head to look at them as it rested its neck across the dead boy's abdomen and Koenma and another blond human boy stood up as they approached. The commander noticed that Koenma's adopted wolf demon child was injured and was laying on her side now glaring up at him. She always seemed like a spoilt brat.

"Koenma sir, are you hurt?" he asked.

"Well I did bite my tongue awhile back." Koenma wasn't in a good mood.

"Then I'll have to insist you go back to the spirit world to recuperate sir. Let us handle this situation and deal with…. Things." The commander once again gave the group another over look.

"I'm staying right here. This is my mess so I must clear it up." Koenma stayed firmly in place.

"I'm sorry Sir, but as King Yama has made this a matter of martial law, my word prevails your own."

"He knows what martial law is. _Captain_" Yumi spat, "and once more he said he's not leaving."

"If you both stay, you'll be witness to something very painful." The captain's voice was stern.

Koenma lifted his chin in defiance, "Are you…. Threatening me now, Captain?"

The captains' eyes steeled even more as he looked down at Yusuke's body then returned to one of his men, motioning towards Kyoshi.

Yumi caught the look then saw a shaggy haired, buck toothed soldier smirk.

"Hey goldilocks, this doesn't concern you so outta the way!" he raised a hand and sent a small blast of energy into Kyoshi's chest, knocking the boy painfully back a good few yards with a cry of pain.

"KYOSHI!" Yumi gasped.

"STOP IT!" Koenma demanded as the soldier held up his hand for another fire at the human, "He's just a kid!"

"No one will stand in our way to kill Yusuke Urameshi and the Source hanyou. They're both half breed blood and both destructive the worlds!" the commander made clear their intentions.

Yumi snarled at them as she started to stand, "I won't…. I won't let you touch either one of them!"

"You're just a half dead wolf! The only reason Koenma bothers with you is because the mistake spirit world made by reincarnating your soul that was once an Angels into a worthless bitch! Or did you think that having that kind of elemental power was normal?" the other soldier that was larger and more ape like than the other two snide at her.

Yumi gritted her teeth and her fangs started to lengthen with the low wolf growl rumbling through her. Her form changed into the large black wolf with glowing green eyes as she stood with her fur erect in anger in front of Koenma like an attack dog.

"Is this why you kept the puppy, Koenma? To be your personal bitch when you needed one?" the buck tooth one snorted.

"Silence!" the commanders snap made his underlings shut up quickly as Koenma glared them down.

"I can understand how you'd go after Desota with the Source curse in her, but what's Urameshi got to do with all this?! He's been taking a lot of shit off your asses with all the work he does in human and demon world to keep them in check!"

"Yusuke Urameshi is the direct descendent of the Mazuku demon clan." The captain said.

Yumi stopped snarling in surprise with a whine of confusion, "Mazuku?"

"You're out of your mind!" Koenma shouted.

Kyo craned his head to look back at them surprised. He then looked back down at the boy he protected for now in awe. Well, that explains a lot.

"There's no way that's possible! Koenma and I personally did a back ground check on him and there's no demon blood!" Yumi defended her friends honor as she growled once more, "that's some shit to say about him! And right in front of his corpse too!"

"Sure his mother may act like a monster, but she's no demon! Not his father either." Koenma admitted in shock that this man would accuse such a thing.

"True, and neither are his grand parents or great-grandparents, but if you go back much further…," the commander let that sink in a little.

"You're saying…. It's the Mazuku Atavism?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. Yusuke Urameshi is the descendent of Raizen himself."

"You're talking crazy now. Go take your meds." Yumi snorted.

"It's the truth. The 1st time he died, he was too weak to allow his demonic blood to awaken. This is why he was a human when you revived him. However the second time he's died, he's almost quadruple in strength and that alone would have maybe allowed his rebirth again if his resemblance to his ancestor was that close, but since the dragon Ryukunai has embedded a piece of his own soul inside him to ensure this happens, he will become a demon if left unchecked. A demon whose power far exceeds his father if given the training. You have given fall to one rouge spirit detective to make way for another one even worse than before. It's a blessing we made it here in time before he awakens so we can make sure that threat is banished."

"You'll have to do it over my dead body!" Kyoshi proclaimed as he stood up barely and slowly made his way to them, "You should be ashamed of yourselves accusing him for being a traitor, and a monstrous beast or anything other than what he really is! A hero….. Who gave his life protecting all of us! And you're saying that this guy is something that will kill us all when he just gave it all to save us?!"

Before Yumi could help him, the buck toothed one was behind Kyoshi and sent a shock wave through him to knock him out, "Yeah right, like you're a good source for that. We know all about the last spirit detective you got involved with and as far as I'm concerned, you're still an enemy to this mission." With that said, the soldier dragged the boy off to prop against the wall out of the way.

Yumi made move to follow and attack, but a weapon was pointed at her from the taller, lumberjack one and Koenma stopped her before he had reason to shoot, "Move girly and I'll have no problem making sure you don't for a while."

Yumi's wolf ears flattened to her head, "You're all a bunch of ass wipes you know that! Watch your backs cause I'll be chew'n on them soon as you let your guard down ya hear me!" they could see the blood lust flash in her eyes as her anger mounted with every little thing they did to provoke it.

"Yumi!" Koenma's sharp voice reminded her to keep her anger and blood lust under strict control. If these guys weren't who they were to his father, he'd tell her 'fetch' if it would some how get her angry enough to rip them to pieces.

The wolf backed down but didn't stop growling lowly at them.

Captain nodded to the lumberjack and the man fired the stunning weapon with a smile on his face. Yumi saw it coming and was healed enough to dodge it, only to be shot at again and again, keeping her on the move!

"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE SHOOTING AT HER! SHE HASN'T ATTACKED SO WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Koenma shouted in the captains' face.

The captain shot a stunning force into Koenma's stomach and dragged the immobile price to the wall out of the way, "as a leader I hope you appreciate the difficult choices I must make." He said, "We must get you out of our way to complete the mission."

Yumi had leaped at the Lumberjack man and snapped the weapon in half with her wind bending abilities as she snapped her jaws around his wrists for pay back before leaping away, "You bitch!" the man cradled his hand in pain.

Meanwhile, the buck toothed one started for Urameshi's body to get it from under Kyo. Kyo's new golden flames ignited even more at the threat in warning as he let a low sound rumble in him. He stood up and over Yusuke's body protectively as the flames on his body reached out and whipped at the soldier so he was forced away.

"Damn you little son of a bitch!" the bucked tooth one hissed.

"Noranda Hisio Naga Yuyu!" Kyo snarled with his teeth barred at the man. An increase of energy under him made the zhorse shy off of Yusuke in surprise as the boy started to glow red and levitate off the ground.

"Captain! He's…. He's glowing!" the soldier Eeped.

Kyo saw the other soldiers start to approach him and quickly cut them off as his golden flames stretched from his hocks to make a fire line around the boy and himself, keeping them out of range from Yusuke. He could feel Ryu's soul merging with Yusuke's demonic blood as it jumpstarted the boy's spirit once more. Now all they needed was Pu to arrive and reawaken the boy.

Speaking of which….

A loud cawing noise startled everyone as the dark blue phoenix flew through the cave and headed for Yusuke. Its size was almost bigger than Ryu's head! And that's saying something!

"What are you doing! Kill them before it's too late!" the commander ordered his troops.

Spirit energy shot through the flames and Kyo was powerless to defend anything but himself as they hailed on him and Yusuke, but Pu's wings shielded Yusuke just in time, seemingly canceling the attacks effects.

"Keep on firing!"

Many blasts of canceled attacks made the fire line Kyo created die down and a smoke screen veiled Yusuke's body, Pu and Kyoma.

The attack was held in suspense as they waited for it to clear up. When it did, they saw Pu nuzzling the much alive Yusuke who stroked the bird's chin lovingly as he smirked at them. Kyo wasn't far off shaking his mane from his eyes from being disheveled from the rush of attacks.

"Now that was some welcoming party, huh Pu?" Yusuke said.

Pu Squealed in response with a joyous look about him now that he was reunited with his master.

"You'd think they'd just tried to kill me after all I've done for them, too!"

"Shit, now we're done for! We were too late in killing him!" the Commander mumbled.

"You know I could hear some of what you guys were saying about me while I was 'sleeping' back there. So what now I'm some kind of monster?!" Yusuke was going some where with this.

A burst of Demonic Aura blasted pass everyone like a strong wind.

"You see Koenma sir! You see how much his demonic power is!" the commander deemed the time to prove his point.

"No…. not Yusuke!" Koenma didn't believe this! Sure, the kid was an annoying prick of a punk ass kid, but Yusuke would never…… would he?

"You know, my teachers always said something like that about me, but I thought it was all just a figure of speech," Yusuke let his aura die down.

"Please, your royal evilness! Use me in what ever way you wish to gain what you desire, just don't kill me!" Yumi gave the buck toothed one a dead panned look as he practically groveled at Yusuke's feet almost pissing himself. She sighed in annoyance before carefully examining the situation and Yususke's aura readings like Hiei had taught her too. Something was off about him. Not just the demonic blood either.

"Thanks weakling, but what I desire, you can't hope to help me with. I plan to take over the whole world and use the humans in it to feed all my demonic bastard groupies while I have wild sex with every pleasurable woman in sight and eat their babies for breakfast. All of you will bow down to my Mazuku being as I reveal my true form and eat you all after you've paid your respects to me. Then I'll do the other stuff" with that Yusuke let out a wicked laugh, showing off his devilishly sharp fangs.

How he said that in a straight face, no one knew…. Yumi was now confused, 'that's what's off. He's talking about vile things, but….' She looked at how closely Kyo stood by Yusuke with out an ounce of fear or disgust in the heavenly beings posture. He seemed amused more than anything, 'If he really was going to do that, Kyo wouldn't be standing near him if that lil'guy can sense heart intentions. Come on, he thinks Hiei is his own personal pillow!'

The SDF soldiers were now really spooked and started retreating as far away as they could from him in fear. Yusuke couldn't hold it in any longer.

"SYCH!!!" he laughed like a little kid with a successfully stolen cookie, "DAMN YOU GUYS ARE GULLIBLE!"

The whole force fell to the ground in surprise at the mood switch. Yumi couldn't help giggling with Yusuke, who just noticed her there, "Oh, you're still here, Yumi?" he blinked, "wait when did you get here?"

"I attacked Sensui after he took Dessy and killed you,"

"Took Dessy? Why? And what's this "Source" thing I keep hearing about when I was sleeping?"

Yumi quickly recapped him on what was going on and left Yusuke feeling sorry for the predicament the other hanyou was in before he turned to the now humanoid wolf demoness when she giggled uncontrolled again.

"Man, Yusuke, that was a good one! I can smell the Urination from almost all of them! Did you see their faces!" she rolled on the ground laughing.

"Heck yeah! That was the best part!" Yusuke laughed with her before looking over at a scared to death Koenma, "What? You didn't really think I'd go all evil did ya?"

"Huh?" Koenma squeaked, "Uh, no! Not at all!"

"Heh, well anyways, I suppose I ought a go to demon world. Sensui left me death as a departing present and it would be rude of me not to return the favor" oh, so now he got serious.

Yumi stood up and held up her fist, "Now you're talking, Yusuke! I'm going with!"

"What?! You can't leave! You haven't been confiscated yet!" the commander protested,

Yusuke turned to him with a sour look, "You even think about stopping us, and I'll bite off your head, mustache and all."

The commander flinched but then gritted his teeth, "I knew you couldn't hide your true nature of the Mazuku. Your still and evil bastard through and through."

"Look Jerk, it's called a running joke. Look it up some time and live a little will ya? I'm still the same Yusuke Urameshi! Protector of all the good stuff with a little hint of this and that and hater of authority! There's nothing that'll stand in my way from going in there and helping my friends as we save the world…. Again… and kick some bad guy's nasty ass while I'm at it" Yusuke proudly introduced himself.

"Yep, he's certainly the same 'ol Yusuke we all know and …. Well know." Yumi sighed as she stood up to stand by him.

Koenma laughed hysterically, "Now that is something that actually makes sense around here. That's why I'm going too."

"Koenma sir! You cant, your father'll,"

"My father can do what ever the hell he wants to me when I return, but I'm leaving with Yusuke now." With that said, Koenma mounted Pu's neck behind Yusuke while Yumi rode astride Kyo.

"Let's go Pu! TO DEMON WORLD!"


	21. Chapter 21 Sacrificial Spirit

A/n- Thanks to all who reviewed the story! I was really surprised that in about half a year of being on more people have read and visited the Hanyou more than my other fic that has been her for 2 years! Damn! You guys must not be kidding in your reviews. It makes me really happy to read them! Thanks guys! I love'em!

-Sad truth time-

I don't own the series, but I do own the movie and some of the episodes on dvd, does that count?? (hopeful eyes)

Ryu- Don't count on it…..

Kyo- Ie sashi recoo! (please review)

Chapter 21- Sacrificial Spirit

Desota was fading once more. In and out of consciousness she straddled the thin line between the world of the dream and the world of the aware. She just felt so drained even though her mysterious power surged on ward like a golden flame as it wrapped around its current consumer, Sensui. She was able to hear only bits and pieces of what they were saying, if they even spoke at all during their fight that is.

But one thing was caught on her near deaf ears:

"I am merciful so I shall put you out of your misery once and for all,"

Blue eyes shot out of her hazy daze her weakness had created around her and became almost fully aware. Her fight against whatever held her down doubled as she strove to push those already strained boundaries her body was experiencing as she got to her hands and knees from just behind Sensui who stood ready to give the final blow on her friends.

"Se….Sensui," her throat hurt but she was able to call to his back.

The man turned around to her in shock that she was even conscious again let alone trying to stand and speak against him, "Are you so eager to kill yourself with all that staining your putting yourself through, Hanyou?" his voice was like a lightly scolding father to an unknowing child.

"You…. You will not….. Will not h-harm them." She managed to get out as she tried again to fail, only to fall to her knees simply out of energy loss.

"I don't really think you realize words do not have any affect on me. The only one who could pose as a similar equal to my power is now dead." Sensui reminded her, "Now rest on the ground before you kill yourself!"

Although he was also at the end of his own rope, Kurama lifted his silvery head as his heart skipped a beat when he saw Desota trying so hard to protect them. She looked as if she was fighting to keep conscious while she made her way to stand between them and Sensui hunched over like a beaten child. Her legs shook with strain and soon as she stopped walking, she fell once more to her knees and hugged herself as she let her blue eyes stay on Sensui, begging him not to take their lives. She was filled with tears of pain and fear and her fox ears were hanging almost dead in a drooping way behind her.

"Please, I'm begging you to stop! I will not yield to you ever! Do not take their lives! Do not take the lives of those on the other side of the barrier! You're the one who wishes to purify the pain and suffering out of this world, yet it is you who escalate the so called cycle of human nature to bring it about!" her words were coming easier to her as her resolve pushed her to act mind over body. The golden aura around her spiraled as it reacted to her determined emotions. Its flame shone brighter than before, "Pain and death only bring one of the same: Pain and death. You do not have to send them to Yusuke in spirit world to end their rage of his death! Yusuke isn't dead!"

"What the hell are you going on about!" Sensui demanded as he snagged her hair to bring her eye level with him. She winced in pain and Kurama doubled his efforts to get back up tenfold with a snarl ever present.

Desota once again looked him straight in the eye although tears were weeping from her own blue ones, "Ryu's soul wasn't absorbed by you alone. He gave part to me and Yusuke because he knew I would need him to keep consciousness. It is his power that helps me fight this "Source" power you go on about. That is why I'm still awake and kicking, but with Yusuke, he wanted something else to awaken. Something he and I have in common; His demon blood."

"Enough of this!" Sensui was raged that the dragon had escaped him so narrowly like that. He yanked the hold he had on Desota's hair to make her arch painfully back ward to stop her slow twisting as she fought to escape his painful grasp on her hair. She let out an ear piercing scream that echoed the entire plane of Demon world with it's almost sonar like wake as her body was finally showing it's breaking point to all the strain.

"Worthless wench!" he snarled at her and was about to back hand her when a fire ball of dark green and black flames stopped his hand from swinging at her. He looked up to see the Calvary had arrived. A giant Phoenix known as Pu sore above them with Kyo surrounded in golden flames that allowed him to fly at his side. The zhorse's eyes bled red as he charged down ward straight for Sensui with a flame fisted wolf demoness pissed as the hounds of hell themselves!

"Urameshi!?" Kuwabara gasped as there behind the charging Calvary was Yusuke himself and Koenma as well.

With his focus on the charging clash of raged flames and hooves, Sensui wasn't prepared for when Kurama suddenly appeared in front of him, chin hooked him sharply with a bladed leaf between his clenched fingers and snatched Desota out of his grasp and to his own before leaping away. He gave Sensui no time to react to Desota's sudden absence because not a second later did Yumi engulf him in flames as Kyoma rammed into his chest.

Sensui was sent to the other side of the plateau and wasn't getting up as quickly as before. Unlike the others, Kyo's energy was also holy so when he used a portion of it to intense the force he had used to slam into Sensui. Shinobu's own Holy energy did nothing to repel it like it had been with the spirit energy and demonic energy.

Kurama made sure Sensui was immobile for a moment before his attentions focused on Desota who la y limp in his arms. With out his enhanced hearing, he wouldn't be able to tell if she was truly alive with how shallow and slow she was breathing. Her heart beat was still persistent but it wasn't loud. It was barely a faint whisper in her chest.

"Desota," he called her name softly. Even in this form, he felt his own heart go cold as her condition hailed the truth to him. If she were to fall asleep…. She probably wouldn't wake up. He shook her gently in his arms to try and rouse her, "Desota, listen to me. Don't fall asleep!"

"What's wrong with her?" Hiei asked as he and the others kept a watchful eye on the yet to arise again Sensui.

Yumi looked down at her side as she dismounted Kyo and watched the proud stallion was reduced to a sickly looking chibbi animal exhausted as he sprawled himself out on the ground with his tongue rolled out like a tired dog.

"Nanda Shina Matanny" he sighed as he panted for breath. His golden fire was only kindling now as apposed to the still bursting flame that now surrounded both Kurama and Desota as the fox demon held her close trying to awaken her.

"She's…. she's fading." Koenma barely said, "Sensui has been draining her all this time…. Non-stop even. It has to take its toll on something."

"I thought you said it was an unlimited source! That's why everyone wants it!" Kurama snapped up at the prince, venting somewhat while he could.

"For the consumer, yes. For the host body….," Koenma didn't want to finish that.

"wait a minute… you're not saying…," Yusuke's brown eyes widened as he looked down at his friend who held the hanyou as if she were part of him, "She cant die!" he shouted then turned on his heal to face Sensui, "This is the part where we kick that bastards ass! There's no room for her to have to die because of him!"

"Yusuke!" Yumi called out as the boy started for Sensui with renewed ambition. She started to go after him but Yusuke shouted back at them to stay out of it.

"Like hell! You're not the only one who wants a piece of him to chew out on!" Yumi stubbornly tried to follow, but her mate, Hiei, stopped her. She snarled back at him traitorously as he refused to allow her to participate in the battle Yusuke and Sensui were now in, "You can't tell me you don't want to rip him in shreds by now, Hiei! So don't hold me back!"

"Even in you were to help out, with their power as great as it is separately, their auras even spark flames when they are up against each other like this. If you were to try and help Yusuke out now, his own power would burn you alive with out his own consent or Sensui's would purify you and you'd never make it to spirit world! I'm sorry but I will not let my mate run into her own death like this! Besides, it's Yusuke's fight!" Hiei's commanding voice made her yield to his consent, but she still wanted badly to rip the guy to shreds herself. Death penalty be damned!

The explosive energy was starting to split the rock under them alerted the group it was time to find high ground. Yusuke even felt it through his haze of fighting lust, "Pu! Get them to higher ground!"

Pu squealed in his answer obediently as he allowed Koenma and Kuwabara get on his back. Yumi hooked her arms with Hiei's and flew into the air with her dark, angelic like wings as she bent the air around them to speed up lift off. Kurama used the same glider plant as before to take him and Desota up after them. Kuwabara was holding Kyo in his arms since Yumi's hands were full with Hiei. No sooner had they left ground, did the entire plateau collapse from the power pressure of the S classed auras.

"Too close for comfort!" Kuwabara eeped as he realized he could have just died. Not that it was a new feeling to him.

"I can't stay in the air with Desota! Her human half is too weak to handle the pressure up here!" Kurama called over.

"Then get as far away from here as you can! While you take care of Desota, Hiei and I'll fend off any demon that comes too close." Yumi called back before turning to her father, "Look after Kyo and Yusuke! Desota needs to be stabilized!"

"I understand! They'll be fine, just stay out of the cross fire and keep to the forests edges! Sensui will avoid them if at all possible!" Koenma called back.

With that, Yumi struggled after Kurama who was already landing just out of the Barren lands of Demon plane where he was familiar with the healing pant life that thrived in the boarders of a dead and enriched land soil. He laid her down gently and put his ear up to her chest to listen to her heart beat.

"She's getting worse?" Yumi asked.

"Not for long!" Kurama sounded determined.

A loud explosion made Hiei and Yumi jerk away and look up at the demons that gathered to enter the portal. Only to see that Yusuke and Sensui had carelessly slammed into the tower they'd made and created a rain of demons coming toward the ground and more specifically; them.

"You feeling energized yet?" Yumi growled back at her mate.

"Venting points seem to arrive at the oddest of times, ne?" Hiei replied before he and his mate flashed into attacking the horde of demons that came too close to Kurama and Desota.

Kurama was panicked. His energy was too drained to do much and his rapidly beating heart and fear for her well being was overwhelming him.

//Damn it! Which one was suppose to slow down death effects? The red or the black one?! One causes it to speed up and one slows it down! I can't think under this pressure Kurama! Calm down already!// the fox failed to notice that it wasn't only Kurama's anxiety that handicapped them.

'We can't just sit here!' Kurama held a hand over her heart and did the only thing he could do, he started to use the last of his Yoki to fight off her quickly approaching death before a soft, small hand was placed over his. Kurama looked at her face to see half-lidded blue eyes shinning at him.

"I know what that'll do to you in the long run, Kurama. Don't end your own life because mine is dimming." She smiled at him softly.

"Don't say that! I'll gladly die for you if it keeps you here!" he was starting to go hysterical now.

Desota shook her head, "No, Kurama. If you were to die in my place, your family would lose apart of themselves. I know what its like to lose someone like that. So please don't do that to Shiori. Besides, what about Yusuke and the others? You're Hiei's closest friend and a big brother to Yumi. I can't ask you to throw that all away…. Besides," she cupped his cheek weakly and still she never let her smile leave her face as her eyes started to get heavier. She felt so sleepy suddenly, "I have nothing. They will mourn me, but they didn't know me. Not like a family. I know that someday I probably could earn that right with them, but if you were to take my place, you'd break my heart for taking what means so much to me. I love you Kurama." There she said it. All though they had made love and they had mated, neither had ever uttered those words, and to hear them fall from her lips as she was drawing her last breath, Kurama couldn't bare the pain any longer.

Streams of tears leaked his beautiful emerald eyes as her hand started to fall away from his cheek. She leaned up and kissed his quivering lips one last time before laying back in the soft grass the plant life had enhanced for her at Kurama's call. Her blue eyes were unable to see him any longer as her hand started to release his cheek.

Kurama held fast to her hand and held it to his cheek a little longer as the warmth from it left slowly.

A blast of energy shook the earth around him as Yusuke's spirit gun was unleashed a second time at Sensui who his demonic self had just thrown in the air like a rag doll. Kurama didn't even look back as the blast came disturbingly close to where he and his deceased love lay. The wave cut through the trees like butter for miles on in the forest. He could barely register that Yusuke had just ran after it with an aura of shock in him and fear. Why for that bastard, Kurama didn't want to know. It was that man's fault Desota was gone now. He only wished Yusuke was harder on the man.

Pu flew by with Kuwabara and Koenma on his back as they raced after Yusuke. Yumi and Hiei sprinted after them as well, but Kurama cared not. He felt hallow, like this was unreal. She looked like she was only sleeping peacefully with her skin a little pale. That was all. She couldn't be dead…..

"Desota….," his shoulders shook as his sobs became unbearable to hold in as he gathered her in his embrace and took in her hair's scent. If nothing else, that was all that was left of her, but even that was marred with the scent of death in it. His sliver ears plastered themselves to his skull as he let his tears over take him. If a demon were to find him with the intention to kill him at this point, he'd thank him and ask him to do it slowly and painfully. That was what he deserved for being unable to save her. Yet she stood to keep him from Sensui's wrath to the very end.

And now…..

"DESOTAAAAAAAAAAA!" He howled mournfully to the skies above that clashed in lightning and thunder as the demon realm always did. They were befitting for his mourning soul as they clashed with his howls to them in the name of his deceased love. There was no difference between Suichi Kurama and Yoko Kurama as they mourned over her. Once more they were blended together for her.

09870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

The others looked back when Sensui was taken away to live in solitude with Itstuki through a portal when they heard a pained howl.

All the demons could sense the pure sadness and sorrow that laced that howl. And they looked at each other worriedly.

"Isn't that where you left Yoko Kurama?" Koenma asked.

Yumi gasped, "Desota! Something happened to her!" she sprinted off for the place she and Hiei left Kurama with out looking back to see if the others were waiting.

Pu moaned sadly and rested his beak over Yusuke's shoulder, "does…. Does this mean that she really is….. She's gone?" Yusuke whispered.

"It would appear that way." Hiei said just as softly. For once, those ruby eyes were knotted in barely held in pain, "Yoko doesn't just howl away at the moon because it's there. There fore something must have happened to Desota."

Kuwabara shook his head, "No…. no you're wrong Hiei! She's not…. She can't….. Damn it! How do you know she ain't just taken a snooze?! She tends to lie around anywhere to do those 'cat naps' all the time!

"If that were true we wouldn't have heard Yoko cry out like that! She's not napping, you dimwit! She's dead!" Hiei snapped with a deadly glare at the annoying human, "The quicker you accept it, the easier it will be for her death to pass!"

"She's not just any lame bitch we just met, Hiei, that girl was Kurama's mate and one of us!" Yusuke hissed.

"One of you?" came a soft, suave voice from the trees.

The boys stood tall and ready to fight as they jolted in shock that someone managed to sneak up on them, "Who the hell are you! Show yourself!" Yusuke demanded, "Do it now or I'll blast ya, no questions asked."

"I have nothing to hide, Mazuku, so be still." They stared in mild surprise when they saw a large, muscular horse with a black horn on his forehead step out of the foliage. His coat was coal black while the mane was pure white. The eyes were blazing neon green as they calmly took in the sight of the small group. Koenma's mouth was a gapped.

"He's a…. It's a…"

"What is it, a Unicorn or something? He's got the horn to boot." Kuwabara remarked.

"You idiot, that's exactly what he is!" Koenma scolded him, "You think Yusuke and Sensui are bad? This creature is an Ancient like Ryu was!"

"Ryu?" the horned horse tilted his head, "ah, so it is his deceased spirit that calls me here. You said something of a hanyou?"

"I don't care if you're a pony with a twig on its head, who the hell are you and what do you want with this hanyou? How do you know Ryu anyways?" Yusuke demanded.

"Do you want to be purified?!" Koenma shouted at his employee.

"So long if you don't mind walking while we talk. I sense I am needed urgently." The unicorn complied, "I am Hakkuto and this is my forest. I am the demon Unicorn, out cast by my own clan long ago for my alliance with the dragons when I believed that the blood war shouldn't be going on any longer. Ryu and I are old friends. I sensed his passing in my realm and he paid a visit to me before his whole spirit was released and sent to the dragon's resting place in the stars. He knows the hanyou is dieing now. I have the power to bring her back, but it's very limited." Hakkuto answered all questions he could.

"Are you sure you can bring back the dead?" Kuwabara gawked.

Hakkuto tossed his mane, "It's absurd to think a unicorn cant. I can bring her back because she was in a suffering death. Unicorns exist to purify pain and suffering to life and fulfillment."

"Sounds like my hell," Hiei mumbled.

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion, he who sulks a lot." The Unicorn smiled as Hiei glared at beast, "Besides, if Desota's spirit was truly lost and gone, your little friend up there wouldn't still have that flame on his hooves."

"Hey he's right! It's only little sparks, but Kyo still has something left over from the power! So she's not dead!?" Kuwabara got excited.

"No, Heavens above, she's dead as a door knob, but so long as Kyo has flames, I can bring her back." Hakkuto nodded as they made their way quickly now to Yoko and Desota after Yumi.

009870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Yumi stood on the edge of the tree line of the small clearing Yoko Kurama was in with her wide forest eyes over flowing with tears as she brought a hand up to her lips. He looked so broken that he didn't even bother to hide the tears that fell from his eyes when he looked up at her approach. He only glanced up at her before turning those heart broken eyes back down to his silent mate and nuzzled his tear stained cheek on her crown. His bone wracking cries were merely reduced to varied volumes of whines and whimpers as he held the hanyou to himself.

Her knees felt weak. This just didn't seem like it could happen. No one ever thought that…. That Desota could die…. She was only 17 for crying out loud! It wasn't her time! The wolf demoness slowly slumped to the ground after she took a few more staggering steps toward him. Her shoulders started to shake as her own sobs were making themselves known while she got a better look at the fallen hanyou in Yoko's arms from this point of view.

She didn't even seem dead! She was just asleep and her skin was a little on the pale side, but otherwise, the fox hanyou's eyes were relaxed and her expression was that of calmness. She didn't look afraid any more. She didn't look like a caged animal that had been neglected. She just looked like a child taking a snooze in Yoko's arms.

"Why …," Yumi sniveled then jerked in surprise when she felt a rain drop fall on her cheek and the gentle roll of thunder finally reached her deafened ears. How befitting for a demon of the storm elements to die with rain as her final passing gift.

The rain wasn't like normal Demon Realm rain. It wasn't cold and harsh as it slapped against ones' face while the wind howled around you and thunder and lightning flashed above you. No. this was warm, and although heavy, it held no ill will behind it. No raging wind and no piecing feeling of being bitten by the harsh weather was behind the shower. Just the steady fall of the warm rain and the gentle roll of the thunder up above in the heavens.

Yumi could remember Desota smiling warmly the last time it rained like this in Human realm just before they got too involved with Sensui and the tunnel. Those expressive blue eyes laughed when ever the thunder rolled by in the skies above and she had stood with her arms out and face to the sky in the rain on the roof of Kurama's mothers' apartment. It was one of the first times Yumi saw a true smile of happiness on the hanyou's face.

'Why do you like the rain so much?' Yumi had to ask.

Desota smiled in her wise-beyond-her-years way and answered, 'It feels like every time it rains, I am able to let go of all the burdens life holds me down with. Like the clouds do. They gather up water when it evaporates up to them and when they become too heavy, it rains like this. It's a wonderful feeling mother nature gives us to remind us it's good to sometimes just live in a bliss and let your worries come later.'

Yumi smiled inwardly at the memory. It was just like that hanyou to let the heavens open up like this when she died. In a way, telling them she was finally freed from all that held her so heavily here on this cruel world at times.

A figure clad black pants knelt down beside the dismayed wolf demoness and laid a hand on her shoulder to offer some type of comfort. Yumi gladly took in his presence and launched herself into Hiei's arms to cry into his chest quietly. Thankful that the fire demon wrapped his strong arms around her and rubbed his cheek against her hair soothingly, showing tender affection even with the others that were with him present. Not to mention a being he had only just met not 15 minutes ago.

Soon as Hakkuto entered the clearing, a wave of soothing pure energy flooded out along the ground around Yumi and Yoko. Kurama looked up in alarm and Yumi in surprise as the black coated, white mane Unicorn reverted to an average height handsome young man with gentle neon green eyes. His waist length silver hair had black roots and tips and held in a very loose ponytail while his attire was that of a samurai nobleman. His flowing robes were pitch black and silver silk. His presence around him had a purified aura that could heal or destroy anyone of them.

The Unicorn was unbothered by the lack of conversation. He merely ignored their stunned stares as he approached Yoko while looking intently upon the girl in the fox demons arms.

"She surprises me. In all my life I have never seen a hanyou take this course of life and remain so…. Untainted by anger and lust for revenge. She is truly someone special." The Unicorn made a point to look the male Kitsune in the eyes then and saw the wiriness in those now golden orbs then smiled, "I am here on request of a dear friend of yours Kitsune, but I'm afraid I'll need you to let go of her if I am to do anything for her."

Yoko's eyes narrowed as he tucked the body closer to him unconsciously, "Dear friend?"

"Surely you have not forgotten about that foul mouthed Dragon friend of yours that just passed away. His spirit visited me just after departure to the heavens not long ago and asked me to return a favor for his unyielding alliance with myself after we were both cast aside for various reasons. I am here to grant this girl her life back." The Unicorn waited patiently as he knelt down on one knee beside the Kitsune looking the male in the eyes to show he had nothing to hide.

'Why would he help us?' Kurama thought.

//Does it really matter now?// Yoko's voice was uncharacteristically mellow with the haze of sorrow in it //If what he says is true, then she's really not gone just yet. It takes longer for spirits to get to spirit world from demon world than in human world. If he says he can bring her back, then we can let go of her for just a minute to get her life back.//

Kurama hesitantly handed Hakkuto the young girl in his arms and didn't take his green eyes off her as the Unicorn situated her so that she was lying in his lap with his hands hovering over her chest. The blue silver haired man bowed his head and took a deep breath as a gentle golden light engulfed him.

"It will all be over soon..," he whispered.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

Desota was sitting on a bluff of long green velvet like grass that tickled her skin every time the wind danced over her. Her long black tresses would dance along with the grass when the breeze swayed around her. She took a deep refreshing breath, trying to take in everything around her.

She could see everyone playing on the beach at the edge of the grassland bluffs not far off. Everyone she had come to know was there. Yusuke, Keiko, Yumi, Hiei, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Kyoshi… everyone. Even Kurama was there laughing along with them in the waves of the ocean. A part of her wanted to go to them, but for some reason, she felt content to just sit here and watch from a distance. Something told her she was no longer allowed to go near them. She could only sit and watch over them like this.

It should have made her feel hole again. She knew Sensui was gone. She knew the human realm was once again safe and that that "Source" power that was inside her was either gone or heavily dormant in her once again. So why did she feel like something inside of her was missing? Something inside her had died…. She felt grounded to this peaceful spot and didn't believe she would be able to get up and run down to join her new family even if it was the last thing she desired.

She sighed in reminiscence of the dream Soukou had forced on her in order to release the "source" inside her. These feelings felt so much like it, yet it was more pleasant. There was no fear behind the haze she felt. It just felt like…. The end.

'Am I dead? Is this my heaven?' she looked longingly at the rolling bluffs around her and let her fox ears lay down to her skull and her tail wrap around her for self-assurance, 'or is this my hell? My punishment?'

"It is a beautiful limbo your soul has created here. A soul wishes to see what it holds the most dear for as long as possible before it is rounded up to either heaven or hell, so they created to the best of their power a limbo of dreams." Came a soothing tenor voice at her flank, "a sort of paradise if you will."

Desota slowly turned to the unfamiliar yet pleasant voice to see a man with long blue silver hair that resembled Yoko's very well. He had these neon green eyes that glowed as sharply as a wolfs' eye yet held no predatory gleam in them. He wore white robes like he was an angel or something and the way he stood solemnly at her flank looking out across her 'paradise' with a melancholy expression held a sort of majestic power to his aura.

Desota smiled morbidly, "So it's true then. I really am dead. Are you the angel sent to take me to where ever it is I am to be placed?" she turned around and didn't bother to look back at him as she conversed.

Hakkuto was slightly taken aback that she thought he was the 'angel of death' here for her soul, but looking down at her with her back turned to him as she sat with her legs folded at her side and her arm bracing her to sit up, he didn't really blame her. 'With all this white I tend to sport in this form, I'd be surprised if anyone didn't take me for an angel of some kind.' He thought with a shrug.

"It is strange," he started, "how one so young as you has come to take things like this in stride. Most people would be begging at an angels knees for them to go back to their life, yet you're here acting as if it's just another day in paradise." Hakkuto knew the others were waiting in the living world, but this girl intrigued him. He had to wander if he was feeling what Ryukunai felt around her.

Desota shrugged, "then I'm just proving a trend that I've lived all my life. I grew up with the hard truth that I belong in neither the human nor the demon realm. While I am both, I am neither." She replied.

"And what about your friends? Do you belong with them?" Hakkuto asked as he looked down at the sandy beaches with little surprise to find the same friends he had referred to laughing and frolicking in the water. Mere illusions, but if felt so real even to him…

He didn't miss the way the hanyou's back hunched over a bit and the sudden tightening of her Ki from its relaxed disposition.

"No matter how much I wish and dream to go back to them…. I can't. Something is holding me away from them… like even if I am with them in their presence… a wall will always be between me and them. If I were to return I'd be a caged animal in a forest full of wild life." She brought her knees to her chest and hugged them with a deep look in her blue eyes, "something tells me this is what I have come to be. And I feel dead already and I long for something I don't know if I should or can grasp."

"Do you remember how you died?" Hakkuto knelt down at her side and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Desota looked over at him and nodded, "Sensui…. Soukou had released the "source" inside me prematurely and my body was too weak to withstand the strain from Shinobu Sensui using it for such a length of time and with such force." She recalled then looked down at the waves of the water, "the last thing I remember is telling a dear friend of mine good bye as he tried to save me. He wanted to use the last of his own demonic energy or anything he had left to jumpstart my life force, but I didn't let him. He has a human family out there still and I know more than anyone how it's like to lose someone like that." She wanted to cry as she relived memories that were still so fresh in her mind, but refrained from doing so.

Hakkuto's brow's knotted, "A friend? Is that all he was to you?"

Desota looked up confused at him, "What else would he be? Kurama and I just met a little while ago, but already we're like brother and sister."

'I'm sure he'll love to hear that….' Hakkuto sighed mentally, 'This is going to make things more complicated. This isn't amnesia she's experiencing. Something has completely deleted the feelings or the memory of her romance with Kurama. She will never know those feelings of love again unless she falls in love with him again. I doubt she even remembers their mating'

Desota poked the stranger in the arm when he sat back and stretched his legs looking like he was calculating something troubling, "hey? Are you okay in there Mister Angel guy?" she asked concerned.

"Hm? Oh it's nothing." Hakkuto shook his head as he filed this newly learned fact away and tried to think up an alternate way of bringing her back incase this so called curse affected his intentions as well, "Wait, Angel guy?"

Desota smiled at his inquiring face and giggled, "Well yeah! Isn't that why you're here? You're an angel aren't you? I didn't know angels spaced out like that too, and you haven't exactly given me a name to work with here."

Hakkuto sighed at her behavior, but he was starting to see how the cold hearted dragon price had opened up his heart to this girl, "I'm not an Angel, Desota. I'm a Unicorn of the demon realm." He explained.

Her ear's perked as she tilted her head, "You don't look like one. Where's your horn? And how come you know my name but I don't know yours?"

This was going to waste time, but Hakkuto needed to kill a few minutes anyway so he could think this through, "Fair enough, I'm Hakkuto of the Lunar clan. And I don't have a horn in my human form. No Unicorn is stupid enough to give themselves away in this form when it's suppose to be a disguise."

Desota made a small "o" with her lips and nodded slowly, darting her eyes from him to the beaches below, "So if you're not here to take me to heaven or hell, then why are you here?"

"I'm so glad you asked." He replied as he finally made up his mind how he was going to do this and be prepared for any mishaps, "I'm here to take you back to the living world. Your time is far from over and quite frankly it was very rash of you to throw away all of your friends sacrifices to keep you alive with them."

Desota seemed startled at that. She was going back? Really!

"Then…. Are they near now?" she asked quietly with hope nearly misting in her eyes.

Hakkuto smiled; happy he could bring her joy like this when she seemed so down, "Sure they are! They're waiting for me to take you back to the living world."

Desota looked to the ground; she could barely contain her joy! She wanted to leap up and cry out like a fool, or crow like a rooster! Something! This was just too good to be true!

"But wait, what about this… feeling that's holding me here?" she asked slightly crestfallen, "is that normal?"

"Nobody wants to leave their lives to die. Of course that's normal." Hakkuto nodded.

"Alright then," Desota shifted to where she faced him on her knees, "Then take me back."

Hakkuto smiled with a determined nod, "Thought you'd never ask." He reached for her, "Lie down on your back and rest your upper back on my lap."

He folded his legs under him to sit on them while she did as instructed and laid down with her upper back on his lap.

"Good, now, close your eyes and let go of any emotion you have except for what ever you feel when you can imagine yourself reunited with your friends again." He told her.

With her eyes closing, Hakkuto rested his hands just off her upper stomach and concentrated. The dull glow of gold started to engulf them as her life aura started to revive it's self and brighten from its darkened purple state to its usual brilliant blue again and it started to flare and spark against his own in excitement at being alive again. Now for the heart beat….

Hakkuto's brow began to sweat when he felt resistance as he tried to restart her heart beat to awaken her body to her spirit once again. He exerted more power than necessary in his haste and froze in shock when he heard 2 heart beats. The 1st was strong and he could tell it was her own, but the second one seemed so small…. Like it wasn't supposed to beat just yet.

Hakkuto opened his eyes and looked her over with his spiritual awareness to see if she was possessed or if Ryu had returned, but was once more surprised to see that she had indeed made too hasty a decision to die like that. If he wasn't reviving them BOTH she'd have to live with the knowledge that she died while taking an innocent child to the grave before he was even born.

Desota was pregnant with another Hanyou child….

0987098709879879087908709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

A/n- the next chapter will be the last chapter of the Hanyou, but at the end, if I get at least one review asking for it, I'll post a small preview of the sequel: The Hanyou II; All's Fair in Love and War.

So please someone remember to add that to your review

T.Fox5

P.s- I also have a Myspace now, so if you'd like to contact me that way, just ask through review and I'll send it.


	22. Chapter 22 Final Beginings

A/N- ha, HAAAAAAAA! FINALLY! It's the last chapter and I've finally managed to finish a story!! Even if it still has another part 2 to go by….. yeah that just killed the mood, but no matter!

I have finished this story!! (gets out hero cap and stands dramatically in the wind) I have made a great accomplishment!

Ryu: yeah, but you killed me…. What the fucks up with that???

You deserved it, but you went down nobility at least…

Ryu: yeah what ever and stop parading around like you're queen of hell. There are a million people who've finished stories before you and are probably better than yours.

Evil twit.

Kyo: Naga Shina Morrie donno. ((She doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho)) Sayou sammi tuo! ((Thank you for your reviews!)

Chapter 22- Final beginning

Desota felt so heavy. Her body absolutely didn't want to move and she felt like she did on a winter morning in a warm bed. She didn't want to get up, but the sun or something with a bright light was shining in her face and she was waking up whether she wanted it or not.

With a moan, Desota slowly sat up and looked around. She was back in the Minamino apartment. She was in the guest bedroom across the hall from Kurama's' own bedroom. Rubbing her eyes, Desota glanced over at the mahogany wooded dresser to check the time on the digital clock.

"8:00 a.m.?" she groaned, "I'm going back to sleep."

Before she could pull the covers over her once again, Kurama's voice reached her from the door way, "Oh, so you're already up? Good, I was just about to wake you." Suddenly, she was deprived of her warm cocoon of the comforter when it was yanked off her almost gently, but she got the hint that there was no getting out of this one.

Sitting up fiercely intent on glaring at the ill willed red head that dared take away her warm blanked, Desota suddenly sat there dumbstruck as Kurama set a breakfast tray over her lap with a pancake breakfast complete with scrambled eggs and beacon with a glass of orange juice and even milk! Hell there was even a red rose flower in a bottle vase to decorate the tray even! She was sure that one had come out of his personal garden. Its color was too healthy and deep to be otherwise.

"Kurama? What's all this?" she cocked her head to the side curiously up at the fox demon.

Kurama just smiled down at her, "You're still recovering and it's Saturday today. So I had time to make you breakfast this morning and let mother sleep. Lord knows she needs it with all the wedding shopping she plans on doing today."

Desota nodded at that, but then gave him a dry look, "So the lady that gets to go shopping today gets to sleep in but the girl who's pregnant and still 'healing' as you say must get up now?"

"Precisely the point," Kurama agreed shamelessly with a smile when she groaned and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

It had been only 2 weeks ago that Hakkuto had revived her and the surprise baby that she carried. It was a day he'd always remember as the day he both won and lost it all.

She remembered him, and still loved him as a friend, but other than that, something had complicated things and made it to where she didn't remember anything more that went between them. Hakkuto told them that she never would be able to remember her love for him, but she could still fall in love once more. She knew she all that happened from the time he first met her and all their adventures, but anything that led her heart on in their romantic feelings for each other was permanently erased from her heart, mind and soul.

She knows she's pregnant, but doesn't know who the father of her child is. For all she knew, she bought the story the others were surprised to hear Kurama telling her that she got too drunk at a club outing they went to and had a quickly with the father in the back of the ally. Hakkuto had pulled him aside before she woke up after he brought her back to life and told him the delicacy of the situation. The unicorn didn't know the full extent of the curse on her, but knew that what its purpose was to do on her was already done. She wouldn't remember anything about their lovemaking and could very well breakdown if she learnt that Kurama and she were anything so early in the game. The Unicorn suggested that if Kurama and Yoko wanted to keep her still and share their child's life as the father and mate to its mother, then wait to tell her the truth after she fell in love with him again.

It had hurt him when the Unicorn told him the best course of action. Yoko and he had analyzed many other ways they could break it to her earlier, but every plan was doomed to failure and both didn't want to lose her again. So they decided to take Hakkuto's advise had to offer and get her to fall in love once more. Yoko wasn't appalled in any way when they decided to start over and work the relationship back to the way it once was. In fact, the silver Kitsune was preening at the advantage they had over her that they did in fact know her intimately and was looking forward to using this knowledge to its full extent to seduce her all over again. The 1st time was rushed, but this time, they both wanted to slow it down and milk the pleasure they knew could be released if only given a slight nudge. They would get her back to their side once again.

Desota looked up at him through her long ebony bangs and blew the morning hair fuzz out of her eyes with a small puff of air, "You're just eating this up that you get to tease me again when I'm too tired to do much in retaliation." She snorted up at him then yawned.

Kurama chuckled, "Fine, you caught me." He shook his head.

She stretched, mindful of the balanced tray across her lap, and then picked up her fork to dig into her pancakes. She had once tried to eat with chopsticks like Kurama and his family ate with, but she ended up dropping her food everywhere but her mouth. So she just insisted on using a fork. She may be somewhat Japanese, but chopsticks and her didn't mix well.

Kurama watched her while she ate as the two simply sat in silence, waiting for her to finish her meal. She seemed hungrier than usual, for when a piece of her syrupy pancake missed her mouth and stuck to her chin; she ignored it and continued cowing down.

Kurama could feel Yoko stir from with in him and dreaded the reality that the perverted fox was indeed once more awake.

//She's certainly ignorant this morning// the Kitsune mused with purr.

'She's always ignorant like this.' Kurama deadpanned.

//I say we clean her up then. She's giving us an opening, so why don't we just help her with cleaning the syrup from her lip and mouth….. Then we could even try//

'Yoko… You know as well as I do that you're rushing ahead of yourself. She doesn't recognize us as a suitor anymore. All we are to her is her friend like we used to be.' Kurama reminded with a hint of nostalgia.

His feeling was mutual between the 2 halves of the spirit.

//All the more reason for us to correct her view// Yoko said snidely, choosing to omit those feelings Kurama had up rooted from them. They'd get nowhere if they brooded on what happened to the relationship they once had. He looked at this as an opportunity: if they could get under her skin before, imagine how much they could fan that passionate flame inside her now that they knew what made her tick even if she didn't?

Kurama had to suppress a chuckle at his other sides' optimism of the situation, but he had to agree that Yoko had a good point. He shook his head mentally when Yoko whined as Desota used the napkin to clean herself off, taking away the kitusunes 'opening' to start something up.

Desota downed her orange juice as she finished her breakfast and turned to her close friend, "So, now that you've got me up, what do you have planed?" she asked. Knowing he wasn't one to disturb her when she slept unless something was planned.

Kurama frowned, "Do I need a reason?" with the 'don't give me that crap' look she sent him he shook his head and sighed dejectedly, "Come on, I was bored."

"You and bored rarely end up in the same sentence and you know it." She chided him as she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for her answer.

//You're losing the battle, Kurama// Yoko taunted with a smirk.

'I'd like to see you try any better.' Kurama justified himself with out a second thought.

Yoko's confidant smirk turned smug as a fang poked out of his mouth in an evil like way //She can't complain and moan about it if I'm on top of her soon as I say it and kiss away any protest she'd have before it even came to thought.//

'Shameless bastard'

//You're too kind//

Kurama didn't say anything after a while so Desota chose to speak instead, "If it's going to that 'baby doctor' then I say hell no." she stubbornly refused. She didn't even know the proper term for it, but she'd never been to a doctor and didn't plan on needing to.

"Dessy…," Kurama warned.

"No means No means NO." Desota shook her head, "I'm demon after all so I can't risk anything getting out about it. Besides, I don't like the idea of these 'shots' Kuwabara said the Doctor has to give you. They sound none too pleasant."

"Quit acting so stubborn about it. This kind of thing has never made you so stubborn before." Kurama persisted.

//Yeah but she was never _pregnant_ before either// Yoko chided Kurama.

'She also had a lot on her mind back then' Kurama sighed in agreement this once.

"It's not like they're going to hurt you. You know I wouldn't let them do anything like that." Kurama tried to ease her into caving.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Kurama. Believe me when I say I have complete confidence in that." She unknowingly just made his ego swell, "But I still refuse to go to a human hospital for this pregnancy."

And….. Now she deflated the said ego that had just been inflated by her words. Man! She was getting good at dealing with him.

//Isn't it great? We get to up our game because she's learning how do react to us.// Yoko preened.

'It just makes me love her more' Kurama said back and the silver Kitsune could only spread a warm feeling over them as he agreed wholly.

"Isn't there someone we know that could do it instead?" Desota tried a different approach. He was getting to be more and more over bearing now that he knew she was pregnant. She guessed it was because he got so attached to her while she stayed here.

Kurama thought about it a moment, "The only one I can think of is Genkai, but I doubt she'll be very well versed in this type of situation." He complied.

"Well could we at least go ask her if she knows anyone?" Desota pursued.

Kurama huffed out a sigh and hung his head then looked up at her through his red bangs with a sour look, "You're not going to back down with this are you?"

"Not a chance." She smiled brightly as she tried to cover up the small flutter her heart made when he looked at her like that. She couldn't help it, he was good looking…. But as far as she knew, that was where any feeling like that ended. He was a charmer and probably had his sights on someone already. Especially with the look in his eye every time it rained and he stared off into space. That was a look every girl knew on instinct: he was love struck. And although it slightly put a damper to her feelings since she had developed a small crush on him, she didn't intend on acting on any feelings such as that especially when he seemed happy as is.

"Fine. I'll tell mother we're going to Genkai's today and we'll return tomorrow morning." Kurama caved.

Desota didn't expect for him to cave so easily, but she wasn't complaining, 'Desota-1, Overbearing friend-0' she mentally cheered as he sat up from where he had sat on the edge of her mattress.

"Get dressed and I'll take care of your tray and tell mother. Then we'll leave." Kurama said as he took the empty tray, smiling as she gently took the glass cup vase that held the rose in it and put it on the dresser beside her alarm clock and lamp along with the novel he had recommended to her for her English class she'd go to when Monday came around the next week. She was going to school with him until her pregnancy was showing too much. Shiori really wanted the girl to at least get some kind of education since her life had yet to allow such a luxury.

//Luxury?// Yoko snorted as Kurama closed the door when he stepped into the hallway and made his way to his mother's room //Most of it is a waste of time in my book. They just repeat the same lessons over and over so it gets edged into your brain or drive you mad in the process so you can pass those 'exams' the hand out. Even then however, very few of the student population make good grades on them.//

'And you?' Kurama prodded.

//All I need is one session of the lesson and I get it. Half the time at school is a waste.// Yoko prided himself in his ability to soak up knowledge quickly as it was given to him.

Desota rolled out of bed and went to her closet to pick out a baggy pair of black Capri pants and a dark blue tank top since it was getting a little warm outside. She slipped on her jell heeled dark colored tennis shoes and walked out of her room while brushing her hair with a hair band around her wrist she was going to use to put her hair into a ponytail when the telephone rang in the living room.

"I'll get it" she called as she answered the white cordless phone, "Hello, Minamino residence, may I ask who's calling?"

"Hey there Dessy!" came Yusuke's voice on the other line, "So you're up and at it already? Wow, how do ya feel?"

Desota smiled, "I'm doing fine Yusuke,"

"That's good to hear. You gave us all a heart attack back there. Especially Kurama..," his voice trailed off.

Desota's brows knotted a little, "Excuse me?"

"What is it that you called me for, Yusuke?" Kurama cut in as he picked up the kitchen phone from where he was washing the dishes Desota had used.

"Hey there Kurama! I see you're up too!" Yusuke ignored the fox's request.

"You know I'm a morning person. Now what do you want?" Kurama didn't really trust Yusuke or Kuwabara near Desota just yet. They knew what was going on with her but they thought he should tell her anyways. Yusuke never missed a chance to make Kurama bristle up to cover himself when the topic was brought up. Kuwabara didn't agree with Kurama's choice, but respected his friends' wishes and tried to keep a tight lip about it. Hiei didn't care either way. Besides, Yumi would be pissed if he messed this up for Kurama.

"Kurama," Desota sighed pleadingly.

"Nah, it's fine Dessy, he's just been edgy lately with ya since you died and all and now your alive. I doubt that'll dull either." Yusuke chuckled, "Keiko wanted to know if you wanted her to go with you to your little baby Doc's visit."

"ARGH! Did everyone know it was today besides me?!" Desota sighed in frustration.

"Just about." Yusuke confirmed, "What, Kurama not tell you?"

"No, Yusuke, he decided it wasn't important enough to relay that to me until this morning." Desota grounded out as she made her way over to the kitchen and leaned on the door frame of it to glare half-heartedly at Kurama who shrugged.

"Would you have gotten up today if you knew it was today?" Kurama retorted.

"Never." Desota answered with a snort.

"Then I rest my case."

Yusuke barked with laughter, "Well it really seems you two are doing just fine. So if you aren't going to the doctors then what's up?"

"We're going to Genkai's today to see if she or someone she knows with knowledge of demons can do it instead. I don't plan on accidentally causing chaos in this world because a pregnancy doctor has found out their patient isn't all human and neither is her child." Desota replied, regardless of Kurama's attempts to tell her to not say anything with hand signals.

"You're going to the hags? Hey, cool! Keiko and I'll go with ya! It's been awhile since we've all got together, and I'm sure Kuwabara will wanna go since Hiei and Yumi are there with Yukina." Yusuke offered.

Once again Kurama did the 'cut off' signal to Desota who ignored him with a smile, "Sure Yusuke! That sounds great!" she said brightly and Kurama nearly dropped dead. Yusuke was doing this on purpose and he knew it!

"What time ya planning on leaving?"

"Soon as we get ready, which is now." Desota answered.

"Kay, Keiko and I'll grab Kuwabara on our way and meet you at the station." Yusuke said.

"See ya there." Desota hung up the phone with a push of the button and nearly jumped back at the displeased look Kurama gave her as he dried his hands.

"What?" Desota asked innocently.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, well everyone already knew so why don't they come with? We're just going to Genkai's for advice anyways." Desota replied unfazed as she went to go put the phone back in its holder.

"You know how Yusuke and Kuwabara can be! Why'd you invite them to come with us? They could accidentally bump into you and hurt the baby!" Kurama excused.

"Yeah, and some man on the street is going to run by us, grab me and take me away to torture me." She joked.

"That's not funny and you know it." He kept a straight face while she smiled at his expanse.

//You're doing SO well with the dominance in the arguments thing.// Yoko chuckled sarcastically.

"Look, Kurama, I'm only just 3 weeks pregnant and going for my first pregnancy check up to make sure nothing in my body is rejecting the sudden change with new life in there." She patted her stomach for emphasis, "It's not like Yusuke and Kuwabara are going to go rolling around rough housing to that extreme while were out. I'm still fine and the baby will be safe it I get 'bumped' on accident." She reassured him as she walked back to the kitchen door way where he now stood looking down at her slightly over annoyed that she was being so difficult.

She put a hand on his should to help calm him down, "I'm fine so long as you're there, Kurama. Do you really have such small faith in yourself to protect a mere little pregnant girl?"

//I hear Black Mail// Yoko said in a sing song voice.

"You're not just a 'Mere pregnant girl', Desota. You're more than that." She would probably never know just how much he meant that as he wrapped an arm around her back to hug her to him. Everything just seemed to not matter as he was allowed to hold her even for a little while. His agitation melted away and the frustration Yusuke insisted on hailing him with didn't matter anymore. His mind was clear once more and he was once again amazed that even now with all that's happened, she unknowingly had his heart in the palm of her hand.

Desota blushed when his other arm wrapped around her as he embraced her more fully and rested his chin on the top of her head. He was noticeable more touchy feely after she was revitalized by Hakkuto, but she didn't blame him. The others said he was really the most worried out of them all and that meant he certainly cared for her a lot.

"Kisha Nabora?" Kyo mewed at their feet.

Desota pulled away, much to Kurama's disappointment, and bent down to pick up Kyo to hold him an arms length away from her like a cat, "What, I suppose you want to go too?"

"Hai!" Kyo nodded with a wag of his tail.

Desota looked back at Kurama as if asking permission _this time. _Kurama nodded his consent.

"Shiori's fiancée should be here to take her wedding shopping so Kyo can come with us." He confirmed out loud.

"Speaking of which," Desota looked over her shoulder to see if the older woman was anywhere in sight, "I thought you said you were going to wake her up?"

"I did." Kurama said as he walked past her to lead her to the door.

"So where is she?"

"I said I woke her up. I never said she stayed up when I left her alone." Kurama smirked.

"Playing favorites now, are we? Why'd she get to sleep but I gotta get up?" Desota teased with a smile.

"Because I cant very well scold my own mother." Kurama retorted as he locked the apartment door behind her and looked down at her in a mockingly sizing up way, "And you're just a push over."

"Push over!" Desota echoed, "Oh it's on now fox boy! Just wait till I get you back for that one."

// 'I look forward to it' // both Yoko and Kurama thought in unison as they followed the fuming half demon in her human guise down the hallway to the train station.

08970987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987897

Desota stared in disbelief at the long stone stairway that led to Genkai's house, "This is Genkai's Temple?" She eeped.

"Nani??" Kyo squeaked as his bright orange eyes bulged at the mere size of them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot it's your first time here." Yusuke mused, "Yep, this is granny's home and grave."

"Have you ever been near a temple before, Desota?" Keiko asked as they approached the stone stairway.

Desota turned to the human girl with a nod, "My mother was a shrine maiden. I was born in the family shine before it was utterly destroyed beyond repair when the demons followed Kyo and me from my fathers' estate in the demon realm." She explained.

Keiko winced. She didn't mean to hit that kind of nerve. She had been with everyone else when the half demoness retold her story in the beginning. The brunette girl sent an apologetic look over to her friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"It's no big deal." Desota brushed it off. Kurama was keeping her in sight to gage her reaction to something that he knew really was a big deal to her, "It happened when I was still really little. So I've had plenty of time to cope and accept it. I'd be too lucky for my own good if I had too easy of a life ya know." She laughed.

Keiko offered a small smile but she was still concerned. She'd nearly forced Yusuke to take her to Desota when she heard what happened. When she saw Desota sleeping in Kurama's bed before she woke up from her 'death' she'd seen the way Kurama held on to her with an almost death-like grip as she was curled onto his lap. She couldn't believe something or someone had actually deleted her memory of her love for Kurama and now only saw him as a good friend. She only hoped that if the fox hanyou could fall for Kurama once, she could do it again.

Then there was the whole 'Kurama not telling her of their history together even though she's pregnant with his child.' Why wasn't he telling her? Wouldn't that help her see that she should love him like she had before?... 'No. that sounds too selfish. She'll know when Kurama's ready for her to hear it from him' Keiko thought.

"Yeah, I know it looks really steep from here, but you get used to it." Yusuke laughed when he saw Desota's not amused expression, "what? If you're really that bothered by it, I'm sure Kuwabara or Kurama would be glad to carry you up there. With the baby and all….," he trailed off looking down at her stomach for emphasis.

"It's only been 2 weeks and already all of you are acting worse than a flock of mother hens around me." Desota sighed, "If they're this bad when I'm not even showing much signs of the baby, I cant imagine what 5 moths is going to be like….." she mumbled.

This was going to be a bumpy ride if what she thought was true.

"I was just saying..," Yusuke defended.

"Yusuke…. If only you'd learn when and when not to speak." Keiko sighed as she started up the stairs putting an arm around Desota's back to help her up if needed. Kurama walked on her other side while Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to walk ahead of them.

"It's fine, really Keiko. You don't need to lead me up a few stairs." Desota insisted she could do this herself.

Keiko let her be in obligation, "You're sure?"

"If I said scouts honor would you believe me?" Desota joked.

"I didn't know you were a scout." Kuwabara said as he looked back at her.

"Never said I was." Desota shrugged.

All five of them laughed.

"But seriously, Dessy, we can slow down if you're," Yusuke started.

"Thank you Yusuke but I can do anything you can do. The only difference is that I have a small body growing in me." Desota giggled up at him.

"Isn't that the whole cause for concern?" Kurama couldn't help but knock her off her high horse.

"Argh, if it really bothers you all I can ride Kyo up the stairs." She caved.

At the smiles she received, Desota knew she was expected to hold to what she said.

She looked to her shoulder where the faithful little chibbi animal rested, waiting for her to give the word.

"Kyo, will you please help me appease these reincarnated mother hens?" she sighed.

"Hai!" he squealed and leaped down from her shoulder to transform into his larger form before his hooves even touched the ground. He even bowed so he could lower his back for her to mount easier.

Desota wasn't used to being pampered so this was all a little awkward to her. Who ever heard of any one getting so worked up over a pregnant half demon….. 'Was there ever a case that a half demon got pregnant?'

She guessed not. So she considered herself lucky to live the life she was granted a second chance at as Kyo started to carry her up the steps again, picking up the flank of the small group.

Desota caught Kurama looking back to probably 'check on her' again and she scowled at him, knowing she wasn't really angry, "Happy now?"

"So glad you saw the light in you stubbornness." Kurama smiled back and turned around before she could retort.

'OOOO! The nerve of that guy sometimes!' Desota inwardly seethed.

A flash of dark blue and light grey caught her eye from deep with in the forest and she quickly looked off to her left curiously, thinking it was Hiei.

'Wait…Hiei doesn't wear blue or grey…. He wears black.' She reminded herself.

Now she let down her human guise to better use her senses as her large red ears stood erect on her head to try and catch any type of sound. She could catch the faint scent of something K-9, but other than that…. Nothing.

She was so focused on that, that she didn't realize Kyo had picked up on her alerttive behavior and stopped to try and see what she had obviously spied. Making them lag behind the others.

"Kyoma shita?" he bellowed lowly up to her.

"I don't know what I saw…," Desota answered, taking one final sniff in the air only to get nothing, "must be some sort of dog."

"Hey you two! You tired already?" Yusuke called from the top of the stairs.

Kyo and Desota were only half way up.

"Huh? Oh right!" Desota came back to the matter at hand and urged Kyo to hurry up.

Not wanting to shake her up do to the uneven ground the stairs made, Kyo tried to gallop as smoothly as possible as he quickly caught up.

"Why'd you stop down there anyways?" Kuwabara asked as Desota slid off Kyo's back with Kurama's help, "you let down your guise and everything like you were looking for something."

"Oh that?" Desota looked back down to the spot she'd been just before and had seen that… dog?

"I saw something running in the woods and found out it was only some kind of light grey dog." She replied.

"Light grey dog? You mean a wolf?" Yusuke asked.

"Wolves don't live here you idiot!" Kuwabara smacked him upside the head.

"How do you know?! I don't recall you ever being an environmentalist!" Yusuke retorted with a smack of his own which led to the two boys rolling around in another wrestle fight.

"Why am I not surprised..," Keiko dead panned.

"Is that Yusuke and Kuwabara I hear?" everyone looked up to see the wolf demoness Yumi as she leaned against a temple pillar in a long dark green and black lined Kimono that matched her eyes. No one had seen her nor Hiei for the past 2 weeks right after they had returned from their fight with Sensui. Her stomach looked a little swollen…. Had she gained weight??

"Yumi" Desota called as she rushed up the shines wooden porch steps to hug her friend who hugged her back, "It's so good to see… you?" Desota couldn't hug the wolf very well since her swollen stomach was sticking out just enough to get in the way.

"Wondering what that could be?" Yumi smirked at the confused expression on the younger demon's face.

Desota nodded as she stepped back when Kurama and Keiko caught up with her. Kyo sat on Kurama's shoulder in his smaller form now and Kuwabara and Yusuke were still going out.

Yumi put a hand on her stomach with a smile, "They're the twins, Taku and Haru." She announced.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT TOO?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped all movement for a moment.

"How come you're so big already?" Kuwabara asked, "Desota doesn't even show any signs of hers yet, but you look like your well off,"

"For one, I was impregnated before her, for two, I have twins while she's got only one, and for three, I'm full wolf demon so my pregnancy period is only 5 months and I'm already past my first one." Yumi explained while she tacked off each reason with a finger.

"Oh my fucking god!" Yusuke shoved Kuwabara off him while Kuwabara yelped and flew into the small pond in the courtyard, "Hiei's having kids! I didn't even know he was allowed to reproduce with the way he acts!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, Yusuke, but repeat anything like it and I'll have your tongue as my pups' first meal." Hiei threatened as he walked out of the training hall and approached his mates' side.

"Oh hi Hiei" Yusuke replied with a wave.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing shoving me into the pond like that you fucking jerk!" Kuwabara stood up in the water soaked to the bone in his blue uniform, "Now I gotta get a new Uniform! Shizuru'll kill me!"

"Oh cry me a river and float a boat down it." Yusuke blew him off as he stood up to join the others, leaving Kuwabara to fend for himself.

"What brings you to the temple?" Yumi asked.

"Actually I need to talk to Genkai about a doctor…" Desota started to blush.

"Hm? You mean a doctor for your pregnancy?" Yumi specified.

Desota nodded.

"She refuses to go to the human hospital." Kurama explained, "She's afraid they'll somehow find out she's not all human.'

"Desota, its fine to go there this early in your pregnancy. So long as you keep your human guise up and as long as you carry your child in your womb, they'll never know your demon even if they take a blood sample. Just don't give birth there." Yumi told her.

"Well what about you?" Desota asked, "Who do you go see?"

"Me? Well, no one." Yumi admitted, "I've never had to go. Wolf demons tend to do fine the natural way."

"Lucky little flea bag" Desota mumbled.

Yumi laughed out loud when she heard Desota curse her, "I agree with Kurama wholly that you'd be fine in any normal hospital, but if you insist, we can see what Genkai says about this, but she herself can't do it."

Desota seemed crestfallen that no one she knew personally could do this, but took what ever advice Yumi had to give none the less.

"I'll go get Genkai" Yukina said, making her presence known from the other side of the yard where she held a bushel of flowers in her hand. Hand picked daisies to be exact.

098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"You want me to tell you anyone who's good at this sort of thing?" Genkai asked as Desota told the old woman her concerns.

She sat on her heels on a fluffy red cushion across form Genkai who sat on an identical cushion in the same fashion with tea in her hand as Genkai listened to the hanyou's questions.

"Yes, I was hoping that you'd actually be the one to help me out, but Yumi already said you're not very well versed with this type thing." Desota confirmed.

Kurama and the others sat against the wall and stayed silent while the two of them talked.

"Yumi was right when she said that. I have no idea how to deal with birthing babies besides a very limited knowledge, but I'd rather let a professional take care of you." Genkai confirmed as she thought it over, "I'm a fighter, so I don't really know anyone who has that type of skill, but there is one person I know who could do this."

"Who?" Desota leaned forward eagerly.

"He resides in the Demon realm now however, but I think with his power he can come to these grounds periodically for your sake." Genkai said, "His name is Hakkuto of the Lunar clan."

"Hakkuto?!" Yusuke and Desota repeated shocked.

"You know Hakkuto?" Genkai was surprised, "I was under the impression that he no longer likes to reveal himself but to good friends."

"He was a good friend of Ryu's when he was alive and he revived my spirit and body from the grave from Ryu's last requests as he says it." Desota explained.

Genkai nodded, "Ah, I see. Well in that case, I'm sure the old pony will be happy to make a few visits here for you if he already helped you once." The older woman said getting up, "It is late, are you planning on staying the night?"

"We would like to." Desota replied.

"Very well," she turned to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Dimwit, Dog face, go prepare 2 rooms. One for you boys and one for Desota and Keiko." She ordered.

"What! Who do you think we are your lackeys?!" Yusuke barked.

"I meant NOW not in the after life!" she snapped and smiled evilly as the 2 boys begrudgingly complied with her order.

0987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987098709870987

"Did you find her?" a male voice asked as a familiar silver gray fox eared and tailed demon approached wearing dark blur ninja like robes.

"Yes, Master. We have found the hanyou at last. She is with others, and I gather that Sensui is indeed dead as well as the dragon. They intend to bring Lord Hakkuto out from demon realm to help her pregnancy."

"She is pregnant?" the voice was surprised. Light blue eyes were wide, "Who is the beast that has impaled her in such a manner! She is not mated!" he sounded angry.

"My lord, I am not fully certain, but from what my men have uncovered from watching her and the people around her, we believe the red head, Kurama, is the father, but she doesn't know."

"How can she not know it was him?!" The young man threw his hands up in the air frustrated, "It takes two to tango and I doubt that fox did that to her while she was unconscious! We don't do the unwilling!"

"But sir, everyone's willing." Came another voice, this one was more flat and rat like, "You know with Kitsune seduction and all."

"Shut up Shina" the one with blue eyes snapped, "honestly, I can't wait till your voice breaks with maturity."

"Sir, if I may..," the ninja Kitsune pressed on.

"Yes, yes. Tell me what you know"

The ninja relayed the story and condition the hanyou was in to the lord Kitsune who put his head in his hand.

"Dear go, how much more trouble can she cause?" he groaned.

"What shall we do?"

"You said that some one named Kurama is with her?"

"Yes Sir,"

"Then Yomi will bring her to demon world for us." The blue eyed one said, "If we go after her now, we could be killed since we must wear these ridiculous things to keep our aura to d class level. I tire of this realm and wish to go back home."

"Is it wise to let Yomi get involved with her? Or even Kurama for that matter? Isn't he the legendary Yoko Kurama?"

"Yes, it is a bit hazardous, but Yomi isn't a fool to harm her, least he wants to tip our anger and start a war. Raizen and Mukuro will not tolerate us if we force Yomi to fight on their lands. Yomi isn't stupid so he will not do anything we tell him not to."

"Your arrogance is something to be admired." The ninja Kitsune deadpanned.

"Hold your tongue when talking to your lord!" blue eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes sir."

"Go to Yomi and tell him what we promised to relay to him. He gave us a way of coming here, now we must tell him how his little friend is doing." The lord ordered,

"Yes Sire." The ninja bowed, "And what about the girl? She seems very close to him still."

"Go on and tell Yomi. If that bastard thinks he can use her to get to Kurama, let him. His castle is very easy to break into even if he is a former thief. Try to even encourage him to take her to get Kurama to comply. For if Yomi has her imprisoned and we break her out, we'll win her favor."

"Yes Sir Joseph" and with that the Ninja disappeared.

-End-

098709870987098709870987

Oooooh? Was it as good as the reviews say it was? I know it's a cliffy, but if ya wanna know what happens next, then the Sequel is on it's way (already have like…9 chapters rough drafted) Personally, I like the sequel a bit better than the prequel. Thank you for all the reviews and I love all the comments and advice you guys gave me. As such, I believe I promised a sneak peek of my sequel if I got at least 1 reviewer asking for it, but I got at least 2 asking for it.

Therefore, here is the promised insight:

The Hanyou II: All's Fair in Love and War ((sneak peeks))

Desota nodded, "This is much different from what I'm used to. I was never this popular before" she only partially lied this time. Being hanyou and all….

"Really?" Reina nodded her thanks to the lunch lady as she took her food from over the hot tables and started to lead 'Kurama' to her usual area to eat lunch with her friends, "You sure don't show it. Plus, you're sooooo lucky that your host family happens to be the Minamino's! Prince Suichi is a keeper if you ever happen to catch his eye." She nudged Desota with a wink, "the Prince already seems quite taken with you, too. Is there something I should know?"

"Kn-Know??" Desota's aqua blue eyes snapped back to the girl in surprise, "There's nothing to- AH!" She eeped in surprise when she tripped over something and fell on the floor. Guilty giggles came from the table they were passing and Desota turned over to see a particularly snide looking girl with her hand to her mouth as she giggled with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Kurama! Are you okay?" Reina set her stuff on the ground and offered to help Desota up.

"You're not much to look at are you?" the girl who was the perpetrator of Desota's "accidental" trip oozed out with all innocents.

Kurama turned quickly when he noticed the spike in the strangers Ki for only a moment before the demon vanished from sight, but his presence was still near. Kurama searched with his green orbs as he reached for his rose whip, but a clawed hand stopped him as it caught his wrist from behind, shocking the red head to new heights.

"Think twice before killing a messenger. We hold important information you know." Sensing the teen wasn't going to attack him just yet since his point was made, the demon let go of him and stood back as the green eyed man turned to face him with narrowed, suspicious eyes, "Plus, it's down right rude." He added as an after thought as he took in this 'Kitsunes' presence.

'That's him?' the demon thought with a flick of annoyance from his black ears, 'That twig is Yoko Kurama? What's next? Nanari's true form really is a BUNNY instead of a nine tail?'

"What kind of message do you deliver?" Kurama demanded.

"A spirit Orb from my lords rival, Yomi." The Kitsune replied.

"Rival?"

"I intercepted it at my lord's command" the black Kitsune demon smirked as his silver eyes flashed with a devious look that reminded Kurama all too much of Yoko.

"I CANT BREATHE YOU IDIOT!" Yumi was now getting hysterical. She was nearly scared to death and her mate wasn't here to comfort her. Even if Yukina petting her fur helped a little, Yumi still needed Hiei.

"Where is he?" she gritted out through her clenched fangs.

Outside the Dojo, Hiei was scared to death himself. He was frozen in the tree line as his ruby eyes stared unblinking at the silhouettes of his mate, Hakkuto, his sister, and Genkai while Yumi was giving birth.

What was he suppose to do?! He'd never been around a birthing mother, let alone one in labor! He wanted to help her, but his joints were locked firmly in shock and confusion in what to do. Her pain made him want to kill what ever was causing it, but he couldn't do that this time. She was having their children! There literally was nothing he could do for her to help ease her though this.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath when he cringed at the loud howl of pain come from Yumi again.

A sudden WHOOSH of the wind near him made him jerk startled when the larger form of Kyo stopped by his side with Kurama and Desota astride him. The large animal blinked confused orange eyes down at him.

"Matea, Nani Hige??" the zhorse mewled lowly.

"What are you doing out here, Hiei?" Desota was just as shocked as her spirit beast and unknowingly repeated what Kyo had said, only Hiei was able to understand her.

And those were clips from the first few chapters…. So if ya wanna know more then wait for the Hanyou II: All's fair in love and war to come out.

Thank you for reading

Christina Chan.


End file.
